


The other side

by Daina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Hale Family Feels, Hale Pack, M/M, Miguel is Important, Past Memories, Past Relationship(s), Stilinski Family Feels, kind of slow burn, past trauma, post 6a
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 91,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: Stiles despierta en una estación abandonada sin saber cómo ha llegado allí ni dónde se encuentra exactamente. Pero cuando todavía está intentando averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado, conocerá a un inesperado y peculiar aliado que resultará ser otro misterio aún mayor.(o historia alternativa de la temporada 6A con algún cambio aquí y allá para tener más Sterek)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pues aquí estoy de nuevo.  
> Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué, así que espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.  
> En esta ocasión nos vamos con una historia que arranca con el inicio de la temporada 6A, centrada en los Ghost Riders. Algunas personas me comentaron si tenía pensado hacer algún fic con esta temática, y la verdad es que lo estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo. Porque aunque esta historia es perfecta para meter mucho drama y tensión, que sabéis es lo que más me gusta, también quería que sorprendiera. Y para ello, en esta ocasión he optado por mezclar algunas cosas que sí ocurren en esa temporada, con otras que he variado un poco (o un mucho) para tener nuestra ración de Sterek.  
> Espero de corazón que os guste <3

Stiles consiguió contener el grito de pavor que estaba a punto de salir de su boca, sólo para darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaba en peligro.

Había despertado con la sensación de que alguien le perseguía y estaba a punto de atraparle. Pero evidentemente eso era imposible viendo dónde se encontraba ahora: en una vieja estación, esperando a que llegara su tren.

La preocupación desapareció tan pronto como comprendió que sólo había sido un sueño. No era la primera vez que sufría pesadillas que tenían tanto detallismo que era como si estuvieran ocurriendo de verdad. Otro de los inconvenientes de contar con una imaginación tan desbocada y una mente que era incapaz de descansar, especialmente a raíz de haber sido el huésped del Nogitsune.

Afortunadamente, el demonio japonés hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un problema.

Así que Stiles suspiró, aliviado porque nadie le estuviera persiguiendo, y esperó tranquilamente a que llegara su tren.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de un curioso detalle: No recordaba qué tren era el que debía coger.

 

Intuyendo que la confusión era debido a los estragos de la pesadilla, de la que todavía no había terminado de recuperarse, buscó el billete en su bolsillo… pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.  

¿Tal vez aún no lo había comprado? Eso tendría bastante sentido.

Salvo por otro inquietante detalle:

¿Por qué no era capaz de recordar adónde se suponía que debía ir?

De golpe sintió la misma angustia que durante meses fue una constante en su vida, cuando era incapaz de diferenciar la realidad de los sueños.

Lo último que necesitaba era que el Nogitsune hubiera vuelto.

Se aproximó al panel de información que estaba situado en uno de los extremos de la sala de espera. En este se anunciaban los nombres de los próximos trenes que pasarían por Beacon Hills y vio que casualmente todos llegarían con retraso: Pripyat, Canaan, Bodie, Boneville, Bannack, Skido, Garnet.

Hizo memoria de cuál se suponía que era su destino, pero por más que lo intentó fue incapaz de recordarlo. De hecho, ninguno de esos nombres le resultaba remotamente familiar.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –preguntó en voz alta, preocupado. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en una estación de tren y no supiera adónde debía ir?

 

¿Tal vez no iba a coger ningún tren, sino que estaba allí porque estaba esperando a otra persona?

Sí, eso tendría más sentido, dedujo rápidamente…

Salvo que tampoco recordaba a quién se suponía que había ido a recoger.

Por más que lo intentó, el pulso comenzó a acelerársele. A medida que trataba de recordar por qué estaba allí y seguía sin encontrar respuestas, el desconcierto dio paso a la preocupación. Y de ahí al pánico. Nada de aquello era normal.

Inspiró profundamente, intentando relajarse. Un ataque de pánico no le serviría de nada.

Observó con atención el lugar en que se encontraba. La sala estaba en un sepulcral silencio pese a haber varias decenas de personas esperando, aunque eso no era lo más extraño de todo.

Stiles nunca había estado en la estación de Beacon Hills, pero algo le decía que no debía tener el aspecto que ahora estaba viendo: como si fuera del siglo XIX y en la que cualquier tipo de modernidad brillaba por su ausencia.

 

\- Espera un momento –susurró para sí-. ¿Desde cuándo tiene Beacon Hills una estación?

 

La nueva pincelada de información, o más bien la nueva incongruencia con la que se topó, le llevó a recorrer la sala de espera con más rapidez. Pasó de largo los bancos donde la gente esperaba y se dirigió a la taquilla.

Soltó un gruñido al no ver a ningún trabajador atendiendo y otro más cuando tampoco encontró un cartel que indicara que esa era la estación de Beacon Hills.

De pronto se percató de la densa capa de polvo que cubría la ventanilla de información, lo que daba fe de que hacía mucho que por allí no pasaba nadie.

Sorprendido porque ninguna otra persona se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle, dio media vuelta para centrarse en la gente que seguía esperando tranquilamente. ¿Es que no veían que allí no trabajaba nadie? ¿Por qué demonios estaban esperando para coger un tren cuando ni siquiera podían comprar el billete?

A lo mejor esa estación sólo servía para llegadas y no para salidas, aventuró.

Un nuevo vistazo a los paneles de información le confirmó que, efectivamente, sólo había un panel de llegadas. Pero aunque en parte eso resolvía el misterio ¿en serio no les extrañaba que todos los trenes tuvieran retraso y que no hubiera a quien preguntar sobre el motivo? Antes bien, todos estaban increíblemente relajados, como si les diera lo mismo esperar diez minutos o tres horas a que llegaran las personas a las que habían ido a recoger.

Stiles resopló con hastío. Por extraño que fuera, eso sólo significa que la gente no era tan nerviosa como él y que no le importaba tanto perder el tiempo.

No obstante, seguía sin recordar a quién estaba esperando desde…

 

Su pregunta interna se vio interrumpida al percatarse de otro misterio aún más terrorífico: no sólo no recordaba a quién tenía que recoger ni de dónde venía esa persona, sino que tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando ese tren… ni cómo había llegado a la estación.

Las palpitaciones volvieron de golpe. Una cosa era perder la noción del tiempo o no recordar a quién tenía que recoger, pues podía tratarse de un recado que le hubiera pedido su padre a última hora y ni siquiera conocía a esa persona… y otra muy distinta no recordar cómo había acabado allí. Eso ya no era cuestión de mala memoria, sino de una ausencia total de recuerdos.

Como si estuviera demente.

El simple hecho de mencionar la enfermedad hizo que sus piernas temblaran tanto que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse. No podía ser…

Se mojó los labios, nervioso, y se removió el pelo, incapaz de dejar las manos quietas. Si antes el miedo a que el Nogitsune estuviera haciendo otra vez de las suyas le preocupó, pensar en la nueva explicación a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo hizo que directamente sintiera terror. Si se trataba de la misma enfermedad que se llevó a su madre, no había ningún conjuro sobrenatural que pudiera salvarle.

Pero ¿podía ser que estuviera tan avanzada que ya no recordaba lo que había hecho en las últimas horas?

No. Negó para sí, furioso. Tenía que ser otra cosa. Tras acabar con el demonio japonés se había hecho miles de pruebas, a petición de su padre, para asegurarse de que no estaba desarrollando la misma afección que su madre. Y todas habían dado negativas.

No obstante, necesitando asegurarse de si realmente estaba cuerdo, preguntó a la mujer que tenía a su lado si recordaba cuándo había llegado a la estación.

Y tan pronto lo hizo la situación pasó de ser muy extraña a _realmente_ extraña. Porque la mujer se limitó a sonreírle, comentarle que ya estaba allí cuando ella llegó, y volver a fijar la vista en el cartel de información.

 

\- Disculpe –insistió Stiles. Porque quería averiguar qué estaba pasando, pero también porque no había cosa que más le molestara que le dejaran con la palabra en la boca-. ¿Está esperando a alguien?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- El tren que está esperando... ¿Ha venido a recoger a alguien?

\- No estoy esperando a nadie –dijo la mujer con voz átona-. Tengo que coger mi tren.

\- Pero… –Observó el panel de información para asegurarse de que había visto bien. Nada había cambiado y tan sólo se anunciaban las llegadas. Y el nombre de Beacon Hills no aparecía por ningún lado-. Pero no va a salir ningún tren de esta estación.

\- Evidentemente. –Señaló el cartel-. Todos han sufrido retraso. Tenemos que esperar a que lleguen.

 

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta, tras lo que miró a su alrededor por si podía darse el caso de que aquello fuera una broma de cámara oculta. Un nuevo vistazo a la mujer, quien había vuelto a centrar su atención en el cartel como si la vida le fuera en ello, le indicó que tal vez su error había sido preguntarle a esa mujer en concreto, pues no parecía estar muy cuerda. Así que lo intentó con el hombre que tenía a su derecha y estaba leyendo el periódico.

 

\- Perdone, ¿sabe en qué estación estamos?

El hombre interrumpió su lectura, miró a Stiles de tal manera que no parecía que le estuviera viendo realmente, y señaló el cartel que había encima del panel de información, donde podía leerse “Estación 137”.

\- Estamos en la estación 137.

\- Vale. Es usted muy amable… –trató de sonar calmado y no con ganas de partirle la cara-. Pero, ¿podría decirme qué ciudad corresponde a la estación 137?

 

No recibió respuesta.

En lugar de ello un estruendo resonó en el otro extremo de la sala de espera. Y tan pronto ocurrió todo el mundo se puso en pie y corrió en todas direcciones, como si estuvieran huyendo de algo que Stiles no podía ver.

Hasta que de pronto lo vio y ese algo resultó ser un jinete montado a caballo que dejó caer al suelo a una persona.

Pero si aquello no fuera ya bastante sorprendente, el siniestro personaje se marchó por donde había venido… y todo el mundo volvió a ocupar su asiento tranquilamente. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada excepcional.

Entonces Stiles se encontró en medio de una sala de espera tan silenciosa como en la que había despertado, y con el convencimiento de que aquello era definitivamente algo muy raro.

Raro en plan, _sobrenaturalmente_ raro.

 

Tener esa seguridad hizo que en parte se tranquilizara. Ya podía descartar definitivamente que tuviera la enfermedad de su madre y él no dejaba de ser Stiles Stilinski, experto en sucesos paranormales. Así que si alguien podía averiguar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí, ese era él.

Y para averiguarlo lo primero era descubrir quién era ese extraño ser que acababa de dejar a una nueva pasajera en la estación, y que ahora mismo estaba igual de tranquila que el resto del mundo. Como si no fuera la misma persona que hacía cinco segundos había estado gritando de pavor porque ese jinete la hubiera raptado, que era la única explicación que encontraba ahora mismo.

Se dirigió a ella para hacerle todas las preguntas que empezaron a amontonarse en su cabeza: quién era ese jinete, de dónde había salido, por qué les había secuestrado a todos y qué era lo que tenía intención de hacer con ellos.

Pero cuando ninguna de esas preguntas fue respondida por la mujer, quien actuó como si ni siquiera estuviera allí, Stiles comprendió que nadie de los presentes iba a servirle de mucha ayuda.

Lo que significaba que debía encontrar las respuestas por su cuenta.    

 

Volvió al sitio que ocupara cuando despertó. Pero esta vez, en lugar de observar la sala de espera, cerró los ojos e intentó hacer memoria.

La aparición del misterioso jinete significaba que, tal vez, lo que creía que había sido una pesadilla en realidad había ocurrido de verdad. Por tanto, debía recordar esa pesadilla para averiguar por qué estaba allí.

Tan pronto como se concentró imágenes difusas aparecieron en su mente. Se vio a sí mismo en su jeep en el parking del instituto; era de noche. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligando a su cerebro a que le mostrara imágenes más nítidas, y comenzó a distinguir otros detalles: estaba nervioso y mirando a todos los lados; como si temiera que algo fuera a atacarle.

O alguien, comprendió al ver en su recuerdo el mismo jinete que se había presentado en la estación.

Si al despertar lo había hecho con la sensación de que alguien le estaba persiguiendo, ahora ya podía decir que ése había sido un misterioso hombre a caballo que vestía de negro de pies a cabeza.

Stiles se mojó los labios, concentrado. Vale. Eso explicaba cómo había llegado allí. Pero seguía sin saber dónde estaba ni por qué nadie parecía preocupado por estar en una estación de tren abandonada por la que se paseaba un jinete a caballo que…

 

_Jinete Fantasma._

 

El nombre apareció de improviso en su mente. Como un lejano recuerdo o las notas de una canción de las que era incapaz de recordar el título.

De acuerdo. El jinete era un Jinete Fantasma pero… ¿qué era un Jinete Fantasma?

Intentó hacer memoria y gruñó de rabia al ser incapaz de recordar. Sabía que había oído ese nombre en algún sitio, pero no conseguía acordarse de dónde ni por qué.

Buscó su móvil con la intención de averiguar algo en Internet, en el asombroso caso de que allí hubiera cobertura, pero sus esperanzas no llegaron a tanto. Ni siquiera tenía el móvil a mano. De hecho, tampoco tenía su cartera o las llaves de su jeep y de casa.

Así que no tuvo más remedio que seguir con el plan inicial: intentar averiguar por sus propios medios por qué un Jinete Fantasma le habría llevado a esa estación abandonada, junto a un montón de gente que actuaba como si le diera lo mismo estar allí.

 

\- Son como almas errantes –susurró, observando con atención a las personas que había a su alrededor.

Intentó llamar la atención de unos cuantos más, pero ni siquiera consiguió que le miraran. Actuaron como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

\- ¿Tal vez estoy muerto? –se preguntó.

 

A lo mejor los Jinetes Fantasma eran en realidad Parcas que se dedicaban a recolectar a los difuntos, pensó, tocándose el cuerpo y buscando alguna posible herida mortal que hubiera acabado con él.

Miró entonces con desagrado la sala de espera. Si realmente estaba muerto y eso significaba que estaba en el Cielo… eso sí que sería decepcionante.

Sus conjeturas sobre si aquello era o no el Cielo se vieron interrumpidas por un nuevo estruendo. Y en esa ocasión identificó perfectamente el sonido de un trueno.

Al igual que hubiera ocurrido antes, de golpe todo el mundo se puso en pie y huyó del Jinete que había vuelto a aparecer, cargando con una nueva víctima que dejó caer en medio de la sala.

 

Stiles apretó los puños, tratando de atesorar todo el coraje posible, y avanzó hacia el Jinete con paso decidido. Tenía que averiguar cómo salir de allí y ese ser era el único del que podría obtener respuestas.

Pero éste no estaba muy por la labor de colaborar, así como tampoco su caballo, que levantó las patas delanteras tan pronto como llegó a su lado. Stiles tragó saliva, obligándose a no moverse por mucho que su cuerpo le estuviera pidiendo hacerlo. Si realmente estaba muerto no es que pudiera hacerle daño… ¿No?

Cerró los ojos cuando las patas delanteras se aproximaron peligrosamente a él, oyendo de fondo los gritos de la gente.

Y de pronto escuchó un “ _¡cuidado!_ ” al que siguió un empujón que consiguió que acabara en el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos el jinete y el caballo habían desaparecido. Y a su lado había un hombre bastante corpulento que se estaba poniendo en pie y le miraba de mala manera.

 

\- ¡Por qué demonios te has puesto en medio! –gritó el desconocido-. ¡Es que querías que te matara!

 

Stiles, pese a intuir rápidamente que él era quien había evitado que el caballo le pisoteara, no se tomó nada bien que su salvador le estuviera echando la bronca.

 

\- Perdona, pero estaba convencido de que era un fantasma, por lo que técnicamente no podía matarme. –El hombre alzó una ceja, sin entender nada de lo que había dicho-. No me mires así. Tiene bastante lógica si lo piensas bien… –Y entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle que no debería haberle pasado desapercibido-. ¡Hey! Espera un momento. ¿Puedes verme? ¿También puedes oírme?

\- Sería imposible no hacerlo.

 

El chico dio por hecho que el último comentario había sido una broma, pues se negaba a creer que la única persona con la que podía hablar acababa de meterse con él. Eso sería tener mucha mala suerte.

 

\- ¿Sabes por un casual dónde estamos? –optó por preguntar.

\- No. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber llegado aquí.

\- Vale. En eso estamos igual los dos. –Observó al resto de personas que habían vuelto a ocupar sus asientos y miraban a la nada-. Pero, por el motivo que sea, somos los únicos a los que no parece que les hayan hecho una lobotomía.

\- Ellos y los Jinetes.

\- Sí. Bastante espeluznantes, por cierto. Me alegro que tú no seas así –comentó, prestando atención por primera vez al hombre que le había salvado, y que resultó ser increíblemente atractivo: ojos claros, músculos bien definidos que podían intuirse incluso bajo la cazadora de cuero y unos vaqueros que Stiles no entendía cómo no se habían roto de lo ajustados que los tenía-. Por cierto, me llamo Stiles.

\- ¿Stiles?

\- Sí. Es más bien un apodo, pero todo el mundo me llama así. ¿Y tú eres?

 

La expresión del hombre, si bien no había sido amable en ningún momento, se volvió un poco más taciturna.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿No sabes quién eres?

\- No.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera un nombre?

\- Tú tampoco sabes cómo has llegado aquí –gruñó.

\- No. Pero al menos sé cómo me llamo –replicó, sin tener muy claro por qué estaba discutiendo con la única persona con la que podía hablar-. ¿Tienes alguna identificación en la cartera? –El otro no encontró nada en sus bolsillos-. Genial. Y dudo que alguien de por aquí nos ayude a averiguar quién eres.

 

De pronto, el hombre sin nombre y le miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

\- Hmmm… -Stiles se repitió mentalmente la pregunta, por si se trataba de una pregunta trampa… Y de paso se fijó con más atención en los claros ojos de aquel hombre, que eran realmente fascinantes-. ¿Porque estamos juntos en esto? –La mirada de desagrado del hombre no le gustó lo más mínimo-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a dejarme tirado sabiendo que soy la única persona con la que puedes hablar?

\- Empiezo a plantearme que los Jinetes son mejor opción.

\- Qué gracioso eres…

\- No era ninguna broma –respondió, mortalmente serio, tras lo que se alejó de él. Pero apenas dio dos pasos se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro-. ¿Vienes o no?

\- Pero… -Stiles estaba confuso. Mucho-. ¡No acabas de decir que no quieres que vaya contigo!

\- Sí. Pero algo me dice que vas a seguirme de todos modos. Así que prefiero tenerte cerca para vigilarte.

\- Sé que no era tu intención –dijo el chico cuando llegó a su lado-. Pero voy a tomarme ese comentario como que en realidad estás preocupado por mí.

\- Lo que tú digas.

\- Por cierto –comentó cuando no habían dado ni tres pasos-. Tendremos que pensar en un nombre, ¿no crees? –El hombre le miró de reojo, alzando una ceja que entendió perfectamente como “ _de qué demonios estás hablando ahora_ ”- Tendré que llamarte de algún modo.

\- Yo no te estoy llamando por tu nombre.

\- Pero está claro que yo tengo más educación que tú –replicó con desagrado-. ¿Es que te criaste con bestias salvajes?

\- No lo sé –gruñó-. Ya te lo he dicho.

\- Está bien. Veamos cómo podemos llamarte… ¿Qué tal Ojos Claros? Como en “El planeta de los simios”… La película original, claro. De esa película sí te acuerdas, ¿verdad? Tienes edad de haberla visto más veces que yo.

 

El otro paró en su caminar, con el siguiente insulto ya preparado, cuando algo le llamó más la atención:

\- ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

\- Eh… ¿Es una pregunta real o retórica? ¿O es más bien una amenaza?

\- Es una pregunta real.

\- Pues, ahora que lo dices -Stiles se recreó en el cuerpo y rostro del hombre, ahora que había recibido permiso para hacerlo descaradamente-. A primera vista diría que aparentas unos treinta años… Pero cuando no te pones tan serio y te afeitas, tienes aspecto de veinticinco como mucho.

 

El hombre entornó los ojos, aún más confuso.

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué aspecto tengo cuando me afeito? –preguntó, tocándose la barba que cubría de manera uniforme sus mejillas.

Stiles fue incapaz de responder esa pregunta. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso.

\- ¿Intuición? –aventuró, no queriendo pensar en lo que eso significaba-. Pero aún no hemos resuelto el problema que teníamos entre manos…

\- Sí, Stiles. –Cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho, exagerando la sonrisita de sarcasmo-. He visto esa película.

\- Vale. No me refería a ese asunto en concreto… Aunque es curioso, ¿no crees? No sabes quién eres pero sí recuerdas haber visto una película.

\- Será que soy un friki como tú al que le gustan los clásicos de los 80.

\- Nah… -Volvió a mirarle con descaro de arriba abajo-. Tienes más pinta de asesino en serie, con esa chupa de cuero y los puños siempre apretados. Aunque, por otro lado, también tienes pinta de modelo o de actor por… -Se mordió la lengua al ser consciente de que su filtro mente-boca había vuelto a ser desenchufado-. ¿Por qué no miramos por allí? –Señaló al otro extremo de la sala de espera-. Me parece haber oído algo.

 

El hombre alzó una ceja de incredulidad, le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y finalmente asintió muy despacio. Dejando bien clara la amenaza por si se le ocurría hacer otro comentario tan fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Por qué no Miguel? –dijo Stiles apenas hubieron reiniciado la marcha-. Creo que te pega.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, palpándose la cara y el cuerpo-. No sé qué aspecto tengo.

\- Pues tienes aspecto de… -Se le secó la boca cuando el hombre se desabrochó la cazadora y tuvo un primer plano de la camiseta imposiblemente ajustada en torno a un musculoso torso-. De Miguel. Ya te lo he dicho.

\- ¿Acaso conoces a algún Miguel?

\- Sí, mi primo se…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No sé. –Stiles se rascó el cuello, pensativo-. Iba a decir que tenía un primo que se llama Miguel… Pero entonces he recordado que no tengo ningún primo.

 

El moreno entornó los ojos y le miró de tal manera que daba la sensación de que estuviera acechando a una presa.

\- Eres más raro de lo que pensaba.

\- Tal vez. Pero sé que me llamo Stiles –sonrió con una exagerada inocencia que contrastaba aún más con su mirada de superioridad-. Así que no estás en situación de poner pegas a tu compañero. –Comenzó a andar mientras el hombre se quedaba quieto y con la boca abierta, pero Stiles no tuvo problemas en animarle a que le siguiera-. Vamos, Miguel –le llamó como haría con una mascota-. Averigüemos cómo demonios salir de aquí.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

La búsqueda de una salida rápidamente se convirtió en una misión imposible cargada de frustración.

En un principio, el simple hecho de contar con otra persona que se encontraba en su misma situación hizo que la pareja de exploradores afrontara la tarea con ganas. Recorrieron la sala de espera a paso rápido, haciendo caso omiso de las personas sentadas en los bancos, pues el temor a convertirse en una de ellas siempre estaba presente.

Pero cuando una sala dio paso a otra exactamente igual, y luego a otra y a otra más y al cruzar la tercera puerta se encontraron en la primera en la que habían estado, con la taquilla cubierta de polvo, las esperanzas de encontrar una salida tan pronto comenzaron a flaquear.

Al parecer, el ser capaces de pensar y tener la voluntad de marcharse de allí no bastaba para salir.

 

Stiles observaba al hombre que caminaba a su lado y que estudiaba el lugar con una determinación asombrosa. Cómo fijaba su mirada en cada esquina, cada puerta y cada mota de polvo como si tuviera rayos X y fuera capaz de ver a través de los objetos. Sin embargo, luego no decía nada: ni una teoría, ni un pensamiento, ni siquiera algún chascarrillo para que el recorrido resultara un poco más ameno. Seguía caminando con gesto serio y en el más absoluto silencio.

Se preguntó si eso era porque aquel tipo era de los que hablaban con cuentagotas, o si era porque su cerebro no guardaba ningún recuerdo y no tenía nada con lo que comparar su situación. Stiles no tenía muchos conocimientos acerca del complejo mundo de la amnesia. La única relación que tuvo con algo parecido fue con la enfermedad que transformó a su madre en una mujer que no recordaba nada de su vida y de la que acabó teniendo miedo, motivo por el que se le quitaron las ganas de investigar más sobre el tema.

Pero ahora lamentaba no haberlo hecho, pues cualquier información al respecto sobre cómo funcionaba el cerebro les habría venido de perlas. Y es que intuía que cuanto más tiempo estuvieran allí, más probabilidades habría de convertirse en una de esas almas errantes que en realidad no habían muerto, pero como si lo hubieran hecho.

 

Al entrar de nuevo en la primera sala, y ya habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían hecho ese recorrido, el hombre que le acompañaba soltó un bufido de hastío. Entonces, en lugar de seguir el mismo camino de antes, fue a la taquilla abandonada y golpeó el cristal de la ventanilla con su codo.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? –preguntó Stiles, mirando preocupado a todos lados. El escándalo de los cristales rotos había llamado la atención de algunas personas, pero estas volvieron a centrarse en sus periódicos apenas unos segundos después-. ¿Quieres que se den cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo.

 

Como respuesta el hombre lanzó una panorámica a la estancia, tan silenciosa como siempre, tras lo que le miró fijamente.

 

\- ¿A qué esperas? –preguntó con tono amenazador. Y cuando el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin saber a qué se refería, miró fijamente la ventanilla rota, recalcando el gesto con las cejas.

 

Stiles comprendió en ese instante que si Miguel no era de muchas palabras, en realidad era porque con sus cejas tan expresivas no le hacía falta hablar.

 

\- ¿Quieres que me cuele por ahí? –interpretó su gesto-. ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? Tú eres quien ha roto… -su queja se vio interrumpida cuando Miguel cruzó los brazos en torno a su musculoso pecho, lo que sirvió como perfecto recordatorio de su gran corpulencia-. Vale. Esta la dejaré pasar, pero sólo porque acabas de confirmar que eres algo más que una cara bonita.

 

Las cejas de Miguel subieron como el rayo ante el nuevo comentario tan fuera de lugar, y Stiles tuvo que morderse la lengua mientras se impulsaba para subir al mostrador y pasar al otro lado del habitáculo. Sabía que su filtro cerebro-boca nunca había sido muy eficaz, pero desde que se hubiera encontrado con Miguel era como si directamente lo hubiera apagado.

Y de acuerdo que era difícil no pensar en esas cosas, pues era con diferencia el hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida, con esos ojos de color indescifrable, esa mandíbula con la que se podían cortar diamantes y ese cuerpo que…

Pero se suponía que estaban en una situación de vida o muerte. O más bien, en una situación de dejar de tener consciencia. Así que más le valía centrarse en lo importante.

 

Saltó al interior de la pequeña estancia y abrió la puerta para que su compañero pudiera pasar. Como en el fondo esperaba, el hombre no le dio las gracias y procedió rápidamente a inspeccionar el lugar. Lo que, debido a lo reducido que era, obligó a Stiles a pegarse a la pared para dejarle todo el espacio posible y que mirara a su gusto. Y ya que estaba sin hacer nada, aprovechó para ser él quien mirara a su gusto a Miguel; o, más en concreto, al trasero de Miguel.

La situación en la que se encontraba seguía sin ser la más idílica, pero tenía que reconocer que le había tocado el gordo con su acompañante. Puede que su personalidad distara mucho de ser la ideal, pero definitivamente aquel cuerpo era uno entre un millón.

Curiosamente, mientras Miguel abría los cajones y armarios, todos vacíos salvo por el polvo y un par de bengalas que ni siquiera tenían aspecto de funcionar, agachándose para mirar por debajo del escritorio, Stiles tuvo la extraña sensación de que ya había visto antes aquel trasero tan perfecto.

 

“ _Claro que sí_ –pensó, tras asegurarse de que no estaba hablando en voz alta- _lo he visto en mis sueños con el hombre perfecto_ ”.

 

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo al otro lado del habitáculo, seguido de un coro de voces gritando.

 

\- ¡El Jinete ha vuelto! –gritó Stiles, reconociendo el sonido del trueno-. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- Demasiado tarde –masculló el hombre por lo bajo. Cerró entonces la puerta de una patada y se agachó para que el Jinete que acababa de llegar no le viera. Y cuando vio que Stiles seguía de pie, paralizado, tiró de su mano para obligarle a tumbarse a su lado.

 

El chico cerró los ojos tan pronto como se encontró en el suelo y se tapó la boca. En el fondo era absurdo, pues el jaleo que había fuera hacía imposible que el Jinete le oyera. Pero no tendría más que ver los cristales rotos y echar un vistazo al interior para darse cuenta de que estaban allí. Y no tenía ni idea de qué podría hacerles, pues se suponía que aquella estación ya era su castigo, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo.

Los segundos pasaron y el jaleo no cesó, aunque Stiles tuvo la sensación de que el ruido sonaba más lejano. Enseguida comprendió que no se debía a que el Jinete se había marchado, pues seguía oyendo el relincho del caballo, sino que por encima de ese sonido estaba el de su corazón desbocado.

Trató de relajarse; aquel no era el escenario ideal para que le diera un infarto.

Entonces notó que alguien le agarraba del brazo y solo la mano que tenía en su boca impidió que gritara de pavor.

 

\- Stiles –oyó a su lado, acompañado el susurro por un leve zarandeo.

 

Reconociendo la voz de Miguel, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los profundos irises verdes del hombre, quien le miraba preocupado. Bajó entonces la mano por el brazo hasta llegar a la suya, que agarró con un cuidado asombroso.

 

\- Respira hondo –susurró, apretando sus dedos-. Aquí estás a salvo, te lo prometo.

 

La parte lógica de Stiles le decía que era absurdo creerle, pues Miguel no tenía manera de saber que ahí estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, el agarre de su mano y su simple presencia, mostrándose tan seguro de lo que decía, era increíblemente reconfortante. Tanto, que no tardó en seguir su recomendación, no apartando la vista un segundo de sus ojos. Inspiró profundamente varias veces, acompañada cada exhalación por un leve asentimiento del hombre, y cuando su corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo normal se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio.

El Jinete se había marchado. No les había descubierto.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el hombre, poniéndose en pie y ayudándole a levantarse.

\- Sí… -murmuró, avergonzado por el ataque de pánico que acababa de protagonizar-. Gracias por…

\- Salgamos –le interrumpió, abriendo la puerta-. Aquí no hay nada que nos sirva.

 

Stiles no tuvo muy claro si Miguel no le había oído o es que le daban igual las muestras de gratitud. O tal vez era de los que hacían esas cosas por instinto y tan pronto como veían a alguien en apuros no dudaban en ofrecer su ayuda, sin pensar que estaban haciendo algo fuera de lo normal.

Algo le decía que en el caso de Miguel era lo último. De hecho, fue justo así como le conoció, cuando evitó que el caballo le pisoteara.

Se preguntó si fue esa intención de salvarle lo que hizo que su acompañante despertara del estado catatónico en que debía encontrarse, como le ocurría al resto de personas.    

Si había sido eso, definitivamente era un afortunado pese a estar en aquella situación tan complicada. Su compañero a la fuerza no era sólo el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás, sino también el hombre en el que confiaría su vida. Y eso, siendo un hombre al que acababa de conocer y del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, era algo inaudito.

 

\- ¿Crees que nos conocemos? –le preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Tú y yo. ¿Tienes la sensación de que ya nos habíamos visto antes?

El otro paró en su caminar y le miró fijamente, esta vez enfadado.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no recuerdo nada? Aunque ya nos conociéramos, no me voy a acordar de ti.

\- Pero tiene que haber algo más. Una especie de intuición… Cuando me miras, ¿qué ves? ¿Qué sientes?

Tan pronto como la pregunta salió de su boca se sonrojó. Miguel, bien por él, pasó por alto ese detalle.

\- Siento arrepentimiento por haberte apartado cuando el caballo iba a aplastarte.

Stiles sabía que no lo decía en serio. No sabía por qué, pues Miguel estaba mortalmente serio, pero estaba convencido de que en realidad se trataba de un retorcido ejemplo de sarcasmo.

\- Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Recuerdas algo de antes de que pasara eso?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas de este sitio? Yo recuerdo estar sentado en un banco despertando de una pesadilla que al final resultó ser real. ¿Y tú?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¡Pues haz memoria! –gritó. Y cuando Miguel le miró con cara de querer matarle bajó la voz, intimidado-. ¿Por favor?

El hombre soltó un bufido, pero después cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Al cabo de unos segundos los abrió con gesto de derrota.

\- Nada. Estaba sentado en el banco y te oí gritar. Vi que el caballo iba hacia ti y corrí a apartarte.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –Miguel negó- Tal vez yo fui el detonante para que despertaras de ese trance en el que están todos. –Las cejas del hombre se alzaron con incredulidad, señalando lo que opinaba de su teoría-. O tal vez en el mundo real tú eres un héroe al que le mueve ayudar a la gente –se sonrojó-. Como has hecho antes conmigo, cuando estaba teniendo el ataque de pánico.

\- Antes has dicho que tengo cara de asesino. ¿Y ahora dices que soy un héroe?

\- Hay muchos tipos de héroes –protestó, pues en su cabeza todo lo que estaba diciendo tenía lógica-. Puede que seas un policía… Mi padre es el sheriff. Tal vez tú seas uno de sus ayudantes y te conozco de eso… ¿Te suena de algo el nombre de Stilinski?

\- ¿Te llamas Stiles Stilinski? –preguntó sorprendido. Stiles se sonrojó, negándose a responder-. Tengo la sensación de haber oído ese nombre. Pero no creo que yo sea policía.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque también tengo la sensación de que no me llevo muy bien con ellos.

\- Vale. Supongo que eso nos devuelve a la teoría del asesino en serie… ¿Qué tal bombero? También son héroes y… ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al percatarse del rostro de Miguel, que había palidecido.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Te ha despertado algún recuerdo lo que te he dicho? Si es así, debemos seguir tirando de ese hilo hasta averiguar quién eres…

\- No –le cortó con brusquedad-. Piensa en otra cosa.

\- Pero…

\- He dicho que pienses en otra cosa –gruñó. Aunque el gruñido vino acompañado de un pequeño escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido a Stiles.

 

El muchacho asintió, aunque se anotó mentalmente que si la relación de Miguel con la policía no parecía ser buena, con los bomberos era aún peor.

Decidió seguir dándole vueltas a ese tema mientras continuaban con su búsqueda de una salida. Aunque algo le decía que más importante que averiguar cómo salir de allí, era descubrir quién era en realidad el hombre que tenía a su lado y que cada vez le resultaba más familiar.

 

**********

\- … y así es como el poder de los Jinetes Fantasma reside en los recuerdos de los demás –estaba diciendo Stiles-. Y por eso, tal vez, la única manera de salir de aquí es conseguir que me recuerden.

 

Llevaban dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo desde hacía un buen rato, esperando que apareciera alguna puerta que les hubiera pasado desapercibida. Y entonces, sin ni siquiera pensar en ello, Stiles recordó cómo había sido el último día que estuvo en Beacon Hills, cuando de repente Scott y Malía no sabían quién era, lo que sólo dejaba a Lydia como la única persona que sabía lo que estaba pasando: que los Jinetes secuestraban a sus víctimas y luego conseguían crear nuevos recuerdos de la nada para que la gente se olvidara de las personas que habían desaparecido.

A partir de ese descubrimiento la nueva teoría de Stiles era que si los Jinetes eran capaces de modificar la realidad de las personas a su favor, daba igual lo mucho que insistieran los demás en que eso no era real, tal vez el lugar donde ahora estaban atrapados también era una ilusión con forma de estación de tren. Por tanto, cuanto más pensaran en salir de allí más fuerte se haría esa ilusión y más lejos estarían de encontrar una salida.

Fue así como su plan cambió radicalmente y, de estudiar pormenorizadamente cada rincón, Stiles propuso que simplemente vagaran por la estación sin fijarse demasiado en dónde estaban.

Su intención había sido, además, la de aprovechar ese tiempo para averiguar más de Miguel, pero el hombre se negó en redondo. Y lo peor fue que ni siquiera dio una respuesta de por qué no quería, cuando lo lógico sería que él fuera el principal interesado en averiguar quién era realmente.

Así que Stiles volvió a cambiar de estrategia y optó por intentar recordar más de lo que le había ocurrido antes de aparecer allí. Si confiaba en su instinto y en su experiencia, sabía que si alguien había averiguado más de esos Jinetes, ese tendría que haber sido él mismo.

Lo único que le faltaba, por tanto, era recordar qué demonios había averiguado de ellos. Y a ser posible que fuera algo sobre cómo hacerles frente la próxima vez que aparecieran.

 

Por desgracia para su acompañante, la única manera que se le ocurría a Stiles de acceder a sus propios recuerdos era hablando sobre todo lo que pasaba por su mente, confiando en que de pronto se encendiera una bombilla dentro de su cerebro.

Al principio el hombre había dejado claro la poca gracia que le hacía tener como música de fondo un torrente de palabras que no cesaba ni tampoco reducía la velocidad. Pero tras media hora en la que Stiles no se calló, ni siquiera cuando le amenazó con varios gruñidos, acabó aceptando su derrota y optó por cambiar también de estrategia, pasando a escuchar realmente lo que le estaba contando. 

 

\- ¿Cómo estás tan convencido de que eso es lo que va a pasar?

\- Porque pude verlo con mis propios ojos –recordó Stiles, sorprendido porque hubiera sido Miguel quien preguntara-. Un día llegué al instituto y una chica de clase juraba que todos habíamos olvidado a su hermana.

\- ¿Y era así? –el muchacho asintió con pena.

\- Fui incapaz de ponerle un nombre o una cara a esa supuesta hermana suya. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera pudo enseñarnos una foto de ella para demostrarnos que era real.

\- ¿Y no pensaste que estaba loca?

\- Por supuesto que sí. No sería el primer loco con el que me encuentro. Pero entonces vi con mis propios ojos cómo los Jinetes aparecían de la nada y se la llevaban. Y a partir de ese instante yo me convertí en el siguiente de su lista… -De pronto guardó silencio y bajó la mirada al suelo.

\- ¿Has recordado algo?

\- Los Jinetes se dedicaron a borrarme de la memoria de todos los que me habían conocido. Por ejemplo, mi nombre no estaba en la lista de titulares del equipo de lacrosse, Malía me preguntó qué demonios era un Stiles… Y mi padre no recordaba que yo era su hijo. –El nudo en el estómago se hizo más intenso al decirlo en voz alta. Sabía que no era culpa de su padre, pero el dolor seguía estando ahí. Especialmente cuando no dejaba de ser lo mismo que tuvo que vivir con su madre.

 

Nervioso ante todos los recuerdos que afloraron en su mente, Stiles metió las manos en los bolsillos, intentando disimular el temblor de manos.

Al hacerlo se topó con un objeto que, si su mente no le fallaba, no estaba ahí la última vez que buscó entre sus bolsillos.

Lo observó con atención. Como si fuera algo asombroso y no unas simples llaves.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Las llaves de mi jeep… -fue decirlo y de pronto aparecieron en su mente imágenes del mismo sueño que había tenido antes de despertar allí. Cerró los ojos, tratando de captar la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles-. Creo que recuerdo algo… Estaba en el jeep cuando los Jinetes me encontraron. Pero no estaba solo. Estaba con… Lydia –Al abrir los ojos se topó con el verde de una intensa mirada-. Antes de que me secuestraran le pedí que no me olvidara.

\- ¿Y crees que lo ha hecho?

\- No lo sé. Sólo ahora empiezo a recordar esa conversación. Estábamos en el jeep, los Jinetes nos habían rodeado pero sólo yo podía verles. Y entonces le dije algo... Algo que era importante.

_Ya están aquí. Vienen a por mí._

_Stiles._

_No me olvides._

_No lo haré._

_Por favor, no olvides que…_

_Lo sé._

 

\- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

 

Las palabras del hombre interrumpieron el recuerdo de Stiles.

\- Yo… -el sonrojo del chico aumentó-. Creo que le dije que la quería...

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- Nunca se lo había dicho –admitió-. Ella era la chica de mis sueños. La única en la que podía pensar y con la que conseguí ir al baile… Sin embargo, ahora pienso en ella y sólo la veo como una buena amiga.

\- Tal vez tú también estás empezando a olvidar tus propios recuerdos. Como me ha pasado a mí.

\- Tal vez –dijo sin mucho convencimiento-. Sea como sea, mi salvación depende de que Lydia no me olvide y que averigüe cómo salir de aquí.

\- ¿Crees que podrá hacerlo?

\- Oh, sí –dijo más animado-. Es la chica más lista del mundo. Si alguien puede, esa es ella.

\- Entonces, por qué no esperar simplemente a que venga a buscarte.

 

De pronto Stiles se percató de un detalle que hizo que su buen humor aumentara un poquito más.

\- Para empezar, nunca he podido quedarme de brazos cruzados. Y menos cuando se trata de un misterio… Y eso de ahí –señaló el túnel que había aparecido como por arte de magia a unos metros de distancia de ellos-. Tiene toda la pinta de ser una pista para resolver el misterio.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Los dos seguían frente al túnel, completamente inmóviles y observando su interior. No estaba iluminado, por lo que no tenían manera de saber su longitud y menos aún lo que había al final del mismo.

 

Stiles miró de reojo a Miguel, esperando a que hiciera algo. Nunca había sido de los que esperan a que le digan qué hacer. Pero vista la actuación del hombre cuando los Jinetes estuvieron a punto de descubrirles, algo le decía que era mejor dejarle llevar la iniciativa.

Sin saber absolutamente nada de él, todo apuntaba a que su misterioso acompañante estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con situaciones peligrosas. Y estaba claro que un túnel negro como el interior de la boca de un lobo del que procedía un intenso frío y que además había aparecido por arte de magia, era algo peligroso.

Sin embargo, su compañero seguía tan quieto como él. 

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Stiles.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Es lo único con lo que nos hemos encontrado que parece una salida.

\- Aun así. ¿No notas eso?

\- ¿Te refieres al frío y al puro terror que parece emanar directamente de este túnel? –preguntó con retintín-. Sí, lo he notado. Pero no nos queda otra opción.

 

El hombre apretó los puños, reuniendo todo el coraje posible, y dio un paso hacia el interior. Enseguida un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pero se obligó a continuar. Stiles tenía razón. Esa era su única manera de salir de allí.

A medida que caminaba, muy despacio pero sin pausa, se dio cuenta de que el principal motivo por el que no se había echado atrás era, en realidad, porque si lo hacía Stiles entraría solo. Y no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera por nada del mundo.

Miró de reojo al chico, quien caminaba muy pegado a él, preguntándose por qué le preocupaba tanto la seguridad de alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

Probablemente sería porque era la única persona con la que podía hablar, por muy cansino que fuera…

Aunque parte de él le decía que el único motivo por el que seguía a su lado era porque temía quedarse catatónico si dejaba de interactuar con alguien, estaba convencido de que había algo más.

Algo como el hecho de que no sabía absolutamente nada de sí mismo o cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, lo que en cierto modo significaba que comenzó a ser consciente desde el momento en que apareció ese muchacho tan peculiar.

Y aparte de ser extraño, también resultaba terrorífico que su mera existencia dependiera de un adolescente.

A medida que avanzaron la oscuridad se hizo aún más intensa, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera podía distinguir el cuerpo de Stiles. Maldijo interiormente. Así no podría protegerle si aparecía un Jinete.

Intentó agudizar más la vista… y entonces, de repente, vio todo con una claridad asombrosa. Era como si acabaran de encender las luces.

 

\- ¡Joder! –gritó Stiles a su lado, retrocediendo un paso.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- Tus ojos.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?

\- ¿Cómo que qué les pasa? ¡Están brillando!

\- Quieres dejar de gritar –gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Y tú quieres explicarme por qué se te olvidó mencionar el detalle de que eres un ser sobrenatural.

El hombre tuvo que repetirse la pregunta de Stiles para sacarle algo de sentido. Dos veces.

No lo consiguió.

 - ¿Qué?

\- ¡Tus ojos se iluminan! –volvió a gritar Stiles-. Y eso sólo lo tienen las criaturas sobrenaturales.

\- Yo no… -Él mismo se interrumpió. Era incapaz de decir algo que todo su ser le indicaba que era mentira. Observó entonces sus manos con atención, concentrado sin tener muy claro en qué debía concentrarse… y de repente sacó unas afiladas garras. Tan pronto como las vio una parte de su naturaleza le fue revelada con tal claridad que era como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo, pero hasta entonces hubiera preferido mirar a otro lado-. Yo… -susurró-, soy un hombre lobo.

\- Joder… No me mates, por favor. –Stiles retrocedió, estando a punto de caerse al tropezar con los raíles que había en mitad del túnel-. Siento haberte llamado Miguel. Si no te gusta ese nombre lo cambiaremos por el que tú quieras. Pero por favor, no me despedaces.

\- No voy a despedazarte.

\- Pero… Tus ojos son azules –explicó, todavía alejado-. Y los hombres lobo que tienen los ojos azules es porque han matado a gente inocente… ¿A quién mataste tú?

 

La imagen de una muchacha de adorable sonrisa y un lunar bajo el ojo apareció de pronto en el cerebro del hombre lobo. Y vino acompañada de un sentimiento de tristeza, dolor y culpabilidad.

Tan sólo duró un segundo que no le permitió obtener más detalles de aquella chica, ni siquiera su nombre o de qué la conocía. Y tampoco le sirvió para recordar algo más de él.

\- No… No lo sé… -murmuró, todavía sorprendido por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado tanto de sí mismo, incluida su propia naturaleza de hombre lobo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

 

El hombre lobo iba a replicar que no, que por supuesto que no estaba bien, cuando otra cosa llamó su atención. Un eco lejano que hizo que los pelos de su nuca se erizara ante la inminente sensación de peligro.

 - Oigo un caballo –dijo, observando el interior del túnel.

\- ¿En serio? Yo no oigo nada.

\- ¡Escóndete, rápido!

 

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar agarró a Stiles de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta esconderse detrás de las columnas que servían como sujeción del túnel. Apenas estuvieron ocultos tres Jinetes aparecieron de la nada, atravesando una puerta invisible que adquirió un tono verdoso cuando los caballos la atravesaron.

Miró fijamente a Stiles para asegurarse de que él también lo había visto. Cuando el adolescente asintió, tan sorprendido como él, apretó un poco más la muñeca que aún no había soltado, pidiéndole que esperara a que los Jinetes regresaran. Por las otras veces que habían aparecido su visita a la estación apenas duraba un par de minutos; el tiempo suficiente para dejar a su última víctima y que cundiera el pánico.

 

Efectivamente, cinco minutos después los Jinetes regresaron, desapareciendo tan mágicamente como habían aparecido: en medio de una nube de color verde.

Stiles saltó rápidamente a las vías del tren, avanzando en la misma dirección en la que acababan de marcharse los caballos.

\- Creo que acabamos de encontrar nuestra salida… ¡A qué esperas! –gritó al percatarse de que el hombre lobo seguía junto a las columnas-. Corre, antes de que lleguen.

\- ¡No des un paso más! –gritó con tal ímpetu que Stiles obedeció en el acto.

\- Pero…

\- ¿No has visto que han atravesado una especie de portal?

\- Exacto. Hacia el otro lado.

\- ¿Y si lo que crees que es el “otro lado” no lo es?

\- Y qué propones entonces –farfulló-. ¿Quedarnos sentados por toda la eternidad?

 

De pronto el hombre se quitó la cazadora. Pero antes de que Stiles hubiera tenido tiempo de admirar lo asombrosamente bien que le quedaba la camiseta, tan ajustada a su musculoso pecho, se alejó y tiró la prenda hacia el lugar en el que intuía se encontraba esa puerta mágica.

Y tan pronto como tocó el haz luminoso, la cazadora se convirtió en una bola de fuego.

 - Joder… -Stiles se apartó de la llamarada-. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- Mejor mi cazadora que mi cuerpo.

Observando su cuerpo, ahora más visible al haber una capa menos de ropa, Stiles no podía estar más de acuerdo.

\- Pero era tu cazadora. Podría ser importante para ti y haberte ayudado a recordar algo. Igual que ha pasado con las llaves de mi jeep.

 

Tan pronto como Stiles habló una nueva imagen apareció en el cerebro del hombre lobo. Y pese a ser sólo un recuerdo, lo vio tan nítidamente que era como si estuviera ocurriendo frente a él: el momento en que un hombre le entregaba la cazadora que acababa de destruir, mirándole con tanto cariño y orgullo que sintió que su corazón se llenaba de calor.

No tenía ni idea de quién era pero el sentimiento de afecto que emanaba de aquel hombre de facciones duras pero delicadas al mismo tiempo, era real.

Y entonces, antes de que hubiera terminado de habituarse a ese cálido sentimiento, lo que sintió fue un calor más real procedente del fuego que acababa de aparecer en su mente; con el sonido lejano de unos gritos acompañando el crepitar de las llamas.

Uno de esos gritos pertenecía al hombre al que acababa de ver entregándole la cazadora. Y la angustia de oírle sufrir, pese a no saber quién era, resultaba insoportable.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Stiles a su lado, preocupado. Ya era raro que Miguel hubiera cerrado los ojos y se hubiera comportado como si estuviera solo, pero al abrirlos se percató de que su mirada estaba teñida de tristeza-. ¿Has recordado algo?

 

El hombre lobo estuvo a punto de decir que sí. Fuera quien fuese la persona que había aparecido en su mente, sabía que era alguien que le había querido y a quién él había admirado. Pero también era alguien que había muerto en terribles circunstancias y al que no había podido salvar.

Y algo le decía que lo mismo había ocurrido con la chica del lunar.

Si esos eran el tipo de recuerdos que llenaban su pasado, prefería seguir siendo un ignorante de su propia vida.

 

\- Da igual –gruñó, recuperando su agresividad-. Lo importante es que sabemos que por ahí no se puede salir. Busquemos otra salida

 


	4. Chapter 4

Al regresar a la sala de espera los ánimos estaban por los suelos. Tras horas dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo, haberse encontrado con la que parecía ser su única salida pero que también podría matarles era lo peor que podía pasarles.

Curiosamente, Stiles no se sentía cansado, por lo que intuyó que allí el tiempo se regía de un modo distinto. Si bien ese no fue el único motivo por el que no se sentó en los bancos para descansar. Tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía estaría más cerca de quedarse como el resto.

En ese sentido hubiera preferido que Miguel y él estuvieran solos, o incluso sólo él. Eso era mejor que estar rodeado de un montón de gente que eran como fantasmas vivientes, además de un constante recordatorio de lo que podía pasarles.

Así que optó por apoyarse en la pared, frustrado, observando con curiosidad el techo.  
Y entonces cayó en un detalle que hasta ahora le había pasado totalmente desapercibido.

\- Aquí hay algo raro.

 

Fue el hombre lobo quien habló, quitándole las palabras de la boca.  
Al centrarse en él Stiles vio que no se estaba refiriendo a lo mismo que él había descubierto, sino al cartel de información.  
Al observarlo vio que nada había cambiado desde que se fijara en él por primera vez, con el anuncio de retrasos en todas las llegadas.

Pero en el caso de Miguel parecía que fuera la primera vez que observaba el panel. Y la primera vez que se daba cuenta de algo importante, si Stiles hacía caso a su expresión tan concentrada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Esos nombres. ¿No te suenan de algo?  
\- La verdad es que no. Fue lo primero que me llamó la atención cuando desperté. No conozco ninguna ciudad con esos nombres que tenga conexión por tren con Beacon Hills.  
\- Eso es porque Beacon Hills no tiene estación de tren –replicó con desagrado, como si acabara de decir lo más estúpido del mundo.

Enseguida Miguel se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo más extraño era que supiera que en Beacon Hills no había estación de tren, lo que sólo podía significar que él también conocía la ciudad donde vivía Stiles.  
Lo que, por otro lado, tenía todo el sentido del mundo, ya que cada vez tenía más claro que ya se habían visto antes.  
No obstante, no dijo nada. Tampoco quería que volviera a atosigarle a preguntas sobre cuándo, dónde o cómo podrían haberse conocido. Ahora tenían cosas más urgentes en las que centrarse.

\- ¿No te suena el nombre de Pripyat? –le preguntó al chico.  
\- Pues ahora que lo dices… ¿Esa no es la ciudad que tuvo que abandonarse cuando el escape de Chernobyl? –preguntó, extrañado-. Pero… eso está en Ucrania. La única manera de llegar allí es en avión.  
\- Olvídate de las comunicaciones convencionales. Aquí no tienen cabida. Lo único que debe importarnos es que Pripyat es, a día de hoy, una ciudad fantasma.  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Y pasa lo mismo con Canaan. –Señaló el cuarto nombre que aparecía en el panel-. Es una ciudad abandonada a unos 100 kilómetros de Beacon Hills.

Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido porque hubiera dicho una frase tan larga. Pero también por lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
\- No lo sé –admitió, perplejo, incapaz de dar una respuesta más elaborada y coherente-. Pero lo sé. Estuve allí. Y la ciudad tenía aspecto de que todos sus habitantes se habían marchado de repente, sin tiempo de hacer las maletas o recoger.  
\- ¿Y crees que eso es lo mismo que pasa con el resto de destinos?  
\- Y que la gente que hay aquí son los habitantes de esas ciudades fantasma –concluyó, mirando de reojo a las personas que les rodeaban, ajenos a su conversación.  
\- Vale. Supongamos que tienes razón. Pero, si fuera así, ¿por qué están todos aquí?  
\- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

De pronto Stiles sonrió.  
No tenía mucho sentido que estuviera tan contento, con la situación tan peculiar en la que se encontraban, pero la compenetración que tenía con Miguel era fantástica. Era lo mismo que le pasaba cuando su padre le dejaba echarle una mano en alguna de sus investigaciones (especialmente si tenían carácter sobrenatural) y rápidamente creaban una dinámica en la que las ideas surgían hasta resolver el misterio.

Sentir esa misma compenetración con aquel hombre lobo del que ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre, era terrorífico y fascinante a partes iguales.  
Pero lo más importante es que daba sus frutos.

\- Yo sé por dónde podemos empezar –dijo Stiles, henchido de orgullo cuando el hombre lobo le miró sorprendido, las cejas en todo lo alto, y con ellas le indicó que siguiera. Señaló entonces al techo. En concreto, al altavoz que había justo encima del panel de información. Hasta ahora no había reparado en él, pues no había sonado ni una sola vez-. Si hay un altavoz significa que hay una cabina de comunicaciones. Y desde ahí tal vez consigamos ponernos en contacto con el exterior.

El hombre lobo observó con atención el altavoz, siguiendo con la mirada la maraña de cables que salían de él.

\- Sólo tenemos que seguir los cables –terminó por Stiles, poniéndose rápidamente en marcha.  
\- ¡Esto es genial! –gritó el chico, dando un salto de emoción y todo al que el hombre lobo respondió con un gesto de perplejidad-. ¿No te lo parece? Aquí estamos: dos desconocidos trabajando codo con codo para resolver un misterio, como si fuéramos los mismísimos Batman y Robin, el Dúo Dinámico. –El hombre alzó una ceja, dejando claro lo que opinaba de la comparación-. Vamos Miguel, sabes que tengo razón. –Colocó una mano en su brazo, en un gesto de compañerismo… que tuvo que apartar tan pronto como los ojos del hombre lobo brillaron-. Voy a quitar la mano.

En cuando le soltó el hombre lobo emprendió la marcha, siguiendo la dirección de los cables. Stiles se quedó atrás, observándole con curiosidad y todavía sintiendo el hormigueo de la mano ahí donde había entrado en contacto con su piel.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que ya había vivido algo así?

*********

 

Siguieron los cables de megafonía hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de radio. Tenía el mismo aspecto de abandonado que la taquilla y, al igual que hubiera ocurrido con el túnel, no tenían ni idea de cómo es que no la habían visto antes.

Pero lo importante era que habían dado con ella y que, a diferencia de con el túnel, allí no había posibilidades de que murieran desintegrados. O al menos eso es lo que esperaba Stiles mientras se ponía a toquetear todos los botones que tenía a su alcance, al tiempo que el hombre lobo le observaba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Acaso sabes lo que estás haciendo?  
\- Por supuesto que no –replicó, mortalmente serio-. Pero perfeccionar la pose de estatua, que parece ser tu estrategia, tampoco va a servirnos de mucho.

El hombre soltó un bufido y se acercó a la mesa, mirando con curiosidad el panel de control e intentando entender algo entre aquel caos de botones y cables.  
Stiles, que en esos momentos estaba sentado frente al panel, de pronto fue muy consciente de la cercanía del hombre lobo. Pero cuando fue a pedirle que se apartara un poquito y respetara su espacio personal, principalmente porque no le apetecía que Miguel se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba esa cercanía, miró por encima de su hombro… y se quedó paralizado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al oír el latido acelerado del chico. Desde que hubiera recordado que era un hombre lobo todos sus sentidos se habían despertado y ahora era capaz de captar muchas más cosas. Como el peculiar aroma que emanaba del cuerpo del muchacho y que no terminaba de identificar.  
\- Nada –mintió Stiles, pues ahí pasaba de todo menos nada.

Por ejemplo, que acababa de ver con una claridad asombrosa al hombre lobo detrás de él, tal y como estaba ahora, pero en su cuarto… Y eso no tenía ningún sentido.  
Una cosa era que le sonara su cara porque ¿quién demonios no se iba a fijar en él? Incluso podía darse que hubieran coincidido en alguna ocasión, tal vez por el trabajo de su padre o porque no dejaba de ser un hombre lobo y su mejor amigo también lo era…  
¿Pero haber llegado a estar los dos en su cuarto?  
Sí, claro.

Por su parte, el hombre lobo identificó perfectamente la mentira, lo que no le sentó nada bien. ¿Por qué no confiaba en él la única persona con la que podía hablar? Y de acuerdo que él tampoco había sido muy amable pero, ¿acaso no le había salvado la vida?

La traición le dolió más de lo que podría imaginar y a punto estuvo de marcharse con la firme intención de olvidarse del tal Stiles.  
Pero entonces un sonido de estática salió del altavoz que había sobre el panel de control.  
El chico saltó sobre el pequeño micrófono que había en la mesa que había estado toqueteando como si le fuera la vida en ello.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

 

El sonido de estática se intensificó pero el humano no dejó de intentarlo, consiguiendo que el hombre lobo empezara a preocuparse por lo rápido que le estaba latiendo el corazón.  
Y entonces todo fue silencio.  
Hasta que…

\- ¿Stiles? ¿Eres tú?

La voz de Scott resonó en la pequeña sala y Stiles estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- ¡Scott! ¡Dios mío, cómo me alegro de oír tu voz!

Tras él, el hombre lobo se apartó un poco. Aquella era una conversación privada y no era de buen gusto estar tan cerca. Sin embargo, pese a que hacía pocos segundos que había pensado en dejarle atrás, ahora que tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo, pues dudaba mucho que se percatara incluso de que ya no estaba con él, se veía incapaz de marcharse.  
De pronto la traición por parte de Stiles había pasado a un segundo plano. Y de querer alejarse del chico que no tenía problemas en mentirse a la cara, ahora no podía irse… No si eso implicaba dejar de ver la cara de pura felicidad que ahora tenía el chico mientra hablaba a mil por hora con las personas que había al otro lado del micrófono.  
De repente le resultó imposible seguir enfadado o siquiera sentirse dolido con alguien que tenía una sonrisa tan bonita como aquella y que conseguía, no sabía cómo, que sus ojos adquirieran un brillo dorado.

Tan pronto como pensó en ello se sintió mal consigo mismo. ¿En serio ese era el mejor momento para ponerse a fantasear con aquel chico?  
Y más importante todavía… ¿Por qué estaba fantaseando con la misma persona a la que llevaba horas pensando en matar de lo cansina que era?

\- ¿Estás bien, Lydia? –preguntó entonces Stiles, sacándole de sus dudas-. Temía que los Jinetes te hubieran atrapado a ti también.

Escuchar el nombre de Lydia, la misma chica de la que Stiles había confesado que estaba enamorado, hizo que un cúmulo de emociones chocara en su pecho. Por un lado sintió un odio irracional hacia esa persona, especialmente cuando habló con ella a base de susurros y con la preocupación patente en su voz. Pero por otro lado sintió que debía hacer todo lo posible para protegerla por el simple hecho de que ella era importante para él.

\- No, no intentéis rescatarme –dijo de pronto el protagonista de su preocupación-. Centraros en averiguar cómo detener a los Jinetes Fantasma.

El hombre lobo le miró sorprendido. ¿A qué venía aquello? Aun así no dijo nada y esperó paciente a que cortara la comunicación.

A su lado, Stiles fingía que no era consciente del modo tan intenso en que el hombre lobo le estaba mirando. Oír la voz de Scott, Lydia y Malía cuando había temido no volver a escucharlas nunca más, había sido maravilloso. Y saber que sus amigos se las habían apañado para recordarle, pese a no tener ninguna pista de que existía y tan sólo basándose en una corazonada, era fantástico. Era la mejor prueba de que le querían e iban a hacer lo que fuera para sacarle de allí.  
Sin embargo, tan pronto como Scott le juró que pronto estarían juntos otra vez, un nudo se había formado en el estómago de Stiles.

Desde que hubiera despertado, había deseado salir de allí para olvidarse de aquella pesadilla. Pero ahora que le habían prometido que pronto estaría fuera… eso era justo de lo que tenía miedo.  
Irse para no volver jamás.

Finalmente colgó, tras pedirles a sus amigos que encontraran el modo de acabar con los Jinetes Fantasma y que le dejaran a él la manera de escapar de aquella prisión sobrenatural.  
Tan pronto lo hizo salieron en silencio de la pequeña sala de comunicaciones. No podían arriesgarse otra vez a que les pillaran infraganti. Pero apenas llegaron a la sala de espera Stiles no pudo contenerse más. Era fantástico descubrir que sus amigos, incluso sin su ayuda, seguían ahí fuera al pie del cañón.

\- ¿No te dije que no me olvidarían? –gritó entusiasmado, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Su compañero no reaccionó con tanta emoción. Se limitó a mirarle de soslayo, intentando averiguar qué acababa de pasar. Si aquel chico ya le había parecido peculiar, su comportamiento de ahora no tenía ningún sentido.

\- ¿Por qué les has dicho que se olviden de sacarte de aquí?

El entusiasmo de Stiles fue sustituido rápidamente por un gesto que el hombre lobo no fue capaz de identificar.

\- Porque ahora mismo lo más importante es evitar que los Jinetes Fantasma sigan secuestrando a los habitantes de Beacon. Y eso sólo lo pueden hacer ellos desde fuera.

La explicación no satisfizo lo más mínimo al hombre lobo, quien frunció el ceño.

\- Por lo poco que te conozco, tú pareces estar más capacitado para encontrar una solución. Puedes ayudarles a parar a los Jinetes. Si primero te sacan de aquí.  
\- Pero también puedo hacerlo desde aquí dentro. Con tu ayuda –se sonrojó un poco-. De momento no lo hemos hecho tan mal, ¿no crees?  
\- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?  
\- ¿Yo? Nada. ¿Por qué…?  
\- Mientes.

Stiles ya iba a soltar una pobre excusa cuando recordó que estaba hablando con un hombre lobo. Lo que significaba que no podía engañarle.  
Se dejó caer en uno de los bancos, soltando un resoplido.

\- Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar si encuentran una manera de sacarme de aquí.  
\- Hallarán un modo seguro de hacerlo. No tiene por qué ser a través de ese túnel.  
\- No, no me refiero a eso. Me da miedo lo que pueda pasarle a la gente que se quede aquí… -murmuró, dubitativo-. ¿Y si la única manera de salir de aquí es que alguien recuerde a los que están dentro?

El hombre se sentó a su lado. Le resultaba extraño que el chico se mostrara tan nervioso ahora, cuando hacía cinco minutos había estado dando saltos de alegría; literalmente. Y por cargante que pudiera ser, no le hacía gracia verle tan desanimado.

\- ¿Y qué problema habría? Eso es justo lo que ha pasado. Por eso han podido ponerse en contacto contigo; porque te recordaban.  
\- Sí, es verdad. Pero… ¿Y si en el caso de que yo consiga salir me olvido de los que estáis aquí? ¿De ti? –Se mojó los labios, demasiado consciente del modo tan intenso en que el hombre lobo le estaba mirando-. Entonces no habrá manera de sacarte de este lugar porque ni siquiera recordaré que existes. Y te quedarás encerrado para siempre.

El otro se quedó unos segundos callado, sorprendido por las palabras y preocupación del chico. De pronto se sintió mal por haberle tratado tan mal desde el principio, aunque la mitad de los insultos no hubieran sido en serio.

\- Intentaré dar con otra salida –dijo. No estaba para nada seguro de que eso fuera posible, pero quería que Stiles dejara de mostrar esa mirada triste. Especialmente si era a consecuencia, en cierto modo, de él-. No tengo intención de quedarme de brazos cruzados si tú consigues volver con tus amigos.  
\- Pero no sabes si eso va a ser posible –murmuró Stiles-. ¿Y si el único motivo por el que ahora no estamos catatónicos ninguno de los dos es porque estamos juntos? –Ante la expresión extrañada de su compañero tuvo que explicarse mejor-. Piensa en ello. Conseguiste despertar cuando viste que estaba en peligro. Pero si yo no estoy no tendrás a nadie a quien salvar ni con quien hablar y… tal vez te quedes como el resto.  
\- No tiene por qué pasar eso.  
\- Es verdad. Pero también es verdad que puede ser justo eso lo que ocurra. –Se puso en pie, más seguro-. Y me niego a marcharme sabiendo que puede existir esa posibilidad y que eso signifique que te he abandonado aquí dentro.

El hombre lobo sintió una extraña presión en el pecho.  
En seguida se dio cuenta de que no era fruto de un mal presentimiento, como ya le había pasado otras veces, sino por lo mucho que le habían afectado las palabras de Stiles. Apenas conocía a ese chico y todo su instinto le decía que no debía confiar tan ciegamente en una persona de la que no sabía nada.  
Sin embargo, su instinto también le decía que su compañero era de fiar. Y que no abandonarle era algo que muy pocas personas habían hecho por él en el pasado.  
Sólo por eso, estaba dispuesto a apostar todas sus esperanzas en él.

\- Gracias –murmuró, obligándose a no apartar la mirada cuando el chico le miró sorprendido por la muestra de gratitud. La primera que recibía desde que se hubieran encontrado.

Stiles, por su parte, estuvo tentando de bromear por el hecho de por fin el hombre lobo mostraba modales. Pero bastó una mirada a su expresión para darse cuenta de que dar las gracias era algo que ese hombre lobo se tomaba muy en serio, por lo que no debía bromear a su costa.  
Especialmente cuando, a raíz de la conversación que había tenido con Scott, un montón de nuevas posibilidades habían surgido en su cabeza.  
Y todas ellas tenían al misterioso Miguel como único protagonista.


	5. Chapter 5

Llevaba dándole vueltas al tema desde hacía horas. Al principio, iluso de él, había esperado a que Miguel sacara alguna conversación que él aprovecharía para llevarla a la parte que le interesaba. Era un auténtico experto en esa técnica (que se lo preguntaran a su padre y a la madre de Scott) y sabía que no le costaría mucho usar cualquier excusa para hacer la pregunta que se estaba muriendo por hacer.

El problema era que esa técnica infalible no tenía ninguna posibilidad si a su lado tenía a la mezcla perfecta del enanito gruñón y Mudito... Y puede que éste fuera un mudito increíblemente atractivo y que podía comunicarse perfectamente a base de gruñidos y movimientos de cejas, pero en esta ocasión eso no le servía de nada.

Así que Stiles acabó desistiendo, soltó un resoplido cuando se sentaron para hacer una pequeña pausa, y fue a por el inicio de conversación más típico de todos los tiempos:

\- Estaba pensando una cosa…

 

El hombre lobo le miró con asombro, alzando la ceja todo lo que pudo.

\- ¿Tú pensando? ¿En serio?

Stiles sonrió pese a que acababa de meterse con él… otra vez. Le gustaba que su compañero también fuera experto en sarcasmo.

\- ¿Conoces a Scott? ¿Scott McCall?

\- Ese era el nombre de tu amigo, ¿no?

\- Es más mi hermano que mi amigo, pero sí. –Le observó, atento a la mínima reacción-. ¿No sabes quién es?

\- ¿Debería?

\- Pues… También es un hombre lobo.

\- ¿Y sólo por eso debería conocerle?

\- Hombre… Sois dos hombres lobo que viven en Beacon Hills. Creo que las probabilidades de que supierais el uno de la existencia del otro son bastante altas.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que yo también vivía en Beacon Hills?

\- ¿Todavía estás con esas? –preguntó el chico, enfadado-. Pensé que los hombres lobo os dejabais llevar por vuestro instinto… ¿Qué te dice tu instinto de todo esto?

 

 _Que acabarán haciéndome daño. Otra vez_.

 

No lo dijo en voz alta. No quería estropearle el buen ánimo a Stiles. Y tal vez tampoco quería creerlo.

Así que cruzó los brazos y le miró con desagrado.

\- Está bien –farfulló Stilinski cuando no obtuvo respuesta-. ¿Y qué me dices de Peter Hale? ¿Tampoco te suena?

 

_Alpha, Beta, Omega. Repítelo…_

 

La voz sonó como un eco lejano. Era una voz que le resultaba sorprendentemente familiar, pero fue incapaz de ligarla a un rostro o incluso a un nombre.

Aunque todo apuntaba a que pertenecía a Peter Hale.

\- No lo sé.

\- Venga, Miguel, inténtalo. Estamos hablando de tus recuerdos. Tú deberías ser el que más ganas tiene de saber quién eres, ¿no?

\- ¿Y cómo va a ayudarnos a salir de aquí el saber quién soy? –replicó a la defensiva-. ¡Que es lo que se supone que tendríamos que estar haciendo!

 

No era la primera vez que el hombre lobo le gritaba o le trataba como si fuera un estúpido que no decía más que tonterías.

Pero el modo en que lo hizo ahora, con más ímpetu del necesario cuando hacía no mucho que se había mostrado de lo más colaborador a la hora de encontrar la manera de hablar con sus amigos, hizo que Stiles se diera cuenta de que allí fallaba algo.

Y que en lugar de gritarle porque realmente creía que no tenía sentido que hicieran aquello, lo que estaba haciendo era usarlo como excusa para NO hacerlo.

Y eso no tenía ningún sentido. A simple vista daba la sensación de que…

\- ¿Por qué no quieres saber quién eres? –preguntó Stiles a bocajarro.

\- Yo no he dicho…

\- Es exactamente lo que estás diciendo con tu comportamiento de cavernícola –le cortó, nada intimidado por el cada vez más fruncido ceño del hombre lobo-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de averiguar quién eres realmente?

 

El hombre no respondió pero tampoco hizo falta. Su expresión taciturna, casi rayando la lástima, fue suficiente para indicarle que sí: tenía miedo de la verdad.

Así que a Stiles no le quedó más remedio que pasar al plan B.

Se puso de pie y se colocó frente al hombre lobo, mirándole muy fijamente.

 

\- Mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años por culpa de una enfermedad que hizo que llegara a olvidarse de mí e incluso a atacarme. Y aun así yo fui quien estuvo con ella durante sus últimas horas de su vida –dijo, intentando no flaquear-. Y después tuve que ver cómo mi padre se volvía un alcohólico y no se preocupaba de su propio hijo.

\- ¿Por qué me estás…?

\- Y como guinda del pastel, soy un negado para los deportes y de vez en cuando sufro ataques de pánico, como ya has tenido la suerte de comprobar por ti mismo. ¡Ah! Y no consigo atraer ni a las chicas ni a los chicos, lo que es doblemente triste… -dejó unos segundos de pausa, asegurándose de que Miguel había captado todo-. ¿En serio crees que tu vida puede ser peor que la mía?

 

Sí, lo creía firmemente.

Pero tampoco iba a ser tan capullo como para decirle eso después de que Stiles acabara de compartir con él todos sus traumas.

Lo que sólo le dejaba con una alternativa, por poca gracia que le hiciera.

 

\- Háblame más de ese Peter –resopló finalmente.

 

Y así, apenas dos segundos después de haberle mostrado su corazón, Stiles se olvidó rápidamente del dolor que siempre traían consigo esos recuerdos para centrarse en lo importante:

\- Fue el hombre lobo que transformó a Scott –dijo rápidamente, animado porque Miguel estuviera colaborando-. Vivió en Beacon Hills hasta que su familia fue masacrada por una familia de cazadores llamados Argent… ¿No te dice nada?

 

A medida que Stiles hablaba, una presión había ido creciendo en el pecho del hombre lobo.

\- No estoy seguro.

\- Peter mordió a Scott para que le ayudara a luchar contra los Argent, pero al final él también resultó ser un psicópata.

\- ¿Y Scott le mató?

\- No. Peter consiguió su venganza y hace mucho que no se le ve por Beacon Hills. Así que Scott se convirtió en el protector de sus habitantes, formando una nueva manada.

\- ¿Cómo va a formar una nueva manada si no es el Alfa? –preguntó, extrañado. ¿O tal vez ese recuerdo de su naturaleza era erróneo?-. Y eso sólo se consigue matando a otro Alpha.

\- Ya… El caso de Scott es un poco especial –se negó a decir el término oficial de True Alfa, que seguía sin convencerle-. Él consiguió convertirse en Alfa sin necesidad de matar y ahora tiene a Liam, Theo y Malía como sus Betas… Aunque el caso de Malía también es un poco especial.

\- ¿Es que no hay nadie normal en su manada?

\- Define normal. –El hombre frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo, y siguió hablando-. También está Corey, que no es un hombre lobo _per se_ pero puede hacer cosas flipantes como volverse invisible. Y Lydia, que es una Banshee.

 

Cuando terminó de enumerar a los integrantes de la manada de Scott McCall hubo un incómodo silencio en el que el hombre lobo se quedó mirándole fijamente, como esperando a que siguiera.

 - ¿Nadie más?

\- También estoy yo, que soy algo así como el Mastermind que se encarga de idear los planes. Y por último Mason, que es una especie de Miniyo y el que va a tener que sucederme cuando vaya a la universidad… ¡Le regalé mi bate y todo! -exclamó, orgulloso de aquel gesto-. Joder, cómo me gustaría tener mi bate ahora mismo…

\- Me refiero a más hombres lobo. ¿No hay más Betas? ¿O alguno que conozcas de otras manadas?

\- No, ¿por qué?

 

No dijo nada de los rostros que aparecieron de repente en los recovecos de su mente: un adolescente de cabellos rizados y mirada triste, otro taciturno cuyo musculoso cuerpo contrastaba con su mirada serena, un tercero que se mostraba altanero y demasiado confiado de sí mismo, y por último una mujer que le sonreía con picardía.

A todos y cada uno de esos rostros les acompañó un inmenso vacío en el pecho.

La sensación era tan intensa que parecía que realmente le hubieran quitado una parte de su propio corazón.

\- Por nada.

 

Stiles chasqueó la lengua con desagrado.

\- Vamos, no hagas eso.

\- El qué.

\- Huir cuando sabes que has encontrado algo que pueda servir para averiguar quién eres –se quejó.

 

El hombre lobo odió que aquel chico fuera capaz de intuir tan rápidamente lo que pensaba. Era como si pudiera leerle la mente.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que hablar de tus amigos va a servirme?

\- Conozco a todos los hombres lobo y criaturas sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills. ¡No te hace intuir eso que también puedo conocerte a ti!

\- ¿Entonces por qué te acuerdas de todos tus amigos excepto de mí?

\- ¿Por qué crees, idiota? Los Jinetes Fantasma debieron secuestrarte a ti antes que a mí. Y al traerte aquí, automáticamente todos los recuerdos que podría tener de ti desaparecieron, como si nunca hubieras existido. Y eso también explicaría por qué tú no recuerdas nada de ti. Porque llevas mucho más tiempo aquí que yo.

 

El razonamiento de Stiles tenía toda la lógica del mundo.

Pero eso no significaba que el hombre lobo fuera a aceptarlo tan rápidamente. Si ya era inaguantable cuando no dejaba de decir estupideces, darle ahora la razón sería su fin.

 - Tengo la sensación de llevar aquí el mismo tiempo que tú –murmuró a modo de excusa.

\- Aquí el tiempo no se rige igual, ¿no fue justo eso lo que me dijiste? –le recordó, prepotente-. A saber cuánto tiempo estuviste catatónico antes de que te despertaras al ver que estaba en peligro.

\- No sabes si fue por eso.

Stiles resopló. Empezaba a cansarse de la actitud de su compañero a la fuerza.

 - ¿Sabes? Tal vez tengas razón. En un principio pensé que eras un jodido héroe que se desvivía por ayudar a la gente y que por eso despertaste para salvarme. Pero viéndote ahora, tan acojonado de saber quién eres, empiezo a replantearme esa idea.

\- No estoy asustado. Simplemente, no entiendo de qué va a servirnos saber quién soy.

\- ¡De acuerdo! –gritó, mirándole como solía hacer con el entrenador cuando le apetecía golpearle con el palo de lacrosse de las estupideces que decía-. Lo plantearé de otro modo: ¿No has pensado en los que están ahí fuera? ¿En tu familia o amigos? Tal vez te está esperando una novia que lleva días o meses preguntándose dónde estás…

\- ¿Por qué habría de preguntarse dónde estoy cuando no recuerda que existo?

\- ¡Pero eso no significa que no te necesite!

 

El grito resonó en la estación y el hombre lobo sintió un pequeño escalofrío. No por el hecho de que un simple adolescente le estuviera gritando, sino por toda la emoción que había contenida en ese alarido.

Como si realmente le doliera verle comportarse así.

 - Si es así, estoy seguro de que encontrará a un sustituto.

\- ¡Pero qué coño te pasa! –Le dio un manotazo en el hombro, aprovechando que el hombre lobo seguía sentado-. Cuando me salvaste la vida no te tomé como alguien capaz de traicionar a sus seres queridos.

 

Antes de que Stiles hubiera terminado el hombre lobo ya se había puesto en pie y le había agarrado de la camisa para empujarle contra la pared más cercana.

Una vez le tuvo acorralado se acercó todo lo posible a él, quedando sus rostros a milímetros de distancia, y dejó que sus ojos brillaran.

 - Vuelve a decir algo así y te arranco la garganta con mis dientes.

 

Aquella habría sido la situación perfecta para que Stiles se desmayara de pavor, pues estaba siendo amenazado por un hombre lobo MUY cabreado.

Sin embargo, dos cosas le impidieron hacerlo.

Una fue que era la primera vez que tenía a Miguel tan cerca, por lo que se quedó embobado mirando los tonos dorados de sus ojos y esos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados.

Y la otra que aquella situación, _exactamente_ esa, ya la había vivido.

 

\- ¿Has notado eso? –le preguntó al hombre lobo.

\- ¿Que temblabas de miedo? Sí. Era mi intención.

\- No. No es eso. ¿Esto no te resulta familiar?

\- ¿Es que la gente suele amenazarte y empotrarte contra las paredes?

\- Más bien contra las puertas de mi habitación… -dijo sin pensar. Y justo entonces fue eso mismo lo que apareció en su mente: Miguel acorralándole contra la puerta de su habitación y él disfrutando del momento en lugar de estar acojonado-. ¡Oh, joder, ha vuelto a pasar!

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Yo he vivido esto. Justo esto. Contigo. ¡Tú y yo nos conocemos! –El hombre lobo retrocedió, soltando por fin su agarre. La fiereza que había mostrado hacía unos segundos había desparecido por completo, siendo sustituida por un millón de dudas-. Vamos, no me digas que no tienes la misma sensación.

\- Ya no sé qué creer. Hace una hora ni siquiera sabía que era un hombre lobo.

\- Confía en tu instinto. En tus sentidos. Es lo que Scott siempre le dice a Liam. También tiene que funcionar contigo.

\- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? –farfulló-. ¿Que te olisquee para ver si se despierta algún recuerdo en mí?

Las mejillas de Stiles se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

\- Creo que eso sería demasiado incómodo dada nuestra actual situación, ¿no crees? –murmuró. Por mucho que le gustaría que Miguel le olisqueara, no quería que el pequeño Stiles se mostrara demasiado entusiasmado con la idea-. Joder, ahora nos habría venido de perlas tu cazadora. Esa que _decidiste_ quemar… -le recordó -. ¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto muy pálido de repente.

 

Efectivamente, el rostro del hombre lobo se había vuelto lívido. Tan pronto como captó un desagradable olor a ceniza y oyó de fondo esos gritos agónicos.

El recuerdo fue incluso más intenso que la primera vez, dejándole momentáneamente mareado. Pero Stiles tenía razón. Por pocas ganas que tuviera de adentrarse en ese recuerdo, no podía seguir huyendo de aquella situación.

Las imágenes de su pasado cada vez habían sido más frecuentes e intensas. Y su instinto le decía que, por doloroso que fuera, tenía que conocer la verdad de quién era y de dónde venía.

 

 - Fuego… -murmuró, mirando a todos lados, buscando algo entre el mar de gente que había a su alrededor-. Me ha venido otra vez la imagen de un fuego.

De pronto vio lo que estaba buscando y le quitó de mala manera el periódico a un hombre que hasta ahora lo había estado leyendo tranquilamente. Pero lejos de quejarse por lo que acababa de hacer, el hombre siguió en la misma posición, como si todavía tuviera el diario entre sus manos.

 - ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Stiles cuando el hombre lobo se dirigió a una de las paredes de la estación.

\- Despertar el recuerdo…-explicó mientras arrugaba unas cuantas hojas y las amontonaba en el suelo. A continuación se arrodilló, sacó sus garras, y creó una chispa al arañar la pared que acabó cayendo sobre el montón de papel.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso? –preguntó Stiles cuando aparecieron unas pequeñas llamas-. ¿Miguel?

El hombre lobo no pudo responderle.

Pese a estar al lado de Stiles, en ese momento su mente estaba viajando al pasado. De repente las llamas que estaba observando se transformaron en una imagen tan nítida que era como si estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo.

 

Se vio entonces a sí mismo, mucho más joven, correteando alrededor de una gigantesca casa en medio del bosque junto a sus dos hermanas.

Recordar que tenía hermanas hizo que sonriera sin darse cuenta. Pero esa felicidad se evaporó tan rápido como el recuerdo se transformó en otro más trágico: el de su madre a su lado tratando de calmarle y pidiéndole que abriera los ojos cuando todavía tenía las manos manchadas con la sangre de Paige.

Cuando aún no había terminado de sosegarse gracias a la mirada de absoluta ternura que le mostraba su madre, esos ojos cambiaron para mostrar una mirada mucho más fría y calculadora perteneciente a una mujer que despertó en él tal odio como no creía que fuera capaz de sentir. Y cuando esa mujer le sonrió, le dijo que le quería y luego se rio de él, la sensación de odio se transformó en otra de angustia.

Angustia mientras corría otra vez alrededor de la casa. Salvo que esta vez ya no era un niño sino un adolescente y la casa se había transformado en una bola de fuego en la que intentaba entrar para rescatar a las personas que había atrapadas en su interior y cuyos gritos podía oír.

Gritos que pertenecían a su familia.

Lágrimas de impotencia recorrieron sus mejillas, tanto en el pasado como en el presente, y cayó de rodillas al suelo observando con desesperación cómo su mundo, su familia y su vida se perdían para siempre. Cómo a cambio sólo quedaba el dolor por las vidas perdidas y los sueños de un futuro que ya no vería cumplirse; el odio hacía la culpable y hacia sí mismo por haberse permitido caer en sus garras; y la vergüenza de haber sido el único superviviente cuando él debería haber sido el primero en caer.

Todos esos sentimientos infestaron su pecho, consiguiendo que cada vez le costara más respirar, también por culpa del humo que todavía podía sentir llenando sus pulmones.

 

Aun así, en su recuerdo no se alejó de la casa que había sido su hogar. Ni siquiera cuando llegó el Sheriff y le habló de Laura, diciéndole que ella estaba de camino. Descubrir que su hermana mayor no estaba en la casa fue un alivio y un tormento a partes iguales, pues significaba que no estaba solo en el mundo, pero también que jamás podría contarle la verdad: que toda su familia había muerto por su culpa.     

Y entonces sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro, siendo un gesto que tuvo lugar en las dos líneas temporales.

En el presente esa mano pertenecía a Stiles Stilinski, quien le llamaba preocupado al llevar un buen rato de rodillas, mirando a la nada.

En el pasado era otro Stilinski quien trataba de ofrecerle un consuelo que en realidad sabía que no serviría de nada, pero que no por ello iba a dejar de intentarlo.

 

“ _Me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue tu hermana_ –le decía el hombre- _. Sé que ahora no lo piensas, pero no estás solo Derek_ …”

 

Al oír ese nombre, el que era su verdadero nombre, por fin cayó de sus ojos esa venda que le había impedido ver quién era realmente.

El hombre lobo parpadeó varias veces. Consiguió ponerse en pie con dificultad, todavía mareado por el torrente de recuerdos, y vio en Stiles la misma mirada de preocupación que su padre le mostró tantos años atrás.

 

\- Derek. Me llamo Derek Hale –le dijo a Stiles, titubeando mientras trataba de recuperar su pasado-. Mi familia murió en un incendio que provocó Kate Argent. Ella me hizo creer que me quería para poder asesinar a la manada Hale. Pero Peter, Laura y Cora consiguieron sobrevivir.

 

Stiles observó al hombre lobo asombrado. Lo más curioso era que, pese a ser la primera vez que le contaba todo eso, nada de aquello le sonaba extraño.

\- Espera. Yo… También estoy recordando –murmuró, tratando de hacer memoria y acceder a todos esos recuerdos que hasta ahora no sabía que tenía-. Creíamos que tú eras el Alfa que mordió a Scott pero en realidad querías ayudarnos. Tú nos salvaste. Incluso cuando te acusamos de matar a Laura… -El hombre lobo asintió y Stiles rio y lloró a partes iguales-. Dios mío, eres Derek. Te conozco. Te dije que no te tenía miedo pero estaba aterrorizado de ti. Estuve a punto de cortarte un brazo para salvarte cuando Kate te disparó. Te mantuve a flote en una piscina durante horas cuando el Kanima nos tenía rodeados. Te hice el rey de mi tablero de ajedrez cuando me convertí en el Nogitsune…

 

Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, Derek dio un paso hacia Stiles y esa fue toda la señal que el otro necesitó para tirarse en sus brazos y abrazarle.

\- Derek… Joder, Derek, me alegro tanto de verte –estrechó su cuerpo con fuerza para enseguida relajarse. Tan pronto como Derek respondió al gesto y apretó aún más los brazos en torno a su espalda.

La sensación de estar a salvo fue mucho más intensa que la que había tenido desde que supo que podía confiar en aquel hombre lobo. Tanto, que deseó quedarse justo así para siempre. Y por la actitud de Derek, quien había guardado silencio y seguía sin soltarle, parecía que pensaba lo mismo.

 - ¿Estás bien? –susurró Derek en su oído.

 

Las ganas de Stiles de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo aumentaron. No dejaba de ser la misma voz que llevaba oyendo desde a saber cuánto en aquel lugar donde el tiempo no parecía existir, pero era como si la oyera por primera vez.

Y es que por primera vez la escuchaba sabiendo que no eran dos desconocidos que se habían encontrado en el peor sitio inimaginable, sino dos personas que se preocupaba la una por la otra.

Que era importante el uno para el otro.

 

 - Es raro –Stiles se separó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos, todavía entre sus brazos-. Llevo horas hablando contigo pero ahora tengo la sensación de que es como si llevara años sin verte… Es genial poder recordarlo todo –le sonrió.

Derek respondió a la sonrisa con otra que hizo que algo dentro de Stiles se encendiera. De pronto fue muy consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y del hecho de que aquella era la primera vez que se abrazaban, no porque estaban intentando no ahogarse o porque el Kanima les había dejado paralizados el uno encima del otro, sino porque era algo que los dos querían hacer.

Dio un paso atrás, rompiendo el contacto, y la expresión de Derek también cambió, cohibido por aquel comportamiento tan extraño entre los dos.

 - Aún tengo la sensación de que hay lagunas –comentó el hombre lobo, buscando rápidamente cualquier excusa para olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 

Stiles estaba de acuerdo con la estrategia tomada.

 - Tiempo al tiempo. De momento lo importante es que ya sabemos quien eres –y porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada de absoluta tristeza que había mostrado Derek cuando recordó que su familia estaba muerta y necesitaba que se olvidara de eso, añadió- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

\- ¿Que tenías razón cuando dijiste que nos conocíamos y que me lo vas a recordar toda la vida? –preguntó con retintín, consciente de que eso era justo lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¡Mejor aún! –Le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo- Que ya no hace falta que te llame Miguel.

 

Derek entornó los ojos antes de comenzar a andar, visto que allí parados no iban a conseguir nada.

Cuando Stiles le siguió un paso por detrás tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que no le viera sonreír.

Sentaba bien estar de vuelta y ver que algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es un buen momento para hacer un pequeño descanso. El lunes habrá nueva actualización de The Other Side. Hasta entonces, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Algunas cosas sí que cambiaron.  
Si Stiles ya tenía sus sospechas de que el único motivo por el que Derek y él podían razonar y estaban conscientes era porque estaban juntos, su teoría tuvo más sentido a raíz de no ser el único en saber quién era.  
Porque apenas unos minutos después de saber que quien estaba a su lado era Derek Hale, y todavía sorprendido porque hubiera llegado a olvidarle con todo lo que significaba para él, apareció un nuevo objeto que hasta entonces no había tenido consigo: su cartera.

Convencido de que era una nueva pista, como ya hubiera ocurrido con las llaves del jeep y que le llevaron a recordar el momento exacto en que los Jinetes le secuestraron, Stiles la abrió rápidamente. Dentro encontró su documentación, así como varias fotografías en las que aparecía con Scott, Malía y Lydia.  
Al contemplar a la pelirroja, a la que aparecía abrazando por la cintura, surgieron sentimientos encontrados. Por sus expresiones sonrientes era indudable que se llevaban bien pero… ¿tal vez había algo más?  
Desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez había estado colado por ella. Y durante años había intentado mostrarle sus encantos con lamentables resultados, pero a cambio había ido creciendo entre ellos una amistad de la que jamás podría arrepentirse.  
Pero entonces, ¿por qué en la conversación que tuvo con Lydia justo antes de que los Jinetes le secuestraran hablaron de sentimientos?  
Esa parte todavía no la recordaba del todo. Pero sí que tenía claro que entre algunas cosas que dijo fue “ _estoy enamorado_ ” y que ella respondió un “ _lo sé_ ” demasiado sonriente como para provenir de alguien que no compartía esos mismos sentimientos.

Cuando pudo hablar con Lydia por radio no se había atrevido a contarle nada de aquello. Tenía miedo de que fueran imaginaciones suyas o que estuviera mezclando los recuerdos de sus sueños con los de la realidad, lo que sólo tendría como consecuencia que hiciera el ridículo. Y no le apetecía hacer eso delante de su mejor amigo y de su ex novia, muchas gracias.  
Además, qué podía decir: “ _por cierto, Lydia, ¿puede ser que me dijeras que me quieres? Es que ahora mismo no me acuerdo y querría saber si tengo alguna oportunidad_ ”.  
Como se le ocurriera decir algo así, incluso en el milagroso caso de que hubiera reconocido sus sentimientos para con él, ya podía dar por terminada esa posibilidad porque, ¿qué chica quiere escuchar que el chico que le gusta se ha olvidado de que le dijo que le quería?  
Y Lydia tampoco había mencionado nada al respecto, por lo que mejor no arriesgarse y dejarlo para cuando estuviera fuera. Con suerte, en cuanto eso pasara todos sus recuerdos volverían a él y ya no le haría falta preguntar quién se suponía que le había dicho que le quería.

Por no hablar de que ahora mismo quien le encantaría que le dijera eso no era pelirrojo y ni siquiera mujer, sino que era la persona que tenía justo a su lado.  
Mirando de reojo a Derek, volvió a sorprenderle que hubiera llegado a olvidarse de él. Y es que, al igual que le hubiera ocurrido con Lydia, desde el primer instante en que le vio todo su mundo se centró en el hombre lobo.  
Y no sólo porque él era a quien debía acudir cuando había problemas, lo que ocurría una media de ocho veces por semana, sino porque también era la persona en la que pensaba las 24 horas del día; también cuando no había ningún peligro.

Haber estado a su lado durante horas sin saber realmente que era él, era curioso y frustrante al mismo tiempo. Sentía que se había fallado a sí mismo como adolescente enamorado.  
Y lo peor era que no tenía muy claro de si el momento en que se olvidó de Derek fue a raíz de que los Jinetes le secuestraran o había sido antes. Porque a medida que iban apareciendo en su mente nuevos recuerdos de los instantes antes de haber sido secuestrado, se dio cuenta de que en ninguno de ellos aparecía Derek Hale.  
Y le daba miedo pensar por qué era así.

Al final tuvo que dejar las teorías para más adelante, ya que la cartera no fue el único objeto que apareció de repente.  
Y ese nuevo objeto resultó ser mucho más práctico.

Cuando Stiles vio su querido bate en el asiento más alejado de la sala de espera corrió hacia él como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y cuando confirmó que se trataba de su adorado bate, pues todavía tenía las marcas de cuando lo utilizó para atacar a Peter, lo abrazó como si fuera su hijo ante la mirada de asombro del hombre lobo.  
A Stiles no le importó lo más mínimo. Con él se sentía mucho más seguro.  
Pero la cuestión era… ¿por qué había aparecido justo ahora, al igual que la cartera?

También tenía una teoría para ello.  
Sólo a raíz de que Derek recordara que era un hombre lobo primero, y luego que era Derek Hale, habían empezado a aparecer más de esos objetos a los que estaban ligados cientos de recuerdos.  
Así le ocurrió tan pronto como sujetó el bate entre sus manos y le vino a la mente el instante en que lo usaba para amenazar a Jennifer en el ascensor del hospital, cuando hasta hacía no mucho ni siquiera habría podido reconocer a ese ser que secuestró a su padre y sacrificó a tantos inocentes.  
Era como si, cuanto más recordaba, más pistas aparecían para acceder a nuevos recuerdos ocultos. Y Stiles confiaba en que tal vez eso también les permitiría encontrar una salida más segura que la del túnel.

Por ese motivo siguieron recorriendo la estación, buscando nuevas pistas que podían aparecer en cualquier momento.  
Si bien hubo un detalle que le llamó poderosamente la atención: hasta ahora sólo habían aparecido objetos relacionados con su pasado; no con el de Derek.  
Si el hombre lobo había sido capaz de recordar quién era, sólo había sido gracias a la llama que despertó el recuerdo más traumático de su vida. Él no había contado con ningún objeto que le ayudara a desvelar quién era o qué es lo que le había ocurrido desde que se vieran por última vez.  
Y Stiles tampoco quería pensar en lo que eso podía significar.

En lugar de ello prefirió poner a Derek al día de todo lo que habían descubierto desde que despertaron allí, a lo que el hombre lobo tuvo que repetirle unas cuantas veces que no tenía amnesia ni tampoco es que le fallara la memoria a corto plazo, por lo que no necesitaba que se lo contara todo otra vez. Que lo único que había cambiado era que ahora sí sabía quién era y había recuperado sus recuerdos… O al menos una parte de ellos.  
Porque mientras recorrían la estación e intentaban idear la manera de acabar con los Jinetes Fantasma con la poca información que tenían, Derek se dio cuenta de que los Jinetes habían jugado demasiado con su mente. Y que no se trataba sólo de que le habían hecho olvidar quién era, sino que ahora mismo su mente era como un puzzle caótico en el que de vez en cuando iban apareciendo nuevas piezas de lo que fue su vida.  
Y por desgracia para él, esas nuevas piezas sólo traían más dolor.

Volvió a experimentar ese dolor cuando regresaron a la sala de espera principal, miró el panel de información y de pronto recordó por qué sabía que Canaan, el pueblo que había a unos cien kilómetros de Beacon Hills, era también un pueblo fantasma.  
Tan pronto como esa pieza le fue desvelada, Derek se quedó paralizado.

\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- No –respondió sin dudar y los dos se quedaron igual de sorprendidos. No era normal que fuera tan sincero, especialmente cuando ello implicaba reconocer sus debilidades-. Acabo de recordar por qué conocía el pueblo de Canaan –señaló el letrero.  
\- ¿Y por qué lo conoces?

La mirada de Derek era tan triste que Stiles sintió que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar sin saber siquiera el motivo.

\- Lo descubrí hace años. Cuando Erica y Boyd habían sido secuestrados y ya no sabía dónde más buscar.

Fue decirlo y Stiles pudo imaginarse perfectamente a Derek recorriendo cada calle de Beacon Hills, desesperado por encontrar a sus Betas, y aun así seguir siendo tan cabezota como para no pedir ayuda a Scott, quien se enteró de que la manada de Alfas les había secuestrado cuatro meses después de que hubiera ocurrido.

Sin embargo, a la sorpresa de descubrir que el Alfa amplió la zona de búsqueda en más de cien kilómetros a la redonda del pueblo y que lo hizo él solo, a Stiles le extrañó sobre todo que hubiera sido Derek quien sacara el tema precisamente ahora.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿A qué viene ahora que…?  
\- He recordado que Erica y Boyd están muertos… -dijo con voz apagada-. Hasta ahora no me había acordado…  
\- ¿No lo recordaste todo de golpe cuando supiste quién eras?  
\- Debo llevar demasiado tiempo bajo la influencia de los Jinetes. Voy recuperando mis recuerdos poco a poco.  
\- Joder, Derek. No sé ni qué decir –susurró con voz temblorosa. No tenía muy claro de si el otro recibiría bien el abrazo que quería darle, o tal vez era él quien más lo necesitaba-. Ya debió ser horrible pasar por algo así, como para volver a experimentarlo de nuevo… Lo siento muchísimo.

Derek se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. El dolor que estaba experimentando al descubrir que no volvería a ver a sus Betas era tan intenso que no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaban con él.

\- Un Alfa no es nada sin sus Betas –murmuró-. Incluso si ahora no lo soy, no debería ser posible que les olvidara. Especialmente si murieron por mi culpa.  
\- No fue culpa tuya –Derek entornó los ojos, indicando que no le creía-. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Jennifer te utilizó? Y Deucalión y…  
\- ¿Cuándo hemos hablado tú y yo de eso? –replicó, extrañado por las palabras de Stiles-. Desde que tu padre descubrió que Scott y yo éramos hombres lobo, apenas nos hemos visto. Sobre todo a raíz del Nogitsune. Dudo mucho que entre esas pocas veces hayamos hablado de mis sentimientos de culpabilidad.  
\- ¡Eso no es verdad!  
\- ¿Ah, no? –se puso en pie, mostrando ahora una expresión de condescendencia-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que acudiste a mí para otra cosa que no fuera pedirme ayuda para salvar a tu padre o a tus amigos?  
\- Yo…

De golpe llegó a la mente de Stiles la imagen de los dos en el loft de Derek, hablando y riendo mientras comían palomitas y veían una película. Meneó levemente la cabeza, intentando alejar aquella imagen que sabía no era real. No dejaba de ser una de las tantas cosas que había ansiado hacer desde que le conoció y se quedó prendado de él.  
Aun así, por unos instantes tuvo la sensación de que era verdad. Que ese sueño sí había ocurrido y eran más que aliados a la hora de luchar contra los seres sobrenaturales de dudosas intenciones.

Pero por mucho que deseara que fuera verdad, sabía que era imposible. Y que por mucho que desde el primer instante en que vio a Derek supo que sería la persona que ocuparía su corazón para toda la vida, nunca fue sincero con él. Jamás había podido vencer ese temor a decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él por miedo a no ser correspondido o, peor aún, que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

Fue verle alejándose de él y todo su ser le pidió gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que acababa de ver: a ellos dos juntos y siendo felices.  
Pero el miedo al rechazo fue más intenso, por lo que acabó haciendo lo de siempre: morderse las ganas de confesar que le quería y seguir sus pasos como ese fiel compañero que sabía nunca sería nada más que eso.

 

**********

Tras la discusión, la tensión entre los dos era palpable.  
Stiles odiaba estar en esa situación. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora se llevaran peor que cuando sólo eran dos desconocidos obligados a trabajar juntos?

Aunque no dejaba de ser algo lógico, supuso mientras recorrían por enésima vez la estación en busca de nuevas pistas. Al conocerse había mucha más confianza para decirse la verdad, incluso si esa verdad dolía.  
Y la verdad era que a Stiles le seguía dando rabia que Derek actuara como ese maldito mártir que parecía ansioso por sacrificarse por los demás, que pensaba que no valía para nada más, y que siempre se culpaba de todo.  
¿Cuándo le iba a entrar en esa cabezota suya que muerto no servía para nada?

En eso estaba pensando, repitiéndose una vez más lo que le encantaría decir en voz alta, cuando volvieron a escuchar a los Jinetes.  
Pero a diferencia de las otras veces en las que se habían alejado de ellos para pasar desapercibidos, esta vez no quiso ocultarse.  
No cuando el hecho de estar allí no sólo había tenido como consecuencia que su padre hubiera olvidado que existía o que podía ser que no volviera a verle, sino que también le había ocasionado un inmenso dolor a Derek al experimentar otra vez la pérdida de su familia y de sus Betas.

Por terroríficos que siguieran siendo, en esos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las ganas que tenía de darles una paliza por haberle hecho tanto daño. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo le hiriese y le impidiera ser ese hombre sonriente que aparecía en sus sueños y que, estaba convencido, podría ser si le daban la oportunidad.  
Y si además ahora contaba con su arma favorita a mano para poder darles esa paliza que tanto se merecían, pues mucho mejor.

Así, cuando el Jinete tiró al suelo a su última víctima y todo el mundo se alejó del caballo, Stiles no lo dudó y agarró con firmeza el bate, avanzando hacia ese ser. Experimentó una repentina oleada de pánico cuando el Jinete le miró fijamente con esos ojos que eran dos pozos negros y corrió hacia él, pero no tuvo más que apretar un poco más el bate con ambas manos… y golpear con todas sus fuerzas.  
Sorprendentemente, en lugar de golpearle el bate atravesó al hombre en una espesa nube verde.  
Pero por desgracia para Stiles el látigo que el Jinete lanzó en su dirección y que se enroscó en torno a su cuello, sí que era corpóreo.

\- ¡Stiles!

El grito de Derek sonó lejano. No consiguió averiguar dónde estaba para pedirle ayuda; tan sólo pudo llevar ambas manos a su cuello, luchando por respirar.

La presión se soltó de golpe. Cayó al suelo, tosiendo y doliéndose de la abrasión, pensando que ese sería un buen momento para desmayarse, pues al menos así no le dolería tanto.  
Pero sus planes tuvieron que ser pospuestos cuando escuchó el desagradable sonido del látigo golpeando un cuerpo.  
El cuerpo de Derek Hale.

Stiles trató de enfocar, la falta de oxígeno todavía afectando sus sentidos, hasta que finalmente encontró a Derek arrodillado en medio de la estación.  
Sin poder gritar a causa del dolor de garganta, intentó arrastrarse hasta él y ayudarle de algún modo. El látigo volvió a restallar sobre la espalda del hombre lobo, rompiéndole la camiseta y dejando bien visible un reguero de sangre.  
Los ojos de Stiles se llenaron de lágrimas. Si seguía así acabaría matándole.

Afortunadamente el ataque duró poco. Con el segundo latigazo Derek cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor, y el Jinete se marchó sin mirar atrás, seguro de que tras aquel escarmiento nadie cometería la estupidez de atacarle.

Entonces Stiles consiguió ponerse en pie y corrió a trompicones hasta él. Al ver que a su alrededor las mismas personas que no habían hecho nada por ayudarle ahora se sentaban, como si no hubiera pasado nada, apretó los puños con rabia.

\- Dios mío, Derek –gimió con voz ronca-. ¿Estás bien?

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en algo que no fuera el lacerante dolor de su espalda, y entonces recordó que Stiles también había sido herido. Fue pensar en ello y el dolor desapareció de golpe para ser sustituido por una total preocupación.

\- Soy yo quien debería preguntar eso –protestó-. ¿Dónde te ha dado? Déjame ver.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera decir que no era nada, el hombre lobo le sujetó de la barbilla para obligarle a levantar la cabeza. Se encontró con una fea abrasión rodeándole el cuello, y con cuidado colocó ambas manos a cada lado. Apretó los labios, frunciendo el ceño cuando el chico soltó un quejido de dolor, y enseguida usó sus habilidades para curarle.  
Ni siquiera tuvo que recordar cómo se hacía. En esa ocasión su instinto funcionó perfectamente y supo en todo momento lo que debía hacer.

Frente a él, Stiles trataba de permanecer inmóvil. No porque le doliera, sino porque la concentración de Derek era tal que no se atrevía a molestarle. Fue así hasta que el dolor desapareció por completo, quedando a cambio el hormigueo allí donde los dedos del hombre lobo habían entrado en contacto con su piel.

\- Ya puedes parar –murmuró, alejándose un poco.  
\- No –Derek le sujetó del hombro y le miró fijamente, buscando cualquier otra posible herida que le hubiera pasado desapercibida-. ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? –se quejó-. Ir de cabeza hacia el peligro aun sabiendo que puedes acabar herido.  
\- Estaba harto de esos cowboys de pacotilla –protestó Stiles-. Pero no debiste interferir. Con hacernos daño a uno de los dos era suficiente.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que te dieran una paliza?  
\- Me lo había buscado yo solito… -Observó la camiseta rota de Derek, con la marca del látigo bien visible en la piel-. Siento que al final te hayan hecho daño a ti.  
\- Mejor a mí que a ti.

Stiles no supo qué responder. Especialmente cuando Derek lo había dicho con más preocupación que enfado, por lo que no era plan de seguir discutiendo. Menos aún cuando el hombre lobo le pidió que se diera la vuelta, esta vez con más educación, para terminar de examinar su cuerpo. Y aunque no encontró más heridas volvió a colocar sus manos sobre el cuello para darle otra dosis de aquel calmante sobrenatural.  
Lo hizo igual de delicadamente que antes y mirándole muy fijamente a los ojos.

\- Yo… Ya estoy mejor –susurró el chico, sobrecogido por la intimidad del momento.  
\- ¿Seguro? –preguntó igual de bajo, sin apartar todavía sus manos.  
\- Sí… Gracias.

Colocó una de las suyas sobre la de Derek, pidiéndole que parara. Y tan pronto como sus manos entraron en contacto una imagen afloró en su mente: la de un Derek increíblemente atractivo que mostraba la sonrisa más radiante que jamás había visto en él.

Derek no era de los de sonreír. Ese nunca había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes, pero a Stiles nunca le había importado, pues a cambio tenía otras cuantas habilidades bastante impresionantes.  
Sin embargo, ahora que acababa de ver esa sonrisa tan fascinante, debía rectificar en su percepción del hombre lobo. Puede que hasta ahora no creyera que una sonrisa mejoraría el resultado final del ex Alfa, pero eso era porque la que acababa de ver era una que nunca antes había mostrado, ya que era la que sólo destinaba a una persona muy especial para él.  
Y entonces se percató de que en ese recuerdo la persona a la que parecía que estaba sonriendo de esa manera tan íntima y adorable… era a él.

Stiles se sonrojó y rápidamente separó sus manos. El gesto sorprendió al hombre lobo, quien se sintió dolido y enfadado ante el rechazo del chico.  
Y al ver su reacción el humano se preguntó desde cuándo le molestaba a Derek que no le tocara, cuando lo normal era que fuera justo al revés.

A no ser que…  
¿Podía ser…?  
No. Era imposible.

Y sin embargo aquella imagen había sido demasiado nítida como para pertenecer a un sueño. Al igual que había ocurrido con la que había tenido de los dos en el loft viendo una película.  
Su cerebro le decía que en realidad eran los Jinetes jugando con su mente y haciéndole pensar que esos sueños eran verdad. Pero su corazón quería creer que había algo más.  
Y tenía que asegurarse.

\- Ya sé que te va a sonar muy raro esto pero… ¿No tienes la sensación de que hay algo distinto?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Entre nosotros –dijo muy bajito-. Recuerdo perfectamente quién eres. Cuándo nos conocimos y todas las veces que me amenazaste o que nos salvamos el culo el uno al otro.  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Y tengo la sensación de que todavía hay recuerdos que no han salido a la luz… En concreto del último año.

Derek tenía la misma sensación. Pero en su caso no le había dado muchas vueltas, pensando que era una consecuencia más de haber estado demasiado tiempo atrapado en aquella estación.  
Y porque había veces en las que era mejor no recordar.

\- El último recuerdo que tengo en el que estás tú, es cuando fuimos a buscar a Scott después de que Kate le hubiera secuestrado. Cuando estuve a punto de morir pero luego evolucioné… Tal vez fue entonces cuando los Jinetes me secuestraron.  
\- ¿En México? –consiguió preguntar en medio del nudo que se le había formado en el estómago al recordar a Derek en el suelo y a punto de morir-. ¿No te fuiste con Braeden después de eso?  
\- Sí. Pero nos separamos a las dos semanas.  
\- ¿Separaros? –preguntó, curioso-. ¿En sentido literal o metafórico? –se sonrojó-. Porque estabais juntos, ¿no?  
\- Nunca fue algo serio.  
\- Oh…  
\- ¿Qué significa ese “oh”?  
\- Nada. Sólo me sorprende. Parecíais llevaros muy bien y… bueno, ella era una preciosidad.  
\- El físico no lo es todo.

Lo dijo con hastío, fruto de la propia experiencia, y Stiles se sintió fatal por haber estado mirándole el culo desde que se encontraron; incluso cuando no sabía quién era en realidad.

\- Ya lo sé –dijo avergonzado-. Sé que no siempre doy esa sensación, pero soy más sensible de lo que pueda parecer.

No supo muy bien por qué dijo eso, pues dudaba que fuera a convencerle ahora de que ese olor a excitación que debía rodearle cada vez que estaba cerca de él no era real. Pero se sentía en la obligación de justificarse y hacerle ver que, aunque evidentemente sentía una atracción física por él, tuviera claro que eso no era lo único que buscaba en una persona. Y menos cuando esa persona era Derek Hale.

No tuvo muy claro si fue lo que dijo o cómo lo dijo, pero entonces Derek le miró de una manera completamente distinta a como solía hacerlo. Mostrando una vulnerabilidad que, aunque Stiles siempre había sabido que estaba ahí, jamás pensó que un día llegaría a mostrarla de aquel modo tan directo.  
Y cuando aún no se había terminado de recuperar de la intensidad de esa mirada de preciosos ojos verdes, de pronto sintió un pequeño tirón en el pantalón.

Horrorizado porque se hubiera empalmado en una conversación tan trascendental, trató de ocultar su erección. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad el tirón había sido consecuencia de su cartera, que ahora tenía la sensación de que pesaba más.  
La abrió ante el intenso escrutinio de Derek y comprobó que todo estaba igual que antes: su carnet de la biblioteca, el de conducir, las fotografías que antes había visto de Scott y de sus padres y…

Junto a la vieja instantánea Stiles se encontró con otra fotografía bastante más reciente, si hacía caso al corte de pelo que llevaba, y que sacó de la cartera con manos temblorosas.

\- Derek. –Dio la vuelta a la fotografía para que pudiera verla-, ¿sabes por qué aparecemos los dos juntos en esta fotografía?

Efectivamente, en su mano tenía una ristra de las clásicas instantáneas de fotomatón que mostraban cuatro primeros planos de los dos, imposiblemente pegados y sonriendo como dos bobalicones.  
Y aunque en el caso de Stiles eso no era nada extraño, ya que había hecho algo parecido con Scott infinidad de veces, verle en la misma situación con un Derek que parecía estar más contento incluso que él… eso no era nada normal.

El hombre lobo cogió las fotografías con miedo y Stiles no tuvo muy claro si era porque no entendía lo que estaba pasando o porque le asustaba verse a sí mismo tan feliz. Por absurdo que fuera, sabía que la culpabilidad que Derek siempre arrastraba llegaba a tal punto que él era el primero en creer que no merecía ser feliz.

\- ¿Alguna teoría? –preguntó cuando el hombre lobo siguió callado, observándose a sí mismo.  
\- Los Jinetes deben estar jugando con nuestros recuerdos. –Su nuez subió y bajó, tragando con dificultad-. Haciéndonos creer que ocurrieron cosas que en realidad no pasaron.  
\- ¿Y no puede ser que sean de verdad? –preguntó muy bajo, siendo más el deseo que la lógica lo que había implícito en esa pregunta-. Que en realidad nos hicimos juntos esas fotografías.  
\- ¿Por qué habríamos de hacer algo así?

Stiles tenía un millón de posibles motivos. Pero ninguno de ellos le valía si lo que quería es que Derek saliera corriendo.  
Así que tiró por la explicación más inocente:

\- ¿Por qué no?

Derek no respondió. Su primer instinto fue el de meterse con él por sugerir algo tan absurdo, pero le pareció demasiado después de que Stiles hubiera preguntado con tanta inocencia. Por mucho que el chico fuera el rey del sarcasmo y supiera encajar bien los golpes, no pensaba ser tan cruel.  
Así que optó por guardar silencio y devolverle las fotografías, tras lo que se sentó en el banco con cara de cabreo, sin más ganas de deambular por la estación.

Stiles le miró dolido porque no pensara siquiera en esa posibilidad, y luego con lástima cuando comprendió que la situación de Derek debía ser mucho más complicada. Él ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, solo, sin que nadie se hubiera acordado de él. Y si era verdad que los Jinetes le secuestraron cuando estaba en México, al menos llevaba medio año allí atrapado sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Finalmente se sentó a su lado. Un descanso les vendría bien.  
Tampoco es que pudieran hacer otra cosa y lo último que pensaba hacer era abandonarle otra vez.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se sale un poco de la norma. Primero porque es bastante más largo de lo normal, XD, y segundo porque es un poco raro, así que pido perdón de entrada si cuesta seguirlo al principio. Pero es con diferencia uno de mis favoritos de todo el fic. Espero que os guste ;)

Stiles despertó y observó a su alrededor. No tenía muy claro dónde estaba. Sólo que parecía el interior de un coche. Un deportivo para ser exactos.

\- ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó alguien a su lado.

Ese alguien resultó ser Derek Hale, que ocupaba el asiento del conductor, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaban dentro del Camaro. Hacía mucho que no veía ese coche aunque, por otro lado, tenía la sensación de que últimamente pasaba muchas horas allí dentro.  
Iba a comentarle sus dudas, pues algo le decía que le faltaba mucha información y que Derek tenía todas las respuestas, pero entonces se fijó en el rostro del Beta y en la pequeña sonrisa que estaba mostrando y que conseguía que pareciera mucho más joven.

Fue verle así, ansioso porque le respondiera, y Stiles se olvidó rápidamente del resto. Seguía sin tener muy claro por qué estaba allí o cómo había aparecido de repente en el Camaro, pero nada de eso importaba.  
Miró entonces a través del cristal delantero… y se quedó sin respiración.

Estaban era en el mirador desde el que se tenía una asombrosa panorámica de Beacon Hills, iluminado por las primeras luces del atardecer.  
Había estado allí infinidad de ocasiones. Pero esas vistas nunca le habían parecido tan asombrosas como ahora, porque nunca antes había podido contemplarlas junto al hombre que tenía en esos instantes a su lado.  
Hacia él dirigió la vista y comprobó que la sonrisa de Derek era mucho más grande ahora, consiguiendo que sus ojos fueran aún más bonitos de lo que le habían parecido nunca.  
Y Stiles se dejó llevar…

\- Jamás habría imaginado que fueras de los románticos -bromeó, entornando enseguida los ojos-. A no ser que el motivo por el que me hayas traído a este lugar tan apartado es para que hagamos otras cosas menos románticas.

La sonrisa del hombre lobo desapareció en el acto. A continuación se acercó al chico, peligrosamente despacio, para susurrarle al oído:

\- Sólo lo diré una vez más: hasta que no seas mayor de edad el sexo está prohibido.

La cara de Stiles cuando Derek volvió a su asiento era un poema:

\- Será una broma.  
\- ¿Tengo cara de bromear?  
\- Pero, ¿por qué? No es justo.  
\- ¿Para quién no es justo? ¿Sabes lo que puede hacerme tu padre, el Sheriff, si se entera de que me he acostado con su hijo menor de edad?  
\- Pero si yo te doy el consentimiento todo está bien.  
\- Por mucho que me lo des, le estaría dando la excusa perfecta para que me detenga cuando haga algo que no le guste.  
\- ¡Pero qué dices! –bromeó-. Mi padre te adora… Jamás lo va a reconocer pero…  
\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó, igual de serio-. ¿Y si más adelante discutimos o rompemos? No tienes más que decir que me acosté contigo cuando eras un menor y en menos de cinco minutos estaría en la cárcel.

El chico se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿De lo que tenemos? –hizo un aspaviento-. ¿Hace menos de un mes que dejamos claro lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y ya estás pensando en cuando rompamos?  
\- Por supuesto que no –no le afectaron los movimientos frenéticos de Stiles. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos-. Pero es lo que tú deberías pensar.

Y entonces Stiles comprendió lo que estaba pasando en realidad y el verdadero motivo por el que Derek no quería acostarse todavía con él.  
Y el buen humor desapareció por completo, para ser sustituido por la rabia que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella:

\- Es por Kate, ¿verdad? Crees que me harías lo mismo que ella te hizo a ti si me acuesto contigo… -el otro no respondió, dándole la razón, y Stiles cogió una de las manos que hasta ahora descansaban sobre el volante-. Derek… No tiene nada que ver. Me duele incluso que te compares por un segundo con ella.

El hombre lobo cerró los ojos unos segundos.  
No era esto lo que se había imaginado cuando decidió llevarle allí.

\- Aun así. Me sentiría más cómodo si esperáramos… Y qué pasa. ¿El sexo es el único motivo por el que quieres estar conmigo?  
\- No. Claro que no –fue su turno de cerrar los ojos, soltando un suspiro- Joder, ahora me siento fatal.

Derek apretó los dedos de Stiles, pidiéndole que abriera los ojos. Al hacerlo, en lugar de encontrarse con la expresión seria que tenía hacía unos segundos, volvía a sonreírle.

\- Ya sé que no es ese el único motivo –susurró, borrando de un plumazo los temores del chico.  
\- Vale... ¿Podemos empezar otra vez esta conversación?

Por rara que fuera la petición, la expresión de concentración de Stiles le indicó que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente.

\- De acuerdo.

Stiles miró entonces al frente e inspiró profundamente.

\- Caray, Derek –exageró el entusiasmo-. Esto es precioso. Muchísimas gracias por haberme traído aquí. Es el escenario perfecto para una primera cita.  
\- Sutil. Muy sutil.  
\- Gracias. Cada vez lo hago mejor –Derek no respondió y se dio cuenta de que parecía que estaba esperando algo- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Aún no me has besado.  
\- Oh… -se sonrojó, soltando al final una carcajada-. Hablando de sutilidad.  
\- ¿Lo vas a hacer o no? –preguntó con un deje de fingido fastidio-. ¿O también vas a esperar a cumplir los 18 años?

Stiles ya estaba recorriendo la distancia que les separaba antes de haber terminado de hablar:

\- Ni de coña…

 

**************

\- ¡Stiles!

Alguien le zarandeó de mala manera y ese alguien resultó ser la misma persona a la que había estado besando en sueños hacía un segundo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- ¡Cómo que qué pasa! –protestó Derek-. Llevas cinco minutos con la mirada perdida. Pensé que te habías quedado como el resto.  
\- Oh… No. No ha sido eso. Yo estaba…  
\- ¿Has recordado algo?  
\- No… No creo que fuera un recuerdo. Más bien un sueño.

Derek esperó a que diera una respuesta más elaborada, pues todavía tenía la mirada perdida. Pero cuando ésta no llegó y el chico parecía tan ausente como había estado en los últimos minutos, la preocupación… el pánico que había sentido al creer que Stiles había quedado atrapado en su propio mundo y que no podría volver a contactar con él, volvió con creces.  
Y entonces tomó una decisión.

\- Vamos –dijo, tomando una dirección en concreto y avanzando a paso rápido-. Se me ha ocurrido algo que tal vez pueda servirnos para salir de aquí.

Stiles no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, pues no parecía que Derek fuera a esperarle. Aun así, no fue muy consciente de adónde se dirigían, ya que en su mente todavía eran bien visibles las imágenes de aquel sueño y que cada vez tenían más pinta de recuerdo. No porque le gustaría que aquello hubiera ocurrido de verdad o porque las fotografías que conservaba en su bolsillo le decían que era verdad, sino porque ese sueño era incluso demasiado perfecto como para que se le hubiera ocurrido.  
Y es que los sueños que había tenido con Derek eran bastante más simples: los dos besándose en el loft o incluso montándoselo las noches en las que estaba especialmente cachondo y en su imaginación no había sitio para el arrepentimiento por tener sueños eróticos con el hombre al que luego no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos…  
Pero lo que había ocurrido en ese sueño era tan sorprendente y tan distinto a como era Derek en el día a día, que jamás se le habría ocurrido algo parecido.  
Lo que sólo podía significar que en realidad, de algún modo que todavía no terminaba de entender, había ocurrido de verdad.

O eso es lo que quería creer en lugar de aceptar la explicación de Derek y que, en realidad, era la más lógica: que los Jinetes estaban jugando con sus recuerdos. Y en el caso de Stiles Stilinski qué mejor manera de jugar con él que haciéndole pensar que estuvo saliendo con el hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus teorías que no prestó atención al lugar al que se dirigían, hasta que no llegaron al túnel donde Derek había quemado su cazadora.  
Extrañado por el escenario, observó al hombre lobo.

\- Ya hemos estado aquí.  
\- Lo sé.  
\- No entiendo. ¿No decías que se te había ocurrido una nueva manera de salir?  
\- Voy a cruzar el portal.  
\- ¡Qué! –Stiles tuvo que agarrarle del brazo porque ya había dado un par de zancadas hacia el interior-. ¿Es que ya has olvidado lo que le pasó a tu cazadora cuando entró en contacto con esa cosa?  
\- Pero mi cazadora no tenía la capacidad de recuperación que yo tengo.

Lo dijo con esa forma de hablar que llegaba a ser desesperante, porque era como explicarle las cosas y llamarle estúpido a la vez. Y sí, Derek tenía razón. Él era un hombre lobo con capacidad de curación. Había visto ese poder en acción demasiadas veces como para saber que era increíblemente práctico y beneficioso… Pero con balas, garras e incluso tubos de acero atravesándole el cuerpo. No con un portal mágico.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio.  
\- ¿Se te ocurre mejor plan? –preguntó el Beta con hastío-. Porque llevamos a saber cuánto tiempo dando vueltas y seguimos tan atrapados como al principio. Y no da la sensación de que Scott vaya a aparecer en cualquier momento para sacarnos de aquí.  
\- Eso no lo sabes –murmuró-. Tenemos que confiar en ellos  
\- No tiene por qué pasarme nada –explicó Derek en un susurro, pues el miedo de Stiles era evidente-. Y así estaré fuera y podré ayudarles a acabar con los Jinetes.  
\- ¿Y qué sabes tú como para que vaya a cambiar tanto la situación sólo porque estés con ellos?

Esa era una buena pregunta.  
Pero Derek Hale ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con la lógica de Stiles.

\- Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo –sentenció, avanzando hacia el túnel.  
\- ¡Espera! –Le agarró de la muñeca con las dos manos-. Derek, ¿no ves que puedes morir?  
\- El riesgo merece la pena.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué siempre haces lo mismo! –Gritó, enfadado-. ¡Por qué siempre estás tan dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida, incluso si eso no va a cambiar nada!  
\- Mejor la mía que la tuya… -explicó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Y cuando Stiles le miró de mala manera, indicando que no compartía su forma de pensar, soltó un bufido y señaló el interior del túnel-. Ahí fuera tienes a tus amigos. Y tienes que volver con tu padre. Yo no tengo a nadie.  
\- ¿Cómo que no? Tienes a Cora y a Peter.  
\- Ellos me olvidaron tan pronto como los Jinetes me trajeron aquí –dijo avanzando un par de metros… hasta que Stiles corrió para colocarse delante de él.  
\- Derek, por favor. Pensemos en otra alternativa.  
\- ¡No hay otra opción! –gritó con rabia-. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Ya! Tal vez la próxima vez que te quedes con la mente en blanco no consiga despertarte. ¿Quieres que te pase eso?

Junto a la rabia que era tan común en Derek, Stiles también percibió preocupación. Mucha. Y se dio cuenta de que ese era el verdadero motivo por el que de pronto todo habían sido prisas por salir de allí: porque temía que él perdiera la consciencia y se quedara como el resto, atrapado en su propia mente.

Lo curioso era que en realidad nada de eso le extrañaba a Stiles. Tal vez lo primero que le venía a uno a la mente al pensar en Derek Hale era en su carácter tan hostil, siempre dispuesto a soltar puñetazos. Pero cuando empezabas a conocerle de verdad te dabas cuenta de que la preocupación por todo y por todos era en realidad lo que más le caracterizaba.  
Stiles lo sabía por propia experiencia… Tanto la que recordaba como la que no.

Y se dijo que era ahora o nunca.  
Se mojó los labios, apretó los puños y se obligó a echarle un par para decir lo que llevaba años muriéndose por decir.

\- Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Derek le miró extrañado por su cambio de actitud, pues de hablarle a base de gritos y mostrar desesperación, ahora lo había hecho en un susurro. Así que no le quedó otra que relajar su pose para indicarle que de momento no iba a pelear y que le escuchaba.

\- Lo más gracioso es que una parte de mí me dice que en realidad ya te lo he contado –siguió Stiles-. Pero por si acaso no es así y no son los Jinetes jugando con mi cabeza, no quiero arriesgarme. Porque prefiero decírtelo dos veces a quedarme otra vez con las ganas y que nunca llegues a escuchar lo que llevo queriendo decirte desde hace mucho tiempo.  
\- ¿Tan importante es?  
\- Sí. Porque tengo miedo de que acabemos olvidándonos otra vez el uno del otro. Y antes de que eso ocurra quiero ser totalmente sincero contigo y que al menos en los últimos instantes de nuestra vida consciente sepas lo mucho que siempre has significado para mí. -Derek abrió los ojos de par en par, pero Stiles siguió hablando-. No te digo esto esperando a que me digas que tú sientes lo mismo. Por mucho que tenga la sensación de que en el pasado lo hiciste, no deja de ser lo mismo que durante años deseé que ocurriera, así que no puedo fiarme de mis recuerdos. Y en el milagroso caso de que sí ocurriera de verdad, está claro que ahora mismo tú no recuerdas nada de eso, por lo que no puedes decir algo que en realidad no sientes… -Se movió un poco en el sitio, nervioso-. Perdona, estoy empezando a desvariar… El caso es que el verdadero motivo por el que quiero que sepas lo mucho que significas para mí es porque me da rabia que pienses que no le importas a nadie. Y odio verte así, derrotado sin haber luchado siquiera, convencido de que no tienes nada que ganar. No quiero volver a ver al Derek que eras cuando acabábamos de conocernos. No es justo que vuelvas a ser así después de todo lo que has luchado para superar todo lo malo que te pasó.

Derek siguió callado, inmóvil, sorprendido por todo lo que le estaba diciendo y porque él no fuera capaz de encontrar un solo motivo con el que rebatirle. Y es que cada palabra que salía de la boca de Stiles no era otra cosa que la pura verdad.

\- Yo también he vivido lo que es estar rodeado de gente a la que conoces y a la que quieres y que ellos no te recuerden –continuó Stiles-. Lo he vivido hace poco y también lo viví con la enfermedad de mi madre, y sé lo doloroso que es… Pero también sé que no es real. Que en el pasado fue una enfermedad lo que hizo que mi madre no me reconociera, y que ahora son esos jodidos Jinetes los que han hecho que mi padre me olvide. Y los que hicieron que Peter, Cora y todos nosotros nos olvidáramos a ti. –Su mirada se volvió más triste-. Pero no fue porque quisiéramos. Porque aunque no lo creas, o peor aún, aunque creas que no te lo mereces, nos importas mucho. Y no sólo porque eres el antiguo Alfa y quien nos salvó el culo arriesgando tu vida tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. También importas porque tú eres tú. Porque me gustas tú y… -se le quebró la voz, no queriendo seguir engañándose a sí mismo-. Y porque daría lo que fuera por recordar la primera vez que te besé porque… Porque sé que lo hice, Derek. Cierro los ojos y puedo sentir el calor de tus labios sobre los míos y todo mi ser me dice que no es un sueño. Y que por muchas veces que soñara con ese momento exacto, también ocurrió de verdad… –Con las manos temblándole, sacó de la cartera las fotografías en la que aparecían los dos-. Y no es justo que no pueda recordarlo. Y tampoco lo es que tú mueras intentando cruzar ese portal y que no pueda volver a sentir un beso tuyo en el caso de que existan los milagros y vuelvas a ver lo que demonios veías en mí cuando me mirabas así… –Alzó la ristra de fotos con los cuatro instantáneas.

El otro tomó las fotografías y observó al Stiles sonriente que aparecía en ellas, con un brazo en torno a su cuello. Y a su lado, imposiblemente pegado, estaba él mismo. Pero el Derek de la fotografía no estaba mirando a la cámara.  
La primera vez que las vio no se fijó mucho en los detalles y pensó que simplemente no miraba al frente para que sus ojos de hombre lobo no hicieran saltar el flash. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ese no era el motivo. Y que la verdadera razón por la que no estaba mirando al frente era porque estaba observando al chico que estaba a su lado. Más exactamente, que estaba embelesado contemplándole, porque la expresión que tenía era la misma que tendría alguien que observaba el centro de su universo.  
Y por lo que podía ver, en esa imagen que se tomó a saber cuándo si es que llegó a tomarse en el mundo real, en esos momentos el universo de Derek Hale era Stiles Stilinski.

Contemplarse a sí mismo con tal mirada de adoración era extraño. Jamás pensó que algún día llegaría a verse siendo tan feliz.  
Jamás pensó que algún día podría llegar a ser tan feliz como para mostrar esa tímida sonrisa y esa absoluta ternura dirigida a…

_Me gusta cuando sonríes así. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo._  
_Entonces sólo tienes que estar más a menudo a mi lado._

Los ecos del recuerdo llegaron de golpe. Pero esta vez, teniendo a su lado a la persona con la que lo vivió, no sólo tuvo la seguridad de que era real. También pudo identificar perfectamente aquel momento:

 

Parecía que iba a ser un día cualquiera, con Stiles en el loft estudiando los nuevos libros que Deaton había conseguido sobre seres sobrenaturales. Pero éste dio un giro sorprendente cuando el humano propuso dejar la investigación para más tarde y simplemente pasar el rato. Y así fue como, después de horas en las que acabaron hablando de todo y de nada, cuando Derek ya había olvidado que debía mostrarse como ese hombre lobo amargado al que le gustaba estar solo y amenazar a los adolescentes, Stiles se atrevió a ser sincero con él.  
No es que antes le hubiera mentido, pero nunca había sido completamente honesto a la hora de hablar de sentimientos. Más en concreto, de sus sentimientos hacia él.  
Y cuando por fin se atrevió a hacerlo y todavía sentía las mejillas ardiendo por el sonrojo, pero aun así no apartó la mirada porque quería que le quedara claro que lo había dicho en serio… Derek también quiso ser completamente sincero.  
Y entonces…

 

El recuerdo se evaporó cuando estaba a punto de besarle y Derek quiso gritar de frustración.  
Todavía sentía la proximidad de sus labios y el corazón acelerado porque por fin iba a ocurrir. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Stiles seguía a su lado. Y tal vez todo lo demás: el loft, los libros en la mesa, la conversación y las risas… todo eso había desaparecido junto con el recuerdo. Pero Stiles _sí_ estaba allí.  
Y le miraba exactamente igual a como hizo aquella tarde: con timidez, miedo y esperanza. Y sobre todo le miraba con tanto amor que lo primero que pensó Derek aquel día, al igual que le estaba ocurriendo ahora, fue que cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta entonces de sus sentimientos.

Sabía que había algo, por supuesto. Había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta y menos aún cuando sus sentidos de lobo le permitían captar el aroma de excitación que procedía de su cuerpo cada vez que estaban a solas.  
Pero hasta entonces no se había percatado de que junto a esa excitación también había preocupación, cariño y un amor tan intenso como el que no creía que volvería a recibir.

El Stiles de ahora; el que era real y al que podría tocar si quisiera le estaba mirando exactamente igual.  
Y entonces Derek Hale volvió a experimentar ese cúmulo de sensaciones que le abrumaron aquel día en el que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le quería aquel chico: el corazón acelerado, el alivio por comprender que realmente le amaba y no era sólo cuestión de sexo; el nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que iba a ocurrir y que ya no se trataba de soñar con algo que nunca tendría…

\- Yo… -a Derek, por primera vez en años, le tembló la voz-. Yo veía lo mismo que ahora estoy viendo.

Las pupilas de Stiles temblaron. Todo su cuerpo tembló.  
¿Podía ser que Derek también hubiera recordado?

\- ¿Y qué veías?

Apenas se oyó el susurro, también lleno de inseguridad. Derek colocó entonces una mano en su mejilla y al sentir el roce de su piel Stiles cerró los ojos, inclinándose un poco para que el contacto fuera mayor.

\- A ti. Tenerte a mi lado era todo lo que necesitaba para ser así de feliz. Para querer besarte.

Stiles abrió los ojos ante la última confesión. Le brillaban más de lo normal, emocionado por lo que estaba oyendo.  
Pero cuando Derek guardó silencio, quedándose quieto y simplemente mirándole, las dudas volvieron… ¿No acababa de decir que estar a su lado bastaba para que quisiera besarle?  
Bien. Estaba a su lado. Y le estaba mirando.  
¿Por qué demonios no le estaba besando?

\- Esto… -murmuró el chico, indeciso.

Derek no le dejó terminar. No hacía falta cuando había escuchado perfectamente las ruedas del cerebro de Stiles girando, preguntándose por qué demonios no le estaba besando.  
Y esa era una estupenda pregunta a la que no tenía intención de responder con palabras.

Sin apartar la mano de su mejilla, Derek se inclinó lentamente, aproximándose poco a poco a sus labios. Stiles le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas, todavía sin terminar de creerse que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y cuando ya sólo les separaban milímetros cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento, y Derek hizo lo mismo cuando por fin posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Apenas se produjo el contacto Stiles soltó un pequeño quejido que era más de nerviosismo que de miedo o incluso excitación. Derek le calmó con sus propios labios, presionándolos un poco más justo antes de besarlos, saboreando su calor y disfrutando de su suavidad. Eran tal y como había imaginado.  
Tal y como recordaba.

Se separó de su boca apenas unos segundos después, necesitando saber la reacción de Stiles. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con ese brillo dorado que siempre le había fascinado, pero le preocupó que no mostrara la sonrisa tímida que esperaba ver. En su lugar tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y Derek tuvo que luchar para no besarle de nuevo y llevarse los restos de saliva que habían quedado en sus labios.  
Y entonces comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

Aquello no era nuevo para Stiles: encontrarse viviendo algo que al final resultaba ser un sueño. Ya había pasado con el Nogitsune. Cuando tuvo a ese demonio dentro de él y después de que consiguieran expulsarle. Precisamente por ello le llamó infinidad de veces; cuando ya habían derrotado a ese monstruo pero el miedo a que volviera seguía estando presente y Stiles necesitaba que alguien le confirmara que estaba despierto. Que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era real.

La primera vez que le llamó de madrugada, llorando porque no sabía si estaba soñando o no, a Derek le extrañó que no llamara a su padre o a Scott. Enseguida supo que era porque no quería preocupar a su mejor amigo, quien acababa de perder a su novia, o a un padre, que ya había sufrido demasiado al temer que también iba a perder a su hijo.  
Pero aunque esa sí era parte de la explicación, por encima de ella había otra que Derek tardó un tiempo en comprender. Y que después tardó en aceptar: que Stiles se sentía seguro cuando estaba con él y que el simple sonido de su voz le calmaba, simplemente porque era él.

Cuando se atrevió a confesárselo Derek creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero el modo en que le miró entonces, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora, le indicó que era verdad.  
Y ahora era Stiles quien necesitaba tener la confirmación de que había ocurrido y que el hombre de sus sueños acababa de besarle.

Derek no tuvo más que rozar su mejilla con el pulgar, bajando la mano hasta colocarla en la nuca en una caricia que consiguió que se le erizara la piel, y asentir solemnemente.  
Y entonces Stiles, que había estado esperando la señal con la respiración contenida, soltó un suspiro de alivio, agarró la camiseta de Derek y fue él quien besó sus labios.

Esta vez el beso duró un poco más. Esta vez sabía que estaba ocurriendo y quería disfrutar de todos los detalles: del modo en que los labios de Derek respondían a los suyos, amoldándose a su boca como si estuvieran hechos sólo para él; cómo enseguida agarró su cintura, acercándole más hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron imposiblemente pegados; cómo el temblor que Stiles estaba sintiendo, emocionado porque estaba pasando de verdad, desapareció tan pronto como Derek profundizó en el beso y gimió en su boca.

Y entonces Stiles sintió que estallaba porque sí, Derek Hale, el ex Alfa de Beacon Hills, el hombre lobo que era capaz de transformarse en un lobo de verdad, el hombre más fascinante que había conocido en su vida, estaba disfrutando tanto de ese beso que le había hecho jadear.  
No quiso quedarse atrás y gimió sin dejar de besarle, agarrando con fuerza su camiseta para que no se le ocurriera apartarse, de paso que llevaba la otra mano hasta la espalda de Derek, queriendo sentir un poco más de aquel cuerpo tan asombroso.  
El gesto fue del agrado de Derek, quien apretó un poco más su cadera y llevó la otra mano a su pelo, enredando sus dedos en su cabello al tiempo que le daba otro beso que terminaba con un tímido roce de sus lenguas.

 

Y entonces ya no estaban en el túnel.  
Y tampoco estaban besándose, si bien estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.  
Porque donde estaban era en la terraza del loft, contemplando las calles de un Beacon Hills sobre el que comenzaba a caer la noche.

\- Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo –estaba diciendo Stiles.  
\- Siempre estás aquí. La única manera de que estés más veces sería mudándote.  
\- No… Yo –se sonrojó, pese a que el tono sarcástico de Derek indicaba que no hablaba en serio-. Me refería a hacer algo más que investigar a la nueva criatura que estuviera aterrorizando Beacon Hills. Sienta bien hacer otras cosas para variar.  
\- Tampoco es que hayamos hecho mucho.  
\- Me has contado cosas de tu familia y de cuando eras pequeño. Y sé que no debe resultarte fácil hablar de esa etapa… Gracias por haber querido compartirlo conmigo.  
\- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Si te hablaba de cosas que habían ocurrido en el último año seguirías pensando que el Nogitsune estaba dentro de ti. Tenía que usar otros recuerdos más lejanos en el tiempo. Y mejor si eran de otra persona.  
\- Ya. Si tiene su lógica pero… Gracias igualmente. Y no sólo por ayudarme con mis problemas de pánico post Nogitsune… Siento ser tan pesado y llamarte siempre a ti.  
\- Entiendo que lo hagas. No quieres preocupar a tu padre o a Scott.  
\- No es sólo por eso –se sonrojó. No sólo por lo que estaba pensando, sino porque cuando se presentó en el loft después de haber tenido otra pesadilla, jamás pensó que esa tarde acabaría confesándole lo que sentía por él. Pero acababa de brindársele la ocasión perfecta. Y después de que Derek le hubiera hablado de cuando celebraba su cumpleaños con su familia para que no se sintiera desplazado por las fiestas navideñas, sentía que él debía compartir algo íntimo también. Y qué había más íntimo que decir que le quería-. Yo… Me siento un poco ridículo diciéndote esto pero… cuando estoy contigo me siento seguro–. La expresión del hombre lobo era un poema y Stiles soltó una risita nerviosa-. Lo sé, tú eres un hombre lobo y yo el humano adolescente que tiene un bate y el sarcasmo como únicas armas; que me sienta protegido a tu lado es lo más lógico del mundo… Pero quería que lo supieras.  
\- Me alegro de que sea así -tardó unos segundos en encontrar las palabras-. Me alegro de poder ayudarte.  
\- Pero no es sólo porque tú seas un hombre lobo. Sobre todo es porque… ¿tú eres tú?

Derek torció un poco el cuello, en un gesto muy parecido al que ponía siempre Peter, pero sin ser tan espeluznante.

\- ¿Me lo tienes que preguntar?  
\- No… Joder, no sé cómo explicarme.  
\- ¿En serio? –preguntó, alzando las cejas para exagerar la cara de sorpresa-. Paren las rotativas: Stiles Stilinski no sabe cómo explicarse.  
\- ¿Sabes? Que hagas una broma con referencia a tecnología del siglo pasado te hace parecer un auténtico empollón… Un empollón increíblemente sexy, por lo que no eres tan auténtico en el fondo.  
\- ¿Eso es un insulto? –dijo muy serio, pero luego mostró una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿O estás intentando flirtear y no sabes cómo explicarte?  
\- Qué gracioso eres… Me parto contigo –fingió desagrado, a lo que Derek mostró una sonrisa mucho más sincera.

Ese fue el único motivo por el que Stiles no entró en pánico por el hecho de que su gran secreto ya no era un secreto. Todas las veces que había estado a punto de decírselo siempre se había echado atrás, pensando que no merecía la pena si a cambio corría el riesgo de que su relación cambiara para siempre, estando incómodos el uno junto al otro.  
Pero si hubiera sabido que Derek habría reaccionado como estaba haciendo ahora, relajado, bromeando y sonriéndole con una naturalidad que no había podido mostrar en años, lo habría hecho muchísimo antes.

\- Me gusta cuando sonríes así –susurró Stiles-. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

La sinceridad del chico sorprendió tanto a Derek que sólo pudo corresponderle.

\- Entonces sólo tienes que estar más a menudo a mi lado –murmuró antes de besarle.

**********

 

Volvían a estar en el túnel. Ya no estaban besándose pero seguían muy cerca el uno del otro.  
Y apenas notaban el frío del túnel, también por la cantidad de emociones que habían despertado aquellos recuerdos.  
Por si acaso, porque Stiles quería asegurarse de que no le había ocurrido sólo a él, miró fijamente a Derek a los ojos.

\- ¿Tú también lo has recordado? –preguntó el hombre lobo.  
\- Sí… Joder, esto es muy raro. Es como estar viendo una película en la que yo soy el protagonista pero sin recordar nada de lo que hice.  
\- Pero al menos ya sabemos que fue real.

El corazón de Stiles dio un vuelco.  
¿Por qué había hablado en pasado?

\- ¿Fue?  
\- En el pasado –explicó Derek, quien había captado perfectamente el cambio de ritmo de su corazón-. En los recuerdos que nos han borrado los Jinetes… Esto, aquí y ahora, es el presente. –Le sujetó de la barbilla para alzar su rostro y se acercó a sus labios, no apartando la mirada-. Y nadie, ni siquiera ellos, nos pueden quitar nuestro presente.

El beso fue incluso mejor que el primero. No sólo porque cuando se lo iba a dar Derek le estaba sonriendo, lo que hacía que la experiencia mejorara infinitamente, sino porque esta vez no tuvieron que parar para asegurarse de que estaba pasando de verdad y que los dos querían.  
El simple hecho de que el hombre lobo acabara acorralando a Stiles contra la pared del túnel y que éste no sólo no se sintiera intimidado por ello, sino que aprovechara para pegarse aún más a su cuerpo, sin que hubiera un milímetro de separación entre los dos, ya demostraba que los dos estaban muy bien tal y como estaban.

Por desgracia el momento sí se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un trueno que anunció la inminente llegada de los Jinetes, lo que les trajo de nuevo al presente y al escenario en el que seguían atrapados.

Y tal vez fuera porque todavía estaban disfrutando del beso o porque ya estaban más acostumbrados a esos Jinetes, que siempre hacían lo mismo y si no les molestaban ni siquiera se fijaban en ellos; pero ambos reaccionaron con bastante más tranquilidad a como lo habían hecho las otras veces: regresaron a la sala de espera y se mantuvieron lo más apartados posible del resto.  
Y cuando el Jinete dejó a su nueva víctima y todo el mundo volvió a ocupar sus asientos, Stiles sugirió que buscaran un sitio un poco más privado donde esos cowboys de pacotilla no les molestaran más.


	8. Chapter 8

A raíz de aquel beso las prioridades volvieron a cambiar. Y de buscar una salida, su única preocupación fue la de encontrar la zona menos concurrida de la estación para tener un poco de intimidad.

Tal y como estaba el resto de la gente sabían que podían ponerse a gritar como locos o incluso montárselo en el suelo en mitad de la sala de espera, que nadie diría ni haría nada, pues ni siquiera serían conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero eso no significaba que ellos sí supieran que estaban rodeados de personas.

Y ya era triste haber descubierto que estaban juntos estando atrapados en otra realidad, como para que encima sus primeros momentos románticos tuvieran lugar rodeados de zombies.

Por no hablar del hecho de que, aunque ya supieran que estaban juntos, la mayor parte del proceso por el que habían pasado de ser amigos a más que amigos seguía estando borroso en sus mentes. La situación ya era bastante extraña de por sí como para actuar como si fueran dos adolescentes con sobredosis de hormonas.

Así que volvieron a la taquilla en la que se habían escondido de los Jinetes cuando estaban buscando la manera de salir de allí. Ya habían comprobado que era un lugar donde aquellos seres nunca miraban, por lo que tendrían más intimidad.

Una vez dentro cerraron la puerta, que misteriosamente volvía a tener el cristal intacto, aunque no le dieron la menor importancia, más preocupados por sentarse en el suelo para asegurarse de que no se les viera desde fuera.

Entonces se miraron el uno al otro con cierta timidez, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que sorprendentemente fue Derek el primero en hablar:

\- ¿No te recuerda esto a esas pruebas en las que debías estar encerrado en un armario con una chica durante 7 minutos?

\- Nunca me he visto en esa situación –confesó Stiles, un poco avergonzado-. Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir.

\- Si quieres podemos volver a la sala de espera.

\- No. Prefiero quedarme aquí. Tal vez la situación sea extraña, sabiendo ahora lo que sabemos que pasó entre nosotros pero sin recordarlo del todo… Pero seguimos siendo nosotros, ¿no?… Y por si te lo estás preguntando, no me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado antes.

\- Yo tampoco me arrepiento.

En la sonrisa de Stiles había más alivio que felicidad. Pero una vez desapareció el miedo a que Derek no estuviera conforme con su actual decisión, dejó de pensar en cómo debía comportarse con él y, simplemente, fue él mismo.

\- Es curioso cómo pueden mejorar las cosas con un simple cambio de perspectiva, ¿no crees? –le sonrió de medio lado-. Hace nada estaba desesperado por salir de aquí y ahora… –Observó el pequeño cuartito en el que se encontraban para terminar fijando la mirada en el rostro de Derek-… Ahora empiezo a verle su encanto al aspecto abandonado.

Derek rio ante el comentario genuinamente Stiles, y entonces hizo algo que no era nada propio del Beta. O al menos algo que el Stiles que estaba encerrado en una realidad paralela y al que le habían robado parte de sus recuerdos no recordaba haberle visto hacer jamás: el hombre lobo apoyó la espalda en la pared, buscando una postura más cómoda, y una vez la encontró agarró al chico de los hombros para que se pusiera junto a él; más concretamente, para que se colocara entre sus piernas abiertas y con la espalda apoyada en su pecho.

Tan pronto le tuvo como quería, abrazó su cintura con ambos brazos para tenerle pegado a él todo lo posible y besó su hombro. Stiles apenas pudo notar el roce de sus labios por culpa de la ropa, pero que hubiera hecho aquel gesto tan tierno hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir a mil por hora.

Si tenía miedo de que una vez pasado el momento trascendental del beso, Derek volvería a encerrarse en su castillo de la soledad y a no compartir sus sentimientos, esas dudas acababan de desaparecer.

Llevó las manos hasta las que tenía unidas sobre su estómago, queriendo tener todo el contacto posible. Y fue hacerlo y caer en la cuenta de que era un novio de lo más afectuoso al que le gustaba estar siempre cogido de las manos de su pareja.

Y por extraño que fuera recordar cómo se comportaba con su novio cuando estaba justo con ese novio, Stiles no quiso darle más vueltas. Lo importante era que ERA su novio.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- ¿Desde cuándo pides permiso? –preguntó a su vez Derek, a lo que Stiles sonrió un poco más. ¿No era genial su novio, el único hombre capaz de transformar el sarcasmo en algo increíblemente romántico?

\- ¿Por qué te atreviste a besarme aquel día en el loft? Siempre pensé que si algún día ocurría algo así sería porque se me habrían cruzado los cables y, en un intento de suicidio, sería yo quien te besara a ti.

El hombre lobo estrechó un poco más el cuerpo de Stiles y volvió a besarle, pero esta vez en su cuello. En el acto un placentero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del adolescente y Derek le recompensó con otro beso en la mejilla.

\- Sabía que sentías algo por mí –explicó el Beta-. Pero después de lo del Nogitsune pensé que no estabas para pensar en relaciones. Preferí esperar a que tú dieras el paso.

\- Pero al final fuiste tú… Vale que yo acababa de decirte que sentía algo por ti, pero…

\- Cuando el Nogitsune estuvo dentro de ti… No, antes de que supiéramos que te había elegido a ti como su huésped, cuando creíamos que estabas enfermo… no pude verte en el hospital –confesó-. Estuve todo el tiempo allí, en la sala de espera, escuchando todo lo que pasaba dentro. Escuchando lo que decía el médico. Lo que te decía tu padre y Scott… Pero yo no pude entrar porque no era familia.

\- Lo siento. –Observó por encima de su hombro para mirarle a los ojos-. Sólo después me enteré de que habías estado allí.

\- No lo sientas, no fue culpa tuya. Y era lógico. No tenía sentido que entrara a verte cuando sólo era un amigo… Ni siquiera eso. Un simple conocido.

\- Tú eras mucho más que eso. Siempre lo has sido.

\- Pero hacía todo lo posible para que no se notara. No quería que supieras que eras tan importante para mí.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Derek suspiró, sin tener muchas ganas de hablar de eso. Pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ya no tenía sentido guardarle secretos, negó apesadumbrado.

\- Porque las últimas veces que me acerqué demasiado a alguien acabé quemándome. Y no sólo en sentido figurado.

\- Y creías que yo sería como ellas –murmuró Stiles-. Que sólo quería utilizarte.

\- Todo mi instinto me decía que no. Pero mi instinto no me sirvió de mucho cuando confié en Kate y en Jennifer.

\- ¿Y ahora sí confías en mí?

\- Siempre lo hice –sonrió con tristeza-. Pero no me daba cuenta de que lo hacía.

\- No entiendo.

\- Cuando te conocí, cada vez que me herían siempre acababa contigo. Entonces pensaba que era pura casualidad. Cuando Kate me disparó y fui a buscarte al instituto. Cuando estaba contigo en la piscina y apareció el Kanima. Cuando fui a buscaros a la comisaría y acabé paralizado.

\- Pero eso era porque querías ayudarnos y por eso nos buscabas.

\- Es lo que me decía a mí mismo. Pero en todas esas situaciones siempre había un único elemento en común: tú. –No se sintió culpable cuando la confesión hizo que Stiles se sonrojara. Era fantástico ser capaz de sonrojar a ese chico tan increíble y encima hacerlo con tanta facilidad-. Y terminé de darme cuenta de eso justo antes de que Kate me secuestrara. Ella me había disparado cuando estaba en el loft, rodeado de cazadores, pero mi cerebro, como mecanismo de defensa, me hizo creer que no estaba con la mujer que destrozó mi vida y asesinó a mi familia… ¿Sabes dónde me hizo creer que estaba?

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En el vestuario del instituto. Contigo. –Stiles abrió un poco la boca, sorprendido, y Derek tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de besarle otra vez-. Incluso soñando, tuve que acudir a ti para que me ayudaras. Para entender que estaba soñando y que tenía que recuperar la consciencia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Pero… Pero eso no tiene por qué significar que yo… Quiero decir, ya te había ayudado otras veces, ¿no? Podía significar simplemente que confiabas en mí para que te ayudara otra vez, pero no que… sintieras algo.

\- De acuerdo. Tiene sentido… -convino-. Pero qué me dices de todas las veces que soñaba que estabas en el loft y te besaba. O cuando soñaba que estabas en mi cama… ¿Eso también era porque confiaba en ti?

Stiles carraspeó escandalosamente, intentando recuperar la voz.

\- Sí. Supongo que también había algo más… Me alegro de que te atrevieras a dar el paso.

\- En realidad tú me diste el pie cuando me dijiste que te sentías protegido a mi lado… Después de haberme puesto como rey en el tablero de ajedrez. -Alzó una expresiva ceja-. Fuiste poco sutil.

\- Ya… Supongo que también me había cansado de esperar –se mojó los labios, más nervioso aún al recordar aquel día-. Cuando volviste a Beacon Hills, después de haber estado a punto de morir en el desierto, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo horrible que habría sido que murieras y que encima lo hicieras pensando que nadie te quería… -Todo su ser le pedía bajar la cabeza porque Derek le estaba mirando tan intensamente que se sentía desnudo-. Y cuando temí que el Nogitsune había vuelto, me di cuenta de que también me daba miedo pensar que iba a morir sin haberme atrevido a confesar lo que sentía por ti.

Derek colocó una mano sobre su rodilla, apretándola con cariño para que dejara de temblar.

\- Ahora ya lo sabes –susurró, inclinándose para besarle.

\- Sí –sonrió Stiles en medio del beso-. Ahora lo sé.

Al no ser el primero ni el segundo beso compartido, fue mucho más relajado. Stiles dejó de pensar en si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal y simplemente fue a por ello, mientras que Derek consiguió dejar la mente en blanco y disfrutar del presente que estaba compartiendo con su chico.

Aun así, siguió sin tener ese toque de normalidad que era de esperar en una muestra de afecto entre dos novios.

A los dos les siguió pareciendo una cosa asombrosa a la que jamás terminarían de acostumbrarse, y a los dos les pareció estupendo que fuera así. Lo último que Derek querría era que besar a Stiles, el único en el que se había atrevido a confiar después de tanto tiempo, fuera como besar a cualquier otra persona. Y en el caso de Stiles se sentiría terriblemente decepcionado si cada beso compartido con Derek Hale, hombre lobo que podía convertirse en un lobo de verdad, fuera de lo más normal.

Al beso le siguió otro y otro y otro más, pero consiguieron parar antes de que la cosa se calentara demasiado.

No es que Derek no quisiera que pasara algo más, pero tampoco era cuestión de precipitar las cosas. Y precisamente allí el paso del tiempo no suponía ningún problema, por lo que tenían, literalmente, todo el tiempo del mundo para tomarse las cosas con calma.

Por no hablar de que las últimas personas con las que había estado, incluyendo dos psicópatas, maratonianas sesiones de sexo era lo único que había tenido, ya que no compartía con ellas nada más que un primitivo deseo sexual.

Con Stiles era justo el caso contrario. Y pese a ser tan diferentes en algunos aspectos, sabía que con él podría pasarse horas y días enteros hablando y disfrutando de su compañía, sin necesidad de llevarlo a un terreno más físico.

En ese sentido él y Paige le provocaban exactamente el mismo sentimiento: el de ser el tipo más estúpido del mundo al estar al lado de personas tan increíblemente inteligentes, pero al mismo tiempo ser el más afortunado por estar cerca de esas personas tan excepcionales.

Al recordar a Paige lo hizo con menos tristeza de la esperada. Seguía doliendo recordar cómo murió y que nunca más volvería a verla, pero ya era capaz de quedarse con lo bueno que ella le dio. Con todo ese amor y cariño que experimentó por primera vez gracias a ella, y que ahora Stiles volvía a darle.

Derek rezaba porque si Paige fue su primera vez, Stiles pasaría a convertirse en su última y definitiva.

\- Qué más recuerdas de nosotros –quiso saber el hombre lobo-. A partir de que estuviéramos juntos.

\- ¿Aparte de la primera vez que nos besamos, te refieres? –el Beta asintió- Pues… también he recordado cuando me llevaste a lo alto del mirador de Beacon Hills. Creo que era nuestra primera cita.

\- ¿Y te llevé allí? –preguntó, extrañado-. Soy menos original de lo que pensaba.

\- No es verdad –rio-. Y nadie me había llevado nunca a un sitio así, por lo que para mi fue toda una experiencia.

\- Todavía no me lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Que estemos juntos? –preguntó con miedo.

\- No. Que nadie se hubiera fijado antes en ti… Que nunca hubieras jugado a los “siete minutos” o que nadie hubiera querido ir contigo al mirador para acostarse contigo.

\- No nos acostamos…

\- ¿Qué?

\- En esa cita. –Se sonrojó, sobre todo porque Derek le estaba mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza-. Pensé que eso era justo lo que íbamos a hacer y que por eso me habías llevado allí, pero me dijiste que no te acostarías conmigo hasta que no fuera mayor de edad.

La expresión del hombre lobo se volvió más seria.

\- Eso sí me lo creo –murmuró.

\- No querías aprovecharte del chico virginal –le dio la razón-. Y por frustrante que fuera saber que no iba a tener nada de acción, también era bonito ver lo mucho que te preocupabas por mí.

\- Entonces ¿nunca lo hemos hecho? ¿Nunca nos hemos acostado?

\- Pues… -su sonrojo alcanzó proporciones épicas-. Sé que esa noche no. O al menos estoy bastante seguro de ello… Y sobre las otras veces… ¿te importaría que cambiemos de tema? Porque ya es bastante extraño todo esto, teniendo que recordar nuestra historia juntos, como para encima tener que meter las partes subidas de tono… Es como ver un vídeo casero porno que grabaste cuando estabas borracho. ¿Quién querría hacer eso?

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te gustaría grabar un video porno conmigo? –preguntó Derek con seriedad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Aunque no hace falta estar borracho.

\- ¡Lo dices en serio! –La respuesta del hombre lobo fue una sonora carcajada, a la que Stiles respondió dándole un puñetazo-. Eres un capullo… Aunque también demuestra que tienes mejor sentido del humor del que pensaba.

\- Mi sentido del humor es excelente, gracias. Y respecto a lo otro… -susurró en su oído-. dejémoslo mejor para cuando estemos fuera y recordemos todo lo que hemos hecho y lo que no.

Stiles no podía estar más de acuerdo. No sólo por la perspectiva de tener sexo real con Derek porque, quién demonios diría que no a eso, sino porque Derek había hablado dando por hecho que saldrían de allí y que cuando eso ocurriera seguirían juntos.

Y siempre y cuando lo segundo se cumpliera, Stiles no podía esperar a que llegara ese día.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo de hoy es muuucho más cortito, pero necesario para lo que está por llegar.  
> Dejemos que por hoy nuestros chicos disfruten ;)

 

Llevaban horas escondidos en la taquilla, dejando pasar el tiempo sin hacer otra cosa que disfrutar el uno con la compañía del otro. Hacía un buen rato que habían comentado que debían seguir buscando la manera de escapar de allí, pero ese plan inicial fue pospuesto casi sin que se dieran cuenta. Un segundo estaban terminando de decidir qué era lo que podían hacer, por ejemplo contactar de nuevo con Scott para ver cómo iban las cosas al otro lado, y al segundo siguiente Stiles recuperó otro recuerdo que le hizo olvidarse rápidamente de todo lo demás.

En esa ocasión fue la vez en la que acababan de derrotar a un par de Omegas que habían hecho de Beacon Hills su nueva guarida. Cada uno se fue a su casa para descansar tras la batalla y Stiles optó por quedarse en el loft de Derek, que nuevamente se había convertido en la central de mando.  
No era nada que no hubiera hecho ya en el pasado. Salvo que en las otras ocasiones se quedaba para poder leer los nuevos libros que Derek había conseguido, lo que le daba la excusa de quedarse más tiempo con el antiguo Alfa, y esa vez lo hizo sin necesidad de buscar ninguna excusa. Y lo mejor de todo era que, además, podía besar a Derek siempre que quisiera.

Tan pronto como recordó aquella tarde, Stiles se sintió increíblemente orgulloso de la relación que tenían. Por lo que podía intuir, habían sido capaces de pasar de ser amigos a más que amigos de una manera totalmente natural, sin situaciones incómodas de por medio. Era fantástico.  
Y aunque ahora su situación no era tan estupenda, al menos estaban los dos y estaban bien y, si querían, también podían besarse, lo que era más que genial.  
Seguía habiendo seres sobrenaturales que les estaban tocando las narices y no podían salir de allí, pero al menos no había habido muertos de por medio… que él recordara.

\- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué son así? –preguntó de repente. A su lado Derek le miró extrañado. Por muy buena que fuera su capacidad para seguir el curso de los pensamientos de Stiles, había ocasiones en que era demasiado rápido para él-. ¿Por qué siendo seres inmortales que pueden hacer lo que quieran, lo único que se les ocurre es matar a la gente o putearlas de por vida?  
\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?  
\- Simple curiosidad. –Se encogió de hombros-. Era por hablar de algo, visto que eso es lo único que podemos hacer.  
\- Eso no es lo único que podemos hacer –alzó una ceja en modo “flirteo”. Una posición que hasta hacia poco no había visto en Derek, pero que rápidamente había aprendido a reconocer, aunque sólo fuera porque era la que el hombre lobo estaba usando más a menudo desde que se besaron.  
\- Ya… -sonrió-. Tampoco quiero que pienses que soy increíblemente feliz sabiendo que me voy a pasar toda la eternidad aquí encerrado, montándomelo contigo.  
\- No parece mal plan.

Stiles tardó unos segundos en captar todos los matices de su comentario. Al igual que le pasaba a Derek con él, pese a lo bien que conocía al hombre lobo seguía habiendo ocasiones en que le sorprendía. Y mucho.

\- Dime una cosa, ¿por qué no pudiste ser así cuando estábamos al otro lado? –preguntó Stiles-. ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que nos hemos perdido? Ir al cine, a cenar…  
\- ¿Quién ha dicho que no lo hicimos? ¿O que no podamos volver a hacerlo cuando estemos fuera?  
\- Pero para eso primero tendríamos que salir de aquí.

Los dos observaron la puerta de la taquilla con curiosidad, pero sin muchas ganas de moverse.

\- No desesperes. Acabaremos encontrando una salida.  
\- Para eso primero tendríamos que buscarla –rio, viendo que la conversación no estaba avanzando como creía.  
\- Lo hemos hecho durante horas y no ha servido de nada. Si descansamos un poco, seguro que se nos acaba ocurriendo otra cosa en la que no habíamos pensado.  
\- Eso es un poco complicado si lo único que hacemos es besarnos. Que no estoy diciendo que sea algo malo. Stiles está 100% a favor de eso… Pero estando dos de los tíos más inteligentes del mundo juntos, y teniendo en cuenta que somos los únicos que hemos conseguido romper el hechizo de los Jinetes y tener consciencia, ¿no te resulta extraño que todavía no se nos haya ocurrido nada?

Nuevamente, Derek no pudo competir con la lógica de Stiles.  
Pero esta vez el hombre lobo estaba tan cómodo que ni siquiera buscó una posible explicación.

\- Eso será porque estamos demasiado ocupados haciendo otras cosas.  
\- Exacto.  
\- ¿Y te parece mal? –alzó una ceja en pose “flirteo”, consciente de que Stiles jamás le negaría nada con esa mirada-. ¿Estar conmigo?  
\- No, claro que no. Pero… no sé. No es del todo real. No es como debería ser.  
\- Tienes razón. Pero hay muchas cosas que no son como deberían haber sido. Si fuera así, tu madre no habría muerto. Y tampoco mi familia.

Que Derek sacara a colación a su familia fue incluso más extraño que no dejara de flirtear con él. Sólo por eso Stiles se olvidó momentáneamente de su intención de encontrar una salida.

\- ¿Y qué propones entonces?  
\- Disfrutemos un poco más de esto –susurró, besándole-. Nos lo hemos ganado después de todo lo que hemos tenido que soportar… -inició otro beso cuando Stiles ya iba a protestar-. No te preocupes. En un rato reiniciaremos la búsqueda y conseguiremos salir de aquí.

El nuevo beso fue más intenso, consiguiendo que Stiles gimiera en su boca. Al sentir el roce de su lengua sobre la suya el hombre lobo sonrió para sí. Por primera vez desde que hubiera recordado quién era, era completa y genuinamente feliz. Y no quería perder ese sentimiento tan pronto, incluso si eso implicaba pasarse toda la eternidad allí encerrado.

Mientras Stiles aumentaba un poco más la presión de sus labios sobre los del Beta, ya olvidado completamente su objetivo anterior, una sombra con forma de Jinete les observaba a través del cristal de la puerta.

Y también sonreía.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para terminar la semana, un capítulo un poco más largo y con la introducción de un personaje que hasta ahora no había formado parte de mis fics, pero al que le tenía muchas ganas.   
> Con respecto a la historia, y sobre todo con el final del último capítulo, sé que cada vez hay más dudas y que todavía no está muy claro lo que demonios está pasando. Pero sólo puedo decir que sigáis atentos y que todo quedará bien explicado llegado el momento... y que me encanta que haya causado tanta intriga esta historia <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo de hoy. El lunes habrá más con más sorpresas ;)  
> Gracias por seguir leyendo <3

Stiles había entrado en una especie de duermevela. Tras pasar un buen rato no haciendo otra cosa que besar a Derek los labios habían empezado a dolerle por el escozor de la barba. Entonces decidió parar y simplemente quedarse apoyado en el pecho del hombre lobo, los dos sentados en el suelo, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en la taquilla.  
No tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando fuera. Ni en el resto de la estación fantasma ni al otro lado, donde confiaban en que Scott estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para acabar con los Jinetes.  
Pero nada de eso podía importarles menos siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

\- ¿Sigues sin recordar cuándo te secuestraron los Jinetes? –preguntó de pronto Stiles. Era el gran problema que tenía con la hiperactividad: por mucho que quisiera estar relajado su cerebro siempre iba por su cuenta y no podía estarse quieto.  
\- No, ¿por qué?  
\- Intento cuadrar las fechas –explicó-. Y de todos los recuerdos que he recuperado hasta ahora de ti, de los dos estando juntos, no consigo colocarlos en una fecha en concreto… No tengo manera de saber si pasaron días, semanas o meses antes de que te llevaran.  
\- ¿Y qué más da eso? Lo importante es que ahora sabemos que ocurrieron de verdad.  
\- Sí. Pero quiero saber cuánto tiempo pasó desde que te secuestraron. El tiempo en el que yo no me di cuenta de que no estabas y…  
\- Hey… -susurró, besándole en la sien-. Olvídate de eso. No fue culpa tuya.  
\- Ya lo sé. Pero me da rabia pensar en ti estando aquí, solo y a saber durante cuánto tiempo.  
\- Ahora no estoy solo –le recordó, estrechando un poco más su cuerpo.  
\- No… No lo estás.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? Estás sonriendo más de lo normal.

Efectivamente, la cara triste que Stiles había tenido hasta hacía unos segundos se había transformado en una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Acabo de recuperar otro recuerdo de nosotros.  
\- Cuéntamelo –pidió el Beta.  
\- Fue cuando apareció un Wendigo en Beacon Hills.  
\- No sabía que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a un Wendigo.  
\- Pues lo hicimos… Más en concreto, lo hiciste tú. Y muy bien, la verdad… Con lo poco que te gusta el fuego fuiste tú quien se encargó de chamuscarle y acabar con él.  
\- Es raro recibir cumplidos de algo que ni siquiera recuerdo haber hecho… Pero está bien que pase, para romper la costumbre.  
\- No digas eso –bromeó, pues intuía que Derek tampoco hablaba en serio-. Puede que ya no seas el Alfa oficial, pero todos sabemos que lo mejor es hacerte caso. Que es la única manera de salir con vida… Por eso…  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Lo que he recordado… Fue justo después de que nos deshiciéramos de ese monstruo. Tú estabas agotado después de pelear con él y todavía te estabas recuperando de las heridas. Así que nada más llegar al loft te tumbaste en la cama y te quedaste dormido… Y yo –se sonrojó-, quise hacer algo agradable para compensarte por todo lo que hacías por nosotros…  
\- ¿Algo agradable? –alzó una ceja, repentinamente curioso.  
\- No es lo que piensas –le advirtió, para enseguida poner cara de circunstancias-. Y ahora que lo pienso yo, no sé cómo no aproveché esa ocasión… Pero el caso es que hice algo para todos los públicos.  
\- ¿Y qué fue?  
\- Te llevé el desayuno a la cama… -esperó a que Derek dijera algo, pero el hombre lobo sólo pudo poner su propia cara de circunstancias-. No me mires así. Ya sé que es ridículo. Y encima lo hice fatal porque quemé las tortitas y cuando te estaba preparando el café me di cuenta de que no quedaba leche y…  
\- No me parece ridículo.  
\- La verdad, no sé por qué me salió tal mal. Ni que fuera la primera vez que me hacía el desayuno… Supongo que estaba muy nervioso porque quería que todo saliera bien, y al final la acabé cagando y todo salió mal.  
\- ¿Y yo qué te dije?  
\- Nada… Me miraste más o menos con la misma cara con la que me estás mirando ahora… Como si llevarte unas tortitas quemadas y un triste café a la cama fuera lo más maravilloso que nadie había hecho jamás por ti…  
\- Y es verdad –susurró antes de besarle lentamente-. Gracias por haberlo hecho… -le dio otro beso más corto-. Y por habérmelo contado.  
\- ¿Tú no lo recuerdas? –Derek negó-. Tampoco recordaste lo de nuestra primera cita en el mirador.  
\- ¿Qué más da? Tú lo has recordado por los dos.  
\- Sí. Pero no sé por qué tú no puedes acceder a esos recuerdos –a medida que hablaba el sopor en el que había entrado hacía unos minutos se iba evaporando, dejando a cambio un torbellino de preguntas para las que necesitaba respuesta-. Y tampoco han aparecido objetos que te liguen a tu vida… Yo he recuperado las llaves de mi jeep, mi bate y mi cartera… Pero tú nada… ¿Por qué crees que puede ser?

Derek, que en ningún momento se había hecho esas preguntas, sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

\- La verdad, me da igual por qué está pasando. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que me alegro de que estés aquí, contándome las cosas que hacíamos juntos… ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver que Stiles le estaba mirando demasiado fijamente.  
\- Nunca te había visto así.  
\- ¿Así, cómo?  
\- Tan despreocupado… Al principio, cuando nos conocimos, eras "Mr. Optimismo" ¿recuerdas? -dijo con sarcasmo-. No pareces la misma persona.  
\- Será que entre entonces y ahora he conocido a alguien que me ha ayudado a ver lo bueno de las cosas.  
\- Vas a hacer que me lo crea y todo –murmuró, sonrojado.  
\- Más te vale. Porque ha sido un largo camino el que he recorrido desde entonces.

De repente, sin que nada anunciara lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Derek notó un peso en la mano que hasta ese instante tenía apoyada en su muslo. Al abrir el puño se encontró con unas llaves.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Stiles al percatarte de que Derek las miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo.  
\- Son las llaves del Camaro.  
\- ¡Eso es estupendo! –Se puso de rodillas para verlas de cerca-. Por fin empiezan a aparecer recuerdos tuyos. Estoy seguro de que cuantos más haya, terminaremos de recordarlo todo y más cerca estaremos de crear otro portal hacia el otro lado, mucho más seguro. Lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir hablando de nuestro pasado para recuperar más de esos recuerdos… -el torbellino de palabras se vio interrumpido cuando dejó de prestar atención a las llaves para centrarse en su dueño-. ¿Estás bien, Derek?  
\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- Porque… estás llorando.

Derek se quedó unos segundos paralizado, y corrió a limpiarse con el pulgar la lágrima que había caído por su mejilla, borrando cualquier señal de debilidad.  
Pero lo que no pudo borrar fue el recuerdo que apareció de repente en su mente, tan nítido que era como estar viviéndolo otra vez:

 

\- No lo voy a repetir más, Derek. Quédate con el coche.

Los dos únicos Hale que quedaban estaban frente a la puerta del pequeño apartamento que habían alquilado en Nueva York. Fue lo primero que pudieron encontrar cuando llegaron a la ciudad de los rascacielos seis años atrás, huyendo de California y de los cazadores que mataron al resto de su familia. Desde entonces no habían tenido ganas ni fuerzas para buscar otro sitio más acogedor.  
Durante un tiempo esa sí fue la intención de Laura, pensando que convertir Nueva York en ese nuevo hogar en el que empezar de cero era lo que su hermano necesitaba para terminar de superar la muerte de su familia. Pero cuando se le ocurrió comentar la idea de buscar una casa más grande la tristeza que Derek mostró fue tan intensa, dando la sensación de que ser feliz era lo último que quería, que no se atrevió a sugerirlo de nuevo, esperando a que fuera él quien dijera cuándo estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso.  
Habían pasado años desde entonces y nada parecía indicar que fuera a cambiar de idea, por lo que Laura decidió que si no podían hacer de Nueva York su nuevo hogar, tal vez iba siendo hora de volver a Beacon Hills.  
Pero su hermano pequeño tampoco estaba de acuerdo con ello.

\- Pero es tu coche –se quejó Derek-. Papá te regaló el Camaro a ti.  
\- Eso fue antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. No tiene sentido que sigamos actuando como si todo siguiera como siempre.  
\- ¿Entonces para qué quiero yo el Camaro? No es que vaya a irme a ningún sitio.  
\- ¿Ves? Ese es tu gran problema –acusó Laura-. Desde que vinimos a Nueva York no has hecho otra cosa que quedarte encerrado en tu cuarto con cara de amargado.  
\- ¿Y te parece mal? Por si no te has dado cuenta, toda nuestra familia ha muerto… No creo que sea el momento adecuado para estar contento.  
\- Han pasado años, Derek. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que aceptes que la vida sigue y que no puedes anclarte en el dolor.  
\- Lo siento si no soy tan fuerte como tú… -murmuró-. Sabes que nunca he tenido madera de Alfa.  
\- Tonterías. Si quisieras podrías ser más fuerte incluso que yo. Lo que pasa es que te da miedo seguir adelante. Prefieres pasarte toda la vida solo, lamentándote por lo que ha pasado… Y no puedes hacer eso.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Porque papá, mamá y Cora no murieron para que te convirtieras en un Omega. Porque el resto de nuestra familia no merece haber sido asesinada para que los Hale desaparezcan.  
\- Pero no lo van a hacer –replicó con hastío-. Tú sigues siendo un Hale. Y el Alfa. Mientras que estés tú seguirá existiendo la manada de los Hale.  
\- ¿Y tú? –alzó la voz, dolida por oír a su hermano hablando así-. ¿No eres acaso también un Hale?

_No. Yo soy el que traicionó a su familia por un poco de sexo._

\- Déjame, Laura –pidió, cansado-. Ya te he dicho que para mí no es tan fácil. Acepta que tu hermano pequeño es el peor hombre lobo de la historia.

La Alfa no pudo contenerse más y le dio una sonora bofetada.

\- ¡Crees que eso me importa! Para mí lo único que cuenta es que sigues siendo mi hermano. Mi único hermano. Y para que lo sepas, no eres el peor hombre lobo. Lo que pasa es que eso es lo que tú te crees que eres… Y mientras que lo sigas creyendo lo seguirás siendo y seguirás siendo un miserable.  
\- Tal vez eso es lo que merezco ser.

La mirada triste de Derek y esa voz tan apagada, tan distinta a como recordaba de cuando era pequeño y siempre estaba sonriendo y haciendo travesuras, hizo que se lamentara de haberle dado una bofetada. Además de Alfa era la hermana mayor y su principal misión era la de cuidar de su hermano.  
Pero desde que salieron de Beacon Hills no había sido capaz de hacerlo, entre otros motivos porque Derek no le había dejado.  
Soltando un suspiro se apoyó en el Camaro. Le cogió entonces de la mano con más cariño del mostrado hasta ahora.

\- Derek… Por favor, cuéntamelo.

Apenas habló el hombre lobo soltó la mano de su hermana, como si quemara.

\- No sé de qué…  
\- No vuelvas con eso –pidió con lástima-. Sé que me estás ocultando algo. Que lo llevas haciendo desde el día en que huimos de Beacon Hills. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasó aquella noche? ¿Lo que realmente ocurrió?  
\- Los Argent quemaron la casa y mataron a todos. Eso es lo que…  
\- ¿Y dónde estabas tú? ¿Por qué no estabas en casa? Nunca me lo has querido contar.  
\- ¡Ojalá hubiera ocupado el puesto de mamá o de papá! –estalló, gritando tanto que se puso rojo-. ¡Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita!  
\- ¡Maldito cabezota! Sabes que no pienso eso. Lo que quiero es que me digas de una vez lo que te estás callando. Lo que hace que cada noche, aunque hayan pasado seis años desde el incendio, sigas teniendo pesadillas. El motivo por el que no te atreves a acercarte a nadie, ni siquiera a mí… -Derek retrocedió unos pasos y se le rompió un poco más el corazón-. Por favor, confía en mí. Sea lo que sea que ocurriera, no puede ser peor que tenerte lejos de mí aunque estés justo a mi lado.  
\- No pasó nada… -agachó la cabeza. Sabía que no la estaba engañando y que nunca podría, no sólo porque era una mujer lobo, sino porque además era su hermana. No mirarla a los ojos era lo único que le quedaba para convencerse de que lo estaba consiguiendo-. Tu problema es que siempre has tenido demasiada fe en mí. Si soy así es porque nunca tuve interés en convertirme en Alfa. Me conformo con ser un Omega.  
\- No seas imbécil. Ningún hombre lobo de verdad puede querer estar solo.  
\- Entonces será que tampoco tengo madera de hombre lobo…

Laura no soportaba ver a su hermano tan derrotado. Menos aún cuando en todos esos años le había visto crecer y convertirse en todo un hombre, pero cuya mirada seguía siendo la de un crío asustado.  
Dio los dos pasos que le separaban de él, le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y le acercó a ella, dejando que sus ojos rojos de Alfa brillaran.

\- Quédate con el coche. Me da igual si lo usas o lo llevas al desguace, pero es tuyo. Es el único regalo que puedo hacerte.  
\- Yo no…  
\- ¡Me da igual! Sabes que no puedo ir a Beacon Hills con él. Si sigue habiendo Argents allí en cuanto lo vean sabrán que los Hale han vuelto.  
\- ¿Y por qué tienes que volver? –protestó, siendo de nuevo ese niño pequeño que no entendía por qué no podía jugar en el equipo de baloncesto-. Ya no hay nada que te ate allí.  
\- Está Peter. Quiero saber cómo está.  
\- Los médicos han dicho que sigue en estado vegetativo.  
\- Sigue siendo familia… Y sigue siendo un Hale que se merece que le venguen. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer –soltó la camiseta, mostrando una mirada más dulce. Casi suplicante-. Ven conmigo, Derek. Me vendría muy bien tu ayuda.

El hombre lobo agachó de nuevo la mirada. No soportaba ver a su hermana pidiéndole ayuda. Si él era la única esperanza que le quedaba a los Hale, definitivamente la manada más poderosa de California ya era parte de la Historia.

\- Lo siento Laura. No soy tan fuerte como tú. Nunca lo seré.  
\- Sí que lo eres. Pero todavía no te has dado cuenta. -Le abrazó con fuerza, esperando a que por fin Derek se atreviera a responder al gesto. Cuando no lo hizo no tuvo más remedio que separarse, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Tengo que marcharme. El vuelo sale en tres horas… Esperaré tu llamada para cuando estés listo para volver.

Mientras la veía marcharse Derek tuvo el presentimiento de que esa sería la última vez que vería a su hermana.  
Aun así, no se atrevió a pedirle una vez más que se quedara. Sabía que él no era suficiente motivo para que lo hiciera.  
Al final sólo pudo apretar las llaves del coche que acababa de heredar, rezando porque Laura pronto cumpliera con su venganza y volviera con él.

**********

 

\- ¿Estás bien?

Derek tuvo que parpadear para volver al presente. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas y se las limpió furioso. Habían pasado años desde que tuvo aquella última conversación con Laura. No tenía sentido recordarla ahora y menos que siguiera llorando por ello.  
Bien sabía que lloriquear nunca servía de nada.  
Notó la mano de Stiles sobre su hombro, preocupado, y colocó una mano sobre la suya, pero sólo para apartarla. Aunque agradecía el apoyo todavía era demasiado pronto y necesitaba un poco de espacio.

Afortunadamente Stiles lo entendió enseguida y se apartó un poco. Se puso de rodillas frente a él, fijándose en los detalles de su respiración y temblor de manos, hasta que intuyó que ya estaba mejor.

\- Te has quedado con la mirada perdida un buen rato –explicó, todavía asustado por haberle visto así- ¿Has recordado algo?  
\- Sí… -apretó las llaves del Camaro-. La última vez que hablé con mi hermana.  
\- ¿Con Cora?  
\- No… Con Laura. Antes de que ella volviera a Beacon Hills para vengarse de los Argent. Antes de que Peter la matara en un ataque de locura… -gruñó por lo bajo-. Mientras yo seguía en Nueva York, asustado de mi propia sombra.  
\- ¿Por qué recordarías algo así ahora?

Derek no tenía la menor idea.  
La única explicación que se le ocurría era que los malditos Jinetes querían hacerle todo el daño posible y que por eso, mientras Stiles recordaba cosas románticas, a él le venían a la mente instantes mucho menos agradables: cuando sus Betas murieron, cuando su familia fue asesinada o la última discusión que tuvo con su hermana. La misma de la que seguía arrepintiéndose porque nunca pudo decirle que era la mejor hermana del mundo, que la quería y que sentía haber destrozado su vida y la de toda su familia.

El Beta seguía callado, contemplando las llaves, y Stiles no supo qué hacer. Estaba claro que lo que había recordado no era algo agradable pero… ¿no se suponía que para eso también era su novio?  
Si ya habían aceptado que eran pareja, no quería quedarse sólo con la parte más sexy y divertida de tener como novio a Derek Hale. También quería ser ese compañero que movería cielo y tierra para apoyarle, daba igual lo difícil que se lo pusiera el hombre lobo más cabezota del mundo.

\- Apenas hablas de ella –dijo muy bajito, esperando que así Derek entendiera que no quería entrometerse-. Cuando sólo éramos amigos me contaste cosas del resto de tu familia… Pero de Laura casi nada. Especialmente de cuando estuvisteis en Nueva York.

Derek contempló fijamente a Stiles y éste aguantó la respiración, convencido de que en cualquier momento estallaría. No dejaba de ser lo mismo que hizo la primera vez que se le ocurrió preguntarle por su familia, cuando las confianzas entre los dos todavía no estaban muy allá, y la primera reacción de Derek fue alejarle a base de gritos y amenazas.

Pero aunque no recordara todo lo que habían vivido desde que su amistad se convirtió en algo más, el hombre lobo sí vio ese mayor vínculo que existía entre los dos. Y por ese motivo no podía enfadarse con Stiles porque quisiera hablar del momento más terrible de su vida. No cuando el único motivo por el que lo hacía era porque estaba preocupado por él y porque quería ayudarle.  
Por ello, en lugar de quedarse callado o lanzarle una mirada de advertencia, lo que hizo fue suspirar y prepararse para abrir la puerta al pasado.

\- No hay mucho que contar. El tiempo que estuvimos allí fue bastante deprimente. Sólo estábamos los dos pero apenas hablábamos entre nosotros, pensando constantemente en los que no estaban.  
\- Debió ser horrible. Pasar de vivir en una casa repleta de gente a…  
\- No fue solo eso. Yo… -apretó los labios, obligándose a seguir-. Nunca le conté lo que realmente pasó la noche del incendio.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- ¿Cómo iba a contarle que toda nuestra familia estaba muerta porque quise pasar un buen rato con una mujer?  
\- Pero eso no fue lo que pasó –protestó Stiles-. Ella te engañó. Te hizo creer…  
\- Y yo fui tan estúpido como para creerla –le interrumpió, alzando la voz-. Y en lugar de pensar que era muy extraño que una mujer que podría tener a quien quisiera me eligiera a mí y además le interesara cómo podía colarse en mi casa para darme una sorpresa por la noche; lo único en lo que yo pensaba era que esa noche follaría. Y los que pagaron mi estupidez fueron mi familia…  
\- No digas eso… -pidió, sujetando su mano-. Ella te utilizó. Sólo eras un crío –Derek no apartó la mano, lo que era bueno, pero tampoco respondió al apretón, por lo que Stiles no podía estar seguro de si le había convencido-. Entonces, ¿Laura nunca lo supo?  
\- No lo sé. Ella sabía que ocultaba algo. Y que ese secreto era el motivo por el que siempre estaba solo… Pero cada vez que me preguntaba yo no me atrevía a contarle la verdad.  
\- ¿Tenías miedo de que te rechazara si se enteraba?  
\- Sabía que lo haría… Al ser la hermana mayor, su educación siempre estuvo encaminada a ser la futura Alfa de la manada. Y para ella no había nada más importante que proteger a la familia. Cuidar de ella e impedir que nada malo les pasara.  
\- Pero eso no significa que te odiara a ti –trató de hacerle entender-. Si se lo hubieras contado sé que te habría dicho lo mismo que te he dicho yo un millón de veces. Que no fue culpa tuya.

Eso era lo que Derek quería creer. Lo que soñaba de vez en cuando pese al tiempo que había transcurrido: que estaba con Laura y que le contaba la verdad. Y a veces en esos sueños, cuando llegaban después de haberse atrevido a pensar en un futuro mejor, lo único que recibía por parte de su hermana era una mirada de comprensión y cariño… Pero la mayoría de las veces lo que veía era el mismo odio que contemplaba cada vez que se miraba en el espejo.

\- Supongo que eso es algo que ya nunca sabremos.

Stiles estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar sólo de verle tan miserable. No era justo que él hubiera recordado un momento mágico y que a cambio Derek hubiera sido llevado a uno de los días más tristes de su vida.

Seguía sin entender por qué le pasaba eso. Por qué el mundo seguía emperrado en hacerle daño a un hombre tan increíble. Incluso cuando ni siquiera se podía decir que estuvieran en ese mundo real.

Consiguió aguantar las ganas de llorar y se dijo que ya estaba bien de contemplaciones. Si siempre había presumido de ser un buen novio, incluso cuando no tenía con quién serlo pero estaba convencido de que si le dieran una oportunidad no se arrepentirían, ya iba siendo hora de demostrarlo.  
Y lo hizo quitándole las llaves del Camaro y guardándolas junto a las de su jeep, para a continuación sacar la cartera y mostrarle las fotografías en las que aparecían los dos.

Extrañado, Derek tomó la ristra de imágenes que Stiles le enseñaba. No tenía muy claro qué es lo que quería, pero tenía que admitir que el simple hecho de verse tan sonriente hizo que parte de la presión en el pecho desapareciera.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo nos hicimos esas fotografías? –preguntó Stiles.

Derek intentó hacer memoria pero, de nuevo, los recuerdos felices seguían sin estar a su alcance.

\- No –dijo con pesar.  
\- Yo tampoco –admitió Stiles, sonriendo cuando el hombre le miró aún más extrañado-. Pero apuesto a que no fue como aparecen en esas películas románticas donde la pareja de tortolitos tienen una cita perfecta y al final, casualmente, aparece un fotomatón como salido de la nada. ¿Es que los guionistas no se dan cuenta de que eso no tiene ningún sentido? –preguntó, haciendo un aspaviento-. ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que has visto un fotomatón… que funcione?  
\- Y entonces, ¿cómo crees que fue?  
\- De entrada, estoy seguro de que fue idea tuya.  
\- ¿Ah, sí?  
\- Claro. Tal vez quieras dar esa imagen de tipo duro que nunca sonríe y que piensa que las palabras están sobrevaloradas, pero en el fondo eres un romántico empedernido.  
\- Yo. Romántico.  
\- ¡Por supuesto! –protestó Stiles, fingiéndose dolido porque Derek fuera el primero en no creerle- De lo contrario no tendría ningún sentido que quisiera estar contigo… Dime, ¿dónde iba a ir si mi novio no fuera la cosa más tierna del mundo, si necesito que me abracen como el respirar? –Derek iba a hablar pero no le dio ocasión-. Hazme caso. Si no fueras ese hombre tan dulce que sé que eres debajo de esa capa de músculos tan perfecta, lo nuestro no tendría futuro...

Derek no tenía ni idea de a qué había venido esa disertación sobre la clase de relación que tenían, pero mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Está bien saber que alguien tiene las cosas claras –bromeó, ya completamente olvidado el recuerdo de antes.  
\- Al fin te das cuenta de la verdad –le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo- Admítelo, en esta relación yo soy el cerebro y quien toma las decisiones.  
\- Entonces, creo que va siendo hora de que tomes la próxima decisión –le siguió el juego.  
\- ¿Y cuál es esa?  
\- ¿Cuál va a ser? –susurró, acercándose a sus labios-. Creo que va siendo hora de que me beses otra vez.

Si Stiles no hubiera estado tan perdido en el verde de los ojos de Derek, se habría dado cuenta de que ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera podido imaginar algo como que fuera el hombre lobo quien le pidiera un beso.  
Afortunadamente ya había superado esa primera etapa en la que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía sentido, por lo que se limitó a obedecer al antiguo Alfa.

\- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.


	11. Chapter 11

No tenía muy claro cómo había empezado. Tras una larga sesión de besos que se alargó bastante, pues los labios de Stiles ya se habían acostumbrado a la barba y no tenía que parar de lo mucho que le escocían, volvieron a recordar más cosas de su pasado.

Esta vez esos recuerdos se centraron en un pasado mucho más agradable. Y aunque pertenecían a una etapa en la que todavía no eran pareja, seguían siendo ellos dos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Y así fue como un segundo Stiles estaba insultando a Derek después de que se burlara de él al recordar la cara que puso cuando le vio la primera vez sin camiseta; al siguiente el hombre lobo le estaba besando porque al parecer le parecía adorable cuando se ofendía. Y en el tercero Stiles estaba respondiendo al beso con bastante efusividad, pues directamente se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo del Beta.

Y no es que se hubiera cansado de los tímidos besos que se habían dado hasta ahora, más propios de dos personas que acaban de darse cuenta de que sienten algo la una por la otra y que... bueno, en teoría eso era justo lo que les pasaba, salvo por el detalle de que ya habían experimentado algo así en el pasado pero no terminaban de recordarlo.

Pero Stiles tenía que reconocer que al lado de eso poder besar a Derek con más fuerza, casi con rabia, y encima hacerlo notando su cuerpo bajo el suyo y, mejor aún, ver que Derek era igual de partidario del cambio de intensidad (o así lo dejaba intuir cierta parte de su anatomía), como que no iba a quejarse.

Y tampoco es que se lo estuviera montando con Derek a los cinco minutos de saber que había interés mutuo, como si eso fuera lo único que quisiera del pedazo de hombre lobo que estaba ahora con él. Primero porque ya le conocía desde hacía bastante, y al lado de ir al cine o a cenar quedar para acabar con el nuevo monstruo que había aparecido contaba mucho más como cita para aprender a conocerse. Y segundo porque, técnicamente hablando, estaba seguro de que ya habían hecho algo parecido en el otro lado, por lo que técnicamente no estaba a punto de perder su virginidad en medio de una estación de tren. Lo único que pasaba era que no lo recordaba.

Y sí, ahí había demasiados "técnicamente" implícitos, por lo que en realidad no estaba engañando a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Pero lo importante era que por fin estaba viendo cumplido su sueño de comerse a Derek a besos y no pensaba dar marcha atrás ahora.

Especialmente cuando la otra parte pensaba lo mismo. O así parecía indicar el hecho de que estuviera besándole con la misma efusividad y además lo hiciera al mismo tiempo que colaba ambas manos por debajo de la camiseta para acariciar su piel.

Y tal vez fuera porque él tenía más experiencia en esas cosas y era capaz de llevar la iniciativa, o porque Derek no contaba con el hándicap de estar encima de Derek, lo que era algo así como un destructor de neuronas, y que era justo lo que le estaba pasando a las de Stiles: que todavía no terminaba de creerse que ahora podía hacer cosas como subirse encima del hombre lobo y meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla, de paso que notaba su erección presionando su culo y, básicamente, estaba intentando no sufrir una combustión espontánea.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Derek se quitó la camiseta en un fluido movimiento, como si desvelar ese asombroso cuerpo no fuera algo que mereciera un poquito más de ceremonia, y la colocó en el suelo. No es que fuera mucho, pero al menos esperaba que sirviera para evitar la mayor parte del polvo.

A Stiles tampoco le importó mucho, especialmente cuando comprendió que estaba a punto de ocurrir lo que ese chico virginal que era años atrás pensó que jamás le pasaría.

Con un gritito de júbilo que negaría para siempre Stiles se puso de pie, se quitó las playeras sin desatarse los cordones y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

A su lado el hombre lobo le contempló con cierta fascinación. Seguía resultándole increíble que un chico tan fantástico jamás hubiera experimentado algo así. No era ya sólo que fuera inteligente, divertido y atractivo, por lo que acostarse con él no es que fuera algo para pensárselo mucho; también estaba que Stiles era de esas personas que ponían el corazón en todo lo que hacía. Y que si cuando había que salvar a sus amigos no lo dudaba si tenía que sacrificarse por ellos, cuando se trataba de amar lo hacía con toda su alma. Como si estar con esa persona fuera lo más maravilloso que le había ocurrido en la vida.

Y sólo por el modo en que le estaba mirando ahora, con esos preciosos ojos dorados brillando y esa sonrisa de felicidad absoluta con un toque de nerviosismo, Derek estaría dispuesto a entregarle el mundo si hiciera falta. Porque todo el mundo era lo mínimo que Stiles se merecía.

El chico ya se había deshecho del cinturón y desabrochado el botón del pantalón, pero en lugar de seguir se tumbó en el suelo y se quitó la sudadera, indicándole con un simple alzamiento de cejas que él podía encargarse del resto.

Pese a que Stiles era más de palabras que de miradas silenciosas, Derek captó perfectamente su intención y no le importó que esta vez estuviera callado.

No dejaba de ser lo mismo que le pasó la primera vez que, estando ya juntos, Stiles se quedó paralizado cuando le vio sin camiseta y sólo pudo acertar a decir que las otras veces no había tenido que seguir manteniendo una conversación porque no estaban juntos y sólo eran conocidos del trabajo (porque sí, salvar Beacon Hills de monstruos era un trabajo a tiempo completo y muy mal pagado), por lo que sus neuronas todavía no se habían acostumbrado a trabajar en situaciones tan extremas. Y sí, ver el cuerpo medio desnudo de Derek Hale para Stiles contaba como situación extrema.

En aquella ocasión Derek rio, emocionado por la capacidad que tenía de decirle que le resultaba increíblemente atractivo, pero sin dejarle con la sensación de que su cuerpo era lo único que le interesaba, y que era lo que le había ocurrido con todas las parejas con las que había estado salvo con Paige.

En ese instante que formaba parte de su pasado juntos Derek le abrazó con todo el cariño que pudo reunir, le besó muy despacio y le dio las gracias por formar parte de su vida. Conocerle era lo más maravilloso que podía haberle ocurrido.

Y ahora...

Ahora Derek estaba en una estación abandonada que no formaba parte de su tiempo ni de su realidad, en una caseta cubierta de polvo y a punto de hacerle el amor al hombre al que quería. Al hombre por el que daría gustoso su vida y con el que iba a pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos.

Y justo en ese instante Derek se dio cuenta de dos hechos relevantes.

Uno era que por fin había conseguido recuperar un recuerdo agradable del tiempo que fueron pareja.

Y el otro que eso no era lo que Stiles se merecía: pasarse toda la vida en aquel lugar deprimente sin más compañía que la suya. Porque alguien tan maravilloso merecía ser feliz y en esa felicidad también se incluía su familia y sus amigos. Y mientras que no salieran de allí jamás tendría nada de eso.

Fue darse cuenta de ello y Derek sintió que los restos de la venda que habían seguido tapando sus ojos terminaron de caer y por fin fuera capaz de ver la realidad.

No es que cambiara mucho el escenario, pues seguían estando en una taquilla con aspecto de abandonada, pero de pronto el lugar ya no le pareció tan acogedor como hacía cinco minutos. Y de centrarse sólo en el chico al que estaba a punto de hacerle el amor se dio cuenta de las telarañas que había por todos lados, incluyendo la camiseta sobre la que seguía parcialmente tumbado.

Deprimido por el escenario, tiró de la mano de Stiles para ponerle en pie.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Fue hacerle la pregunta y se dio cuenta de otro detalle: era más consciente del tiempo que habían estado dando vueltas por la estación y luego escondidos en aquel lugar. Tenía la sensación de que llevaban días allí metidos y tiempo era precisamente con lo que no habían contado desde el principio.

Lo que significaba que Scott y los demás no habían sido capaces de detener a los Jinetes.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo con tono autoritario, poniéndose la camiseta y entregándole la sudadera a Stiles-. Rápido.

\- Pero por qué. ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

Derek observó el gesto compungido del chico. Estar con él era justo lo que quería. Pero no allí.

\- Por supuesto que sí –quería besarle para borrar su expresión tristona, pero en lugar de ello le cogió de la mano para salir del habitáculo.

Temía que si le besaba volvería a comportarse como si el resto del mundo no importara. Y aunque eso era justo lo que le pasaba cuando estaba con Stiles, en sentido metafórico, no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir de verdad. No mientras siguieran allí dentro.

Porque tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que se habían olvidado de su objetivo de salir de allí, comprendió que no toda la culpa había sido de ellos. Sólo habían seguido el plan diseñado por los Jinetes, quienes se las habían ingeniado para hacerles ver lo bonito de todo aquello y olvidarse de los que estaban fuera.

Tal vez por eso él sólo recordaba todo lo malo que vivió al otro lado, pensó Derek. Para que se le quitaran las ganas de volver a un mundo que no le había causado otra cosa que dolor, y prefiriera quedarse en aquella zona fantasma junto a la única persona que sería capaz de hacerle feliz.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando, nada más salir del cuarto, un Jinete les estaba esperando, listo para atacarles. Hacía horas que no se habían cruzado con ellos ni de causalidad, como si los propios Jinetes hubieran preferido apartarse para no interferir en su intimidad... Como si prefirieran que estuvieran ocupados el uno con el otro, a volver a tenerles dando vueltas por la estación hasta encontrar una manera de salir de allí y acabar con ellos.

Pero ahora que Derek había conseguido recuperar su instinto, consiguió reaccionar a tiempo. De un empujón apartó a Stiles y se abalanzó sobre el Jinete, al que consiguió desestabilizar el tiempo suficiente como para quitarle el arma. Y tan pronto como lo hizo le disparó, convirtiéndole en el acto en una nube de polvo verde.

\- ¿Qué coño ha pasado? –preguntó Stiles, todavía en el suelo-. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?

\- Siempre han estado ahí –replicó, ayudándole a ponerse en pie-. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- ¡Ahora! Estábamos a punto de hacer algo más interesante... ¿El plan de escape no puede esperar un poco?

\- No. –Se colocó delante de él, usando su cuerpo como protección mientras caminaba y apuntando con el revolver a todo lo que le pareciera sospechoso.

\- Joder. ¿Es que ni en una realidad alternativa podemos tener un ratito de intimidad? –se quejó Stiles tras él.

Derek no le hizo caso. Le habría encantado bromear sobre la situación y la mala suerte que tenían para poder tener un rato para ellos solos o incluso recordar los que habían tenido en el pasado.

Pero la situación era desesperada. Ya había visto cómo Stiles estaba a punto de quedarse catatónico, justo antes de que recordaran quiénes eran, y acababa de comprender que los Jinetes habían usado sus recuerdos para tenerles distraídos y que no pensaran siquiera en salir de allí.

No podían arriesgarse más. Tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

Como siempre Stiles había dado en el clavo, incluso sin darse cuenta: era raro que estando juntos y conscientes no hubieran sido capaces de encontrar una salida. Si habían podido romper el hechizo de los Jinetes, encontrar la radio para comunicarse con el exterior e incluso encontrar una especie de puerta trasera para salir de allí, era extraño que no hubieran conseguido nada más desde entonces. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de los nuevos objetos que habían aparecido por arte de magia y que les habían hecho recordar quiénes eran en realidad.

Entonces había creído que esos objetos habían aparecido por su deseo de recordar quiénes eran.

Pero en realidad habían sido los Jinetes los que habían hecho que aparecieran para que recordaran que tenían una relación, que se querían... y que se conformaban con saber que estaban juntos.

Porque lo cierto era que, a diferencia de cuando recuperó su consciencia y enseguida se pusieron a buscar una salida, desde que Derek recordó quién era lo único que les había preocupado era seguir estando juntos, tal y como estaban, y tal y donde estaban.

Mientras caminaban, Derek observo a Stiles por encima del hombro, asegurándose de que nada les atacaba por la espalda. Todo su ser le pedía llevarle de nuevo a la taquilla y olvidarse del resto del mundo. Por primera vez en años era feliz y quería seguir siéndolo. Quería tener su recompensa a tantos años de sufrimiento y sabía que esa recompensa era Stiles. Y sabía que le perdería tan pronto como recuperara su papel de Alfa y se centrara en ayudar a los demás.

Esa no dejaba de ser su misión. Una misión que nunca quiso, que odiaba con toda su alma y de la que quería olvidarse, pero que no podía hacer. Menos aún si entre las personas a las que tenía que ayudar estaba la única que le importaba: un chico llamado Stiles Stilinski.

Apretó un poco más sus dedos, odiando una vez más al mundo por ponerse en su contra. Si esos iban a ser los últimos instantes que iba a tener con él quería atesorarlos y poder sentirle todo el tiempo.

Cuando Derek cogió su mano Stiles creyó que volverían a la caseta de la radio para intentar contactar otra vez con Scott y averiguar cómo estaban yendo las cosas por el otro lado. Pero cuando tomó el camino contrario, hacia un lugar que conocía muy bien, pasó de estar preocupado a cabreado.

\- ¡Qué estás haciendo! –preguntó al encontrarse frente al túnel.

\- Es la única forma de salir.

\- No vas a volver ahora con ese plan –protestó-. Es tan estúpido como la primera vez que lo propusiste.

\- Hay que arriesgarse.

\- No hace falta –le agarró del brazo-. Quedémonos.

Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad, como si no acabara de sugerir que se olvidaran de su familia y sus amigos, que Derek necesitó unos segundos para reconocer a Stiles. Sabía que en el fondo no era culpa suya, que eran esos malditos Jinetes jugando con sus sentimientos y sus deseos.

\- No.

\- Aquí no se está tan mal –siguió Stiles con calma-. Lo único es mantenerse alejado cuando lleguen los Jinetes. Y ahora que ya hemos recordado quienes somos, mientras estemos juntos dudo que acabemos quedándonos como el resto...

\- No puedes hablar en serio.

\- ¿Por qué no? No hay que preocuparse de cosas como a qué universidad voy a ir y si podremos seguir manteniendo el contacto. Y oye, no sé tú pero no me ha entrado hambre ni ganas de mear desde que desperté. ¿Sabes lo fantástico que es eso?

Una parte de Derek deseó que le hubiera dicho eso en la taquilla, cuando él pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Entonces le habría hecho caso y los dos se hubieran quedado allí para siempre, sin pensar un instante en la gente que había al otro lado y a la que jamás volverían a ver.

Pero al parecer su instinto de Alfa era mejor de lo que pensaba, porque una vez comprendió que lo único que importaba era salvar a Stiles, ya no fue capaz de dar marcha atrás.

Ni siquiera si eso implicaba perderle.

\- Pero si seguimos aquí estaremos muertos para el resto del mundo –protestó sin apenas fuerzas-. ¿Es lo que quieres que le pase a tu padre? ¿Que se pase la vida solo?

\- Pero al menos nos tendremos el uno al otro –dijo, mortificado al darse cuenta de que tenía que elegir entre Derek y su padre-. Tú sabrás que yo soy real. Y yo igual contigo.

Derek sabía que no podía razonar con él. No cuando acababan de reencontrarse y lo último que iba a permitir era que les separaran de nuevo. Pero a diferencia de Stiles, él ya estaba acostumbrado a dejar de lado sus sentimientos y ser más práctico.

O, mejor dicho, a usar su cabeza para proteger a la persona que había elegido su corazón, apartando todo lo demás. Incluso su propio corazón.

Así que lanzó su última carta: se concentró y buscó en su mente ese recuerdo en el que no había querido profundizar la primera vez que pensó en aquel instante en concreto, prefiriendo no saber la verdad y quedarse con el hecho de que ya nada de eso importaba si estaba con Stiles.

Y tan pronto como lo hizo, tan pronto como dejó que el dolor volviera a ser el ancla que siempre usó cuando fue el Alfa, los recuerdos de la noche en la que los Jinetes le secuestraron aparecieron tan claramente en su mente, que le parecía increíble que un minuto atrás no hubieran estado ahí: lo feliz que se sentía mientras se alejaba de la casa de Stiles tras haber dormido con él. La promesa de que le llamaría al día siguiente para pasar la tarde juntos, Stiles estudiando para sus exámenes y él leyendo... Y de pronto el miedo de que jamás volvería a verle; tan pronto como apareció frente a él una tenebrosa figura vestida de negro que, montada a caballo, le atacó con su látigo.

Derek inspiró profundamente, consciente de que ya no había marcha atrás. Dejó de forcejear con el chico para que le soltara y le miró fijamente a los ojos:

\- ¿Qué día era cuando te secuestraron? –le preguntó.

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

\- Responde.

\- Yo... No me acuerdo.

\- ¡Pues haz memoria!

El grito de Derek sobresaltó a Stiles. No tanto porque no estuviera acostumbrado a eso, pues cuando se conocieron sólo sabían hablarse a base de gritos, sino porque se suponía que después de los besos eso ya no tenía sentido entre ellos.

\- Era al final del curso. Al día siguiente íbamos a hacernos las fotos para el anuario... ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver que Derek estaba mucho más pálido que hacía cinco segundos.

\- Cuando los Jinetes me secuestraron acababa de salir de tu casa. Estabas estudiando para los exámenes, que serían dentro de cuatro meses. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

\- ¿Que soy un estudiante muy aplicado?

\- Que seguiste con tu vida durante cuatro meses en los que no recordaste que yo existía.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Si esto es un reproche, te recuerdo que los Jinetes son seres sobrenaturales y que su poder reside justo en eso. En borrar los recuerdos de la gente y...

\- No es ningún reproche.

\- Ojalá no te hubiera olvidado. ¡Crees que no me siento ya bastante culpable!

\- No es ningún reproche, Stiles. Yo...

\- ¡Entonces por qué demonios me dices lo que ya sé!

\- Porque quiero que veas que tú sí pudiste seguir sin mí –el susurro contrastó aún más tras los gritos.

\- Eso no es...

\- Pero tus amigos no han podido hacerlo. Ellos no te han olvidado.

\- ¡Alto ahí! –Le fulminó con la mirada-. Si con eso me estás diciendo que crees que tú no eres importante como para que la gente no te recuerde, eso no...

\- No lo creo. Es lo que es. Es lo que ha pasado.

\- Pero eso ha sido porque ya sabía a qué nos estábamos enfrentando y estaba preparado. Tú fuiste de los primeros a los que secuestraron. Consiguieron borrarte de mi mente sin que me diera cuenta.

\- Ni tú ni nadie. ¿No ves lo que eso significa?

\- ¡No!

\- Stiles...

\- ¡He dicho que no! –Dio un paso atrás, alejándose del hombre lobo y de paso del interior del túnel-. Ya te borraron de mis recuerdos una vez. Ahora que te he recuperado, no pienso perderte otra vez.

\- No pasa nada...

\- ¡Sí que pasa! –gritó hasta que le dolió la garganta-. Dios, ¿cómo puedes pedirme siquiera que me plantee eso? Que acepte sin más que desaparezcas de mi vida.

\- Ya lo hiciste una vez. Con Lydia. Estabas con ella cuando te secuestraron y dijiste que la querías, ¿recuerdas? ¿No ves lo que eso significa? Conseguiste olvidarme y ser feliz junto a otra persona.

Stiles no lo dudó cuando le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Y aunque los dedos de su mano crujieron al golpear su mandíbula, se sintió increíblemente bien.

\- ¡Lo hicieron ellos, imbécil! –gritó, dolido, y no sólo por el golpe-. Si de mi hubiera dependido, me habría tatuado tu nombre en mi pecho para no olvidarte.

\- Ya lo sé –Cogió su mano para quitarle el dolor-. Perdóname. No quería decir que tú quisiste olvidarme.

\- Entonces cállate de una vez. Te recuerdo que ese es tu fuerte.

El hombre lobo asintió, acariciando los dedos del chico.

\- Es verdad, ¿y sabes cuál es otra de mis cualidades?

\- No... -Le miró con odio, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba intentando-. Ni se te ocurra.

\- Sacrificarme por los demás.

\- Te he dicho que no sigas –trató de soltarse de las manos de Derek, pero él no le dejó.

\- Y por encima de todos, me sacrificaría por ti.

\- ¡Cállate! Por favor, Derek. Cállate –negó, desesperado-. No me pidas eso. No me obligues...

\- No tiene por qué salir mal. Con mi capacidad de regeneración podría...

\- ¡Eso no lo sabes! No puedes arriesgarte.

\- Mejor eso a pasarnos toda la eternidad aquí.

\- Confiemos en Scott y en Lydia –susurró, viendo que con los gritos no estaba consiguiendo nada-. Y en mi padre. Sé que ahora mismo están buscando una manera de sacarnos de aquí.

\- Se nos ha acabado el tiempo –Sujetó ambas mejillas, mirándole fijamente a los ojos-. Este será nuestro plan B. Tú siempre has sido el del plan B.

\- No me hagas esto –le tembló la voz-. Por favor.

\- ¿No es verdad?

\- No si ese plan B implica que pueda morir el hombre del que estoy enamorado...

A Derek se le paró el corazón.

Pese a tener la sensación de llevar allí dentro una eternidad, el tiempo que había podido estar con Stiles se le había pasado volando.

Y sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que, aun habiéndole besado y dejado claros sus sentimientos, todavía no había podido decirle que le quería.

Y no pensaba marcharse de su lado sin habérselo dicho al menos una vez.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Entonces le besó poniendo todo su corazón en ese beso, siendo tal vez el último que compartirían. Y antes de que Stiles pudiera responder se alejó de él y corrió hacia el interior del túnel sin mirar atrás.

Lo último que oyó antes de atravesar el portal fue el grito desgarrador de la única persona a la que amaría.

\- ¡Derek!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento :(  
> Pero la espera durará poco. Mañana habrá nuevo capítulo ;)


	12. Chapter 12

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró tirado en medio de un lecho boscoso, notando un desagradable olor a quemado.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el olor procedía de su propio cuerpo, recordó por qué se había desmayado, y deseó volver a perder el conocimiento para que no doliera tanto.

Todo su ser le pedía dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia y que el proceso de curación hiciera el trabajo. Pero temía que si hacía eso acabaría perdiendo la batalla y moriría. Y lo peor sería que su muerte implicaría que Stiles se quedaría atrapado en la estación para siempre.

No podía rendirse. Costara lo que costase, tenía que conseguir que alguien más recordara a Stiles para, juntos, encontrar la salida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Consiguió ponerse en pie y se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del bosque.

Apretó los puños, sujetando con firmeza el revolver que había conseguido arrebatarle al Jinete, y se encaminó hacia su único destino posible: la residencia Stilinski.

No tuvo muy claro de si perdió el conocimiento mientras caminaba, porque no fue del todo consciente del recorrido hasta llegar a la casa de Stiles. Sólo que un segundo estaba en el bosque, gritando de rabia al pensar que estaba tardando demasiado y que no conseguiría rescatarle a tiempo, y que al siguiente ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa.

Sin darle más vueltas, llamó al timbre con insistencia. No había un momento que perder.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando la puerta se abrió y mostró a Stilinski.

Aunque más que detenerse lo que Derek sintió fue que acababa de viajar al pasado. Porque no fue el mayor de los Stilinski quien le abrió la puerta, sino uno más joven al que cada vez que veía sus lunares le parecían más adorables.

\- ¿Derek? -preguntó Stiles al descubrir a su inesperada visita.

\- ¿Tienes que preguntar quién soy? -bromeó, metiéndose de lleno en el recuerdo.

\- Claro que no. Es que me resulta raro verte llamando a la puerta.

\- Supuse que ya no haría falta entrar por tu ventana -Esperó a que Stiles se apartara para dejarle pasar, pero el chico siguió en su sitio, inmóvil- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Todavía no le he dicho a mi padre lo nuestro.

\- Pero tu padre no está ahora en casa.

\- No... -Le dejó entrar, cerrando la puerta tras ellos-. Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que pienses que no quiero que lo sepa.

\- ¿Es ese el motivo por el que no se lo has dicho?

\- No, claro que no. Es que no sé muy bien cómo va a reaccionar.

\- ¿No sabes cómo va a reaccionar por el hecho de que estás saliendo con un hombre? ¿O por el hecho de que estás saliendo conmigo?

\- Supongo que por un poco de las dos cosas.

A Derek le pareció de lo más tierno que se sonrojara y se mirara los pies, sin saber qué decir. Tanto, que le perdonó que todavía no le hubiera besado.

\- Lo entiendo -dijo al final, consiguiendo que Stiles se atreviera a mirarle.

\- No es que me avergüence de ti. Nada de eso. Todo lo contrario más bien.

\- ¿Piensas que soy yo quien no quiere que se sepa lo nuestro?

\- No lo sé... ¿Es eso?

\- Para nada. Si hasta ahora he preferido que nos viéramos siempre en el loft ha sido porque pensé que lo agradecerías... Y porque tampoco me van mucho los sitios demasiado concurridos.

\- Sí. Eso ya lo intuía.

\- Stiles, no pasa nada -le sonrió-. Tanto si quieres decírselo a tu padre y quieres que esté a tu lado cuando ocurra, como si prefieres esperar un poco más, me va a parecer bien cualquier decisión que tomes.

\- Pero tú preferirás algo. ¿En serio te da igual?

Derek amplió la sonrisa y, para demostrarle que hablaba en serio, le abrazó con cuidado. Y cuando notó que Stiles se relajaba entre sus brazos, alzó su rostro para besarle.

\- Siempre y cuando estés conmigo, todo me parece bien.

El sonrojo de Stiles aumentó y Derek decidió que ese era el mejor momento para ir a su cuarto. Aunque estuvieran solos en la casa, no quería arriesgarse a que el padre de Stiles llegara antes del trabajo y les descubriera en una situación comprometida. Comenzó a subir las escaleras pero, cuando el chico no le siguió, miró por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- Te quiero.

Derek tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla de la escalera para no caer redondo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le temblaban tanto las piernas. Ni que su corazón le latía tan rápido.

\- Quería que lo supieras -susurró Stiles, avanzando hasta el pie de la escalera-. Y ya sé que llegado a este punto ya tendrías que intuirlo pero... quería decírtelo.

\- Dilo otra vez -pidió, bajando los escalones para estar a su altura-. Me gusta como suena.

\- Te quiero -repitió, emocionado-. Te quiero muchísimo, Derek -de pronto se echó a reír, todavía temblando por los nervios. Derek volvió a calmarle, abrazándole, y esta vez el abrazo duró mucho más. En él Stiles pudo notar el temblor de Derek de lo mucho que le había afectado su confesión-. Joder. No pensé que hoy sería el día en el que me atreviera a decírtelo.

\- ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo? -preguntó cuando pudo separarse de él, lo que le llevó unos cuantos minutos.

\- Prácticamente desde el día en que te conocí -admitió, sonrojado-. Pero supuse que sería mejor esperar un poquito.

\- Hiciste bien -sonrió, aproximándose a sus labios para besarlos-. Yo también...

El recuerdo se evaporó tan rápido como había llegado. Seguía estando en la casa de los Stilinski, pero en esta ocasión era el padre de Stiles a quien tenía frente a él.

Y quien le miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

No sólo porque daba la sensación de que ese hombre que estaba frente a su puerta había tenido intención de besarle, sino porque además ese hombre que parecía que quería besarle tenía el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras.

\- Dios mío. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has tenido un accidente? Tenemos que llevarte al hospital inmediatamente.

\- No. No hay tiempo.

\- Pero mírate -exclamó, sin saber qué hacer con las manos. Aquel hombre estaba tan mal que tenía la sensación de que si se le ocurría tocarle se quedaría con parte de la piel en las manos-. Tienes todo el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras y...

\- Soy un hombre lobo, puedo curarme. -La mirada de extrañeza del hombre le indicó que debía ir un poco más despacio-. ¿Sabes quién soy? -El sheriff negó y Derek trató de hacerle un precipitado resumen de su vida-. Soy Derek Hale. Te conocí cuando mi familia acababa de morir en un incendio provocado por una psicópata. Estuve durante horas junto a las llamas, esperando que mi hermana viniera a buscarme, y tú te quedaste todo el tiempo a mi lado, intentando ofrecerme consuelo. Nadie te obligó a hacerlo y el propio Sheriff ya se había marchado, pero tú te quedaste conmigo. Me dijiste que no pensabas dejarme y que daba igual el tiempo que tuvieras que quedarte a mi lado... -respiró hondo-. Aquel fue el único gesto de cariño que recibí por parte de un desconocido durante muchísimos años... hasta que conocí a tu hijo.

El hombre, que había escuchado el discurso como sólo haría alguien que cree que está frente a un chiflado, torció el gesto ante el último comentario.

Una cosa era que ese chico estuviera desvariando, probablemente a causa del dolor, y otra muy distinta que jugara con sus sentimientos. Más en concreto, los sentimientos de pérdida que siempre despertaban en él cuando oía hablar de hijos, sabiendo que eso era justo lo que jamás podría tener.

\- Creo que te equivocas, muchacho. Yo no tengo ningún hijo.

\- Sí que lo tienes. Se llama Stiles. No, bueno. Todo el mundo le llama Stiles.

La mención del nombre de Stiles provocó un cambio en el Sheriff. De no entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a sentir pena, pasó a mostrar rabia.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Has hablado con mi padre? ¿Cómo conoces su apodo del ejército?

\- Te aseguro que jamás he visto a tu padre. Pero sí a tu hijo.

\- Te repito que yo no tengo...

\- Tu hijo es la persona más increíble que he conocido jamás -le interrumpió-. Es condenadamente listo y no le da miedo reconocerlo, todo lo contrario -rio por lo bajo-. Siempre se asegura de dejar claro que sin él no seríamos capaces de conseguir nada, y ¿sabes qué? Tiene toda la razón. Por ese motivo los Jinetes Fantasma han conseguido secuestrar a tanta gente...

\- Alto ahí... -Le miró de soslayo, esta vez sin sentir pena por sus quemaduras... Quemaduras que... ¿podía ser que parecieran menos graves que hacía unos minutos?- Ahora lo entiendo todo. Debes ser un nuevo Beta de la manada de Scott.

\- Más bien al revés -respondió, prepotente. Una cosa era aceptar que Scott era un hombre lobo un tanto especial, y otra muy distinta decir que era el Beta de Scott, cuando en realidad era quien le había enseñado lo poco que sabía de cómo ser un hombre lobo-. Gracias a mí Scott es el Alfa.

\- Me da igual la jerarquía que tengáis. Todos estáis igual de locos -farfulló-. ¿Jinetes Fantasma? Mira que han pasado cosas raras en este pueblo, ¿pero Jinetes que vienen en caballos para llevarse a la gente? Me lo creería si no fuera porque no he visto un caballo en años y porque ninguno de las personas que Scott, Lydia y Malía me han dicho que han sido secuestradas, existen de verdad.

\- Ese es precisamente el poder de los Jinetes. Una vez se los han llevado consiguen que todos sus recuerdos desaparezcan de las personas que les conocían. Por eso Stiles se olvidó de mí cuando me llevaron. Y por eso tú le has olvidado.

\- ¡No he olvidado a nadie! Mi mujer y yo decidimos que no queríamos tener hijos...

La mención de la mujer del Sheriff causó sentimientos encontrados en el hombre lobo. Dolor por pensar que los Jinetes también habían utilizado el amor del Sheriff hacia su mujer para retenerle y que no se preocupara por buscar a su hijo; e ilusión porque, aunque supiera que no era real, por unos segundos le encantaría ver a la mujer que trajo a Stiles al mundo. Esa persona tan fantástica de la que Stiles tanto le había hablado pero que nunca podría llegar a conocer, al igual que el humano jamás podría llegar a conocer a Talía Hale.

\- Tu mujer es la que no es real -consiguió decir-. Claudia murió por culpa de una rara enfermedad hace 10 años.

\- Esa es una broma de muy mal gusto, hijo -dijo desafiante.

\- Es la verdad. Tienes que creerme.

\- Ni siquiera te conozco.

\- Me dijiste que aunque no lo creyera saldría adelante. En el bosque, junto a las cenizas todavía calientes del que fue mi hogar, me dijiste que después de llorar a mis padres conseguiría ponerme en pie. Que tenía que hacerlo, pues esa era la única manera de recordarles. Porque si no les recordaba entonces sus muertes habrían sido en vano. -Respiró hondo, centrándose en el ahora y no en el dolor de aquellos recuerdos-. No quise escucharte entonces. En realidad te odiaba por ser tan optimista. Pero eso es lo que siempre os ha caracterizado a ti y a tu hijo. Y por eso, cuando volví, siempre intenté ayudaros. Incluso cuando me detuviste, creyendo que yo había matado a Laura...

\- ¿Quién es Laura?

\- Laura Hale -pronunció su nombre con dificultad, estando todavía reciente el recuerdo de la última vez que se vieron-. Mi hermana. El cuerpo que encontraron Stiles y Scott en el bosque hace cuatro años era el suyo...

De pronto al Sheriff le vino la imagen de un muchacho que pretendía hacerse el duro, pero que cuando le obligaron a alejarse de los restos donde había estado su casa se echó a llorar.

Y esos ojos de un verde tan intenso que primero mostraron rabia, luego dolor y finalmente desesperanza... eran los mismos que ahora tenía frente a él.

\- Te recuerdo... -murmuró, esforzándose en hacer memoria-. Tú eras aquel crío cubierto de ceniza que se pasó la noche al raso hasta que su hermana llegó -exclamó, sorprendido, para pasar luego a la duda-. Pero la noche en la que encontré su cuerpo en el bosque Scott estaba solo...

\- No. Stiles estaba con él. Y fue él quien averiguó lo que le estaba pasando a Scott cuando mi tío le mordió. Peter. Él fue quien le transformó en hombre lobo.

\- ¿Peter... Hale? -murmuró, no del todo seguro.

\- ¡Exacto! Conoces a todas esas personas. Son reales.

\- No... -negó, dando un paso atrás. Por mucho que pareciera ser real... por mucho que quisiera que fuera real-: Yo no tengo ningún...

\- Cuando Claudia murió te refugiaste en la bebida para superar el dolor. Y al hacerlo dejaste a Stiles de lado -Derek fue mortalmente sincero, pues necesitaba que el Sheriff afrontara sus peores demonios, que siempre eran los más difíciles de olvidar. Lo sabía por propia experiencia-. Conseguiste superarlo y volviste a ser ese padre maravilloso que siempre ha cuidado de Stiles. El ejemplo que él siempre ha seguido y motivo por el que hoy es una persona tan asombrosa... -bajó un poco la voz, odiando hacerle daño-. Pero sé que aún hay días que te arrepientes de no haber estado a su lado en la época más difícil de su vida. Que hay días en los que te odias por haber sido, durante un breve periodo de tiempo, tan parecido a tu padre; el hombre en el que juraste que jamás te convertirías.

El hombre le miró con recelo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso de mi padre?

\- Stiles me lo contó. Quería que supiera lo buena persona que eras cuando yo creía que seguías viéndome como un sospechoso de todo lo que ocurría en Beacon Hills. Y a partir de entonces siempre te ayudé pese a los riesgos. A descubrir quién estaba cometiendo los sacrificios. Quién controlaba a los Oni...

Ante la mención de los espíritus japoneses, el hombre abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Dios mío. Eso... Lo recuerdo... El Nogitsune... Él era quien controlaba a los Oni.

El intento por recordar se vio interrumpido por una mujer que apareció de repente, como salida de la nada.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó a Stilinski-. Cariño, ¿quién es este hombre?

Derek observó al ser que acababa de aparecer. El último obstáculo que le quedaba para que Stiles recuperara a su padre.

Apenas la miró a los ojos. No quería quedarse con el recuerdo de esa cosa que había usurpado el cuerpo de Claudia Stilinski, pues sería como traicionar el propio recuerdo de Stiles y del Sheriff.

\- Sé que parece real, pero te aseguro que ella no es Claudia.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo este hombre? -preguntó ella.

Derek se puso delante de la mujer, dándole la espalda y entre medias de los dos para que el Sheriff ni siquiera la viera.

\- Recuerda la noche en que te llamaron para decirte que Claudia estaba muy mal. Llegaste tarde al hospital porque te quedaste con la víctima de un accidente de tráfico. Y cuando llegaste al hospital la cama de Claudia estaba vacía. Y Stiles estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Él fue quien se quedó con ella hasta que murió.

\- Eso... -balbuceó el hombre.

\- Sí Stiles es real, y en el fondo sabes que lo es, Claudia no puede existir.

\- Noah -dijo la mujer, más seria-. Será mejor que te alejes de este hombre. Parece peligroso.

\- Por favor. Piensa en todo lo que te he dicho -suplicó el hombre lobo-. Me conoces. Eres una de las personas que mejor me conoce. Y sabes que jamás mentiría con algo tan importante como la familia. Stiles es real. Tienes un hijo y es real.

Fue decir esas tres palabras, " _Stiles es real_ ", y de pronto el Sheriff lo recordó todo.

Recordó el instante preciso en que el médico le entrego el diminuto cuerpo de su hijo, envuelto de tal manera que apenas se le veía la carita. Y recordó como desde ese preciso instante, con apenas segundos de vida pero sus ojitos abiertos de par en par y tan llenos de energía, tuvo claro que su hijo sería alguien grande. Alguien que superaría todos los logros que él mismo había cosechado a lo largo de su vida, y que por supuesto dejaría muy por detrás el recuerdo de su abuelo.

Y mientras veía su carita tan pequeña y pensaba en el nombre que quería ponerle su mujer en recuerdo a su abuelo materno, supo que su hijo estaba destinado a llamarse como su abuelo paterno. Como ejemplo que de todo lo malo siempre acababa saliendo algo bueno.

\- Tengo un hijo... -susurró, apartando a Derek para mirar a los ojos a su mujer- Se llama Miecyzlaw Stilinski. Le puse ese nombre por tu padre.

\- Noah. Deja de decir estupideces.

\- Me hubiera gustado tanto teneros a los dos conmigo... -murmuró, lamentándose por lo cruel que era a veces el destino-. Pero no eres real. Ya no.

Derek ya se había puesto en posición de defensa, convencido de que esa cosa les atacaría. Pero en lugar de ello la mujer simplemente se desvaneció.

Y tan pronto como lo hizo el lugar del pasillo que había tapado con su cuerpo mostró un pequeño roto en la pared.

Stilinski se olvidó rápidamente del ser que le había tenido engañado durante a saber cuánto tiempo, haciéndole cree que su mujer estaba viva y que no tenía un hijo, y tiró del papel pintado.

En seguida apareció una pequeña luz, indicando que había algo al otro lado.

Algo que resultó ser la puerta a un dormitorio vacío.

O eso creyó el Sheriff cuando atravesó esa puerta y se topó con algo tirado en el suelo: una camiseta de lacrosse con el nombre de Stilinski serigrafiado junto al número 24.

En teoría esa era la primera vez que veía aquella prenda.

Sin embargo, el hombre se arrodilló en el suelo para recogerla con cuidado. Y cuando la tuvo entre sus manos y la estrujó contra su pecho, inspirando el aroma que desprendía, sintió tal oleada de cariño que acabó temblando, emocionado.

\- Esa camiseta pertenecía a tu hijo -explicó Derek-. Cuanto más recuerdes de él, irán apareciendo más objetos que están ligados a él. Sólo así conseguiremos abrir un portal hacia el otro lado, donde Stiles espera.

El hombre asintió, no dudando esta vez de la palabra del hombre lobo. Iba a inspeccionar más a fondo la habitación, pese a que en principio parecía que no había nada más, pero de pronto tuvo que sujetar a Derek para evitar que cayera al suelo.

Se fijó entonces en que la mayoría de las quemaduras habían terminado de curarse y supuso que el proceso de curación le había dejado agotado.

\- Necesitas descansar -le aconsejó, sujetándole de los hombros y sacándole de la habitación.

\- No puedo. Yo...

\- Mírate. No sé ni cómo te mantienes en pie. Ni siquiera deberías estar vivo.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Sí. Pero tienes que recuperarte del todo.

\- No hay tiempo. Yo...

La queja se vio interrumpida cuando el Sheriff le ayudó a tumbarse en la cama de su dormitorio. Fue sentir la superficie mullida bajo su cuerpo y Derek cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente llevaba meses sin dormir.

\- Has conseguido que recuerde que tengo un hijo -dijo Stilinski-. Y te doy las gracias por ello. Ahora descansa mientras yo termino de recordar toda su vida.

Derek no tuvo fuerzas para negar. Al agotamiento se unía esa tranquilidad y seguridad del Sheriff que tanto necesitaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien se iba a hacer cargo de la situación e iba a cuidar de él. Y ese alguien era además el padre de la otra persona que le había prometido que haría justo eso durante el resto de su vida.

Recordó las palabras de Stiles en el túnel, pidiéndole que confiara en su instinto, y eso fue justo lo que hizo.

Su instinto le decía que podía confiar en ese hombre y que todo iba a salir bien.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento.

*******************

No necesitó que el Sheriff le despertara. Todavía en sueños le llegó un sutil aroma que rápidamente le hizo pensar en una única cosa: hogar.

Parpadeó para terminar de vencer el cansancio y, tras comprobar que estaba completamente recuperado, fue hasta la única habitación de la casa que estaba iluminada.

Al entrar tuvo una extraña sensación: fue como si todo su mundo temblara bajo sus pies, pero al mismo tiempo todas las piezas que faltaban se colocaran en su sitio.

Allí estaba todo. Las paredes repletas de fotografías de Stiles con sus amigos, su equipo de lacrosse tirado en el suelo porque siempre se juraba que iría a entrenar pero al final tenía que posponerlo por un asunto de vida o muerte; el escritorio repleto de libros de folklore, historia local y mitología, y encima de ellos su ejemplar del Bestiario que nunca llegó a devolverle.

Pero junto a esos objetos que formaban parte de la vida del chico que conoció hace años, Derek vio otros que le permitieron descubrir a ese otro Stiles que conocía desde hacía menos tiempo; aquel que realmente ya sabía cómo era pero al que hasta hacía poco no se había atrevido a acercarse por miedo de acabar quemándose: Las copias de las llaves de la cámara secreta de los Hale donde guardaba los pocos recuerdos de sus padres; el panel de corcho donde había marcado con hilo rojo los últimos lugares donde se había visto a Kate Argent, porque no pensaba parar hasta no haber encontrado a la mujer que le había hecho tanto daño; la camiseta todavía manchada de sangre de la primera vez que estuvo allí y que le había confesado que se ponía cuando no podía dormir, porque así era como si estuviera con él...

Con cada uno de esos objetos Derek pudo recuperar todos los recuerdos que le habían robado: cuando le llevó a la cámara acorazada de los Hale para mostrarle las uñas de su madre y le estuvo hablando de ella durante horas; cuando a la semana siguiente Stiles quiso que visitaran la tumba de su madre para presentarle oficialmente a su novio; cuando intentó preparar una cena romántica y al final todo salió mal y acabaron comiendo en el parking de la hamburguesería pero Stiles juró que había sido la mejor cita del mundo.

A medida que los recuerdos se sucedían la sonrisa de Derek se fue ampliando. Era fantástico poder recordarlo todo.

Era sorprendente que hubiera tenido la fortuna de conocer a alguien así y encima haber sido correspondido.

Era cruel que le hubieran quitado esa parte de su vida.

\- Derek.

El Sheriff le sacó de sus pensamientos. Acarició el marco de fotos donde aparecía un sonriente Stiles junto a Scott y asintió al hombre.

\- Lo has conseguido. Le has recordado.

Stilinski estaba igual de radiante que el Beta. Desde que Scott llegara hace días a su casa con la absurda idea de que tenía un hijo, una parte de él había querido creerle. Por mucho que hubiera insistido en que no quería ser padre para no cometer los errores de su progenitor, siempre se había preguntado qué habría pasado si se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. Si en realidad hubiera conseguido ser un buen padre.

Así, tras días de dudas, de incertidumbre y de miedos sobre qué era verdad y qué no, por fin había descubierto a ese hijo tan maravilloso; a través del hilo rojo que usaba para resolver sus investigaciones y que Stiles también usaba para desvelar sus propios misterios.

Viéndolo en perspectiva, en el fondo se alegraba de que hubiera ocurrido algo tan horrible como que le hicieran olvidar que tenía un hijo, pues eso le había permitido recordarle y sentirse de nuevo el padre más orgulloso del mundo por tenerle a su lado.

Y más o menos le pasaba lo mismo con la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, con el mismo hombre lobo que había aparecido frente a su puerta hacía dos horas y que entonces no sabía quién era, pero que ahora conocía muy bien.

Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, agradeciéndole una vez más el haberle ayudado a recordar a su hijo, pero también:

\- Mientras intentabas que recordara a Stiles, se te olvidó mencionar el detalle de que estabais juntos -dijo increíblemente casual, fruto de años de experiencia haciendo interrogatorios-. ¿Algo que comentar al respecto?

La expresión del Beta cambió radicalmente. De emoción por ver que contaba con un aliado, pasó a mostrar terror hacia el hombre que ahora tenía a su lado y que, además del padre de su novio, también era el Sheriff.

\- Está bien -le tranquilizó el hombre-. Ya tendremos tiempo luego para hablar de eso. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría traer a nuestro chico de vuelta.

Derek habría suspirado de alivio por tener a un suegro tan comprensivo que sabía cuando no era un buen momento para sacar ciertos temas, pero algo le impidió hacerlo. Lo mismo que no le dio la oportunidad de abrazar al hombre como realmente quería, agradeciéndole que le hubiera ayudado a recuperar la esperanza de volver a ver a Stiles.

Y ese "algo" que le quitó la victoria cuando estaba a punto de tocarla con los dedos, fue un sonido procedente de su espalda que conocía demasiado bien.

El sonido de un trueno, seguido del relincho de un caballo.

Sólo tuvo tiempo de dar media vuelta cuando el Jinete apareció por arte de magia frente a ellos, y de apartar al Sheriff cuando disparó el revólver.

\- ¡Cuidado!


	13. Chapter 13

Tan pronto como Derek desapareció en medio de una nube de humo verde Stiles cayó de rodillas al suelo, en una mezcla de alivio, odio y pánico. El miedo y las ganas de gritar porque se hubiera marchado pese a que le suplicó que no le dejara, chocaban con el alivio de pensar que todo había salido bien: a diferencia de lo que había pasado con su cazadora, el cuerpo del hombre lobo no se había convertido en una bola de fuego. Tan sólo había desaparecido.  
Aunque eso no tenía por qué significar que Derek no estuviera ahora mismo al otro lado, sufriendo un dolor agonizante y tal vez muriéndose.  
Stiles no quiso pensar en esa posibilidad.  
Lo que tenía que hacer era moverse de una vez por todas y buscar una salida. Y sobre todo no perder la esperanza de que volvería a verle. Era la persona más fuerte que conocía y no sólo porque fuera un hombre lobo. Después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar, se negaba a creer que un grupo de cowboys fueran los que derrotarían a Derek Hale.

Se puso en pie y, necesitando un último empujón para seguir adelante, sacó de la cartera la fotografía en la que aparecían los dos. Se sabía de memoria todos los detalles y había experimentado ese mismo sentimiento que era evidente en la instantánea. Y aun así le seguía sorprendiendo que hubiera ocurrido de verdad: que Derek le hubiera besado y que le hubiera dicho que le quería…  
Justo entonces se dio cuenta de un terrible detalle: él no había tenido ocasión de decírselo.  
Stiles acarició la sonrisa de Derek con el pulgar.

\- Y unos cojones voy a dejar que te alejen de mí cuando todavía no te he dicho que te quiero.

Animado por la promesa que se hizo a él mismo, se puso en marcha.  
Lo primero era recuperar la única arma que tenía a su disposición, así que corrió hasta la taquilla donde había pasado las últimas horas junto a Derek para recuperar su bate.

Una vez lo tuvo en su mano se sintió más seguro y volvió a la sala de espera sólo para darse cuenta de que había más movimiento de lo normal. Y es que en lugar de esperar en sus respectivos asientos, como habían estado haciendo desde que apareció en la estación, todo el mundo se había puesto en pie.

Pensando que los Jinetes habían vuelto buscó a los hombres de negro para asegurarse de estar lo más apartado posible de ellos. Pero cuando no les vio por ningún lado, intuyó que estaba pasando algo más.  
Se centró en los pasajeros y descubrió que no es que simplemente estuvieran de pie, sino que se estaban esforzando por llegar a un lugar que hasta ahora no había estado allí: el andén de la estación.

¿Cómo es que no lo había visto hasta ahora?  
Pese al tiempo que había estado allí, aquella maldita estación le seguía poniendo los pelos de punta, pues era imposible predecir lo próximo que iba a pasar. Y encontrarse con un gigantesco andén donde hasta hacía nada sólo había habido una pared era un ejemplo más.

Entonces Stiles pensó en otra posibilidad: ¿Y si en realidad había estado allí todo el tiempo pero habían preferido no verlo? Fue lo mismo que les pasó cuando tardaron en localizar la taquilla, la sala de comunicaciones o el túnel, pero que una vez supieron que existían podían llegar a esos lugares sin problema.  
Y era lo mismo que le había dicho Derek cuando le sacó a rastras de la taquilla. Entonces no había entendido por qué estaba siendo tan cruel y prefería volver en lugar de quedarse allí, donde sólo estarían los dos para siempre… Pero ahora que se había marchado, después de recordarle que al otro lado estaba su familia y sus amigos, no entendía cómo podía haber pensado siquiera en quedarse allí sabiendo que fuera estaba su padre.

\- Han sido los Jinetes.

Fue decirlo en voz alta y comprender hasta dónde había llegado el maquiavélico plan de aquellos seres. Habían usado sus recuerdos para que se olvidaran de todo lo demás y no quisieran volver a su hogar. Por eso era tan extraño que él sólo recuperara los recuerdos de los dos estando juntos, mientras que a Derek le llegaban los de los días más infelices de su vida.  
De ese modo los Jinetes se aseguraban de tenerles bien controlados, ofreciéndoles lo que más deseaban: a Stiles la oportunidad de seguir junto al hombre al que quería y al que por fin veía feliz; y a Derek el quedarse en un lugar donde no tendría que hacer frente a sus errores del pasado, pues lo único que importaba era que estaba con la persona que le quería.

Estaba convencido de que si Derek hubiera recuperado más de esos recuerdos de los dos juntos habría hecho frente al dolor de su pasado para recuperar esos días felices; los que se merecían tener. Y precisamente por eso los Jinetes se encargaron de que él no los recuperara, incluso después de haber conseguido averiguar quién era.

Y aun así pudo hacerlo. Sin ayuda de nadie Derek rompió el hechizo que tenían sobre ellos y se dio cuenta de que no podían quedarse en la estación. Que tenían una vida al otro lado que debían recuperar.

\- Por eso te secuestraron a ti primero y se encargaron de borrarte todos tus recuerdos –musitó Stiles para sí-. Sin saber quién eras jamás te plantearías siquiera hacerles frente e impedir… ¿Qué? ¡Qué demonios quieren!

Gritó la pregunta a la estación, harto de no encontrar respuestas.  
De pronto escuchó un sonido procedente del cartel de información. El mismo que hasta ese instante había permanecido inmóvil anunciando los retrasos de todas las llegadas y en el que ahora estaban cambiando las letras.

\- Beacon Hills –leyó el nuevo destino que acababa de aparecer-. ¿Qué significa eso?

Recordó lo que le había contado Derek de por qué conocía el nombre de Canaan, el pueblo al que llegó buscando a Boyd y Erica, sólo para toparse con un pueblo desierto.  
Igual de desierto que Pripyat, la ciudad abandonada junto a Chernobil.

\- Beacon Hills va a convertirse en una ciudad fantasma –respondió Stiles a su propia pregunta-. Deben haber secuestrado a casi todos los habitantes del pueblo –supuso, dándose cuenta de la cantidad de gente que ahora atestaba la sala de espera y entre la que reconoció a muchos compañeros del instituto.

Afortunadamente no vio por ningún lado a sus amigos, lo que significaba que todavía no les habían atrapado.  
Pero también significaba que cada minuto que corría era un minuto que estaba más cerca de quedarse atrapado para siempre.  
Entonces, como si la propia estación quisiera confirmar su teoría, los altavoces cobraron vida por primera vez:

“ _El tren de Beacon Hills llegará en 30 minutos_ ”

Curiosamente, lejos de entrar en pánico al ver que sólo le quedaba media hora, fue otro detalle lo que llamó su atención.  
Y lo que hizo que no se asustara, sino que sonriera por primera vez desde que Derek se hubiera marchado.  
Porque resultaba que conocía esa voz.  
Lo que significaba que no tendría que hacer frente al problema estando completamente solo.

Decidido, tomó el camino hacia la sala de comunicaciones. Sin embargo, una marea de gente le impidió avanzar tan rápido como hubiera querido. Y para rematar la situación varios Jinetes aparecieron, consiguiendo que todo el mundo corriera en todas direcciones creando el caos absoluto.

\- ¡Queréis quitaros de en medio!

De pronto la gente se hizo a un lado, dejándole un precioso pasillo, y Stiles se sintió de lo más orgulloso por su “don de gentes”… Hasta que descubrió que el pasillo no era para él sino para el Jinete que había al final del mismo. Y que empezó a cabalgar hacia él.

El miedo de Stiles duró sólo un segundo. Pasado ese instante se puso en posición de batear, fijando la mirada en el Jinete. No pensaba apartarse.  
Si su intuición no le fallaba, ahora que Beacon Hills estaba a punto de convertirse en una ciudad fantasma, ambas realidades estaban más cerca que nunca. Lo que significaba que si el Jinete podía golpearle, él también podría devolverle el golpe.

\- ¡Ven aquí, cowboy de imitación! –gritó para darse ánimos.

El caballo corrió hacia él y Stiles agarró con fuerza el bate. Podía conseguirlo. Podía acabar con él, aunque esta vez no tuviera a Derek a su lado.  
Aguantó la respiración y, cuando ya sólo les separaba medio metro, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.  
Lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, en un absurdo intento por no ver el momento en que el caballo le matara en caso de que se hubiera equivocado con sus suposiciones.

Al no sentir ningún golpe se permitió creer que lo había logrado. Y cuando abrió los ojos y vio que en lugar del Jinete había una nube verde, saltó de alegría. ¡Lo había conseguido!  
Pero cuando todavía estaba celebrando su victoria oyó otro relincho, seguido de gritos de pavor. Miró a su izquierda para ver a otro Jinete que iba a por él… y que desapareció en otra nube de humo verde.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? –se preguntó, pues ni siquiera le había golpeado.  
\- ¿En serio pretendes acabar con él con tu bate? –oyó a su espalda-. Sé que le tienes mucho cariño pero…

Stiles dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una persona que jamás creyó ver allí y que resultó ser su salvador, o eso se intuía por el revolver con el que había disparado al Jinete y del que aún salía humo.

\- ¿Papá? –Se acercó al hombre-. ¿Eres tú?  
\- ¿Quién iba a ser si no?  
\- ¿Me… me recuerdas?  
\- No pienso olvidarte nunca más.

Lo dijo con esa sonrisa que había echado tantísimo de menos, que a Stiles le dio lo mismo que el reloj siguiera corriendo en su contra. Se tiró a los brazos de su padre y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Cómo me alegro de verte –dijo cuando consiguió recuperar la voz-. Pensé… pensé que yo… que tú nunca…  
\- Jamás –le calmó su padre, dándole otro corto abrazo-. Pero ahora, por mucho que me encantaría seguir abrazándote durante horas, tenemos otras cosas más urgentes que hacer.  
\- Sí. Beacon Hills está a punto de desaparecer.  
\- Lo sé. Scott terminó de ponerme al día después de que Derek consiguiera avisarme de lo que estaba pasando.  
\- Espera, ¿Derek? –Abrió los ojos de par en par-. ¿Le has…? ¿Le has visto? ¿Pudo atravesar el portal?  
\- ¿Quién te crees que me ayudó a recordar que tenía un hijo? –bromeó. Pero el buen humor desapareció tan pronto como vio que las piernas de su hijo temblaban tanto que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo-. ¿Estás bien?  
\- Tenía miedo de que no lo hubiera logrado –murmuró, todavía temblando-. Que hubiera muerto al intentar cruzar al otro lado para avisaros... Sabía que era el más fuerte de todos pero…  
\- Hombre, tengo que decir no estaba tan perfecto como siempre –comentó el Sheriff, tratando de animar a su hijo-. Pero gracias a su capacidad de curación, la última vez que le vi ya estaba completamente recuperado.  
\- Eso es genial… Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con la última vez? –Miró a su alrededor -. ¿No está contigo?  
\- Justo cuando acababa de abrirse el portal apareció un Jinete y se lo llevó –le mostró el revolver-. Afortunadamente, antes pudo quitarle su arma.  
\- Entonces tiene que estar por aquí. -Stiles se puso rápidamente en pie, mirando a todos lados-. Es aquí donde les traen. Tengo que encontrarle.  
\- Stiles, no hay tiempo para eso –Señaló el cartel de información, donde ya sólo aparecía el nombre de Beacon Hills junto al aviso de que el tren llegaría a su hora-. Si el tren llega a la estación Beacon Hills desaparecerá para siempre.  
\- Pero…  
\- Scott y los demás ya están trabajando en ello. Yo conseguí llegar aquí atravesando el portal que apareció en tu habitación en cuanto conseguí recordarte, pero ellos tomaron el camino largo. Tenemos que buscarles y ayudarles.  
\- Pero Derek…  
\- Escucha –puso ambas manos en sus mejillas, pidiéndole calma-. Sé que Derek es importante para ti.

Tal y como lo dijo Stiles se dio cuenta de que su padre había dicho mucho más de lo que parecía.  
Y se sonrojó en el acto.

\- ¿Lo… lo sabes? -su padre asintió-. No recordaba que te lo hubiera dicho.

Y esa fue, definitivamente, la peor respuesta que podía haber dado Stilinski junior.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo recordabas?  
\- Derek fue el primero al que se llevaron. Al hacerlo borraron los recuerdos que tenía de él y no he terminado de recuperarlos del todo. Así que lo que viví con él está bastante difuso y no sé qué es lo que realmente pasó.  
\- Entiendo… más o menos. Pero si te sirve, te diré que no me dijiste nada de que estabas saliendo con él.  
\- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que él es…?  
\- ¿Tu novio? –terminó por él, pues Stiles tenía dudas en cómo formular la pregunta-. Me ofende que me hagas esa pregunta.  
\- Perdona –se avergonzó. Que insultaran su inteligencia era algo que odiaba y que había heredado de su padre, por lo que comprendía que él también se mosqueara. Por no decir que hablar con su padre de Derek como su novio, y sin que él estuviera presente, también estaba siendo bastante extraño-. Y no sé si somos novios oficialmente.  
\- Permíteme que lo dude... Pero como decía, y por muy incómoda que esté siendo esta conversación para ti y lo mucho que me encantaría alargarla, tenemos que buscar a los demás… -Stiles iba a quejarse de nuevo, pero su padre ya tenía guardado un as bajo la manga-. Y estoy seguro de que ahora mismo Derek, esté donde esté, está haciendo justo eso. Así que creo que habrá más probabilidades de que le encuentres si me ayudas a localizar a Scott y los demás para parar a esos cowboys de imitación.

La nueva queja de Stiles murió en el acto. Tan pronto como le indicó el nuevo plan éste le pareció el mejor del mundo, lo cual era bastante lógico siendo de su padre.  
Y si además eso le permitía trabajar codo con codo con él, lo que hacía tiempo que no ocurría, pues muchísimo mejor.


	14. Chapter 14

Pese a lo estupendo que era tener a su padre con él y que encima le recordara, las buenas noticias duraron muy poco. Prácticamente lo que tardaron en salir de la estación. Porque, aunque fue maravilloso poder tener más libertad de movimiento y salir por la puerta principal sin volver a aparecer mágicamente en su interior, que era lo que le había pasado desde que despertó allí, lo que se encontró fuera no era precisamente esperanzador.   
Era puro caos.

Beacon Hills se había convertido en un auténtico laberinto sobrenatural por culpa de la inminente unión de las dos realidades. Y es que era cruzar una esquina para acabar dentro del instituto, de la comisaría o de su propia casa, pero donde siempre había elementos de la estación de la que acababan de salir. 

\- Y yo que pensaba que ya lo había visto todo –murmuró el Sheriff cuando se encontraron mágicamente en el interior de la comisaría.

Como Stiles estaba más acostumbrado a ver cosas que no tenían ningún sentido, rápidamente se olvidó de la poca lógica que tenía todo aquello para centrarse en los detalles que, esperaba, les indicaran el camino correcto. 

\- Es raro que los únicos sitios que aparecen sean los que conocemos ¿no crees? –preguntó al fijarse en el corcho que siempre tenía en su habitación, repleto de hilos rojos uniendo todos los misterios que quedaban por resolver, pero que ahora colgaba de la pared del despacho de su padre.   
\- Decías que los Jinetes jugaban con los recuerdos –aventuró el Sheriff-. Tal vez nosotros sólo somos capaces de ver los lugares que conocemos. ¿Qué pasa?  
\- No me gusta.   
\- ¿Qué parte exactamente? ¿La de estar atrapados en un laberinto? ¿O que de repente nuestra casa se haya convertido en una sala de espera repleta de desconocidos? –murmuró cuando giraron una esquina y, efectivamente aparecieron en el salón de su casa.  
\- No hay nada de Derek… No hemos visto ninguno de los sitios que forman parte de su vida.  
\- ¿Y no puede ser que eso sea porque nosotros no somos Derek? –preguntó, sacando su lado más irónico.   
\- Pero yo formo parte de su vida… ¿No?  
\- No entiendo adónde quieres llegar.   
\- Al principio no me acordaba de él –murmuró con pesar-. ¿Y si por mi culpa ahora no puedo encontrarle?  
\- No creo que sea eso.   
\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Estuve durante horas, o días, hablando con él como si fuera un desconocido.   
\- Dudo mucho que pasara eso. –Le sujetó entonces de ambos hombros, obligándole a parar. Si querían detener a los Jinetes necesitaba a su hijo alerta y concentrado al cien por cien. Y nada de eso iba a pasar si lo único que ocupaba su mente era la culpabilidad-. Stiles. En cuanto esos Jinetes te secuestraron me olvidé de ti. Y daba igual lo que me dijera Scott de que su mejor amigo era mi hijo, no le creí.   
\- No te culpo por ello. Sé que…  
\- Déjame terminar –le interrumpió con cariño-. Todo ese tiempo estuve en casa, convencido de que en mi vida sólo tenía a una persona a mi lado. Y esa persona era tu madre.  
\- ¿Mamá?  
\- No sé cómo, pero me hicieron creer que en realidad tu madre no había muerto y que seguía conmigo. Y que ella era la única familia que tenía… Supongo que lo hicieron para que no me planteara buscar a mi único hijo y me conformara con ser feliz con mi mujer a mi lado.  
\- Entonces… ¿viste a mamá?  
\- No era ella realmente –susurró con pesar-. Sólo una burda copia. ¿Y sabes quién me hizo darme cuenta de ello? –Stiles negó-. Derek. Cuando se presentó en casa hablando de ti pensé que no era más que otro lunático. Pero el modo en que hablaba de ti… Era exactamente igual a como yo hablaba de tu madre. Entonces pensé que nadie podía querer tanto a un producto de su imaginación, lo que sólo podía significar que eras real.   
\- Eso es… muy bonito –tragó con dificultad, emocionado y nervioso por estar teniendo aquella conversación tan intensa con su padre-. Pero qué tiene que ver con que no soy capaz de encontrar a Derek.   
\- Tiene que ver –apretó un poco más sus hombros- con que si Derek consiguió hacerme ver que tenía un hijo y que la que creía que era mi mujer no era más que una fantasía… ¿cómo no vamos a poder encontrarle? Fuisteis capaces de recordaros el uno al otro sin la ayuda de nadie del exterior. Y encima estando en la… base secreta o como demonios quieras llamarlo de esos Jinetes –sonrió-. ¿En serio crees que ahora no vas a ser capaz de encontrarle de nuevo?  
\- Pero entonces, ¿dónde está? Por qué no hemos visto todavía su loft o el bosque donde le conocí…

Stilinski pensó detenidamente. Esa era una buena pregunta.

\- Puede que tenga que ver conmigo. Tú conoces una parte de Derek que nadie más ha podido ver de cerca –explicó-. Tal vez, estando yo a tu lado, estoy impidiendo que accedas a esa parte.  
\- Puede ser, pero ¿qué podemos hacer entonces? 

En lugar de responder el Sheriff abrazó a su hijo. Stiles le dejó, pues jamás rechazaría un abrazo de su padre… ni siquiera si no entendía muy bien a qué venía.   
Cuando el hombre rompió el abrazo lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos. 

\- Busca a Derek –susurró-. No dejes que yo te impida recuperarle.   
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Tienes que hacerlo tú solo. Sólo así podrás llegar a él.   
\- No –negó, asustado-. No voy a separarme de ti.   
\- Ni yo de ti –le calmó, abrazándole de nuevo-. Sólo vamos a seguir el plan. Y en ese plan cada uno tiene su cometido: yo buscaré el modo de detener a los Jinetes y tú te encargarás de encontrar a Derek para sacarle de aquí antes de que llegue el tren.   
\- Pero antes has dicho que lo importante era parar a los Jinetes. Que no puedo centrarme en Derek.   
\- Bueno… no sería la primera vez que hacemos un cambio de planes e improvisamos sobre la marcha, ¿verdad? –Stiles no respondió, todavía dudando-. No te preocupes. Cuando consigamos detenerles, que lo haremos, estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos de nuevo.   
\- Pero siempre has dicho que cuando hay que proteger a la gente lo último que puedes hacer es pensar en ti mismo. Eso sería justo lo que estaría haciendo si te dejo de lado y…  
\- A la mierda lo que esté bien –le interrumpió con cierta rabia-. Llevamos toda la vida haciendo lo que es correcto y lo único que hemos recibido a cambio es que tu madre y tus amigos murieran. Creo que es hora de que seamos un poco egoístas para variar. 

Stiles se quedó paralizado unos segundos. Era raro que su padre hablara de su madre, más en concreto de la muerte de su madre, y que encima lo hiciera enfadado. Generalmente trataba de mantener la calma al ser el adulto y el responsable de los dos.   
Verle ahora así le hizo comprender que tenía razón y que de vez en cuando estaba bien que pensaran en ellos mismos antes que en los demás.  
Y sin embargo…  
Pensar exclusivamente en él fue justo lo que hizo en la estación. Lo que había estado a punto de alejarle de su padre para siempre.   
Los remordimientos dejaron a Stiles temblando:

\- Estuve a punto de quedarme en la estación. Sin importarme que tú estuvieras al otro lado. 

Al Sheriff le habrían dolido más sus palabras si Stiles no las hubiera dicho con tanta pena. 

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?   
\- ¿Es que no has oído lo que te he dicho?  
\- Perfectamente. Responde la pregunta.   
\- Porque… -soltó un amargo suspiro-. Porque no era real.   
\- Exacto. -Le abrazó de nuevo-. ¿Crees que no he deseado un millón de veces que las cosas hubieran sido distintas y tener ahora a tu madre con nosotros? Dime, ¿eso significaría que no soy feliz teniéndote a mi lado?  
\- Claro que no.  
\- Entonces no te sientas culpable porque quisieras dejar atrás todo el dolor y quedarte aquí con Derek. Menos aún cuando había gentuza sobrenatural de por medio –sonrió para terminar de animarle. 

Consiguió su objetivo cuando el gesto afligido de Stiles se transformó en una tímida sonrisa. 

\- Derek también es un ser sobrenatural –le recordó.   
\- Bueno, nadie es perfecto –bromeó-. Y viviendo en Beacon Hills creo que el que tu novio sea simplemente un hombre lobo es lo menos raro que podría haber pasado.

Stiles volvió a sonrojarse. 

\- Derek no es…   
\- Oh, por Dios. ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de tu no-novio e ir a buscarle? Por si no te has dado cuenta, el reloj sigue corriendo.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?

Viendo que necesitaba algo más potente para terminar de convencer a Stiles de que se olvidara momentáneamente de él y fuera en busca del hombre lobo, tiró de artillería pesada:

\- ¿Quieres a Derek? –Stiles abrió la boca, sorprendido-. ¿Le quieres?  
\- Sí, claro que sí –murmuró.  
\- ¿Tanto como para hacer lo que sea necesario para traerle de vuelta?  
\- Sí –dijo, más seguro.   
\- Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando? –Señaló el camino por el que habían venido y que se adentraba en la estación-. Ve por él. Tengo ganas de intimidarle otra vez, ahora que por fin puedo hacer de suegro. 

Stiles rio, adorando el sentido de humor de su padre, pero enseguida le abrazó con ojos llorosos. 

\- Me lo has prometido –susurró Stiles-. Nos encontraremos al otro lado cuando todo esto haya acabado.   
\- Puedes estar seguro. 

Y así fue cómo, apenas minutos después de haberse reencontrado, los Stilinski no tuvieron más remedio que separarse. Y el momento elegido no dejó de ser el idóneo, cuando aparecieron unos cuantos Jinetes que crearon de nuevo el caos en la estación y el Sheriff optó por quedarse en la retaguardia para frenarlos, aprovechando que tenía un arma con el que podía hacerles frente. 

Con la promesa de que volverían a encontrarse Stiles dejó a su padre disparando a los Jinetes, agarró con fuerza su bate y se adentró en la parte de la estación que se fundía con el instituto.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles regresó a la estación para buscar a Derek pero al final fue con Scott y Liam con quien se encontró.  
Y su reencuentro fue bastante distinto a como habría imaginado.  
Jamás pondría pegas a haber sido él quien, para variar, rescatara al hombre lobo. Pero tenía que admitir que la cosa debía estar muy mal como para que él, tan solo armado con su bate y una personalidad arrolladora, pusiera en jaque al ser que estaba atacando a su mejor amigo…  
Claro que siendo ese ser uno bastante distinto a los Jinetes con los que se había topado hasta ahora y donde destacaba su traje de nazi (eso era nuevo), supuso que definitivamente habían roto las reglas de lo que era normal en Beacon Hills.  
Eso y que habían pasado bastantes más cosas al otro lado de las que se había imaginado.

Pero todo eso dejó de ser importante tan pronto como el nazi salió huyendo y Stiles corrió a abrazarse con él. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado en el mundo real, pero tenía la sensación de que no se veían desde hacía una eternidad.

\- Dios, cómo me alegro de verte –dijo Stiles, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.  
\- Yo también. Perdóname por haberte olvidado.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? –miró sorprendido a su amigo-. Pudisteis contactar conmigo. Fuisteis los únicos que no me olvidasteis.  
\- Pero fue gracias a Lydia –murmuró el Alfa, terminando de romper el abrazo y mirando mortificado a su amigo-. Era la única que tenía claro que eras real. Si no hubiera sido por ella jamás te habríamos buscado.  
\- Oh...

La explicación de Scott hizo que surgiera un mar de dudas en la mente del adolescente.  
Al principio del todo, cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ni dónde estaba, había creído que en la última conversación que tuvo con Lydia, justo antes de que los Jinetes le secuestraran, le había confesado que la quería. Y luego, a raíz de descubrir que con quien tenía una relación era con Derek, había dado por hecho que los Jinetes también habían alterado ese recuerdo.  
Pero si Lydia fue la única que no le olvidó, igual que Derek y él habían sido los únicos que habían conseguido recordarse el uno al otro… ¿qué demonios significaba eso?  
¿Que ahora también la quería a ella?  
Imposible, pensó Stiles. Tal vez eso habría tenido sentido antes, pero no a raíz de estar con Derek…  
Salvo que durante cuatro meses ni siquiera recordó que existía y, por mucho que le pesara admitirlo, había seguido con su vida.  
Y todo apuntaba a que en esa vida había vuelto a fijarse en la chica por la que estuvo colado tantos años.  
Y siendo ella la única que no le había olvidado, probablemente eso significaba que esta vez Lydia sí había correspondido a sus sentimientos.

Stiles sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en esa posibilidad.  
Era a Derek a quien quería; a quien necesitaba en su vida.  
Pero, ¿cómo explicarle eso a Lydia sin romperle el corazón y que pareciera que ella no fue más que una sustituta cuando le arrebataron al hombre al que realmente amaba?  
¿O acaso podría estar ahora con los dos?

\- Sí, claro, Stiles Stilinski, el rompecorazones que tiene novios a pares.  
\- ¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó Liam a Scott, observando al chico que llevaba un rato mirando la nada. Y ya sabía que Stiles era peculiar pero… Cuando su Alfa tan sólo se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada, el joven Beta estalló-. Oye, por si no os habéis dado cuenta queda menos de media hora para que llegue el tren –Señaló el panel de información que tenían sobre sus cabezas-. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.  
\- Cálmate, ¿quieres? –pidió Stiles con desagrado-. Por si tú no te has dado cuenta, han pasado muchas cosas y necesito tiempo para procesarlo todo. ¿O qué pasa? ¿Tienes envidia de mí porque he sido yo quien te ha salvado a ti y a tu Alfa?  
\- No nos has salvado –farfulló Liam-. Sólo has aparecido en el momento oportuno.  
\- Lo que tú digas –gruñó por lo bajo, mirando a Scott-. Aunque tu chico tiene razón. Tenemos que detener ya a esos Jinetes –no hizo caso del sonrojo de Scott. Tampoco había tiempo para eso-. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Y tan pronto como lo preguntó se pusieron manos a la obra.  
Parecía mentira viniendo de los mismos chicos que el primer año del instituto eran unos auténticos don nadie a los que ningún estudiante prestaba atención; pero desde que Scott se convirtió en un hombre lobo, salvar a la gente y atrapar a los malos había pasado a convertirse en su rutina.  
Y además eran muy buenos en esa rutina, por lo que ya habían desarrollado una capacidad asombrosa para dejar de lado los otros problemas y centrarse en el principal: poner fin a la nueva pesadilla que se había formado en Beacon Hills.

Así, rápidamente Scott y Liam le pusieron al día de todo lo que había pasado al otro lado… o en este lado y que ya era una mezcla de las dos realidades. Y fue escuchar su resumen y Stiles se sintió superorgulloso de sus chicos.  
Porque lejos de haber ido como pollos sin cabeza todo el tiempo que estuvo ilocalizable y que era lo que creía que les había pasado (les quería mucho, pero si ellos no eran los que proponían los planes era por una razón), habían conseguido avanzar bastante en su plan de ataque.  
Y aunque le resultara un tanto simple que la manera de acabar con los Jinetes fuera sencillamente cambiando las agujas del tren para que éste pasara de largo por Beacon Hills, no sería la primera vez que algo tan sencillo acababa siendo la mejor solución. Y si no, que se lo dijeran a la mosca que seguía atrapada en el tarro de la bóveda de los Hale y que era lo único que quedaba del Nogitsune.

En definitiva, el plan a seguir era encontrar el mecanismo que accionara el cambio de agujas. Y mientras lo hacían, tal vez le resultaría más fácil encontrar a Derek.  
Si la teoría de su padre era correcta, eran las conexiones entre las personas las que hacían que acabaran en un escenario o en otro de aquel laberinto sobrenatural. Y aunque evidentemente la conexión que Scott tenía con Derek no podía compararse con la suya, los dos eran hombres lobos… Y de acuerdo que no empezaron con buen pie, con más amenazas de por medio que colaboración, pero al final se acabaron aceptando el uno al otro. Y qué demonios; el inicio de Derek y Stiles tampoco fue precisamente prometedor y mira cómo habían acabado.

En otras palabras, que podía ser que Scott hubiera visto al hombre lobo al que estaba buscando desesperadamente.  
Que apenas un minuto después de haberse encontrado con su amigo aparecería ante ellos la zona del bosque donde conocieron a Derek, le dio ánimos para no perder la esperanza.

\- Oye, ¿por un casual no habrás visto a Derek? –preguntó mientras se internaban en el bosque, dejando atrás el instituto.

Fue hacer la pregunta y Scott paró en el acto. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y después le miró con asombro.

\- ¿Derek?  
\- Sí. Y por favor, no me digas que no sabes quién es –protestó-. Porque te aseguro que es real. He estado los últimos días… o semanas con él.  
\- Sé que es real. En cuanto has dicho su nombre he recordado todo lo que vivimos con él: desde que encontramos el cuerpo de Laura hasta que os ayudó a rescatarme de Kate y los Bersekers –negó para sí-. No puedo creer que me hubiera olvidado de él… Fue quien me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre ser un hombre lobo.  
\- ¡Eso es genial! -dijo Stiles, emocionado-. Aunque ojalá hubiera grabado lo último que has dicho, para recordártelo cada vez que te metas con él.  
\- Si no recuerdo mal, también es el tipo con cara de asesino que me rompió el palo de lacrosse –apuntó Liam, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Stiles.  
\- Eso no hace falta que se lo digamos, ¿verdad? –se dio cuenta entonces de que Scott estaba un poco pálido-. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Ya todos sabemos quienes somos, ¿no? Podemos seguir con…  
\- No me había dado cuenta –murmuró el Alfa-. Antes de que los Jinetes te secuestraran… Lo último que recuerdo de ti es que no hacías más que hablar de un sueño que tenías donde estabas con alguien pero no eras capaz de recordar quién era –explicó-. Yo no le di muchas vueltas, pensando que era más un recuerdo del Nogitsune y que lo mejor era que lo olvidaras, pero tú seguías diciendo que era importante. Que tenías que recordar quién era esa persona con la que estabas.

Stiles escuchaba conmocionado a su mejor amigo. No recordaba nada de aquello, lo que era horriblemente frustrante. Definitivamente la cosa no iba a ser tan fácil como que todo volviera a la normalidad nada más salir de la estación… Claro que ahora todo Beacon Hills era la estación.  
Afortunadamente, Scott sí había conseguido acceder a ese recuerdo en concreto, por lo que al menos contaba con su versión de lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Y te dije que era Derek?  
\- No… Nunca llegaste a recordar quién era -dijo Scott con pesar, pues acababa de quitarle la ilusión a su mejor amigo-. Pero ahora que has dicho su nombre he recordado aquella conversación en concreto. Y sé que era de él de quien hablabas.  
\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
\- ¿Porque es el tipo por el que estás colado?  
\- ¿Estás colado por Derek? –preguntó asombrado Liam-. Ya sabía que te iba el peligro pero…  
\- ¿Eso también te lo dije? –preguntó a Scott, sonrojado, sin hacer caso del comentario del Beta.  
\- No te hizo falta. La forma en la que hablabas de esa persona… Sonabas igual a cuando yo hablaba de Allison.

Scott sonrió de tal manera que Stiles se tranquilizó inmediatamente.  
Si ya había sido incómodo hablar con Derek de su olvidada relación y posible o no posible vida sexual, tener que pasar por lo mismo con Scott y además no saber si habían tenido esa conversación de “ _mira Scott, ¿recuerdas que me encantaban las chicas pelirrojas superinteligentes? Pues ahora me gustan los chicos morenos sobrenaturales_ ” no era lo que más le apetecía.  
Pero sólo por el modo en que le estaba mirando, sin nada de recelo sino la más absoluta comprensión, estaba claro que esa conversación, en el caso de que hubiera tenido lugar, no había sido para nada incómoda.

Aun así, por maravilloso que fuera comprobar que su hermano era definitivamente el mejor, eso no quitaba la triste realidad: en el sueño que le relató a Scott no fue capaz de recordar a Derek. Y siguió sin hacerlo incluso cuando le tuvo a su lado.

\- Me olvidé de él –murmuró, alicaído-. Le secuestraron hace cuatro meses y en todo ese tiempo no fui capaz de recordarle.  
\- No fue culpa tuya. Y ya has visto que una parte de ti no terminó de olvidarle –trató de animarle.

Stiles asintió. Tenía razón. Debía quedarse con lo bueno de toda aquella situación y eso era que una parte de él siempre estuvo ligada a Derek. Incluso cuando unos seres sobrenaturales estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que le olvidara.  
Y si ya lo consiguió, incluso estando él solo y sin saber que habían secuestrado al hombre al que quería, podría volver a hacerlo.  
Su confianza en sí mismo aumento. No iba a consentir perderle de nuevo.

\- Tengo que volver –sentenció-. Después de que Derek consiguiera avisar a mi padre los Jinetes le atraparon de nuevo, así que tiene que haber vuelto a la estación –miró a sus espaldas, donde se levantaba el edificio del que acababan de salir y que ahora se mezclaba con el instituto-. Y creo que sólo podré encontrarle si estoy solo porque… bueno… No estoy diciendo que tú no…  
\- Ve a por él –Scott le ayudó a terminar de decidirse, mostrando una sonrisa demasiado radiante para la situación en la que estaban-. Nosotros nos encargaremos de cambiar las agujas.  
\- Siento separarme tan pronto…  
\- No te preocupes –le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda-. Lo importante es que estamos aquí, juntos. Ya nos pondremos al día cuando todo haya acabado. Ahora, ve a por tu chico.

Stiles estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar por la increíble suerte que tenía de tener a Scott de su parte, tras lo que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír al ver a Liam emocionado. Parecía que Scott no era el único fan de su relación con Derek.

\- Sois los mejores –gritó mientras corría hacia la estación.

Hacia Derek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por desgracia tengo que dejarlo aquí, en un momento más o menos relajado, que a partir del lunes va a ser un no parar.   
> Espero de corazón que os esté gustando la historia y que la sigáis con ganas hasta el final ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Stiles cuando regresó al edificio se había convertido en una extraña mezcla del instituto y la vieja estación abandonada. Junto a las taquillas y los vestuarios, en lugar de alumnos esperando a que comenzara la clase había un montón de gente con sus maletas y todo estaba cubierto por una densa niebla que daba al lugar un aspecto de lo más fantasmagórico.

Mientras recorría el lugar observaba de cerca a todas las personas con las que se iba cruzando, esperando que alguna de ellas fuera Derek. Pero a medida que avanzaba y veía que no aparecía por ningún sitio, cada vez se iba desesperando más.

¿Y si el instituto no era donde le encontraría? Tal vez allí fue donde se salvaron el uno al otro cuando el Kanima les acorraló en la piscina o donde Derek le buscó cuando Kate le disparó pero, ¿y si no era suficiente?

Observó a su espalda, tentado de dar marcha atrás y buscar otro escenario. Tal vez tendría que haber seguido con Scott y adentrarse en el bosque, donde estaba la antigua mansión de los Hale y el lugar donde conoció a Derek.

Pero la última vez que le vio fue en la estación y estando solo...

Salvo que ahora la estación era el instituto. Por no hablar de que el que estuviera en ese sitio en concreto no impedía que en cuanto cruzara una esquina apareciera mágicamente en otro lugar.

Stiles rezaba porque al cruzar la puerta del gimnasio apareciera en el loft de Derek. El único escenario que le quedaba y el sitio que más recuerdos acumulaba del hombre lobo.

Su ilusión acabó por los suelos cuando cruzó la puerta y en lugar de entrar al gimnasio se encontró en otro lugar. Pero ese lugar no era el loft ni las ruinas de la mansión Hale, sino un escenario que le seguía provocando escalofríos.

La biblioteca.

Todavía sentía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que entraba allí. Especialmente si lo hacía estando solo, como ahora. Exactamente a como ocurrió cuando mató a Donovan.

Su muerte seguía siendo otra de las pesadas cargas que debía soportar, junto a los remordimientos por haber sido el huésped del Nogitsune. Y aunque en el fondo sabía que no había sido el responsable de ninguna de esas muertes, pues con Donovan sólo estaba intentando defenderse, la culpa seguía estando ahí.

Y además era una culpa de la que no podía liberarse hablando con los demás, ni siquiera con las dos personas en las que más confiaba: su padre y Scott. ¿Cómo hablar sobre algo que provocó la peor discusión que había tenido jamás con Scott, aunque fuera a partir de un absurdo malentendido? ¿Y qué decir del Nogitsune, el ser que mató a Allison y que utilizó su cuerpo para atacar a Scott, clavándole aquella katana? Ambos sucesos seguían poblando sus pesadillas y en ocasiones eran tan reales, que todavía podía oír el sonido del acero clavándose en la carne.

Y con su padre tampoco podía aliviar su angustia. Precisamente con la muerte de Donovan volvió a hacer lo que se juró que nunca repetiría: mentirle y traicionar su confianza. Así, lo único que consiguió fue crear una nueva brecha entre los dos que llegó en el peor momento posible... ¿Cuántas noches se fue a la cama temblando, recordando que había matado a una persona? No a un ser sobrenatural sino a un chico como él.

Pensando en aquellas noches que se le hicieron eternas, Stiles se preguntó si todo habría sido distinto si Derek hubiera estado a su lado. Cuando ocurrió lo de Donovan él seguía en México, buscando a la madre de Malía junto a Braeden. Y por aquel entonces todavía no se habían atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos, por lo que ni siquiera podía llamarle como ese novio que lo estaba pasando mal y estaba convencido de que escuchar su voz bastaría para que se sintiera mejor.

Sobrecogido por el silencio de la biblioteca, se acercó a la estantería donde era tradición que los alumnos firmaran con sus iniciales en el último curso. Sabía que no podía perder el tiempo con aquello, pero era superior a sus fuerzas. Si no podía ver al Derek de verdad, al menos necesitaba ver su letra para sentirle un poquito más cerca.

Al llegar a la estantería buscó la D y la H. Al encontrarlas las acarició con suavidad, imaginándose el instante en que Derek puso su firma allí, sin intuir que su mundo se desmoronaría en cuestión de semanas.

\- Es curioso que nos encontremos aquí, ¿no crees?

La voz le puso en alerta rápidamente. Giró sobre si mismo, con el bate ya listo para defenderse.

Al ver de quién se trataba se quedó sin respiración.

\- No me lo puedo creer –farfulló al reconocer a Theo Raeken-. ¿En serio tienes que ser tú con el que me tengo que encontrar?

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, Stiles.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Tú que crees? Ayudar a Scott a acabar con esta pesadilla –Stiles le miró con recelo- ¿Qué? ¿Es que no me crees?

\- ¿Desde cuándo eso ha sido buena idea?

El hombre lobo soltó un bufido. No era el mejor momento para perder el tiempo charlando y con Stiles podían pasarse horas así. Especialmente cuando se encontraban en el lugar que era un recordatorio constante de lo que había hecho y que Theo utilizó para enfrentarle con su casi hermano.

Pero sabía que hasta que no le convenciera de que podía fiarse de él, Stiles no daría su brazo a torcer.

\- Sé que no lo hice nada bien cuando nos conocimos... -admitió, un tanto incómodo por tener que sincerarse de aquel modo-. Supongo que no tenía ningún buen ejemplo que seguir. Pero desde que Scott me liberó y me admitió en su manada, estoy intentando corregir mis errores.

\- ¿Y por qué demonios iba a llamarte de nuevo? Podía haberte devuelto al Lado Oscuro. Estabas muy bien allí, ahora que por fin el karma se había decidido a actuar.

\- Y tú por qué crees, idiota –gruñó-. Scott haría cualquier cosa por rescatar a su mejor amigo. Incluso confiar en su peor enemigo.

Stiles meditó la explicación de Theo.

Scott siempre había sido de los de dar segundas oportunidades a todo el mundo... incluyendo algunos asesinos con los que se habían cruzado. De hecho, él fue de los primeros en intentar entender a Derek cuando se conocieron y todo indicaba que no era buena idea acercarse al peligroso hombre lobo al que todas las señales apuntaban como asesino en serie.

Si no hubiera confiado en Scott entonces jamás habría tenido la ocasión de conocer de verdad a Derek y acabar enamorándose de él.

Soltó un suspiro, comprendiendo que la decisión estaba tomada. Y después de todo, si de entre todos los hombres lobos que conocía había acabado encontrándose con éste y en aquel lugar especifico, tal vez respondía a un motivo en concreto, ¿no?

Siempre había creído en el destino; especialmente cuando la vida le daba un golpe tras otro y esa era la única manera que tenía de seguir adelante, creyendo en que todo era por una razón y al final recibiría su recompensa.

Y esperaba de corazón que esa recompensa fuera Derek Hale.

\- Por respeto a Scott confiaré en ti –le advirtió finalmente, amenazándole con el bate-. Pero como hagas algo mínimamente sospechoso...

\- ¿En serio esperas hacer algo golpeándome con ese bate?

\- La idea no es golpearte con él sino metértelo por... -de pronto Stiles se quedó sin voz, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Derek...

El Beta no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, hasta que siguió la dirección de su mirada y descubrió a un hombre que estaba de pie, junto a una librería cuyos estantes estaban garabateados.

Stiles tiró el bate al suelo y corrió hacia ese hombre con una cara de felicidad que hasta entonces no había visto en él.

\- ¡Derek! –le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho para sentir mejor su calor y terminar de asegurarse que realmente era él-. Por fin te he encontrado... -tembló, emocionado por estar a su lado, mas en seguida recuperó su genio-. Aunque eso no significa que te haya perdonado por haberte lanzado de cabeza hacia esa trampa mortal. ¡Cuándo demonios vas a empezar a preocuparte por ti mismo! –Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle: Derek todavía no le había dicho nada. Y de acuerdo que era un hombre lobo de pocas palabras, pero después de cómo se despidieron no estaría de más un "lo siento". O tal vez repetir el "te quiero", ahora que no estaba a punto de morir-. ¿Qué te pasa?

El Beta siguió quieto e impertérrito. Ni siquiera miró a Stiles cuando este movió las manos frente a él para llamar su atención.

\- Oye, esto no tiene ninguna gracia, ¿sabes?

\- Creo que no puede oírte –dijo Theo cuando llegó a su lado, ofreciéndole el bate que había tirado al suelo.

\- No. Él ya no está bajo el control de los Jinetes. Consiguió romper ese hechizo en cuanto... -la voz le falló al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado-. Yo fui quien le ayudó a despertar. –murmuró, pálido-. No, joder no. Derek, tienes que despertar –chasqueó los dedos frente a él. Y cuando eso no funcionó le zarandeó para llamar su atención. No consiguió moverle ni un milímetro-. ¡Derek, despierta! ¿Es que no me oyes?

\- Antes me he encontrado con otras personas que estaban igual –dijo Theo-. Y no he conseguido despertarles del trance en el que parecían estar.

\- Derek pudo hacerlo. Lo hizo para salvarme... ¡Derek! –gritó en su oído, sin importarle que tal vez le estuviera rompiendo los tímpanos-. ¡Tienes que despertar! ¡Estoy en peligro y sólo tú puedes salvarme! –Esperó unos segundos a que reaccionara pero nada cambió-. ¿Por qué no funciona ahora?

" _El tren llegará en 25 minutos_ " se oyó a través de los altavoces.

\- Olvídate de él. Tenemos que marcharnos –sugirió Theo.

Y tan pronto como lo dijo Stiles recogió el bate del suelo y le empujó contra la estantería más cercana.

\- Vuelve a decir eso y te arranco la cabeza con mi bate -siseó.

Afortunadamente para Theo, por raro que fuera ver a Stiles amenazándole como sólo haría un Alfa, no era la primera vez que un Alfa le amenazaba.

Y tampoco era la primera vez que veía la desesperación. Y eso era justo lo que mostraban ahora los ojos del chico.

\- Sé que quieres ayudarle –habló más calmado, esperando que así al menos le escuchara y dejara los golpes para luego-. Pero si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí acabaremos atrapados. ¿Por qué no intentamos detener a los Jinetes primero y luego volvemos a por él? No parece que se vaya a ir a ningún sitio.

Stiles observó a Derek. Seguía mirando la nada, pero sus labios estaban apretados; como si estuviera tenso. Fuera lo que fuese que estuviera viendo dentro de su cabeza, tenía toda la pinta de que era una pesadilla.

\- ¿Y si cuando acabemos con esos seres este sitio desaparece? –preguntó a Theo, necesitando que le dijera que tenía razón y que no podían dejarle atrás.

Pero Theo, como buen hombre práctico y que estaba acostumbrado a hacer sacrificios, supo que lamentarse no iba a servir de nada. Y tampoco dar el pésame a un chico que se negaba a aceptar que ya había perdido a su novio.

\- Le prometí a Scott que le ayudaría a detener a los Jinetes. Tú quédate con él si quieres e intenta despertarle...

\- Por favor –le rogó-. Antes has dicho que en el pasado no lo hiciste bien porque no tuviste buenos ejemplos que seguir. Ahora puedes seguir el de Scott... Y él me habría ayudado. Sin importar el riesgo.

Theo negó. Cuando Scott le había contado lo que estaba pasando, antes de que se separaran para tener más probabilidades de encontrar el cambio de agujas, lo único que le quedó claro es que no debía estar en Beacon Hills cuando llegara el tren.

Se negaba a arriesgar su vida sólo por ayudar a un montón de desconocidos y a un chico que desearía verle muerto.

\- Podemos quedarnos aquí atrapados para siempre –le recordó el hombre lobo-. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

\- Prefiero eso a saber que le he abandonado.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? Ni siquiera conozco a este tipo.

\- Si no fuera por Scott ahora estarías atrapado pero en un sitio mucho peor.

Eso era innegable.

Theo intentó encontrar otra posibilidad... A los dos segundos se dio cuenta de que era absurdo seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Joder... -farfulló-. En cuanto esto acabe, juro que me largaré de Beacon Hills para no volver. No sé qué es peor, todos los monstruos que vienen aquí o vosotros, que estáis como una puñetera cabra.

\- ¿Eso es que sí?

\- Sí –suspiró-. Ahora dime que al menos tienes un plan.

" _El tren llegará al anden 1 en 24 minutos_ " se oyó a través de los altavoces.

El mensaje les recordó que el tiempo seguía corriendo en su contra.

Pero a Stiles también le sirvió para acordarse de cuál había sido el siguiente paso en el que había pensado antes de encontrarse con su padre.

\- ¿Reconoces esa voz? –preguntó a Theo señalando los altavoces.

\- Creo que sí. -Sin tener muy claro de qué iba a servirles saber quién estaba hablando por los altavoces, de pronto Theo lo vio claro. Y de cabrearse por estar perdiendo el tiempo intentando salvar a un tío que estaba seguro le arrancaría la cabeza tan pronto como le viera, pues no dejaba de ser el tipo que en el pasado había hecho daño a su novio, se dio cuenta de que esa era la ocasión perfecta para ganar unos cuantos puntos a favor. Tanto con Stiles y ese tal Derek como con Scott-. Tenemos que llevarle a la sala de comunicaciones –indicó, señalando al hombre lobo.

Stiles se giró hacia Derek y, aun sabiendo que era absurdo, tiró de su mano con todas sus fuerzas para intentar moverle.

Sólo consiguió frustrarse un poco más y perder unos segundos preciosos.

\- ¿En serio ese es tu plan? –preguntó Theo, puntilloso-. Pensé que tú eras el más listo del grupo.

\- Y yo pensé que tú habías dicho que me ayudarías... ¿Te importaría empezar a hacerlo? ¡Ya! –gritó como haría un psicópata.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? –gruñó, mostrando sus colmillos. Una cosa es que obedeciera a aquel simple humano y otra muy distinta que se dejara insultar sin mostrar un poco de su carácter de hombre lobo.

\- Intenta moverle.

Soltando un suspiro Theo colocó una mano en el centro de la espalda de Derek y le empujó. Lo hizo sin apenas fuerza, pues tampoco quería romperle la columna vertebral. Pero cuando el hombre lobo siguió quieto, como si fuera un muro de hormigón, no se contuvo a la hora de intentar moverle: primero con más potencia y luego usando las dos manos, ya transformado en hombre lobo.

Al ver que los esfuerzos de Theo no servían de nada, Stiles lo intentó dándole bofetadas y, cuando eso tampoco funcionó, optó por puñetazos y finalmente con el bate, golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas y soltando un grito de rabia.

Sólo sirvió para dejarle el puño dolorido y su bate preferido hecho astillas.

\- Así no vamos a conseguir nada –indicó Theo.

Tenía razón. Fuera lo que fuese lo que habían hecho los Jinetes, era imposible acceder a él por medio de la fuerza física.

Lo que sólo les dejaba la opción de intentar acceder a su mente. Fue lo mismo que ocurrió cuando Stiles estuvo en peligro: la preocupación porque los Jinetes le hicieran daño fue lo único que consiguió que Derek reaccionara.

Ahora tenían que conseguir lo mismo pero, ¿cómo?

Tan pronto como pensó en esa posibilidad, recordó el objeto que encontró en la taquilla de la estación y al que entonces no dio ninguna importancia.

Pero tal vez ahora era justo lo que necesitaba para contactar con Derek.

\- Voy a buscar una cosa –le explicó a Theo-. Tú quédate con él.

\- ¿Qué? Será una broma...

\- ¡Me ves bromeando! –gritó con rabia, logrando imponerse al hombre lobo, para dirigirse luego a Derek-. Vuelvo enseguida. No pienso dejarte.

Apenas terminó de hablar Stiles dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección al que confiaba era el pasillo de la estación correcto, y que rezaba para que no le llevara a otro sitio mucho más alejado de Derek.


	17. Chapter 17

No se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración el tiempo que tardó en llegar a la taquilla de información de la estación.   
Nada más llegar rebuscó entre los cajones llenos de polvo. La primera vez que estuvo allí, mientras buscaban cualquier cosa que les permitiera contactar con el exterior, juraría haber visto algo que ahora tal vez le ayudara a contactar con Derek, fuera donde fuese que estuviera su mente.  
Cuando por fin lo encontró salió a toda prisa, recorriendo de nuevo los pasillos y siguiendo el camino que esperaba fuera el correcto. Lo último que le podía pasar era que se perdiera en aquel laberinto entre las dos realidades. 

Finalmente, tras un minuto que se le hizo eterno, encontró a Theo junto a un todavía inmóvil Derek, tal y como le había dejado: con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué pretendes? –farfulló Theo, quien todavía no sabía en qué consistía el plan de Stiles.  
\- Contactar con él a través de su miedo.   
\- ¿Miedo? –miró con descaro al hombre lobo que tenía a su lado, imponente-. No parece la clase de persona que le tenga miedo a nada.   
\- Te equivocas. Hay algo que le da pavor -Stiles agarró con más fuerza el objeto que había cogido y tragó con dificultad antes de encenderlo. En el acto la bengala cobró vida, iluminando la biblioteca de un rojo fantasmagórico-. El fuego.   
\- ¿Y crees que va a funcionar?  
\- No lo sé –susurró Stiles, pendiente de la más mínima reacción por parte del hombre lobo-. Pero sólo tenemos una manera de averiguarlo.

Al principio dio la sensación de que no iba a servir de nada. Pese a tener la llama a meros centímetros de su rostro, Derek parecía tan lejos de él como hacía unos segundos... 

Pero entonces, de repente, gritó. Y no era un grito de dolor sino de angustia.   
Stiles no tenía manera de saberlo, pero estaba convencido que en esos instantes lo que Derek estaba viendo era a su casa ardiendo hasta los cimientos y a su familia dentro, atrapada y muriendo sin que él pudiera hacer nada.   
El hombre lobo retrocedió, aterrorizado.   
Stiles habría sonreído al ver que lo había conseguido, sino fuera porque eso también significaba que tendría que hacerle más daño. 

\- ¡No dejes que se aleje! –gritó a Theo, tirándole la otra bengala que había cogido-. Tenemos que guiarle hasta la sala de comunicaciones.   
\- ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¿Sabes lo que nos puede hacer si intentamos acorralarle? Por si no te has dado cuenta, es un hombre lobo muy grande –entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban y que eran de color azul-. ¡Y además es un hombre lobo que ha matado a inocentes! Ese detalle se te ha olvidado comentármelo.   
\- Mira quién fue a hablar… ¿Y no era ese tu plan? –le recordó-. No te preocupes, no te hará nada –explicó, con el corazón en un puño al acercar de nuevo la bengala al rostro de Derek, obligándole a tomar el camino que quería.  
\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Parece bastante cabreado.   
\- Lo que está es asustado. Y desesperado porque está viendo morir a su familia.   
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¡Haz lo que te digo! –gritó con más autoridad de la que creía tener-. Si le estoy destrozando, obligándole a revivir su mayor pesadilla, que al menos sirva para algo. 

Theo por fin reaccionó y encendió la bengala. La acercó al hombre lobo con los ojos cerrados, convencido de que lo siguiente que sentiría serían sus garras atravesándole el pecho. Cuando eso no ocurrió se atrevió a mirar y se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que estaba llorando. 

\- No, por favor –murmuró el antiguo Alfa.   
\- Muy bien –dijo Stiles a su lado. Y al fijarse en él vio que también estaba llorando-. Sigue así. 

Theo acercó un poco más la bengala, obligando a Derek a dar media vuelta y seguir la dirección que le indicaba Stiles. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de lo cruel que era el destino, pues cuando se había jurado que a partir de ahora intentaría ser una buena persona y ayudar a la gente, lo primero que le pedían era que hiciera daño a un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía; y encima tener que hacerlo delante del chico que quería a ese hombre. 

Poco a poco, entre los dos consiguieron que Derek tomara el camino que querían. Lo hizo con pasos temblorosos, cayendo más de una vez al suelo mientras intentaba protegerse del fuego que le estaba acechando. Y cada una de esas veces, cuando intentaba crear un escudo con su propio cuerpo para alejarse de las llamas que parecían perseguirle, Stiles murmuraba un “lo siento” mientras le acercaba un poco más la bengala, llegando a rozar su piel, y obligándole a levantarse con un grito que también era de dolor.   
Tras unos interminables minutos consiguieron meterle en la sala de comunicaciones.

Y el espectáculo con el que se encontraron era dantesco. 

A diferencia de la última vez que estuvieron allí, ahora la sala no estaba vacía.   
En el centro se encontraba Corey. Pero el chico no parecía estar en condiciones de ayudarles, ya que se encontraba rodeado por un amasijo de cables. 

Stiles se acercó dudando, pues tal y como estaba ni siquiera parecía que estuviera vivo. En realidad era imposible que lo estuviera, pues varios de los cables que antes habían servido para conectar la radio ahora estaban conectados a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Corey? –preguntó, sin atreverse a tocarle. 

De pronto el chico abrió los ojos y Stiles dio un salto atrás, llevándose la mano al pecho.

\- Joder. ¿Por qué siempre tenéis que darme estos sustos?  
\- El tren a Beacon Hills llegará en veinte minutos.   
\- Sí, eso ya lo sé, Corey. Muchas gracias –farfulló, observado los cables-. Ahora, ¿te importaría decirme cómo puedo sacarte de aquí?   
\- El tren a Beacon Hills llegará en veinte minutos.   
\- Pero qué… -se centró en el chico y se dio cuenta de que, aunque tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba en su dirección, no parecía estar viéndole-. No me digas que tú tampoco estás realmente aquí –se quejó.

Efectivamente, el muchacho siguió anunciando la marcha atrás ante la desesperación de Stiles. 

\- Oye, siento dejarte así pero tengo que ir con Scott y Liam –dijo Theo a su lado-. Necesitan mi ayuda.  
\- Y yo te necesito a ti para sacar a Derek de aquí.   
\- Corey puede hacerlo.  
\- ¿En serio? –preguntó con ironía-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ahora no es más que un altavoz de lo más espeluznante.   
\- Gracias a su poder es capaz de viajar entre las dos realidades.   
\- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó, desconcertado-. Pensé que su poder era volverse invisible.  
\- No exactamente –explicó Theo-. Cuando se vuelve invisible, lo que hace es trasladarse a otro plano de la existencia –observó al chico-. Por eso le deben haber conectado a esos cables. Es gracias a él que han conseguido que las dos realidades se hayan fusionado…   
\- Pero necesitaré tu ayuda para…  
\- Puedo oír el grito de Scott pidiendo ayuda –le interrumpió, cabreado-. Han debido encontrar el cambio de agujas pero, como es lógico, los Jinetes no se lo van a poner fácil. Tengo que ir con ellos.   
\- Pero…  
\- ¡He cumplido con mi promesa! Con la ayuda de Corey podréis sacarle de aquí… Sólo si nos separamos tendremos más probabilidades de vencerles. ¿Es que no lo ves? 

Stiles se obligó a respirar hondo varias veces, intentando calmarse. Theo tenía razón. Debía empezar a pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón, pues de lo contrario no le serviría de ayuda a nadie. Ni a Scott y los demás, pero tampoco a Derek.

\- Está bien –murmuró-. Gracias por todo.

Un tanto sorprendido porque le diera las gracias, Theo asintió y se marchó corriendo.   
Tan pronto como se quedaron a solas Stiles echó un último vistazo al hombre lobo, asegurándose de que no iba a ir a ningún sitio, para acercarse a Corey.   
Era hora de actuar. 

\- Estoy seguro de que esto te va a doler, así que te pido perdón de antemano –le dijo al chico, colocando ambas manos sobre el cable que atravesaba su pecho. 

En efecto, tan pronto como tiró del cable Corey gritó de dolor, dejando prácticamente sordo a Stiles. Aun así no paró. Tal vez le estaba provocando un dolor indescriptible, pero si no lo hacía era mucho lo que podía perder. 

\- Lo siento, Corey, de veras que lo siento –siguió tirando del cable con todas sus fuerzas-. Pero yo sólo no puedo sacar a Derek de la estación y ahora mismo me vendría de perlas tu poder sobrenatural… si consigues salir con vida de esto, claro.  
\- ¡Qué coño estás haciendo!

El nuevo grito, esta vez menos agónico pero que pertenecía a otro conocido, hizo que Stiles pegara un salto. Si seguían así su pobre corazón no iba a sobrevivir.  
Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el muchacho al que no hace mucho entregó su preciado bate.

\- ¡Mason! –abrazó al chico, emocionado-. Qué bien que estés aquí. Ayúdame a sacar a Corey.  
\- ¡Espera! –le apartó de un empujón cuando Stiles volvió a tirar del cable y Corey soltó un nuevo grito desgarrador-. ¡Si sigues así le vas a matar!  
\- ¡Tengo que arriesgarme! Él puede ayudarme a rescatar a Derek.   
\- ¿A quién?

Stiles miró de mala manera al muchacho. Si empezaban así, les iba a costar más de lo que creía salir de allí. 

\- ¿El tipo que tienes a tu lado? –señaló a Derek.

Mason miró al hombre en concreto, preguntándose cómo demonios no se había fijado antes en él, y no sólo porque fuera increíblemente grande. Y vale que allí también estaba Corey, al que quería muchísimo y por el que estaba muy preocupado pero… ¿Acaso no tenía ojos en la cara?

\- ¿Y Derek es…?  
\- Mi novio.  
\- ¿En serio? –se fijó con más detalle en ese cuerpo que parecía hecho de granito y en ese rostro... en el que no debería estar pensando ahora, teniendo a su propio novio al lado.   
\- Mira. Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicártelo todo –farfulló-. Sólo, ayúdame ¿quieres?  
\- ¡Le estás haciendo daño! –le empujó cuando Corey soltó otro grito. Y esta vez Stiles no se lo tomó tan bien.   
\- ¡Y qué quieres que haga! ¡Que le deje aquí!   
\- No, claro que no. Pero tiene que haber otra manera de…  
\- ¡No hay tiempo! Tengo poco más de veinte minutos para sacar a mi novio de esta mierda de estación o le perderé para siempre. Y Corey es el único que puede ayudarme.   
\- Pues lo siento mucho pero Corey ES mi novio y no voy a dejar que le utilices y le hagas daño sólo para conseguir lo que tú quieres. 

La reacción de Mason, tan distinta de su calma habitual, hizo que se diera cuenta de que no estaba siendo nada justo con su amigo. 

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento -admitió-. Pero ayúdame a encontrar otra solución para que podamos sacarles… Somos los tíos más inteligentes de la manada. Se nos tiene que ocurrir algo para que podamos recuperar a nuestros chicos, ¿no?  
\- Pero ni siquiera sé por qué le han hecho esto a Corey…   
\- Theo dijo algo de que él era el nexo de unión entre las dos realidades.  
\- ¿Theo? –preguntó, extrañado-. ¿Le has visto?  
\- Por desgracia –gruñó-. Pero ahora va de héroe, así que al menos diré que me ha ayudado a traer a Derek hasta aquí, en lugar de explayarme en lo que me gustaría hacerle a su bonita cara.

Mason sonrió. Era fantástico estar con Stiles, probablemente el único chico aparte de él capaz de estar en la situación más peligrosa, completamente aterrorizado y aun así seguir teniendo la capacidad de bromear. 

\- Antes de que nos trajeran aquí, cuando tocaba a Corey y él se hacía invisible –explicó Mason-, podía ver a los Jinetes y lo que ellos veían.   
\- ¿Como los Nazgûl en El señor de los Anillos?  
\- Exacto.   
\- Qué poca originalidad...   
\- Déjame probar una cosa –pidió Mason, colocándose frente al chico. 

Puso una mano en el pecho de Corey, intentando no tocar ningún cable… y el corazón de Stiles se paró al ver que la única persona que podía ayudarle acababa de desaparecer delante de sus narices.   
Y entonces, como si definitivamente todo el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para que tuviera un infarto, Mason volvió a aparecer por arte de magia. 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Stiles, una vez hubo calmado a su pobre corazón.  
\- Es como imaginaba –explicó Mason-. Al tocarle he podido ver lo que él está viendo, en el plano de la realidad de los Jinetes. He podido hablar con él.   
\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?  
\- Dice que si le desconectamos ahora este plano desaparecerá y nos quedaremos vagando para siempre en mitad de la nada.   
\- Vale… Eso suena bastante espeluznante.   
\- Scott y los demás ya deben haber encontrado el cambio de agujas. Si mi teoría es correcta, sólo tenemos que esperar a que cambien la vía y que el tren pase de largo, para sacar a Corey de aquí. Entonces sí podremos volver a nuestra realidad.   
\- ¿Y qué pasa con los que todavía siguen atrapados en esta realidad?  
\- ¿Te refieres a Derek?  
\- No consigo contactar con él –observó a Corey- Pero tal vez con él sí pueda. Dices que al tocarle podías ver lo mismo que él ¿no?   
\- Ya te he dicho que no vas a sacarlo todavía –le advirtió al intuir sus intenciones.   
\- Lo sé, tranquilo, esa no es la idea.

Stiles se colocó entre Derek y Corey e intentó coger la mano del hombre lobo. En el acto éste se alejó, muerto de miedo, y el chico tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a llorar.

\- Soy yo, Derek. Soy yo –susurró-. Sé que he sido un cabrón por lo de antes, y lo siento muchísimo, de verdad que sí… Pero por favor, necesito que confíes en mí. 

No tuvo muy claro si Derek reconoció su voz o incluso llegó a oírle, pero la siguiente vez que intentó cogerle de la mano no huyó. Y tan pronto como tuvo un firme agarre de su mano, con la otra tocó el hombro del chico que seguía atravesado por cientos de cables. 

En el acto dejó de estar en la sala de comunicaciones.   
Ni siquiera estaba en la estación o en el instituto. Ambos edificios habían desaparecido para mostrar ahora un bosque en plena noche.

Fue por el olor que supo dónde se encontraba exactamente y, lo que era peor, en qué momento en concreto se encontraba.   
El inconfundible olor a quemado hizo que rápidamente diera media vuelta.   
Y lo que se encontró hizo que se le resquebrajara el corazón. 

Contemplando las llamas de la que fue su casa había un chico. Aunque Stiles no hubiera conocido a ese mismo chico meses atrás, cuando Kate le transformó en un adolescente, habría sabido perfectamente que se trataba de Derek Hale.   
Era imposible no reconocerle con esos ojos de color indescifrable y sobre todo por esa mirada de absoluta desesperación que acababa de ver en el Derek más adulto. 

\- Derek –le llamó, acercándose un paso-. Derek, ¿me oyes?

Entonces pareció obrarse el milagro y el Derek adolescente dejó de contemplar las llamas para mirarle.   
Pero apenas habló, Stiles comprobó que la situación no había mejorado ni mucho menos:

\- ¿Quién eres?   
\- Como qué… Soy yo, Stiles. ¿No me recuerdas?  
\- ¿Stiles?  
\- Sí. Stiles, tú nov… Tu amigo. Soy tu amigo.   
\- No tengo amigos –musitó, devolviendo la atención a las llamas-. Márchate.   
\- No. Tenemos que irnos –intentó tirar de su brazo, pensando que ahora que era un adolescente sería más fácil moverle. Se equivocó.   
\- ¡He dicho que me dejes!   
\- Vamos, no puedo hacer eso. No puedo dejarte aquí.   
\- Esta es mi casa. Mi familia. No pienso irme.  
\- Joder, Derek. Esto no es real. Sólo es un recuerdo del pasado –trató de explicarle-. Ahora mismo no estás en el bosque. Ninguno de los dos lo estamos. Estamos en una estación de la que tenemos que salir y tu familia…  
\- ¡Márchate! –gritó, transformándose en hombre lobo y mirando a Stiles con verdadero odio-. Mi familia acaba de morir. No tengo ningún otro sitio al que ir.

Stiles deseó gritarle, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Ahora mismo Derek ni siquiera le conocía y estaba reviviendo el peor momento de su vida. Si seguía intentando convencerle de que se marchara lo único que conseguiría sería perder un tiempo precioso y la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Y tal y como estaba no tenía ninguna duda de que le atacaría.   
No tenía más remedio que buscar otro plan. 

Todo su ser le pedía quedarse con él. Siempre odió no haber podido estar a su lado en los instantes de más desesperación de su vida. Y ahora que podía hacerlo no tenía más remedio que dejarle solo con su dolor.  
Lanzó una última mirada a ese chico que tanto había sufrido y soltó la mano con la que había agarrado a Corey. 

Al segundo siguiente estaba al lado de Mason y con un Derek adulto mirando a la nada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Mason-. ¿Has conseguido hablar con él?  
\- Sí, pero no ha servido de nada. Cree que está junto a su casa, la noche en que toda su familia murió en el incendio… Ni siquiera me ha reconocido.  
\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
\- Tengo que encontrar a otra persona que pueda llegar a él. Alguien que conociera de esa época –ya estaba buscando su móvil cuando recordó que esa fue una de las primeras cosas que le quitaron los Jinetes-. ¿Tienes el móvil?  
\- ¿A quién vas a llamar ahora? –preguntó, sorprendido, pero entregándole el aparato. 

Stiles no respondió. Marcó rápidamente un número y esperó ansioso a que alguien contestara al otro lado. 

\- Soy Stiles –dijo, apenas descolgaron- Por favor, dime que me recuerdas, porque eres mi única esperanza.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es con diferencia uno de mis favoritos de todo el fic, pero también de los más intensos, así que... ¿leer con precaución?

Al otro lado del teléfono, un Peter Hale bastante ocupado intentaba hacer frente al grupo de Jinetes que les habían rodeado a él y a Malía.  
Pese a lo peligrosa que era aquella situación, hacía tanto tiempo que no participaba en una buena pelea que mentiría si dijera que no estaba disfrutando de lo lindo mientras destrozaba a aquellos seres. Especialmente cuando podía hacerlo luchando codo a codo con su hija, quien definitivamente había de él sacado su lado más sanguinario.  
Ahora mismo Peter era el padre más orgulloso del mundo, y eso que había estado a punto de negarse a ayudar a Scott.  
Si por él fuera se habría marchado del pueblo en cuanto el Alfa le explicó la situación, consciente de que las posibilidades de vencer eran mínimas. Pero no cuando su hija se negó en redondo a irse y le recordó que se suponía que ahora eran de los buenos.

El Beta jamás se consideraría un héroe, pero eso no significaba que al menos no lo intentaría. Menos aún si así conseguía ganar unos cuantos puntos con su hija.  
Y viendo que Malía estaba peleando con una sonrisa en los labios, como si luchar con Jinetes sobrenaturales fuera una actividad de lo más amena para estrechar los lazos con su padre, estaba claro que había elegido bien.  
Peter estaba disfrutando tanto que no pensó un instante en lo temerario que era responder al teléfono en plena pelea… aunque sí le extrañó el saludo de la persona que le estaba llamando.

\- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó el hombre lobo-. ¿La princesa Leia?  
\- ¡Qué! No, soy Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.  
\- Eso es imposible. Nadie puede llamarse así. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy ocupado intentando evitar que un Jinete se lleve a mi hija.  
\- ¡¡Espera!! Conozco a Malía. Somos amigos.

Peter consiguió esquivar el disparo del Jinete que había agarrado a Malía, tras lo que le atacó con un certero zarpazo que le atravesó el pecho, poniendo a salvo a su hija. Pero entonces la agarró con la misma fuerza con la que lo había hecho el Jinete, mientras devolvía la atención al chico que le había llamado. Ese tal Stiles.

\- ¿Qué clase de amigos? –preguntó con voz sibilina. Observó fijamente a su hija, quien no entendía por qué su padre la estaba mirando ahora como si fuera a ella a quien quería matar. ¿No se suponía que ahora se llevaban bien?  
\- Amigos sin ningún tipo de roce –se apresuró en decir Stiles, consiguiendo que sonara con seguridad… más o menos-. ¿Está contigo?  
\- Sí. ¿Qué quieres de ella?  
\- Sólo hablar –confiaba que Malía le ayudaría a convencer a su padre de que no era ningún lunático-. Por favor, ¿puedes decirle que se ponga?  
\- ¿Y por qué querría hablar ella contigo?  
\- Porque tiene que ayudarme con Derek.  
\- ¿Quién es Derek? –hizo una mueca burlona-. Déjame adivinar. Es R2.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Si tú eres la princesa Leia…  
\- ¿Quieres dejar eso? Por favor Peter. Necesito que te concentres y hagas memoria ¿vale? Derek es tu sobrino.

Peter guardó unos segundos de silencio que aprovechó para deshacerse de otro Jinete que había intentado sorprenderle por la espalda.

\- Yo no tengo ningún sobrino.  
\- Sí que lo tienes –suspiró Stiles-. Lo que pasa es que no lo recuerdas.  
\- Te aseguro que si tuviera un sobrino, me acordaría perfectamente. Igual de bien que me acuerdo de Cora, mi sobrina que sí es real.  
\- ¡Cora! ¿Está contigo?  
\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó con tono de advertencia-. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella?  
\- Joder, ninguna, para ya con hacer de padre protector, ¿quieres? No te pega… Y para que lo sepas, el único que me interesa de los Hale se llama Derek.  
\- Estupendo. Pues vete a pasar el rato con tu amigo imaginario. Si me disculpas, yo estoy muy ocupado intentando hacer de héroe.  
\- Pero…

La llamada se cortó antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más.  
Stiles observó la pantalla, todavía sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, y soltó un grito de rabia.

\- ¿Malas noticias? –preguntó Mason a su lado, quien seguía tan o más perdido que antes.  
\- El muy imbécil me ha colgado –farfulló, devolviéndole el móvil. Era eso o estamparlo contra el suelo.

Miró entonces a Derek, quien seguía con la mirada perdida, y tomó una decisión.  
Recordó la noche que pasaron en aquel hotel fantasmagórico, cuando el Darach estaba buscando a su siguiente presa. Boyd, Ethan e Isaac estaban bajo su hechizo, pero consiguieron despertarles por medio del calor.  
Tal vez podría funcionar de nuevo. Y siendo además Derek un hombre lobo al que le aterrorizaba el fuego, esa podría ser la solución que estaba buscando.  
Cogió la bengala que quedaba sin usar y antes de que le diera tiempo a arrepentirse la encendió. Pero esta vez no se limitó a acercársela para hacerle retroceder, sino que la colocó directamente en el centro de su pecho.

El olor a quemado llegó a la vez que el grito de dolor.  
Stiles hizo oídos sordos a su aullido, así como a las protestas de Mason que no entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo ahora, y agarró la bengala con las dos manos para seguir presionándola contra el cuerpo del Beta.  
Y entonces, de repente, algo cambió. El último manotazo de Derek para apartarle fue más certero y la bengala cayó al suelo. Y un segundo después le estaba agarrando de la camiseta, levantándole del suelo.

\- ¡Qué estás haciendo!

Stiles, suspendido a medio metro del suelo y con un hombre lobo muy furioso gritándole, no podía ser más feliz.

\- ¿Puedes verme? ¿Puedes oírme?

Extrañado, Derek asintió. Aquel chico que había aparecido de la nada era muy extraño.  
Pero también le resultaba familiar.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Me recuerdas? –preguntó el humano.

Parecía que iba a volver a asentir, cuando el hombre lobo dejó de centrarse en él y miró a su espalda, hacia la puerta de la sala de comunicaciones.  
Su expresión había cambiado por completo, mostrando ahora una mucho más dulce. Casi infantil.  
Le soltó y salió de la sala sin mirar atrás un instante.

Stiles tampoco lo hizo cuando le siguió un segundo después, oyendo de fondo las quejas de Mason. Le gritó que se encargara de sacar a Corey tan pronto como Scott cumpliera con su parte, pues no podía dejar que Derek se marchara.

\- ¿Derek? ¡Dónde coño vas!

No necesitó que el hombre lobo le respondiera. Pese a caminar a paso rápido al menos no estaba corriendo, por lo que no le costó mucho alcanzarle.  
Y en cuanto lo hizo por fin pudo fijarse en el sitio al que se había dirigido.  
No era ninguno de los escenarios que formaban parte de la vida de Derek, que era lo que habría esperado. Seguían dentro de la estación. Más en concreto, en el andén, repleto de gente esperando a que llegara el tren.  
Pero además daba la sensación de que estaba buscando a alguien.

\- Derek.

Fue otra persona la que le llamó tan pronto como Stiles llegó a su lado.  
Los dos se giraron a la vez para ver de quién se trataba.  
Era una mujer que Stiles no había visto en su vida, aunque le resultaba vagamente familiar.  
Por su parte, Derek abrió los ojos de par en par y corrió hacia ella con tal cara de felicidad que a Stiles le dolió no estar al otro lado de esa mirada.  
Al llegar a su altura el hombre lobo se fundió en un abrazo con la mujer, tras lo que comenzó a murmurar palabras que, si a Stiles no le engañaban los oídos, eran de disculpa.

Y entonces supo perfectamente quién era esa mujer y por qué le resultaba tan familiar. Tenía exactamente los mismos ojos de Derek y, al igual que su hijo, era la única mujer lobo capaz de transformarse en un lobo de verdad.  
Talía Hale.

\- Vámonos Derek –murmuró la mujer al romper el abrazo-. Tu padre nos está esperando.

Derek no lo dudó un segundo cuando su madre le tomó de la mano, encaminándose hacia el inicio del andén.

\- ¡Espera! –Stiles corrió hasta ponerse delante de los dos-. ¿Dónde vas?  
\- Tiene que coger un tren –respondió ella. Y al hacerlo a Stiles no le pareció esa mujer tan maravillosa de la que Derek le había hablado en alguna ocasión-. Y tú no puedes impedirlo.  
\- No. Él tiene que venir conmigo. Tiene que marcharse de aquí.  
\- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? –volvió a hablar por Derek, actuando como si lo que pensara su hijo fuera lo de menos.  
\- Porque este no es su sitio –respondió, angustiado. Scott estaba a punto de conseguir, o eso esperaba, que el tren pasara de largo. Y tenía que hacer lo que fuera para que Derek estuviera muy lejos de la estación antes de que eso ocurriera.  
\- ¿Oyes lo que dice? –preguntó Talía al hombre lobo, quien no había prestado atención a la conversación. Sólo tenía ojos para ella y, cuando la mujer le habló, la sonrió con ternura-. ¿Cómo no va a ser tu sitio el estar junto a tu familia? ¿Junto a la chica a la que quieres?

De repente, como por arte de magia, a su lado apareció una chica preciosa que Stiles reconoció enseguida, pues recordaba perfectamente el momento en que Derek le enseñó la fotografía de la única persona a la que había amado en el pasado.

Stiles estudió a las dos con detenimiento, preguntándose por qué habrían aparecido de repente.  
Recordó entonces lo que le había contado su padre sobre que el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido estuvo convencido de que su madre seguía viva. No sólo eso, sino que llegó a creer que vivía en una realidad alternativa en la que nunca tuvo un hijo y a cambio su mujer nunca murió.  
Su padre le dijo que de ese modo los Jinetes se aseguraban de que nunca buscaría a un hijo que ni siquiera creía tener. Y ahora, viendo a Talía y a Page, o a dos Jinetes que se estaban haciendo pasar por las mujeres a las que quiso en el pasado, estaba claro que ellas iban a ser las encargadas de que Derek ni siquiera se planteara la alternativa de marcharse con alguien que no formaba parte de su vida.

\- Derek… Ellas no son reales –dijo con dificultad. Un minuto atrás se había arrepentido de tener que hacerle daño físico, pero esto era mucho peor. Era quitarle la esperanza de poder ser feliz junto a su familia-. Sé que desearías que lo fueran. Y joder, ¿sabes qué? A mí también me gustaría que fueran reales, pues eso significaría que no has vivido todo lo que has sufrido… Pero no puede ser.

El hombre lobo le prestó atención por primera vez. Seguía sin tener muy claro quién era, aunque cada vez le resultara más familiar. Sin embargo, lo que era muy real era su desesperación y dolor. Conocía demasiado bien esos sentimientos como para no reconocerlos.

Pero cuando iba a preguntarle quién era y tal vez ofrecerle un poco de consuelo, su madre apretó un poco más su mano y en el acto Paige tomó la otra que tenía libre, mostrando aquella sonrisa que siempre conseguía animarle.

\- Por favor, cariño –dijo ella-, vamos con tus padres.  
\- Ella no es Paige… -murmuró Stiles con pena-. Ella no está con nosotros.  
\- No le hagas caso.  
\- ¿Por qué dice que no eres tú? –preguntó Derek a Paige. Necesitaba entender qué estaba pasando. Por qué de repente todo el mundo estaba tan pendiente de él, cuando no había cosa que más odiara en el mundo.  
\- ¿Y qué más da? –respondió Paige con más rabia de la que había visto jamás en ella-. Él no es la chica a la que quieres. Esa soy yo. Porque tú me quieres, ¿verdad?  
\- Claro que sí.  
\- Entonces ven conmigo.  
\- ¡No! –Stiles miró con odio a Paige, lo que descolocó aún más a Derek, pues era imposible que nadie odiara a una chica tan dulce… Por otro lado, ella no parecía ser la misma de siempre.  
\- Por favor, Derek. No te vayas con ellas.  
\- ¡Apártate de mi hermano!

Una nueva voz proveniente de su espalda sobresaltó a Stiles.  
Dio media vuelta y descubrió a una mujer que le observaba con ojos rojos y una mirada rabiosa.

El humano tragó con dificultad. Ya sabía que Laura Hale tenía que haber sido una mujer de armas tomar, pero jamás habría esperado conocerla de ese modo.  
_Ellas no son reales_ , se recordó Stiles.

\- ¡Él no es tu hermano! –gritó a la mujer para dirigirse luego a la copia de Talía-. ¡Ni tu hijo! Vosotras no sois reales. ¡Estáis muertas!

De pronto Stiles recibió tal empujón que acabó chocando contra una de las columnas del andén. La gente que había a su alrededor se apartó para estar lo más lejos posible de la pelea, pero sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por su seguridad.  
Tampoco habría esperado otra cosa.

Stiles trató de recuperar la respiración, pues el empujón le había dejado sin aliento, y entonces se dio cuenta de quién le había empujado.  
Porque no había sido ni Laura, ni Talía y ni siquiera Paige.

\- Aléjate de ellas si no quieres que pierda la paciencia –gritó Derek, agarrándole de la sudadera.  
\- Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras –protestó Stiles-. O gritarme. O incluso pegarme. Nada de lo que me hagas va a hacer que me marche. Y tampoco sería la primera vez que me hicieras todo eso… -el último comentario hizo que Derek entornara los ojos y aflojara un poco el agarre, sin entender nada-. Por favor, recuérdame. Soy yo, Stiles… Tu Stiles… Soy quien te mantuvo a flote durante horas en la piscina. Quien se fue a otro país para buscarte cuando Kate te secuestró… -la mención de aquella psicópata hizo que las pupilas y los labios de Derek temblaran-. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?  
\- Kate… -repitió el nombre con dudas. Como si supiera que aquella persona había sido importante en su vida, pero no pudiera recordar exactamente por qué.  
\- Sí. Kate Argent. Ella fue la culpable de que tu familia muriera. Y la persona por la que tenías miedo de enamorarte de mí… Pero conseguí convencerte de que merecía la pena. Que esta vez todo saldría bien y nadie volvería a hacerte daño.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué se lo estás haciendo ahora? –preguntó Talía. Y a diferencia de la primera vez que le habló ya no parecía estar tan furiosa. Sin embargo, ello hizo que Stiles se preocupara aún más porque no tenía ni idea de qué estaba tramando y nunca le gustaba estar en desventaja. Menos aún cuando él no sería el principal perjudicado-. ¿Por qué le obligas a pensar en todo eso?  
\- ¡Porque esa es su vida!  
\- Esta también puede serlo –respondió en un dulce susurro que consiguió que el chico se sintiera en mayor desventaja-. Si se queda con nosotras no volverá a sufrir. Estará con su familia otra vez. Para siempre.  
\- ¡Mentira!  
\- ¿Tan seguro estás?

Stiles no podía estar seguro, era cierto.  
Pero tampoco quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

\- No… -negó con la cabeza, centrándose en Derek y agarrándole de la mano-. Por favor, vámonos. El tiempo se agota.  
\- ¿Es eso verdad? –preguntó el hombre lobo. Y aunque no apartó la mano sí la dejó inerte. Como si poder tocar sus dedos no significara nada-. ¿Ellas no estarán donde quieres llevarme?

Lo preguntó con tanta sinceridad, con tanto temor y mirándole tan fijamente, que se vio incapaz de mentirle.

\- No. No estarán… -Derek apartó la mano y sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos-. Pero estaré yo… Y sé que no es lo mismo tenerme a mí que a toda tu familia pero… Yo soy real, Derek. Y te mereces tener a alguien real. Te mereces haber superado todo lo horrible que te pasó y encontrar otra vez la felicidad. Y joder, sé que conmigo has sido feliz. Y te juro que haré lo imposible para que sigas siéndolo todos los días del resto de tu vida.

Derek dio media vuelta, ajeno a sus súplicas, pero Stiles no se rindió:

\- Por favor Derek. Te lo pido por favor. ¡Te quiero! Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Por favor, ven conmigo. Vamos a casa.  
\- ¿A casa? –preguntó con curiosidad, mirándole por encima del hombro. La mirada del Beta parecía más concentrada, como si estuviera buscando en los recovecos de su mente. ¿No había visto hace poco su casa ardiendo?  
\- Sí. Tu loft. ¿No recuerdas el loft?

Fue decir la palabra y un millón de recuerdos que le habían arrebatado afloraron en la mente de Stiles. Recuerdos felices y absolutamente perfectos pero que ahora le estaban desgarrando por dentro de pensar que no volverían a repetirse.

\- ¿Los atardeceres que hemos visto desde la cama? –recordó el chico-. ¿Todas esas veces que te he despertado con un beso y diciéndote que te quería? ¿No quieres volver a vivir eso? Porque yo sí quiero. Es lo que más quiero…

Derek empezó a mostrar más interés en Stiles que en su propia familia, lo que hizo que el chico confiara en que podría conseguirlo.

Pero entonces apareció un nuevo escollo que se interpuso entre ellos.  
Esta vez en forma de dos hombres lobo que no pudieron serlo durante mucho tiempo.

\- Os recuerdo… -susurró Derek a la pareja formada por una mujer rubia despampanante y un muchacho musculoso y de mirada triste-. Sois mis Betas.  
\- Veo que tienes buena memoria –dijo Erica con un toque de humor.  
\- Joder, ahora vosotros no –gruñó Stiles, frustrado- ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?  
\- Buscar nuestra segunda oportunidad –respondió cortante el ser que se estaba haciendo pasar por Erica Reyes-. Al lado de nuestro Alfa.  
\- Yo soy vuestro Alfa –murmuró Derek con dificultad, a medida que los recuerdos iban apareciendo en su mente-. Yo os convertí.  
\- Y también fuiste quien nos dejó morir. Quien nos abandonó a nuestra suerte.  
\- Eso no es verdad…-interrumpió Stiles, sabiendo muy bien lo que pretendían con todo aquello- No les escuches Derek. Estuviste buscándoles durante meses. Moviste cielo y tierra para dar con ellos.  
\- Pero no lo conseguí…  
\- ¡No fue culpa tuya! Lo intentaste. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano.

El antiguo Alfa asintió. Pero lo hizo con pesar, mirando a sus Betas con absoluta desolación.

\- No pude salvaros. Habría dado lo que fuera por llegar a tiempo… Lo siento muchísimo.  
\- Lo sabemos –dijo Boyd con calma, llevándose parte de su angustia-. Pero sentirlo no es suficiente.  
\- ¡Ya está bien! –Stiles se puso delante de Derek, usando su propio cuerpo como barrera. Era poquísimo lo que podía hacer estando rodeado de hombres lobos pero esperaba que así, al menos, él viera que quería protegerle-. Vosotros dos, callaos de una vez… Joder, ni siquiera sé por qué os estoy hablando. ¡No sois reales!  
\- ¿Esto no te parece real?

Stiles supo que Erica estaba tramando algo cuando le sonrió de ese modo tan suyo, que era mitad inocencia y mitad picardía. Aun así, no vio llegar el puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo acabar de rodillas.

\- Si te quedas con nosotros, tendremos nuestra segunda oportunidad –oyó que le decía Erica a su Alfa mientras intentaba recuperarse-. Tú y nosotros. Será como si no hubiéramos muerto. Como si nadie hubiera muerto –miró a Talía.  
\- No la escuches… -gimió Stiles desde el suelo-. No es verdad.  
\- ¿En serio quieres volver con él? –preguntó entonces Laura a su hermano-. ¿Donde sólo hay dolor?  
\- También está tu familia –le recordó Stiles.  
\- ¿Su familia? –sonrió con ironía la mujer lobo-. ¿Te refieres a esa gentuza que lo único que hizo fue aprovecharse de él y luego abandonarle como a un perro?  
\- Eso no es verdad…  
\- ¿Ah no? Entonces, si tan importantes son esas personas para él, ¿dónde están?  
\- Estamos aquí.

Stiles terminó de ponerse en pie y se giró tan pronto como escuchó la inconfundible voz de Peter Hale.

La expresión del hombre lobo era una que nunca antes había visto en él. Ya no se le veía tan seguro de si mismo, como le ocurría incluso cuando todo estaba en su contra.  
En esta ocasión parecía que no tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer o decir. Y el modo en que miraba a Derek era el mismo que apostaba había tenido él cuando descubrió que la persona con la que había estado hablando durante días no era ningún desconocido.  
A su lado, Malía observaba con curiosidad a las personas que rodeaban a Derek, tal vez imaginándose cómo de distinta habría sido su vida si ellos no hubieran muerto, ni en el incendio ni por culpa de la manada de Alfas.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

Fue Derek quien lo preguntó, con recelo, y en el acto Stiles sintió que el corazón le daba otro vuelco.  
Estaba convencido de que tan pronto como apareciera alguien de su familia, y alguien vivo para variar, se daría cuenta de cuál era su verdadero lugar. Y que ese no era una vieja estación junto a los fantasmas de su familia o de sus Betas.

\- ¡Cómo que quién soy! Soy tu tío, Peter.  
\- Peter… -a la mente del Beta le llegó la imagen de ese muchacho que nunca se separaba de él en el instituto y que, aunque le ayudó a superar sus problemas para transformarse, siempre le dio la sensación de que le ocultaba muchas cosas.  
\- Olvídate de él –pidió a su lado Talía-. Tenemos que marcharnos. El tren está a punto de llegar.  
\- ¡No! –Stiles agarró la mano de Derek, tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas-. Por favor, Derek, ven con nosotros. Somos tu familia, ¿es que no lo ves?  
\- Tu familia –repitió con desprecio Laura-. El hombre que me mató y que intentó hacer lo mismo contigo a saber cuántas veces.  
\- Eso no es… -Peter se interrumpió-. Eso es técnicamente cierto, pero en mi favor diré que las personas cambian y que yo lo he hecho.  
\- Nunca te importó nuestra familia –replicó Talía-. Sólo tu maldito poder. –Miró entonces a Stiles con tanta rabia, que el chico sintió un escalofrío-. Y tú… Tú que tanto presumes de quererle. Lo primero que hiciste fue acusarle de asesinar a su propia hermana. Y luego le utilizaste mil veces para salvar tu pellejo, dejándole atrás y sin preocuparte una sola vez por él.  
\- ¡Eso no es verdad!  
\- ¿No es verdad? –preguntó con retintín, a lo que Stiles no pudo seguir negando. No cuando tenía la sensación de que esa mujer podía leerle la mente. Y aunque era la misma sensación que siempre tenía con Derek en el caso de su madre… o de la cosa que se estaba haciendo pasar por su madre, además había acusación. Derek jamás había hecho eso, ni siquiera cuando era el que más derecho tenía de reprocharle su comportamiento.  
\- Cometí errores, es verdad –le dio la razón, volviéndose luego a Derek-. Pero eso no significa que no me arrepienta de lo que ocurrió. O que no te quiera ahora.

El hombre lobo se quedó callado y por un instante nadie habló. Se veía que estaba pensando, meditando todo lo que había ocurrido, y que estaba a punto de tomar una decisión.  
Y todos los que le rodeaban, tanto los reales como los que sólo eran fruto de sus recuerdos, hechos reales gracias a los Jinetes Fantasma, estaban esperando a que diera su respuesta.

\- ¿De verdad me quieres? –preguntó Derek con tal inocencia que Stiles sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas.  
\- Por supuesto que sí –rio y lloró a la vez. Había conseguido convencerle incluso teniendo que competir con su familia.  
\- Entonces por qué no me dejas ser feliz con ellas.

Stiles se quedó paralizado en el mismo instante en que los altavoces anunciaban que el tren estaba a punto de entrar en la estación.

No podía ser.

Le había dicho que le quería, que todas esas personas que le rodeaban estaban muertas y que su lugar estaba junto a Peter, Cora, Malía y él…  
¿Por qué seguía queriendo quedarse?

\- Pero…

No sabía ni qué decir. Stiles Stilinski, el chico de todos los planes B, acababa de quedarse sin ideas.  
Y sin tiempo.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo Peter a su lado, agarrándole del hombro.  
\- ¡No! No pienso irme sin él…. Derek, por favor, ven con nosotros.

Derek contempló al chico que tiraba con desesperación de su mano. Pero lo hizo sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Como si estuviera contemplando una simple mota de polvo que no significaba absolutamente nada para él.

Pese al dolor que le estaba causando verse observado de ese modo, sin rastro del cariño que era bien visible en la fotografía, Stiles no se rindió. Siguió tirando de su mano.

\- Por favor, mi vida –lloró ante la impasibilidad del hombre lobo-. Te lo suplico, ven conmigo.

De un manotazo Derek se soltó del agarre, quedando las manos del humano suspendidas en el aire.  
Acto seguido se alejó de él, flanqueado por su familia y sus Betas.

\- ¡Derek!  
\- Nos hemos quedado sin tiempo –masculló Peter por lo bajo. Pero en lugar de ir en pos de su sobrino, lo que hizo fue tirar de Stiles en dirección contraria, gritándole a su hija que corriera.  
\- ¡Qué estás haciendo! –gritó, con el corazón en un puño-. Tenemos que ir a por Derek. ¡Tenemos que rescatarle!  
\- Él no quiere ser rescatado ¿no te das cuenta?  
\- No. ¡Suéltame! –trató de zafarse, viendo cómo cada vez se alejaba más de él, perdiéndose entre la multitud-. ¡Derek!  
\- Si no nos marchamos ahora mismo, acabaremos atrapados para siempre.  
\- ¡Me da igual! –gritó, angustiado-. Prefiero quedarme aquí que separarme de él.  
\- No sabes lo que dices –farfulló el antiguo Alfa, mirándole de reojo. Y si no fuera porque Stiles estaba demasiado ocupado intentando distinguir la figura de Derek entre la muchedumbre, se habría dado cuenta de que la mirada de Peter Hale también era de rabia y desesperación.  
\- Peter, por favor, suéltame –sollozó-. Malía… –imploró a la chica que corría a su lado, la mirada fija en el frente para no ver a quien estaban dejando atrás-. Marchaos vosotros pero dejadme aquí con él. Dejad que…

No pudo terminar la frase.  
De repente se quedó sin respiración.  
Al caer de rodillas, con las manos en torno a su estómago, fue consciente de lo que había pasado.  
Peter le había golpeado.  
Sin entender por qué había hecho eso, y todavía tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire, buscó a Derek entre el mar de gente.  
Su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa y se obligó a no perder el conocimiento. Sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera no volvería a verle jamás.  
Lo intentó con todas su fuerzas, los ojos anegados en lágrimas al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la batalla.  
Lo último que vio, antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue la sonrisa de Derek Hale al verse rodeado de su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, soy horriblemente cruel por dejarlo así. Pero mañana habrá más. Lo prometo


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro de mis capítulos favoritos... Y esta vez no es tan doloroso ;)

 

Stiles despertó en medio de un grito.

Rápidamente encendió la luz. Era de noche y después de lo que acababa de recordar no quería estar rodeado de oscuridad.

Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente. Se sentó en el centro de la cama, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas para tener una mayor sensación de protección, y trató de relajar su respiración.

No tenía sentido que estuviera así. La pesadilla ya había acabado. Estaba a salvo, sin ese demonio utilizándole.

¿O tal vez no?

La duda de siempre hizo que el temblor aumentara y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No tenía más que usar el truco de la última vez para terminar de convencerse de que ahora estaba despierto. Pero el simple hecho de intentarlo ya le aterrorizaba.

Sintiendo que su corazón cada vez latía más deprisa, y no queriendo que su padre llegara a casa y le encontrara muerto por culpa de un infarto, se le ocurrió una cosa.

Nunca lo había intentado, pero esperaba que funcionara.

Era eso o acabar perdiendo la cabeza del todo.

Buscó el móvil que se había acostumbrado a dejar debajo de la almohada, para tenerlo siempre a mano, y marcó la opción de "última llamada".

Contuvo la respiración a medida que se iban sucediendo los tonos.

Tenía que responder. Si no lo hacía, estaba perdido.

\- ¿Stiles? -preguntó una voz desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Derek? -preguntó con angustia.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eres tú, Derek?

\- Quién voy a ser si no -replicó, con un poco de mal genio-. Y eres tú quién me ha llamado. ¿Qué te pasa, estás borracho?

\- No. Yo... No sé si...

\- ¿Estás en peligro? Te oigo raro.

\- No... Creo que estoy bien.

\- ¿Cómo que crees que estás bien?

\- Yo... -sintió las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza. Eso no es lo que había imaginado que pasaría-. Lo siento. No quería molestarte... Perdóname.

Colgó antes de que Derek pudiera decir nada, tras lo que Stiles tiró el móvil a la cama.

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? No sólo no había conseguido resolver sus dudas, sino que ahora Derek, por si no lo pensara ya, sabía que estaba mal de la cabeza.

De pronto, cuando el corazón volvía a acelerársele, consiguiendo que empezara a hiperventilar y no sólo porque seguía sin saber si estaba soñando o no, el móvil sonó.

Cogió el aparato y, al ver de quién se trataba, respondió con dudas:

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Sabes quién soy?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que si sabes quién soy.

\- Eres Derek.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¿Pero estás tonto o qué? -dijo con la voz más aguda-. Lo sé porque lo sé. Porque te conozco y...

\- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo quien te estaba llamando? -le interrumpió el hombre lobo.

\- Menuda estupidez. Lo sé porque... -se quedó paralizado al descubrir por fin lo que Derek estaba intentando hacerle entender-, porque he visto tu nombre en la pantalla del móvil.

\- Exacto. ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?

El suspiro de alivio de Stiles se oyó a través del teléfono.

\- Significa que esto no es ningún sueño. Que estoy despierto -dijo Stiles, más relajado.

Dudaba mucho que algún día se acostumbraría a la sensación de no saber si estaba despierto o no, por lo que tener la seguridad de que ahora lo sí lo estaba, era simplemente maravilloso.

Cuando ya estuvo más calmado, le hizo a Derek la pregunta del millón.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que era eso lo que me pasaba?

\- Actuabas de un modo demasiado raro incluso para ser tú.

Derek habló con sequedad, como si estuviera cabreado, pero Stiles percibió perfectamente esos matices que con el tiempo había aprendido a detectar y que le decían que en realidad, al otro lado del teléfono, estaba sonriendo.

Una sonrisa muy sutil pero que, viniendo de Derek Hale, significaba un mundo.

\- Lo siento mucho -murmuró el chico.

\- ¿Por qué? Has conseguido despejar tus dudas. Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero... Podría habértelo preguntado nada más descolgar.

\- Algo me dice que ya intentaste eso en el pasado, cuando el Nog...

\- ¡No lo digas! -le cortó con un grito. Derek se quedó callado y Stiles se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a excederse-. Perdona. Prefiero que no digas su nombre.

\- ¿Crees que va a aparecer si le nombras? No es así como funciona.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero me dan escalofríos igualmente.

\- Está bien -aceptó sin darle muchas vueltas-. ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí, creo que sí. Ya cuelgo.

\- No lo decía por eso. Si necesitas hablar un rato más para terminar de calmarte, no me importa.

\- ¿No estabas ocupado? Ni siquiera sé qué hora es.

\- Las dos, pero estaba leyendo. Nada que no pueda dejar por un rato.

Stiles se imaginó perfectamente a Derek tumbado en el sofá leyendo con atención, probablemente descalzo y llevando unos vaqueros y esa camiseta tan ajustada que... Se obligó a cambiar el rumbo de pensamientos antes de que volviera a meter la pata.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Nada de lo que hiciera ese hombre lobo parecía de ese mundo, aunque fuera algo tan sencillo como leer un libro.

Aunque sin duda lo más asombroso era que Derek había abandonado su _hobbie_ para intentar calmar a un chico que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

\- Por qué no me sorprende... -bromeó. No sólo porque quería alejar su mente de otros temas más peliagudos como que estaba hablando por teléfono en plena noche con el hombre del que estaba colado desde el primer día que le vio; sino también porque el que se animara era precisamente lo que estaba intentando Derek. Debía poner algo de su parte-. Debes ser el usuario de honor de la biblioteca pública.

\- ¿Por qué crees que son de la biblioteca?

\- ¿Porque no tienes el loft repleto de librerías?

Stiles oyó perfectamente el gruñido al otro lado del teléfono y se mordió el labio para no echarse a reír. No era precisamente la mejor forma de agradecerle su ayuda.

Y hablando de eso:

\- Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias -susurró, de repente tímido-. Y gracias por haberme llamado cuando te colgué.

\- Me alegro de que haya funcionado.

\- Sí, ha sido un buen truco.

\- Puedes usarlo la próxima vez que te pase y no tengas muy claro si estás despierto o no.

\- Ya... Aunque mucho me temo que esta vez ha funcionado porque me has pillado desprevenido. La próxima vez estaré tan muerto de miedo pensando que no voy a leer el nombre en el móvil que ni me atreveré a mirar la pantalla.

\- En ese caso, dale simplemente a rellamada y ya se me ocurrirá otra cosa.

El chico sonrió. Quién le iba a decir que sería en mitad de la noche, tras acabar de tener una pesadilla y todavía aterrorizado pensando en el Nogitsune, cuando descubriría al Derek más atento y preocupado.

\- Gracias. Pero probaré primero con lo otro. Así no hará falta que te llame.

\- No me importa que lo hagas -dijo el Beta.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si fuera así, no te habría llamado yo... Y te habría colgado con lo de la biblioteca.

\- Gracias por no hacerlo -susurró muy bajito, pero mucho más animado.

\- Aunque sí me sorprende que pensaras en mí. ¿Qué pasa? no has podido contactar con tu padre.

\- No, no es eso. -Se tumbó en la cama para estar más cómodo, sintiéndose más relajado-. No quería preocuparle. Ya ha tenido demasiados sobresaltos últimamente y no quería ser el culpable de que tuviera un infarto.

\- Entiendo. ¿Por eso tampoco has llamado a Scott?

\- Hoy tenía una cita con Kira. Por fin ha aceptado que tiene que seguir adelante y no pensar en...

\- Entiendo -dijo cuando Stiles no fue capaz de terminar la frase-. Eres un buen amigo.

\- No, no lo soy. Si lo fuera no te habría llamado a las tantas de la noche, a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

\- ¿Significa eso que somos amigos? -preguntó Derek con retintín.

\- Yo... ¿Supongo?

\- Stiles... -suspiró de tal modo que pudo imaginárselo perfectamente con el ceño fruncido. Aunque cuando siguió hablando parecía más relajado. Como si estuviera sonriendo-. Te aseguro que no tiendo a tener conversaciones tan largas con simples conocidos. Y menos por teléfono.

\- Supongo que no -admitió, más animado-. Oye, ¿te importaría que habláramos un rato más? Ya estoy mucho mejor pero...

\- Claro.

Se hizo entonces el silencio entre los dos.

Derek esperó a que Stiles iniciara su torrente de palabras, pues sabía que básicamente las conversaciones con el chico consistían en monólogos infinitos en los que él, de vez en cuando, conseguía colar alguna palabra.

Pero cuando nada de eso ocurrió y siguió habiendo silencio, el hombre lobo supuso que esta vez le tocaba empezar a él.

\- La última vez que lo consulté tú eras el que no se callaba ni debajo del agua. Y además eres quien ha propuesto hablar -dijo con ese sarcasmo tan propio de los Hale.

\- Ya, perdona. Todavía debo estar nervioso con lo de antes y no se me ocurre nada.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que ha pasado?

\- Más o menos lo de siempre. Soñaba que estaba en casa tumbado en mi cama, pero que no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Y cuando he despertado y me he visto en el mismo sitio me ha entrado el pánico pensando que en realidad seguía soñando y no era capaz de despertar.

\- ¿Te pasa a menudo? -preguntó el antiguo Alfa tras un breve silencio.

\- Ya no tanto como antes. Pero eso lo hace incluso peor. Cuando conseguisteis sacarlo de mí estaba siempre alerta y cuando me pasaba algo parecido ya estaba preparado y sabía cómo reaccionar... Pero desde entonces es como si esos sueños estuvieran esperando a que me relaje para darme otro susto de muerte.

\- ¿Y las otras veces que te ha pasado no has avisado a tu padre o a Scott?

\- No quería preocuparles.

\- ¿Y cómo conseguiste saber que estabas despierto?

Stiles se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que le había descubierto.

\- No siempre lo he hecho. La última vez no funcionó ninguno de los trucos y acabé teniendo un ataque de pánico.

\- ¿Tuviste que llamar a una ambulancia?

\- No me dio tiempo. Yo... Perdí el conocimiento -tragó con dificultad, recordando aquella noche en la que se sintió más solo que nunca-. Por eso decidí llamarte esta vez. Tenía miedo de que me volviera a pasar. Cuando pierdes el conocimiento hay riesgo de que te ahogues con tu propia lengua y... Eso sí que le daría un infarto a mi padre.

\- La próxima vez que te pase, llámame directamente a mí. No lo dudes ni un segundo.

\- Pero no quiero molestarte.

\- No lo haces. Y para eso están los amigos, ¿no? Prefiero que me llames a cualquier hora a saber que lo estás pasando mal y no tienes a nadie que te ayude.

El chico sintió que se le subían los colores. No ya sólo por la vergüenza de haber tenido que confesarle al hombre de sus sueños una de sus debilidades, sino sobre todo porque ese hombre acababa de reconocer que él tampoco quería que estuviera solo.

Si no fuera porque hacía cinco minutos había estado a punto de tener un infarto, diría que aquel era el momento más feliz de toda su vida.

\- Te... ¿Te importa que hablemos de otra cosa? -pidió el humano.

\- Claro. ¿Necesitas algún tema o ya se te ha ocurrido alguno?

\- Te dejo elegir primero -bromeó-. Para que luego no te quejes de que siempre estoy hablando.

\- Tendría que haber grabado esta conversación -gruñó Derek por lo bajo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para recordártelo la próxima vez que no seas capaz de callarte.

La risa de Stiles fue un soplo de aire fresco para los dos. Para Stiles porque le sirvió para alejar definitivamente el miedo, y para el hombre lobo porque gracias a ella tenía la seguridad de que había conseguido ayudarle; lo único que importaba.

Comenzaron entonces una conversación que si le hubieran dicho a Stiles que acabaría teniendo, no lo habría creído ni en mil años.

Fue una conversación que se alargó durante horas y en la que pasaron de hablar de curiosidades de los hombres lobo a imaginarse cómo de diferentes habrían sido las cosas si Peter le hubiera mordido a él en lugar de Scott, hasta que las primeras luces del amanecer les indicaron que era hora de empezar un nuevo día.

Cuando Stiles colgó, tras desearle a Derek que tuviera un buen día, tuvo la sensación de que aquel no sería uno cualquiera, sino el que marcó un antes y un después en su relación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente ahora mismo os estaréis preguntando que a qué ha venido esto y qué tiene que ver con el capítulo de ayer...  
> Pero como no quiero adelantar acontecimientos, de momento sólo puedo decir que todas las respuestas llegarán mañana, en uno de esos capítulos intensos que es mejor leer despacio.  
> Estáis prevenidos ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de un capítulo tan instenso y luego otro puro Sterek con un poquito de WTF, llega otro de mis favoritos.  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)

Stiles despertó con calma; en su mente todavía los destellos de aquel recuerdo.   
Abrió los párpados lentamente y, al reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, en la cama de Derek y con la luz del sol dándole en plena cara, no pudo por menos que ronronear. No sólo esa cama era la más cómoda en la que jamás había dormido (y la excusa perfecta para meterse con Derek y su supuesta hombría, porque no tenía sentido que un tipo tan duro como él durmiera en una cama hecha para reyes), sino que además solía venir acompañada de ese rey que hacía que la experiencia fuera infinitamente mejor.   
Dispuesto a disfrutar de la mañana en condiciones, Stiles rodó sobre sí mismo para dar media vuelta y contemplar al hombre lobo más atractivo del mundo. 

La sonrisa que ya tenía en los labios se aflojó un poco al descubrir que el lado de Derek estaba vacío y ni siquiera parecía que hubiera dormido allí.   
Extrañado, hizo memoria, intentando recordar lo que había pasado que requiriera la atención de Derek como para haberle tenido toda la noche fuera de casa.   
Y entonces la sonrisa se evaporó. 

Para confirmar sus peores temores, al incorporarse se percató del grupo que había congregado en el otro extremo del loft y entre los que no se encontraba Derek.   
Su padre fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo hacia él para abrazarle antes siquiera de que le hubiera dado tiempo a bajar de la cama, mientras que Scott y Peter disimulaban y miraban hacia otro lado: Scott con los remordimientos visibles en su rostro y Peter con ese gesto impertérrito con el que era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando.   
Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Cora al lado de su tío y Malía, lo que le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido como para que le hubiera dado tiempo a llegar desde Sudamérica.   
No, dormido no. Inconsciente. 

El momento en que Peter le golpeó para sacarle a la fuerza de la estación pese a que en ese mismo instante Derek se estaba alejando de su vida para siempre, hizo que Stiles apartara a su padre con más ímpetu del que había tenido intención.

\- ¿Dónde está Derek? 

La expresión compungida del Sheriff, quien bajó la vista para no mirarle a la cara, fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.   
Y lo que le hizo dirigirse a Peter con auténtico odio. 

\- Hijo de puta. –Le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, dándole rabia que no se moviera ni un milímetro-. ¡Por qué tuviste que hacer eso! ¡Le has abandonado!   
\- Lamento disentir pero fue su decisión –explicó con calma el antiguo Alfa, sin usar ese tono tan repelente, lo que en cierto modo indicaba que también estaba afectado. Eso y el hecho de que no le hubiera atacado tan pronto como le había puesto una mano encima.   
\- ¡Y la mía era quedarme con él! No tenías derecho a sacarme a rastras.   
\- Tenía todo el derecho del mundo. 

La tranquilidad de Peter cabreó aún más a Stiles. Si ya era horrible saber que Derek se había quedado atrapado en aquella estación, peor era ver cómo a nadie más parecía preocuparle.   
Viéndolo en perspectiva, en el fondo era normal que hubiera preferido quedarse con los recuerdos de su familia, su novia y sus Betas, que con un mundo real en el que nunca recibió el cariño que se merecía. 

Bien, decidió Stiles en un segundo. Si allí es donde se había quedado, ahí es donde iría él.

\- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Scott al ver que se ponía las playeras.  
\- Voy a buscar a esos Jinetes para que me lleven otra vez a la estación.   
\- ¿Crees que voy a dejar que hagas eso después de lo que ha costado traerte de vuelta? –replicó Peter, colocándose delante de la puerta.  
\- Me importa una mierda lo que creas. Voy a volver con Derek, así que quítate de en medio.   
\- Esto no es lo que él querría –habló Cora por primera vez. 

Stiles se fijó en la mujer lobo y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.   
Sin embargo, ello no hizo que sintiera simpatía por ella. Recordó lo que Laura… o lo que la copia de Laura había dicho en la estación: que la única familia de Derek consistía en un tío que había intentado matarle y en una hermana que, pese a que la salvó en varias ocasiones, perdiendo con ello su categoría de Alfa, lo siguiente que hizo fue marcharse a la otra punta del continente.   
Y aunque esos seres no eran los verdaderos Hale, sí que habían usado los recuerdos de Derek para crearlos, por lo que no se podía negar la verdad que había implícita en sus palabras. 

\- ¡Vosotros no sabéis nada! –increpó a Cora-. Ni siquiera estuvisteis con él cuando más os necesitaba.   
\- Los Jinetes hicieron que le olvidáramos –trató de explicarse Cora. Lo hizo sin apenas levantar la voz y casi con miedo, sin parecerse en nada a esa mujer lobo tan guerrera que conoció años atrás.   
\- ¿Y qué hay de antes de que aparecieran? –reprochó, sin pensar que ella también había perdido a alguien a quien quería-. ¡Cuando Derek acababa de perder a sus Betas y tú te largaste! –se volvió hacia el hombre lobo-. ¡Y qué me dices de ti! No fue suficiente que te perdonara después de que hubieras matado a Laura o tras haberle manipulado para que convirtiera a Paige… Eso no fue suficiente, ¿verdad? También tuviste que utilizarle cuando Kate acababa de convertirle en un adolescente. Cuando era un humano indefenso. Tú sólo pensabas en ti; en hacerte más poderoso. ¡Te daba igual que él muriera en el camino! -Las acusaciones de Stiles no fueron respondidas, lo que hizo que el chico se sintiera legitimado para continuar, pues todo aquello era algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándose-. ¿Dónde estabas cuando él se estaba muriendo en el desierto de México? ¿Qué habría pasado si no llega a evolucionar y sobrevivir? Te habría dado lo mismo, ¿verdad?  
\- Por supuesto que no –murmuró con voz sibilina.   
\- Por qué será que no te creo.

Peter reaccionó.   
Agarró a Stiles de la camisa y giró sobre sí mismo para hacer lo que, ya estaba claro, era el principal mecanismo de ataque de los Hale cuando se trataba de Stiles Stilinski: empotrarle contra la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te saqué de allí? –preguntó muy despacio, dejando brillar sus ojos de Beta-. Derek jamás me habría perdonado si hubiera permitido que te quedaras atrapado con él.   
\- Eso no lo sabes.   
\- Sé que te quería –replicó con calma. Soltó entonces su agarre, en el mismo instante en que el Sheriff llegaba a su lado y le miraba de mala manera-. Y que para él lo más importante era que tú estuvieras a salvo… Si esperas que me arrepienta de lo que he hecho, espera sentado. 

Stiles contempló al antiguo Alfa con extrañeza. No terminaba de creerse lo que le estaba diciendo. Y aun así, era tan raro que Peter se mostrara tan… humano, que sólo podía significar que estaba hablando de corazón.   
Para terminar de confirmar sus sospechas, al observar a su padre, a su mejor amigo y a Cora, vio que los tres tenían la misma cara compungida. Como si todos fueran conscientes de que ya no había nada más que pudieran hacer.   
Tan sólo lamentarse por la pérdida de Derek. 

Pero él no quería lamentarse y llorar.   
Quería gritar, dar puñetazos y odiar a todo el mundo por habérselo quitado de su lado de nuevo.   
Y esta vez para siempre.   
Estaba a punto de hacerlo, dando vía libre a su rabia, cuando llamaron a la puerta. 

El sonido, en forma de dos secos golpes, hizo que todo el mundo contuviera la respiración. Especialmente cuando todos los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros y por su expresión quedó claro que no estaban esperando a nadie. 

Finalmente fue Peter quien abrió la puerta, visto que Stiles estaba todavía demasiado nervioso como para reaccionar. No hacía falta ser muy listo para intuir quién desearía que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta. 

Por desgracia, las plegarias del antiguo huésped del Nogitsune volvieron a ser desatendidas.   
Porque en lugar de Derek Hale, quien estaba al otro lado era una chica de larga cabellera roja que se tiró en los brazos de Stiles tan pronto como le vio. 

\- ¿Lydia?  
\- Siento haberme olvidado de ti –dijo emocionada la Banshee. 

Fue oír su voz compungida y Stiles se dio cuenta de dos detalles muy importantes.   
Uno era que no había sabido de ella desde que pudieron hablar a través de la radio de la estación, pero que cuando estuvo vagando por el laberinto creado entre las dos realidades no dedicó ni un minuto a pensar en el único de sus amigos a quien no llegó a ver.  
Y el segundo era que la reacción de Lydia confirmaba sus peores sospechas: que los meses que Derek estuvo atrapado en la estación, solo, Stiles siguió con su vida. Y en esa vida la única persona que ocupó su corazón fue Lydia Martin. 

Pero ahora todo era distinto.   
Tal vez cuando no recordaba que existía un hombre lobo que le volvía loco en todos los sentidos, habría podido estar con la chica de la que estuvo enamorado durante tanto tiempo. Pero no ahora que todavía sentía los ojos de Derek clavándose en su corazón, preguntándole por qué no le dejaba ser feliz. 

Abrazando a Lydia, cerró los ojos con rabia, odiando encontrarse en esa situación.   
No quería contarle la verdad. Decirle que si estaba con ella sólo era porque le habían hecho olvidar a la persona a la que realmente quería. Aunque no hubiera sido culpa suya, sino de esos malditos Jinetes, seguía siendo horrible. 

Por otro lado, Derek ya no estaba con él. Y no volvería a estarlo jamás. De hecho, lo extraño era que pudiera recordarle siquiera, pues en teoría tendría que haberle vuelto a olvidar tan pronto como decidió quedarse en la estación junto a su familia. 

Pero precisamente por ello, porque seguía ocupando una parte importante de sus recuerdos y de su corazón, no podía traicionarle. Aunque no sirviera de nada llorarle y él jamás llegaría a saber lo mucho que le quería, no podía dejarle atrás, como si fuera un mal recuerdo, y quedarse con la persona que ahora tenía entre sus brazos.   
Ni siquiera si eso implicaba hacer daño a la chica más asombrosa que había conocido jamás. 

\- Lydia –estrechó el cuerpo de su amiga, temblando tanto como ella. ¿Cómo podía decírselo para que doliera lo menos posible?   
\- Me alegro de que por fin haya acabado todo –susurró la muchacha, feliz. Y entonces miró a todos lados-. ¿Dónde está Derek?

La pregunta fue seguida de un contundente silencio.   
Stiles se quedó paralizado. Por su parte, los demás se miraron los unos a los otros, decidiendo quién hacía la pregunta del millón.   
Nuevamente fue Peter Hale quien se adelantó:

\- ¿Sabes quién es Derek?   
\- ¿Por qué no iba a saberlo? –preguntó ella, como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.   
\- Porque él fue el primero al que se llevaron los Jinetes y tú no llegaste a verle en la estación –explicó-. Y no te hemos dicho su nombre. No tendrías que tener ningún recuerdo de él… -miró entonces el lugar en el que se encontraban con curiosidad-. Ni siquiera tendrías que haber podido llegar aquí, al loft donde vivía… y que en teoría tendría que haber desaparecido cuando…   
\- Pero sí sé quién es –le interrumpió la chica, dirigiéndose a Stiles-. Porque tú me hablaste de él.   
\- ¿Yo? –Stiles palideció aún más- ¿Cu… cuándo?  
\- En el jeep. Justo antes de que los Jinetes te llevaran –explicó ante un sorprendido Stiles-. Sabías que tú serías el siguiente y que en cuanto te secuestraran me olvidaría de ti, como todos los demás.

Fue mencionarle ese momento en concreto y el sueño con el que despertó en la estación fantasma volvió a él.   
Tuvo que sentarse en los escalones de entrada al loft, intentando hacer memoria. Las imágenes de aquellos minutos en su coche volvieron, pero ya no tenía nada claro qué era verdad y qué no. 

\- Yo… Creo que te dije que no me olvidaras. Que no olvidaras que…  
\- Que querías a Derek –terminó Lydia por él.  
\- ¿Qué?   
\- ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? –preguntó Scott, tan sorprendido como el resto.  
\- No recuerdo nada de eso –admitió Stiles. Sí que recordaba, o eso creía él, que en esa conversación con Lydia habían hablado de sentimientos… Pero siempre pensó que eran los sentimientos entre los dos; no sobre una persona que en ese momento ni siquiera sabía que existía.   
\- Estabas muy asustado porque temías que si te secuestraban los Jinetes desaparecerías para siempre –explicó la Banshee, sentándose a su lado-. Pero cuando me estabas diciendo lo que debía hacer para no olvidarte te quedaste muy serio… Y entonces dijiste el nombre de Derek.   
\- ¿De Derek?  
\- Dijiste que él era el hombre al que querías y que no podías olvidarle… Justo antes de desaparecer. 

Stiles se mojó los labios, mirando a todo el mundo con absoluto terror.  
¿Qué significaba eso?

\- No… No lo entiendo. Pensé que fue a ti a quien dije que quería –le dijo a Lydia-. Que estábamos juntos.   
\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Tú y yo jamás hemos salido.   
\- ¿No? –preguntó, sorprendido y aliviado al mismo tiempo.  
\- ¿Cómo pudo recordarle? –preguntó el Sheriff a Peter, esperando que el hombre lobo tuviera más conocimientos de lo ocurrido, por ser también un ser sobrenatural-. ¿No se lo habían llevado ya los Jinetes?   
\- Lo hicieron después de volver de México –explicó Stiles, buscando una explicación-. Él se quedó con Braeden durante un tiempo para buscar a la madre de Malía, pero luego volvió y… empezamos a salir… Hasta que hace cuatro meses le secuestraron y, en ese instante, dejó de existir para el resto del mundo.   
\- Pero tú fuiste capaz de recordarle –recordó Scott-. Llegaste a soñar con él, aunque no supieras quién era.   
\- Y pudiste hacerlo estando aquí y sin tener a mano ninguno de los recuerdos que te ligaban a él –murmuró Peter-. Es sorprendente.   
\- ¿Y de qué me sirve eso? –replicó Stiles, poniéndose en pie-. Vale, fui capaz de recordar que le quería, sorteando lo que demonios hicieran los Jinetes con mi cabeza... Y aun así no he sido capaz de convencerle para que volviera conmigo. Prefirió quedarse con las ilusiones de su familia, de sus Betas y de su novia…   
\- Hiciste todo lo posible –trató de animarle su padre-. Pero esos Jinetes eran demasiado poderosos.   
\- Derek consiguió romper el hechizo una vez –murmuró el chico, más para sí que para el resto-. Cuando iban a hacerme daño él consiguió despertar y me salvó. Me protegió. Y volvió a hacerlo cuando atravesó el portal y te avisó para que vinieras a ayudarme… Yo tendría que haber sido capaz de hacer lo mismo.   
\- Piensa que allí, tal vez, será feliz –murmuró Cora sin mucho ánimo, intentando convencer a Stiles de que al menos tenían eso, pero siendo ella la primera en no creérselo.   
\- Pero también podría haberlo sido con nosotros… 

A Stiles le falló la voz al darse cuenta de que había hablado en pasado.   
Porque a partir de ahora ahí sería donde estaría Derek.   
Ya no tendría un futuro con él. 

Ser consciente de ello estando rodeado de todas las personas que formaban parte de la vida del hombre lobo, las mismas que podrían haber formado parte de su futuro juntos, lo hacía todo aún más doloroso. 

Stiles miró el loft en el que se encontraba.   
Todo lo que había en él le traía un sinfín de recuerdos que, pese a ser de momentos felices, lo único que estaban consiguiendo era romperle un poco más el corazón. La cama en la que remoloneaban por las mañanas tras quedarse a dormir, aprovechando que su padre estaba de guardia; el sofá en el que pasaban las tardes en silencio, Derek leyendo mientras él estudiaba; la enorme mesa que desde el principio se convirtió en el lugar donde Stiles diseñaba los planes de la manada y que a raíz de que fueran pareja también era el lugar donde compartían besos cuando estaban a solas.

Por primera vez desde que salió de la zona fantasma podía ver la imagen completa, sin vacíos ni recuerdos olvidados.   
Y poder hacerlo justo cuando sabía que nada de eso se repetiría era especialmente cruel. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que si Derek ya no estaba con ellos, sino atrapado para siempre en ese lugar donde el tiempo no existía, ni siquiera tenía sentido que pudiera recordarle ahora.  
Si no iba a volver a verle por qué demonios no podía olvidarle. Sería mucho más sencillo. 

Fue pensarlo y sintió un nudo en el estómago fruto de los remordimientos.   
Al menos conservaba sus recuerdos. Siempre había presumido que Derek era el hombre más increíble del mundo, por lo que en el fondo era bueno que pudiera quedarse con los momentos tan maravillosos que pudo vivir a su lado.   
¿Por qué se quejaba entonces?

Porque dolía demasiado…   
Tal vez dentro de un tiempo sería capaz de verlo en perspectiva y quedarse sólo con lo bueno.   
Pero ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la cantidad de sueños que se habían perdido para siempre.

\- Necesito salir de aquí –murmuró con voz apagada, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.  
\- No creo que sea buena idea que estés solo –dijo el Sheriff, a quien le estaba destrozando ver a su hijo tan triste.   
\- No lo entendéis… Aquí fui feliz con él. El loft llegó a ser como una segunda casa para mí y era el sitio donde me imaginaba que acabaría viviendo con él cuando terminara la universidad… -Dejó caer los hombros, sintiéndose increíblemente cansado-. Ahora no es más que la prueba de lo que nunca tendré… No puedo seguir aquí.

De fondo resonó el sollozo de Cora. Al fijarse en ella Stiles vio que estaba llorando a lágrima viva, pero no fue capaz de moverse para ir a ofrecerle un poco de consuelo.   
No cuando sabía que no serviría de nada y que no haría que Derek apareciera como por arte de magia.   
Afortunadamente Peter y Malía si tuvieron la suficiente sangre fría como para acercarse y abrazarla. Al verla temblando entre los brazos de su tío y de su prima, se dijo que al menos ella iba a estar bien y no iba a estar sola.   
Eso era lo que Derek habría querido; al menos esa parte de sus sueños sí que se había cumplido.   
Y en cuanto a él…

Stiles le debía el intentarlo al menos.  
Aunque eso sería mañana. Ahora sólo quería desaparecer. 

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –preguntó Scott cuando Stiles agarró el pomo de la puerta. Adoró a su hermano por intentar ayudarle, aunque no tuviera muy claro lo que debía hacer.   
\- No –murmuró, abriéndola-. Yo…

Su frase se vio interrumpida cuando terminó de abrir y al otro lado se encontró con lo que no podía ser si no una visión, tal vez fruto de la tristeza y del agotamiento.

Porque lo que ahora mismo estaba viendo era a un hombre lobo de cuerpo perfecto, cabello negro y ojos verdes hipnóticos que le miraba como si estuviera tan sorprendido como él de estar allí. 

\- ¿De… Derek? 

De pronto un grito resonó en el loft y un segundo después Cora ya se había tirado sobre los brazos de su hermano con tanto ímpetu que le hizo trastabillar y a punto estuvieron de caer los dos al suelo.   
Lo hizo gritando, riendo y llorando a la vez. Y cuando Derek consiguió mantener el equilibro, respondió al abrazo y le susurró un “me alegro muchísimo de verte”, a Cora sólo le quedaron lágrimas mientras le suplicaba que por favor le perdonara y que sentía no haber estado a su lado cuando más le necesitaba. 

\- No te preocupes –la calmó Derek, dándola palmaditas en la espalda para que dejara de llorar-. Lo importante es que ahora sí estás aquí. 

Mientras tenía lugar la emotiva escena entre los dos hermanos el resto les observaba en el más absoluto silencio.   
Scott inspiró profundamente, asegurándose por sus sentidos de hombre lobo que ese era definitivamente Derek Hale. Y cuando tuvo la confirmación asintió hacia el Sheriff, quien ya había llevado la mano a su arma, convencido de que se trataba de otro de esos monstruos haciéndose pasar por sus seres queridos.   
El hombre soltó un suspiro, aliviado, y entonces miró a su hijo, quien sin duda debía estar tan contento como Cora por tener a Derek de vuelta. 

Sin embargo, el chico estaba paralizado. Siguió quieto mientras Cora y Derek se abrazaban. Y cuando los hermanos se separaron y fue el turno de Peter y Malía de decirle, de un modo bastante menos afectivo, que era bueno tenerle de vuelta, Stiles siguió impasible.   
Era como si no estuviera viendo lo mismo que el resto. 

Al final fue Derek quien dio el primer paso. Cuando, tras saludar con un fuerte abrazo a Scott y luego al Sheriff, se quedó a un metro de distancia de Stiles, esperando a que dijera algo.   
Pero Stiles no parecía estar muy por la labor. Era evidente que todavía estaba en estado de shock, por lo que supuso que esta vez debía ser él quien iniciara la conversación. 

Cuando consiguió salir de la estación había aparecido en mitad del bosque, en el mismo lugar donde tiempo atrás se levantó la casa de los Hale. Había conseguido escapar sin poner en riesgo su integridad física, pero tardó unos buenos minutos en decidir dónde debía ir, sin tenerlo del todo claro: ¿Tal vez a la casa de Stiles, esperando encontrarle allí? ¿O mejor a la de Scott, quien intuía había sido el responsable de detener a los Jinetes y que ahora Beacon Hills no fuera un pueblo fantasma?

La indecisión duró lo que tardó en darse cuenta de que lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir los latidos de un corazón en concreto. Unos latidos que al principio captó débilmente, indicando que su dueño estaba relajado y a salvo, pero que a medida que se acercaba a ellos fueron aumentando de velocidad.   
Mientras recorría las calles del pueblo podía sentir el miedo y la ansiedad de Stiles y sólo podía pedirle a sus piernas que fueran más rápido, pues tenía que estar a su lado. YA.

Y ahora estaba allí, frente a él, perdido en esos preciosos ojos marrones que eran una de las razones por las que había vuelto. Porque se negaba a estar en un mundo, por muy feliz que pareciera, en el que no pudiera ver esos ojos ni al chico al que pertenecía todos los días. 

\- Yo… -empezó a decir Derek, pero Stiles le detuvo. Colocó una mano sobre sus labios, impidiéndole seguir, y le miró tan fijamente que sintió que le estaba atravesando el alma.   
\- Te quiero. 

El susurro fue tan sutil que apenas se oyó. No obstante, el modo en que sus pupilas temblaron fue suficiente para saber que había sido real y no fruto de su imaginación. 

\- No había podido decírtelo hasta ahora –murmuró Stiles. Y cuando las palabras salieron de su boca la congoja y el miedo y la alegría y la tristeza que se habían amontonado en su pecho fueron liberadas en forma de un débil sollozo que por fin hizo que Derek diera el paso que le faltaba para llegar junto a él y abrazarle. 

No fue tan fuerte como el que le había dado a Cora o como el que en realidad querría darle a él, pues necesitaba asegurarse de que era realmente Stiles quien estaba con él y no un recuerdo o un sueño.   
En cambio lo hizo con delicadeza, dejando que el chico se refugiara entre sus brazos mientras seguía llorando. Tan sobrecogido que ni siquiera pudo decir una palabra y simplemente se dejó llenar por el calor y la seguridad que Derek siempre le había proporcionado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin ha pasado!!  
> Me estaba muriendo de no poder decir nada al final del capítulo de ayer, cuando muchos creían que todo había sido un sueño.   
> Pero nop, nada de sueños. Sólo un precioso recuerdo de poco antes de que Derek y Stiles empezaran a salir, y que llegaba en el peor momento posible, cuando había tenido que dejar a Derek detrás.   
> Pero ha vuelto!!! Y por si todavía hay dudas: sip, lo de este capítulo SÍ ha sido el presente y en este lado ;)  
> Ahora, a relajarse un poquito durante el fin de semana, para seguir disfrutando de ellos a partir del lunes <3


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles perdió la noción del tiempo.  
Incluso podía ser que se hubiera quedado dormido entre los brazos de Derek, pues cuando volvió a ser consciente de dónde estaba se percató de que había menos luz en el loft y que ahora estaban solos.   
Y aunque necesitaba desesperadamente un descanso, pues no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en el mundo real el tiempo que estuvo secuestrado, pero apostaba a que había sido mucho… ¿en serio había llegado a dormirse estando de pie?  
Y vale que los brazos de Derek eran firmes y cómodos al mismo tiempo pero…

\- ¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó, mirando a todos lados, incapaz de reprimir un bostezo.  
\- Se han ido hace un rato.   
\- No me he dado cuenta.   
\- No querían que lo hicieras –explicó con una leve sonrisa.   
\- Me sorprende que mi padre no me haya dicho nada… Sobre todo siendo esta la primera vez que nos ve juntos.   
\- Créeme, no le ha hecho falta. Cuando pasaba por mi lado ha señalado sutilmente su arma. Me ha quedado perfectamente claro.   
\- O sea, que habéis tenido la famosa conversación de “como le hagas daño a mi hijo te mato” sin necesidad de usar palabras –mostró una sonrisa cansada- Teniéndote como yerno, no podía ser de otra manera. 

Derek se dejó contagiar por su sonrisa, que duró menos de lo acostumbrado en él. Se le veía cansado, pues apenas podía mantener los párpados abiertos. Aun así, intuyó que había algo más. 

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, tomándole de la mano para acompañarle hasta el sofá. Les vendría bien sentarse un rato.  
\- No estoy muy seguro. Aún no me puedo creer que estés aquí… -No quiso soltar su mano cuando se sentaron. Al contrario, le agarró con más fuerza, asegurándose de que no se iba a ningún sitio-. ¿De verdad eres tú?  
\- Soy yo.   
\- Pero… ¿cómo es posible? Habías decidido quedarte al otro lado. Y en cuanto el tren pasó de largo se acabaron todas las posibilidades de salir de allí. 

Derek apretó los dedos de Stiles, queriendo asegurarse también de que era real, y le besó en la frente para sentir una vez más el calor de su piel.   
Era fantástico estar en casa. 

\- Fue muy extraño… -explicó, intentando poner en orden los acontecimientos de las últimas horas-. Después de que Peter te llevara a rastras hubo un momento de caos. Supongo que fue cuando el tren pasó de largo y todos los que estaban esperando para subir en él se encontraron con que tenían que tomar una decisión: o volver a casa o quedarse en la estación.  
\- ¿Y qué pasó?  
\- La mayoría eligió volver a casa. Se veía cuándo tomaban esa decisión porque de repente parpadeaban y miraban a todos lados, como si por primera vez fueran conscientes de dónde estaban realmente, y comprendieran que no era allí donde querían estar… Y tan pronto como eso pasaba desaparecían.   
\- Has dicho la mayoría…   
\- Sí. Hubo algunos que siguieron dentro de la ilusión creada por los Jinetes… Eran los únicos que estabana rodeados por otras personas. Y los únicos a los que se les veía felices, aunque siguieran dentro de una estación abandonada, porque al menos no estaban solos.   
\- Tú eras uno de ellos… -susurró-. Cuando apareció tu madre y Laura y…   
\- Cuando me quedé con ellos mi madre me dijo que a partir de ahora todo estaría bien y que nadie volvería a hacerme daño. Y viéndome allí, rodeado de las personas que tanto habían significado en mi vida, me sentí más feliz que nunca –notó un pequeño salto en el latido de Stiles y no quiso que pensara que no era feliz con él-. ¿Pero sabes de lo que me di cuenta también?  
\- ¿De qué?  
\- Que había demasiado silencio.  
\- No entiendo.   
\- Estaba rodeado de gente, tanto de mi familia y Betas como de un montón de desconocidos, pero todo estaba en silencio. Las personas que estaban abrazadas a las ilusiones creadas por los Jinetes, al poco tiempo regresaban a la sala de espera. Y nada más sentarse en uno de los bancos, aunque se les veía felices, era como si se convirtieran en fantasmas.  
\- Como nos pasó al principio a nosotros.   
\- Exacto… Y en ese momento tuve claro que tan pronto como abrazara a mi madre, a Paige o a Laura, me pasaría lo mismo a mí… -soltó un amargo suspiro-. Y quise hacerlo. De verdad que quise hacerlo… Los únicos recuerdos que conservaba en esos instantes estaban llenos de muerte. No quería volver a un lugar en el que sólo hubiera dolor. No cuando tenía a mi lado a esas personas que sabía que no estarían al otro lado, prometiéndome que no volverían a separarse de mi lado…  
\- Y entonces por qué estás aquí… -preguntó Stiles con miedo-. No es que me parezca mal, todo lo contrario, pero… ¿qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

Derek le sonrió con ternura. 

\- ¿Tú que crees?

Stiles no entendió la connotación de la pregunta hasta que el Beta alzó una ceja, mirándole descaradamente.

\- ¿Fui yo?  
\- Como te he dicho, había demasiado silencio en la estación… Y qué puedo decir, ya me había acostumbrado tanto al sonido de tu voz el tiempo que estuvimos atrapados, incluso cuando no sabía quién eras, que de repente no escuchar nada era como si me faltara algo. Y al pensar en eso me di cuenta de que si me quedaba allí no volvería a escuchar tu voz… Y que no volvería a verte… -la voz se le quebró por la congoja-. Y sólo de pensarlo sentí un agujero en el pecho que me impedía respirar. 

No soportando ver a Derek así, Stiles le abrazó con fuerza. El hombre lobo respondió al abrazo e inspiró profundamente hasta que consiguió calmarse y prosiguió con su relato: 

\- Tan pronto como sentí ese vacío comprendí que no podía quedarme allí.  
\- Pero allí tenías a tu familia. A tus Betas y a Paige.   
\- No eran realmente ellos… Eran ilusiones creadas para que decidiera quedarme.  
\- Pero tú no lo sabías…  
\- No. Es verdad… Y cuando luego apareció mi padre yo… estuve a punto de rendirme y quedarme allí.  
\- ¿También viste a tu padre? –El hombre lobo asintió-. Yo… Sé muy poco de él… Me da la sensación de que no te gusta hablar de él… Igual que de Laura.   
\- No es eso… Lo que pasa es que duele demasiado recordarles –explicó con calma, meditando cada palabra-. Entiéndeme, duele recordarles a todos, pero supongo que con mi madre es más soportable por el hecho de que ella era el Alfa y morir para defender a los suyos era algo que aceptó desde el mismo instante en que se convirtió en la líder de la manada… Estoy seguro de que ella consiguió mantener la entereza en todo momento cuando… -tragó con dificultad, no queriendo pensar en ese instante-. Y con Paige, aunque tener que matarla me destrozó… al menos conseguí que dejara de sufrir… Y ella pudo morir sabiendo la verdad: quién era y que la quería más que a nada en el mundo…  
\- ¿Y piensas que con tu padre y Laura no fue igual?

Derek se quedó callado unos segundos, los labios temblando levemente. Abrazó entonces a Stiles, esperando que el simple hecho de poder sentirle más cerca fuera suficiente para superar el momento, y negó con pesar. 

\- Ya te lo dije en la estación… Cuando Laura y yo huimos a Nueva York nunca me atreví a contarle la verdad de lo que pasó la noche del incendio. Y saber que murió consciente de que le estaba ocultando algo, como si no confiara en ella, siempre ha hecho que me duela especialmente recordarla… Siento que no es justo que recuerde los buenos momentos que viví con ella cuando la defraudé tanto.  
\- Tú no…  
\- Ya lo sé. -le interrumpió, seguro de lo que iba a decir-. Pero una cosa es decirlo y otra terminar de aceptarlo. Más cuando estás en un sitio donde todo está ideado para jugar con tus temores. 

Stiles asintió. Una parte de él le decía que no debía abusar tanto y pedirle que hablara de todo lo que se había callado hasta ahora, sobre todo después de haber sufrido una experiencia tan traumática.  
Pero otra parte le decía que eso era lo que siempre había querido: conocer todos los secretos de Derek porque sólo así podría ayudarle de verdad. Aunque sólo fuera cogiendo su mano los días especialmente tristes, consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y asegurándole que seguiría a su lado cuando estuviera listo para hablar de lo que fuera.   
Y ahora parecía que por fin estaba listo para hablar de todo eso. Que era lo que necesitaba.  
¿Por qué no aprovechar la ocasión?

\- ¿Y tu padre? –preguntó muy bajito.

Derek no se tomó a mal el recordatorio.   
Curiosamente, cuando empezó a hablar de su progenitor se sintió increíblemente bien. Comprendió que era algo que llevaba necesitando hacer desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. 

\- Él era el único humano de la familia. Y por ese motivo muchos hombres lobo de la zona nunca le aceptaron. No entendían por qué una Alfa tan poderosa como Talía Hale había renunciado a tener al hombre lobo que quisiera entre sus miles de pretendientes para irse con un simple humano. Y además un humano que tampoco destacaba especialmente por su fuerza.   
\- Pero él la quería –aventuró Stiles. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta quiso que la tierra le tragara-. Perdona.  
\- ¿Por qué? –le sonrió, besándole en la frente-. Esa es la verdad.   
\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que no fuera un hombre lobo con que te duele recordarle?  
\- Ya sabes que mi mitad de lobo tardó más de lo normal en salir a la luz. Y que cuando lo hizo al principio me costó muchísimo controlar mi transformación…   
\- Sí. Peter te ayudó a conseguirlo.   
\- Así es. Pero antes de eso, quien estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo fue mi padre -sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de Stiles-. Él era quien mejor entendía lo que significaba ser un simple mortal rodeado de criaturas sobrenaturales. Y a diferencia de lo que pensaban sus retractores, ello no hacía que se sintiera inferior. Simplemente significaba que a él no le salían colmillos ni garras, no que fuera débil o que no pudiera ayudar a sus seres queridos si la situación lo requería… -negó para sí, recordando lo muchísimo que le había ayudado-. Y eso fue lo que intentó inculcarme cuando empezamos a pensar que jamás me transformaría en un hombre lobo.  
\- Debió ser muy duro…  
\- Al principio lo fue. Me sentía un extraño en mi propia familia. Como la oveja negra. El bicho raro... Pero entonces veía a mi padre, veía lo feliz que hacía a mi madre y todo lo que la ayudaba a tomar decisiones, ya fueran concernientes a la familia o a la manada… y me daba cuenta de que era absurdo pensar así. Que lo importante era lo que yo fuera capaz de hacer por los demás; lo de menos eran las herramientas que tuviera para hacerlo –sonrió con nostalgia-. Él fue quien me convirtió en un apasionado de la lectura. Por mi cumpleaños siempre me regalaba libros. Pero ninguno de ellos era sobre mitología u hombres lobos. Decía que para eso ya tenía a mi madre y a mi hermana.   
\- Tuvo que ser un hombre genial…   
\- Lo fue –la sonrisa se tornó un tanto triste-. Pero entonces desarrollé mis poderes y éstos llegaron en el peor momento posible: en plena adolescencia… Y tan pronto como los tuve, fue como si me olvidara por completo del hombre que tanto me había apoyado cuando sólo era un humano. Fue como si de la noche a la mañana él dejara de existir y todo lo que me enseñó ya no importara, porque lo único que quería era convertirme en el hombre lobo más fuerte de todos…  
\- Derek…  
\- Sé lo que vas a decir –se adelantó-. Que no puedo culparme por pensar así. Que en esa época todos cometemos estupideces y nos dejamos llevar por tonterías… Pero me duele pensar que cuando me convertí en hombre lobo le hice creer que ya no me importaba.   
\- Por lo que me has contado, estoy seguro de que jamás pensó eso.

Derek le dio un corto beso en los labios, agradeciéndole el decir siempre lo correcto.

\- Cuando en la estación apareció un espectro con el rostro de mi padre, recordé una cosa que me dijo cuando me entregó su cazadora de cuero.  
\- No sabía que te la hubiera regalado él.   
\- Era su cazadora favorita y, aunque sabía que me encantaba, nunca había dejado que me la pusiera. Decía que tenía que aprender a respetar las cosas de los demás… Hasta que a los pocos días de que Paige muriera me la regaló… Yo no entendí por qué había cambiado de idea y además hacía muchísimo tiempo que no nos sentábamos a hablar como antes. Me di cuenta entonces de lo mucho que nos habíamos distanciado, pero que él no le había dado ninguna importancia. Me dijo que era normal que los hijos se alejaran a medida que crecían y que no era bueno anclarse en las cosas. Que uno no podía pasarse toda la vida pensando en el pasado y en los días felices. Que tan importante como recordar esos días lo era crear unos nuevos en el futuro… Por eso, porque algunos de los días más felices de su vida los había tenido llevando esa cazadora, quería que yo siguiera su ejemplo. 

Derek interrumpió su relato y Stiles acarició sus dedos en silencio. Indicándole que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitara para seguir, que él no se iba a mover de su lado.   
El hombre lobo imitó las caricias del chico, sonriéndole más animado. 

\- No había vuelto a pensar en aquella conversación. Pero estando en la estación, tan pronto como le vi, la recordé. Y supe que no podía quedarme allí porque no podía seguir anclado en mi pasado… Que en lugar de eso lo que quería era ser feliz creando nuevos recuerdos con la persona que más me recuerda a él, porque eres el vivo ejemplo de que no importa cuanta fuerza tengas o si eres capaz de convertirte en un lobo, lo que realmente hace poderoso a una persona es su corazón… -Colocó una mano en la mejilla de Stiles, acariciándola con ternura-. Y el tuyo es el más grande que he visto en mi vida… Y por eso es contigo con quien quería crear mi futuro, lejos de aquel lugar. 

Stiles aguantó las ganas de echarse a llorar. No es que no quisiera que le viera emocionado, porque lo que acababa de decir Derek era para que lloraran hasta las piedras… Pero sabía que tan pronto como lo hiciera no podría parar y antes tenía que decirle lo que pensaba. 

\- La cazadora de tu padre… -murmuró-. Se quemó en el túnel.   
\- Es verdad. Y no me arrepiento de que ocurriera.   
\- Pero era…   
\- Un recuerdo de mi pasado y del pasado de mi padre –terminó por él-. Y los conservaré por siempre… Pero ya va siendo hora de que me compre otra cazadora nueva… -alzó una ceja, a modo de provocación-. Si quieres puedes ayudarme a escogerla.   
\- ¿En serio te vas a fiar de mis gustos en moda? –se miró a sí mismo de arriba abajo-. Estás jugando con fuego, Derek Hale.

Teniendo en cuenta que el fuego era uno de sus mayores miedos, al Beta le pareció la comparación perfecta. 

\- Qué sería de la vida sin un poco de riesgo.

 

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

Pese a que cada vez les costaba más mantener los párpados abiertos, la conversación se alargó durante horas. Seguir hablando sobre los momentos que habían compartido en el pasado era la única manera que tenían de asegurarse de que por fin había acabado aquella pesadilla.  
La charla se vio interrumpida cuando el Sheriff llamó a Stiles para asegurarse de que estaba bien y pedirle que se pasara mañana por casa, pues intuía que pasaría la noche en el loft, y Derek aprovechó para llamar a su hermana. Se habían despedido precipitadamente, sin apenas intercambiar un par de palabras, más preocupado por asegurarse de que Stiles estuviera bien.  
Pero ahora que ese problema ya estaba solventado, sentía que debía hacer un poco más de caso a su hermana pequeña, especialmente ahora que ella volvía a recordarle.  
Colgó con la promesa de que mañana pasaría el día con ellos, pues también tenía muchísimas ganas de verles, y volvió junto al chico con el que tenía intención de pasar todos los días del resto de su vida.  
Mas un simple vistazo a Stiles, quien en esos momentos estaba jugueteando con el móvil, tras haber terminado de hablar con su padre, le hizo intuir que todavía no habían solucionado todos los problemas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –abrazó a Stiles, deseando borrar su expresión tristona-. ¿Sigues sin creerte que todo esto es real?  
\- No. No es eso… Estaba pensando que no es justo.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- ¿Por qué no podemos tener una vida normal, con una relación como se supone que deben ser las relaciones?  
\- ¿Lo dices porque soy un hombre lobo? –bromeó.  
\- No… Lo digo porque cuando nos encontramos, al principio ni siquiera nos reconocimos. Y luego no sabíamos que habíamos estado juntos. Que éramos pareja.  
\- Pero eso es lo que somos. ¿Verdad?  
\- Claro que sí. Por fin se han terminado de colocar todas las piezas del puzzle. Ya lo recuerdo todo… Desde el primer beso que nos dimos hasta la última noche que pasamos juntos antes de que te secuestraran.  
\- Yo también me acuerdo –sonrió.  
\- Pero tengo la sensación de que esos recuerdos ya no nos pertenecen. Esos malditos Jinetes jugaron con ellos. Los utilizaron en nuestra contra… Es como si los hubieran violado. Y no es justo.  
\- No, no lo es… Pero piensa en lo positivo. Conseguimos escapar de la estación.  
\- Pero estuviste a punto de morir.  
\- Logré sobrevivir.  
\- Y luego estuviste a punto de quedarte allí atrapado para siempre.  
\- Pero ahora estoy aquí. Contigo –ladeó un poco el cuello-. ¿O no te parece bien?  
\- Claro que me parece bien… Es… es maravilloso. Es un jodido milagro porque todavía no me puedo creer que estés aquí. Pero es… Es como si todo el mundo quisiera ponerse en nuestra contra e impedirnos ser felices… Primero con tu familia, luego Erica y Boyd, el Nogitsune… Y ahora esto. Hace que te preguntes si realmente merece la pena intentarlo, porque al final acabarán haciéndonos daño otra vez.  
\- No digas eso –Derek le abrazó, necesitando sentir su cercanía-. Ni lo pienses siquiera. Por supuesto que merece la pena. Si no fuera así me habría quedado al otro lado.  
\- Lo siento. No pretendía decir eso –murmuró Stiles-. Y tú eres el que más ha sacrificado por estar aquí conmigo.  
\- Te equivocas. Comparado con estar aquí todo lo demás es insignificante –de repente se dio cuenta de un detalle-. ¿Y sabes otra cosa buena que tiene todo esto?

Stiles negó y Derek le besó despacio, colocando una mano tras su nuca para ahondar más el beso cuando el chico gimió en su boca.  
Al separar los labios, varios minutos después, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y al hombre lobo le pareció más adorable que nunca.

\- Ese ha sido nuestro segundo primer beso –alzó un poco la ceja-. ¿Cuántas parejas pueden decir eso?

El humano se quedó sorprendido unos instantes, tras lo que agarró la camiseta del Beta para acercarle un poco más.

\- No está mal, Hale, -murmuró, buscando sus labios-. Nada mal.

El siguiente beso fue mucho más intenso, al pasar al nivel en el que los roces de lengua estaban permitidos. Fue así hasta el punto de que Derek empezó a notar la subida de las temperaturas y le entraron unas ganas terribles de quitarse la camiseta y, sobre todo, de quitársela también a Stiles.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo y cierta parte de la anatomía de su compañero le indicaba que también quería que lo hiciera, consiguió parar a tiempo.  
Se separó de él lo justo para ver su expresión anhelante y se obligó a tomar su mano en lugar de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle suyo en el suelo, que era lo que su instinto le pedía a gritos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó al ver que Derek no reiniciaba los besos.  
\- Tenemos dos opciones –respondió, bastante serio.  
\- ¿Ah, sí?  
\- Sí… Porque por muchas ganas que tenga de desnudarte y…  
\- Ya somos dos…

Derek Le sujetó de las manos al ver que ya iba a desabrocharle el cinturón.

\- Por muchas ganas que tengamos… -corrigió-, esta sigue siendo nuestra segunda primera vez.  
\- Cierto –le siguió el juego Stiles-. Pero sólo se pierde la virginidad una vez. Ahí tenemos suerte, porque no me resultará tan extraño como la primera.  
\- Cierto… Pero seguirá siendo la primera vez que nos acostemos después de la primera vez de habernos besado… -hizo una pausa dramática-. ¿ _Quieres_ que sólo hayan pasado 5 minutos entre una cosa y la otra?

El tono de advertencia de Derek fue lo que le indicó a Stiles que aquella era una pregunta con truco.  
Y lo que hizo que pensara detenidamente en esa pregunta y lo que ello implicaba.

\- Oh… -fue su lacónica respuesta-. Ahora entiendo. ¿Y tú que quieres?  
\- Yo he preguntado primero.  
\- Maldito… -gruñó por lo bajo-. ¿Cuál es la segunda opción? –recordó.

El hombre lobo se encogió levemente de hombros, siendo el primero en comprender que tal vez su plan no fuera el más espectacular de todos.

\- Pues había pensado en pedir una pizza, seguir hablando durante toda la noche y luego simplemente dormir juntos porque no hay nada que más me apetezca que dormir a tu lado. Y porque quiero que quede claro que tu cuerpo no es lo único que me interesa de ti.  
\- Es un buen plan alternativo… -admitió, sonriendo como una colegiala. ¿No era increíblemente tierno su novio?-. Y para que conste, tampoco es tu cuerpo lo único que quiero de ti…  
\- ¿Pero?  
\- Pero te recuerdo que este culo ya ha sido descorchado. Así que no hará falta que me tengas otra vez esperando durante meses antes de acostarnos por segunda primera vez… -le clavó un dedo en el pecho-. Con vivir esa tortura una vez en la vida creo que es suficiente.  
\- No te preocupes –le susurró sensualmente-. Dudo mucho que esta vez vaya a tener tanto aguante.

**********

Derek cumplió con su promesa de pasarse toda la noche hablando.  
Y también la de no aguantar mucho tiempo, ya que fue el primero en despertar cuando todavía no había amanecido.

Al hacerlo no tuvo más que apretar el brazo que tenía en torno a la cintura de Stiles para acercarle un poco más a él, dejar que el chico ronroneara en sueños, apretando la cara contra su pecho, y querer quedarse justo así todo el día.  
Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban se percató de que una parte de Stiles ya había despertado pese a que su dueño seguía soñando… Y por la sonrisita que tenía en los labios, intuía en qué podía estar consistiendo.

Queriendo convertir ese sueño en realidad, subió la mano desde la cintura hasta su espalda y, tras acariciarla un par de veces al tiempo que hundía la cabeza en su cuello y aspiraba su aroma, le despertó con un beso de lo más casto. Apenas un roce de labios sobre labios pero que fue suficiente para que Stiles abriera los ojos y le mirara con una mezcla de modorra y absoluta felicidad.

\- Hola –saludó Derek en un susurro.  
\- Hola.  
\- Buenos días –la sonrisa que Stiles empezaba a mostrar, a medida que terminaba de vencer el sueño, hizo que la del hombre lobo aumentara.  
\- Buenos días.

Cuando las neuronas del humano despertaron lo suficientemente como para empezar a funcionar, él fue quien inició el siguiente beso. Y apenas probó de sus labios y decidió que eso es lo que iba a hacer durante las siguientes horas, comprobó ilusionado que esos también parecían ser los planes del hombre lobo, pues Derek se movió lo justo para acabar tumbado encima de él.  
En cuanto notó el peso del cuerpo de su novio, presionando el suyo en los lugares exactos, enredó las manos en su pelo al tiempo que Derek ahondaba el beso y comenzaba a moverse, iniciando una leve fricción de sus cuerpos que era absolutamente maravillosa.

Stiles gimió en su boca para indicarle que le estaba encantando lo que estaba haciendo y que por favor no parara, y el Beta respondió con un beso más intenso que terminó con un pequeño mordisco de su labio inferior. Pero no contento con ello besó entonces la comisura de su boca, luego su mejilla y finalmente lamió su garganta antes de besarla con más ímpetu, disfrutando del jadeo agónico del chico.

\- Derek –gimió, tratando de moverse bajo él para dejarle claro que, aunque le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuello, no debía olvidarse del resto de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, lo que Derek hizo fue incorporarse un poco, apoyándose en sus brazos. Lo justo para contemplarle y ver que ya estaba definitivamente despierto.

\- Han pasado unas cinco horas desde que nos dimos nuestro segundo primer beso –comentó el hombre lobo.  
\- Sí, así es.  
\- Creo que ha sido tiempo más que suficiente para dejar claro que tu cuerpo no es lo único que me interesa de ti –murmuró, contradiciendo en parte sus palabras al colar una mano bajo la camiseta y acariciar su pecho.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo –gimió Stiles cuando la caricia se transformó en una juguetona pasada de su lengua, concretamente sobre uno de sus pezones.

Derek se olvidó entonces de las palabras.  
Primero porque dudaba mucho que Stiles estuviera prestando atención a lo que decía, y segundo porque prefería usar su boca para otras cosas. Por ejemplo, para lamer y besar todo su pecho y bajar poco a poco por su estómago y cintura.  
Al llegar a la altura de los calzoncillos no perdió tiempo en quitárselos. Y cuando lamió la parte más esponjosa de su miembro, saboreando las gotas de líquido que comenzaban a escaparse, el ronco gemido de Stiles le supo a gloria.  
Enseguida sintió los dedos del humano tirándole del pelo, pidiéndole sin necesidad de hablar que siguiera, y así lo hizo durante minutos, recuperando la fantástica sensación de saborear a su chico.

Pero tras unos minutos eso no le pareció suficiente.  
Se apartó lo justo para quitarse los calzoncillos al tiempo que Stiles se deshacía de su camiseta. Y cuando pudo contemplarle completamente desnudo se quedó un instante paralizado.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he echado de menos tu cuerpo.  
\- Lo mismo digo –dijo Stiles al tiempo que alargaba una mano sobre su erección.

El hombre lobo gimió ante la caricia de los expertos dedos y durante unos segundos le dejó hacer lo que quisiera... Hasta que no quiso conformarse sólo con notar sus dedos.  
Se inclinó sobre él para besar con ansias cualquier parte de su rostro que tuviera al alcance: sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello; y en cuanto volvió a tumbarse del todo sobre él, sintiendo ya sí toda su erección rozando la suya, inició un leve movimiento para que la fricción fuera aún más intensa.

El gemido de Stiles chocó con el que él vertió en su boca, aumentando un poco la velocidad de sus caderas. Sabía que no tenía más que moverse un poco para penetrarle, que era lo que los dos deseaban… pero enterrarse en él no era lo único maravilloso que traía el acostarse con su novio.  
Y si esa iba a ser su segunda primera vez, quería probarlo todo de él.  
Absolutamente todo.

Derek consiguió parar y se apartó, perdiéndose por completo el delicioso contacto. Esperó a que Stiles protestara por la falta de acción, pero en lugar de ello lo que hizo fue dar media vuelta y quedarse a cuatro patas, sonriéndole picaronamente por encima de su hombro.  
La sorpresa al ver que Stiles había conseguido leerle la mente duró sólo un instante. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que en realidad aquella no era la primera vez que se acostaban, por lo que conocía perfectamente sus preferencias.  
Y entre ellas se incluía el devorarle hasta convertirle en un cuerpo tembloroso y listo para recibirle.

Si Derek ya era feliz por estar con Stiles y a punto de hacerle el amor, aquello hizo que se sintiera el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Definitivamente tener una segunda primera vez era lo mejor que podía haberles pasado.

Así, sin necesidad de explicar nada, se colocó tras él y cubrió su espalda con su pecho para llegar hasta su cuello, que besó lamió y mordió, arrancándole nuevos gemidos con cada pasada de sus labios y dientes.  
Cuando Stiles todavía no había terminado de acostumbrarse a ese trato tan personal, bajó por sus hombros y espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos… sólo para subir otra vez y acabar colocando una mano en su cuello, obligarle a girarse y besarle con más ganas.

\- ¿Sabes lo mucho que te deseo? –susurró en su oído antes de comenzar de nuevo con el tortuoso recorrido de su lengua hasta la parte baja de la espalda.  
\- Creo que me hago una idea –gimió Stiles cuando mordió uno de sus glúteos. Y aunque lo hizo juguetonamente, siendo más una caricia que un mordisco y más tratándose de un hombre lobo, sirvió para que estuviera a punto de explotar.  
\- ¿Y sabes lo que voy a hacerte?  
\- Dios, espero que sí...

Derek mostró esa sonrisa que era propia de un depredador.

\- Averigüémoslo.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, separó los glúteos de Stiles para dejar sitio a su lengua.  
Y tan pronto como dio la primera pasada y el chico jadeó, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada y separando un poco más las piernas para dejarle más espacio, el hombre lobo aceptó la invitación lamiéndole a placer; chupándole y besando cualquier rincón de su piel que tuviera a su alcance, haciendo presión con las manos para tener más acceso y llegar lo más hondo posible.

Mientras lo hacía recordó lo poco interesado que había estado en hacer algo así la primera vez que Stiles se lo propuso. Y no es que no le gustara aquella parte de su cuerpo porque, para lo que iban a hacer después, esa parte en concreto de su anatomía era muy importante… Pero lamerle justo ahí era algo que, sinceramente, nunca pensó que le resultaría interesante.  
Sin embargo, la primera vez que lo hizo la experiencia superó con creces las expectativas, ya que Stiles se transformó en un manojo de nervios, gemidos y sollozos porque no sabía cómo decirle lo mucho que le estaba gustando. Pero al mismo tiempo, Derek no tenía ni idea de cómo era capaz de ser las dos cosas a la vez, también se convirtió en el jefe de la situación al no hacer otra cosa que decirle… que ordenarle que siguiera así y que no parara, hasta que estuvo a punto de correrse y entonces le exigió que le follara.

Sólo por eso Derek decidió que ya no hacía falta que compraran más lubricante, pues prepararle con su propia lengua era definitivamente lo mejor del mundo y lo que desde ese mismo instante se convirtió en la primera parte de sus largas sesiones de sexo.

Pero ahora, mientras seguía besando aquella zona tan íntima del cuerpo de su chico, notando cómo su propia erección mostraba interés y gimiendo en su culo, porque había echado muchísimo de menos hacer eso, se dio cuenta de que había algo que no estaba bien.  
Algo que faltaba.

Se separó de Stiles y, poniéndose de rodillas, contempló al chico que tenía el culo en pompa y la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.  
Y aunque le encantaba esa visión, y mucho, sabía que podía mejorar.

Colocó una mano en su estómago para ayudarle a incorporarse y quedarse también de rodillas, todavía temblando. Y tan pronto como le tuvo donde quería, agarró la erección de Stiles.

\- ¡Derek!  
\- Eso me gusta más –susurró en su oído, sin dejar de bombear su carne dura-. No quiero que te quedes callado. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me pone escucharte.  
\- Luego te quejas de que no me callo –jadeó, apoyándose en su pecho para que siguiera.  
\- Pero no cuando te tengo así, desnudo y desesperado porque te haga mío.  
\- Maldito Alfa –protestó Stiles, aunque la protesta no tuvo mucho sentido cuando terminó en un gemido-. Tan prepotente como siempre…  
\- Lo siento cielo –besó su hombro con ternura, seguido de sus labios con rabia-. Es tu culpa que no tenga suficiente de ti.

Para demostrar que hablaba en serio volvió a colocarle en posición. Y tan pronto como tuvo su culo justo donde y como quería, volvió a saborearlo.  
Pero esta vez Stiles si cumplió la petición y no se calló:

\- Joder, Derek, ¡Sí!… Sigue así.  
\- ¿Así te gusta? –preguntó, aprovechando para darle un par de mordiscos.  
\- Sabes que sí… Me encanta cuando me besas ahí –gimió al notar la lengua bien dentro-. Lámeme. Chúpame… Es tuyo… Mi culo es tuyo. Cómetelo… Haz lo que quieras con él…

Derek lo hizo.  
Devoró el cuerpo de su chico en todos los sentidos, intentando llegar lo más dentro posible y sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallar sólo de escuchar los gemidos y gritos de Stiles, quien no paró un segundo de suplicarle que no parara… y de premiarle por ser tan buen Alfa que siempre se lo comía todo.

La mezcla de desesperación y deseo más ese toque único de Stiles que hacia que siempre se metiera con él, incluso cuando le estaba dando un tratamiento de lujo, sirvió para que Derek prolongara ese tratamiento todo lo posible. Si por él fuera, se pasaría todo el día así, devorándole y escuchando sus jadeos como recompensa.

Pero hubo un instante en que cierta parte de su propia anatomía también demandó atención, empezando a ser ya dolorosa la erección que llevaba arrastrando desde que hubiera despertado.  
Para dejarle claro a Stiles lo que tocaba ahora se separó con un último mordisco, tras lo que se pegó a él para que notara el miembro dispuesto sobre su culo.

\- ¿También quieres esto?  
\- ¡Sí! Sí, por favor. Lo quiero. Lo necesito.  
\- Demuéstramelo.

Stiles no perdió un segundo en hacerlo. Dio media vuelta y bajó la cabeza para engullir el pene erecto. Y aunque lo hizo con demasiado ímpetu, pues acabó chocando con su campanilla y estuvo a punto de dar una arcada, el jadeo de Derek sirvió para que aguantara y, ya sí, le hiciera una mamada en condiciones.

Esta vez fue el turno del humano de volver loco al hombre lobo, poniéndose a cien sólo de escuchar los gemidos del Alfa mientras tenía en su boca ese delicioso trozo de carne.  
Y que pronto tendría dentro de él.  
Porque por mucho que fuera fantástico poder saborear ese cuerpo único y encima lograr volver loco a ese pedazo de espécimen de hombre lobo, sabía que lo mejor estaba por llegar. Y sólo de pensar que pronto lo tendría en otra parte más íntima y sensible de su cuerpo y que le haría ver las estrellas… estuvo a punto de correrse.

\- Ya –gimió Stiles, soltando la erección con un obsceno “pop”-. Te necesito ya.

Derek ni siquiera tuvo que responder.  
Le ayudó a tumbarse en condiciones, también porque era incapaz de tener las manos alejadas de él, y tras sobar un poco más su cuerpo, pellizcando sus pezones y agarrando con la fuerza perfecta sus testículos para evitar que se corriera, volvió a tumbarse sobre él, colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas.  
Cuando volvió a besarle, con más fuerza pero más despacio, aprovechó para sujetarle ambas manos por encima del cabecero y, poco a poco, fue enterrándose lentamente en él.

No paró hasta que no estuvo completamente dentro. Y aun así siguió besándole y sujetando sus manos para que la intensidad de la presión se viera compensada por el resto de sensaciones.  
Supo que lo había conseguido cuando el cuerpo de Stiles se relajó, aflojó el agarre de sus manos y respondió aún más despacio al beso.

\- ¿Cómo he podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin estar dentro de ti? –preguntó Derek entre beso y beso, soltando un pequeño jadeo al final, extasiado por la presión y el calor del cuerpo que le estaba recibiendo.  
\- Supongo que igual que yo lo he hecho sin tenerte dentro.

Stiles respondió con un jadeo, el primero de una larga serie, hasta el punto de que no pudo parar el tiempo que Derek siguió llenándole y provocándole el más intenso de los placeres.  
Sus gemidos se perdieron con los del hombre lobo, acompasando los movimientos de su cadera en un ritmo único e irregular, donde tan pronto se volvían roncos, cuando Derek aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas y no dándole un segundo para recuperarse de la última penetración, como eran más agudos y rápidos cuando conseguía rozar su próstata, acercándole al inminente orgasmo.

Pero entonces, cuando los dos estaban a punto de correrse, Derek salió del cálido cuerpo de Stiles y le besó lentamente, jugando con su lengua y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, susurrándole que le quería, que le deseaba y que no iba a volver a abandonarle jamás.

Stiles se olvidó rápidamente del orgasmo que había querido tener cinco segundos atrás y le abrazó con desesperación, usando brazos y piernas, y le besó como nunca. Necesitando que sintiera que en ese beso estaban encerrados todos sus miedos, sus sueños y sus deseos.

Derek respondió con calma al beso, habiéndole quedado bien claro lo que quería decirle, y durante minutos el único sonido fue el de sus labios contra labios, habiendo pasado a un segundo plano el puro deseo sexual.

Pero cuando ya había olvidado quién inició el último beso y por qué, Derek recordó que seguían estando desnudos y en la cama.  
Así que entró de nuevo en su chico, más despacio incluso para sentir mejor el momento en que tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, y comenzó a besar su garganta para que Stiles tuviera la boca libre y pudiera escucharle gritar de placer, indicándole cuándo estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo…  
Y momento en el que salió de él, evitando que alcanzara el clímax.

Los dos perdieron la cuenta de las veces que pararon de golpe sólo para volver a empezar.  
La primera vez Derek lo hizo porque no quería que acabara tan pronto. Pero a partir de la segunda, viendo que Stiles no le estaba llamando de todo por negarle su orgasmo, se lo tomó como un juego para ver cuánto podrían aguantar… Y ese tiempo fue sorprendentemente largo teniendo en cuenta las ganas con las que se habían despertado.

Pero hubo un momento en que no pudo dar marcha atrás. No cuando Stiles, cuyo cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y volvía a temblar, indicando que volvía a estar a las puertas del orgasmo, se agarró a sus hombros, le besó con rabia al mismo tiempo que gemía porque Derek volvía a martillear su próstata, y entonces le miró a los ojos y con voz temblorosa le dijo:

\- Te lo suplico mi amor, lléname.

Entonces Derek, simplemente, obedeció.  
Lo hizo sin darse cuenta de que había estado conteniéndose. Se quedó un segundo quieto, perdiéndose en esos ojos que siempre serían capaces de atravesarle el alma, soltó un pequeño lamento de absoluto placer, y explotó.  
Y Stiles le acompañó casi al mismo tiempo, agarrándose a su cuerpo y a su boca para afrontar mejor la oleada de placer, mientras Derek seguía vaciándose dentro de él, empleando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban en dar las últimas embestidas.

Cuando ya no le quedó nada más que expulsar, sintiéndose bien saciado, se dio cuenta de que Stiles seguía temblando.  
Pero no porque siguiera cabalgando su orgasmo.  
No tuvo más que observar sus preciosos ojos para darse cuenta de la pequeña película acuosa que los cubría.

Al darse cuenta de que Derek le había visto, trató de quitarle importancia.

\- Estoy bien –susurró Stiles, todavía temblando-. Es sólo que…  
\- Lo sé –murmuró, besándole más lentamente-. No hace falta que digas nada.

Stiles le quiso más que nunca por entenderle tan bien que no necesitaba explicarse.  
Así que hizo lo que realmente necesitaba. Se abrazó a Derek con todas sus fuerzas y, tras haberse liberado físicamente por medio de un sexo espectacular, terminó de hacerlo desde un punto de vista puramente emocional.

Cuando soltó el primer sollozo Derek respondió al abrazo, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y susurrándole que estaba con él.  
Pero tan pronto como lo dijo, sintiendo ese aroma único que pensó que no volvería a captar, el hombre lobo tampoco quiso hacer uso de las palabras y acompañó a Stiles en ese sollozo que era al mismo tiempo de tristeza y miedo por haber estado a punto de perderse el uno al otro, y de alivio porque se habían encontrado y ahora estaban juntos.

El llanto se prolongó durante minutos, quedándose completamente livianos cuando no hubo más que silencio en la habitación.

\- Ha sido intenso –murmuró Derek una vez se hubo recuperado de tanta descarga emocional.  
\- Sí. Pero era lo que necesitábamos –le dio un corto beso en los labios-. Es fantástico recuperar la sintonía que teníamos. Ha hecho que nuestra segunda primera vez haya sido incluso mejor que la primera.  
\- ¿Y sabes lo mejor? –Stiles negó-. Que tengo intención de estar así el resto de mi vida. Porque no pienso separarme de ti nunca más.  
\- ¿Significa eso que siempre te voy a tener dentro de mi culo? -bromeó-. ¿También cuando vaya a la Academia del FBI?  
\- Te dejaré recuperarte durante las clases.

El comentario juguetón, sin embargo, sirvió para que le mirara con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Eso es que vas a venir conmigo a Quántico?

El Beta le miró impertérrito durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?  
\- Pero nunca llegamos a tener esa conversación… -y entonces sí que dudó-. ¿Verdad? A lo mejor, con tanto Jinete, esa parte se ha perdido.  
\- No, no tuvimos esa conversación –le explicó-, pero tampoco creía que fuera necesario.  
\- Eso es genial –Stiles sonrió… Sonrió más de lo normal, lo que puso rápidamente en alerta al hombre lobo.  
\- ¿En qué estás pensando?  
\- ¿Sabes lo que voy a presumir de ti en la Academia?  
\- Te recuerdo que soy una persona, no un objeto de coleccionismo.  
\- No –se tumbó encima de él-. Eres un hombre lobo estúpidamente atractivo que se merece que babeen a su paso allá por donde va. Y te aseguro que eso es lo que voy a hacer.  
\- Tan elegante como siempre –Le acarició la parte baja de la espalda-. Me parece que tus compañeros van a sentir lástima de mí al ver que mi novio es un baboso.  
\- No te preocupes –le besó en la nariz-. También tengo intención de ser el número uno de mi promoción. Así que en realidad salimos ganando los dos.  
\- Pero yo ya sé que tú eres el más listo de todos. ¿Qué más me da que lo sepa el resto?

Stiles meditó unos segundos.

\- ¿Que puedes decir que tú me viste primero? ¿Y que gracias a mi conseguiste volver de una estación fantasma vigilada por Jinetes de lo más espeluznantes, venciendo un poderoso hechizo sobrenatural?

La indecisión de Derek duró menos incluso que la de su compañero:

\- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles despertó sin tener la menor idea de qué hora podía ser.  
Ya había amanecido y cuando se metieron en la cama todavía no era de noche. Pero al haberse pasado las últimas horas revolcándose entre las sábanas después de unas cuantas más hablando, había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo.  
Buscó su móvil y le alegró ver que no era muy tarde, las diez de la mañana, lo que significaba que podría seguir remoloneando en la cama unas cuantas horas más. Aunque el mensaje que le había enviado su padre hacía dos horas, recordándoles que les esperaba para comer en casa y que también había invitado a Cora, a Peter y a Malía, hizo que los planes tuvieran que ser pospuestos.

Giró entonces en la cama para observar con disimulo a Derek, no queriendo despertarle y no sólo porque se merecía su descanso. También porque contemplarle durmiendo era un espectáculo asombroso.  
En parte le daba rabia que fuera así, tan perfecto incluso en una situación en la que cualquiera, empezando por él mismo, lo normal es que estuviera babeando.  
Por otro lado, al verle tan relajado después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar, tanto dentro de la zona fantasma como desde hacía años, se alegraba de que por fin hubiera sido capaz de encontrar tanta paz.

Recordando lo vivido al otro lado, y con todo lo que había aprendido de él en los últimos días, a Stiles le seguía sorprendiendo que Derek fuera así. Después de todo lo que había soportado lo normal habría sido que se convirtiera en una persona cruel que sólo quisiera hacer daño, en un absurdo intento por vengarse del mundo. ¿Cuánta gente se había convertido en psicópatas y asesinos en serie tras haber vivido una cuarta parte de lo que tuvo que vivir él?  
Y sin embargo, no sólo no se había centrado en su odio al mundo por todo lo que le había quitado, sino que se había convertido en un auténtico héroe capaz de poner su vida en riesgo para ayudar a los demás.  
Y él era el afortunado que ahora estaba a su lado. Más aún; él era el motivo por el que decidió quedarse en esta realidad, aun a riesgo de que volvieran a hacerle daño.

Tuvo que parar con el curso de sus pensamientos, a punto de echarse a llorar.  
Aunque también le sirvió para que una idea brotara en su mente.  
Contempló al hombre lobo, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba detenidamente en esa idea. Y cuantas más vueltas le daba más dejaba de parecerle una locura para convertirse en una posibilidad.  
Era lo que Derek se merecía. Lo que necesitaba.  
Y Stiles sabía cómo podía hacerlo.

Antes de arrepentirse y achacar el plan a que todavía no estaba despierto del todo, se levantó y recogió la ropa para vestirse en el otro extremo del loft.  
Una vez listo salió a la terraza y mandó un mensaje al que se acababa de convertir (sin él saberlo) en su cómplice, pues lo malo de tener un novio hombre lobo era que con hablar bajo no bastaba.

“ _Necesito pedirte un favor_ ” le escribió a Peter Hale.

La respuesta llegó diez segundos después. Al parecer a Peter no se le pegaban tanto las sábanas como a su sobrino.

“ _¿Ni un buenos días primero? Sí que has cogido confianzas_ ”

“ _Es lo que tiene ser parte oficiosa de la familia_ ” respondió enseguida el humano “ _¿Me vas a ayudar o no?_ ”

“ _Aún no sé de qué se trata_ ”

“ _Pues resumiéndolo muy mucho, se trata de Derek_ ”

El nuevo mensaje de Peter tardó un poco más. Stiles pudo imaginárselo perfectamente con esa mueca fanfarrona que ponía cuando se creía el más gracioso de todos.

“ _El que seamos familia no significa que vaya a ayudarte a hacer algunas de las perversiones que os gusta hacer en el dormitorio_ ”

“ _No es eso, imbécil…_ ” se sonrojó sólo de pensar en Peter Hale ofreciéndole consejos amatorios “ _Aunque sí es para hacer a Derek feliz_ ”

“ _Por favor, no me digas que me vas a obligar a soltar un discurso emotivo_ ”

“ _¿Tan malo seria?_ ” “ _Y todos sabemos que no hay nada que más te guste que el propio sonido de tu voz… Pero respondiendo tu pregunta, sería bastante distinto, pues implicaría quebrantar unas cuantas leyes de este estado y prácticamente de todo el continente, por no hablar de que es algo inmoral y propio de bestias salvajes_ ”

“ _¿Y es para ayudar a Derek?_ ” recordó Peter.

“ _Sí… Y además hay muchas probabilidades de que no le haga ninguna gracia y nos quiera arrancar la garganta en cuanto se entere de lo que hemos hecho_ ”. Tuvo que ser sincero, pues había aprendido por el camino difícil que con mentiras no se iba a ningún lado “ _Pero por otro lado sé… Estoy convencido al 95% de que luego se alegrará de que lo hayamos hecho_ ”

Stiles contempló el móvil, viendo que Peter estaba escribiendo su respuesta pero luego no aparecía ningún mensaje, como si se hubiera arrepentido de lo que había escrito.

“ _¿Y bien?_ ” preguntó cuando se cansó de esperar “ _¿Me vas a ayudar o no?_ ”

“ _Sólo una última cosa_ ” fue la respuesta del hombre lobo. “ _¿Es peligroso?_ ”

“ _¿Cuándo no lo es?_ ”

El último mensaje de Peter tardó menos de lo esperado en enviarse:

“ _Me apunto_ ”

Stiles prometió darle los detalles en persona y guardó el móvil, sintiendo ya los nervios que aparecían cada vez que tenía un plan en mente. Especialmente cuando se trataba de uno complicado pero que sabía iba a merecer mucho la pena.

Todavía estaba sonriendo, imaginándose la cara que pondría Derek al enterarse, cuando éste apareció detrás de él, abrazándole por la espalda y estrechándole entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tan pronto te has cansado de mí?

Disfrutó del calor proporcionado por el cuerpo de su novio, quien había decidido ponerse tan sólo un pantalón de chándal. El mejor atuendo para que pudiera disfrutar de tan perfecto torso nada más levantarse, y de paso pudiera intuir cierta parte de su anatomía que la tela del pantalón poco podía hacer para disimular.

Sintiendo que debía recompensarle por haberle regalado semejante espectáculo, Stiles giró entre los brazos de Derek para contemplar lo que no era si no una obra de arte.

\- Eso jamás –le besó-. Estaba hablando por teléfono. No quería despertarte.  
\- ¿Algún problema?  
\- Nah. Sólo mi padre, que me preguntaba cuándo llegaríamos a casa para comer.  
\- ¿En plural? Pensaba que irías sólo tú.  
\- ¿Y no tener contigo la conversación de padre protector/Sheriff? ¿Acaso no conoces a mi padre?  
\- Pero ya la tuve ayer.  
\- Ayer la tuviste al modo “Derek Hale”. Hoy te toca al modo “Stilinski”.

Derek se apartó un poco, fingiendo malestar.

\- Creo que me sentó mal la pizza de anoche. Me temo que no voy a poder ir.  
\- No seas cobarde -rio-. Y si te sirve, Cora, Peter y Malía también estarán allí, así que no vas a estar completamente solo ante el peligro. Además de que me vas a tener a mí, por supuesto, que sigo siendo tu fan número 1.  
\- ¿También ha invitado a los demás?  
\- Pues claro… -respondió como si acabara de decir una estupidez, pero enseguida le miró con curiosidad. Al percatarse de que Derek no parecía estar muy seguro-. No estás muy habituado a esto, ¿verdad? Lo de estrechar lazos familiares –el hombre lobo negó como sólo haría un cachorrito y Stiles tuvo que morderse el labio para no tirarse a sus brazos y besar cada milímetro de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía ser así, la mezcla perfecta entre cachorrito y animal salvaje?-. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte con mi padre. Por mucho que saque su arma…  
\- ¡Es que va a sacar su arma!  
\- Pero sólo para intimidarte un poquito… Y por mucho que la saque sigues siendo el tipo que le ayudó a recordar que tenía un hijo. Muy mal lo tienes que hacer para que no te acabe adorando.  
\- Eso espero…  
\- Además. Él sólo quiere asegurarse de que no me hagas daño. Y teniendo en cuenta que por intentar protegerme has acabado herido más veces de las que me gustaría admitir, pues no vas por mal camino.  
\- Si es sólo eso tengo intención de cumplir con esa promesa, incluso si tu padre no da su bendición a nuestra relación.

Le salió sin más, como si no fuera una frase que a la mayoría no se le habría ocurrido ni en un millón de años, lo que hizo que Stiles se quedara unos segundos embobado.

\- Joder. Eres el novio perfecto, ¿lo sabes?  
\- Nunca lo he sido.

En esta ocasión habló sin restos de ese humor velado que indicaba que no estaba hablando en serio, lo que sorprendió aún más al adolescente. ¿A qué venía eso?

\- Claro que sí… Tuviste a…  
\- Lo de Paige duró muy poco –le interrumpió-. Y ese tiempo no quise que nadie lo supiera. Tenía miedo de que mis padres no lo aceptaran porque todavía no controlaba mi transformación, por lo que no era muy seguro que estuviera a solas con una humana…  
\- ¿Y en Nueva York? –preguntó, curioso-. Estuviste allí durante años. ¿No conociste a nadie?  
\- Nada serio. Algún que otro revolcón y nunca con la misma persona. Nada que implicara ir a cenar o al cine y mucho menos comer con los suegros… -se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado y le miró avergonzado -. ¿Sigues pensando que soy el novio perfecto?  
\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que pensaba que habías sido un monje?  
\- Pero yo sí fui tu primera vez.  
\- Porque quería esperar a la persona adecuada… Como hiciste tú –Derek le miró sorprendido-. ¿O acaso vas por ahí, rescatando de los Jinetes fantasma al primero con el que te cruzas?  
\- Supongo que no –sonrió, más relajado.  
\- Pues eso. Todo el mundo tiene su propia manera de demostrar sus sentimientos –le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla, que luego besó-. Y a mí me encantan las tuyas.

El gesto le pareció tan adorable y tan genuinamente Stiles, que Derek no quiso que la cosa se quedara ahí.

\- ¿A qué hora hemos quedado con tu padre?  
\- Sobre las 14:00. ¿Por?  
\- Aún nos quedan dos horas.  
\- Sí… -sonrió de soslayo-. ¿Tienes algo en mente?  
\- Sólo demostrar mis sentimientos –susurró en su oído con ternura, para al segundo siguiente colar una mano en el pantalón del pijama y agarrar con fuerza su trasero.  
\- Tan tierno como siempre… -gimió Stiles, buscando ya los labios del hombre lobo.

 

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 24

La viista a casa de los Stilinski no fue para nada lo que Derek se había imaginado.  
De entrada, cuando llegaron, Peter, Cora y Malía ya estaban allí, lo que ayudó a que Derek se sintiera menos incómodo. Aunque esa sensación sí aumentó un poco cuando el Sheriff abrió la puerta y, lejos de enseñarle el arma o siquiera amenazarle, le dio tal abrazo que le quitó la respiración.

Viéndose entre los brazos del hombre, quien no quiso ni mucho menos que el abrazo fuera corto, Derek buscó a Stiles con la mirada. Y cuando este se limitó a guiñarle el ojo y susurrarle un “te lo dije” para que sólo él lo oyera, se atrevió a responder al abrazo con más ganas de las que jamás habría imaginado.

No es que no le cayera bien el Sheriff. Todo lo contrario. El simple hecho de que fuera el padre de Stiles ya era suficiente para que le adorara, por no hablar de que él fue una de las pocas personas que en los peores momentos de su vida le recordó que seguía habiendo bondad en el mundo.  
Sin embargo, a raíz de haber comenzado su relación con Stiles, o mejor dicho, a raíz de haber reconocido oficialmente su relación, Derek se estaba encontrado con aspectos y detalles del hombre que estaban consiguiendo que empezara a verle como esa figura paterna que tanto había echado de menos.

Para agradecerle el recibimiento cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar todo lo que el hombre quisiera, susurrándole un “gracias” que sabía sería suficiente para que el Sheriff comprendiera lo mucho que significa para él aquel gesto.

Stiles tuvo que apartar la vista de su padre y Derek para no echarse a llorar, lo que estropearía el emotivo momento. Y viendo que su presencia no era necesaria para salvaguardar la seguridad de su novio, aprovechó que los dos estaban ocupados para ir a buscar a la persona que más falta le hacía ahora mismo.

Encontró a Peter en la cocina, entre Malía y Cora, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que no era ningún espejismo. Porque lo que estaba viendo era algo que definitivamente, ni en sus sueños más locos, habría creído que vería algún día.  
Y no era por el hecho de que ahora mismo su cocina estaba llena de seres sobrenaturales como hombres lobo y mujeres coyote, pues eso era algo que comenzó a formar parte de su día a día desde que su mejor amigo se convirtió en hombre lobo.  
Fue el hecho de que los tres estaban charlando tranquilamente y riendo, lo que más le sorprendió. Y ya había visto reír a Malía en más de una ocasión, pero con Peter y Cora siempre había creído que las sonrisas eran algo así como terreno vedado para los Hale.

Viéndoles reir de manera tan espontánea y mostrando unas sonrisas que eran propias de un anuncio, se dio cuenta de que si hasta ahora no había podido contemplar algo así no era porque no quisieran mostrar sus sentimientos sino porque, al igual que Derek, hasta ahora no habían tenido motivos para sentirse felices.  
Y poder ser testigo de ese cambio hizo que Stiles se sintiera increíblemente feliz y orgulloso, pues parte de ese pequeño milagro había sido gracias a él.

De pronto los tres Hale se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí y, al igual que su padre había sorprendido a Derek nada más verle, Cora corrió hacia él y le abrazó con tanto ímpetu que acabó chocando contra la puerta.  
Mientras respondió al abrazo como podía, el humano se hizo una nota mental de que tendría que empezar a hacer ejercicio para ganar un poco más de músculo o fuerza, o de lo contrario jamás sobreviviría a las muestras de afecto de su familia política.  
Afortunadamente el abrazo duró poco, pues que Stiles estuviera allí significaba que Derek también había llegado, y Cora fue al recibidor para fundirse con su hermano en otro abrazo similar al que tuvieron el día anterior.

Stiles aprovechó el momento para centrarse en Peter. Un simple vistazo a la puerta trasera y un leve asentimiento por parte del hombre lobo fue todo lo que necesitaron para acordar que era mejor que la conversación que estaba a punto de tener tuviera lugar fuera de la casa.  
Salieron en silencio ante la atenta mirada de Malía quien, como buena Hale que era, había captado perfectamente el significado de aquel intercambio de miradas.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando Stiles pudo respirar después de haberle contado su plan, pues temía que si paraba un segundo no se atrevería a darle todos los detalles, el chico observaba al hombre lobo con una mezcla de miedo y esperanzas.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó cuando Peter guardó silencio-. ¿Qué piensas?  
\- Pienso que mis suposiciones sobre que ahora que ibas a formar parte de la familia, los Hale íbamos a ser más normales, no eran todo lo acertadas que creía…

Stiles seguía tan nervioso que el elaborado insulto del hombre lobo no le sentó tan mal como habría imaginado:

\- Estoy saliendo con un hombre lobo que puede convertirse en lobo de verdad, y conspirando con su tío psicópata para hacer una barbaridad, con la esperanza de que a Derek le guste… ¿Desde cuando eso lo hacen las personas normales?  
\- Eso no te lo voy a discutir.  
\- Pero dime, ¿crees que puede funcionar?  
\- No veo por qué no. Funcionó con Talía.  
\- Sí, salvo que con ella teníais la herramienta principal para conseguirlo…  
\- Y con Laura también.

La respuesta de Peter hizo que Stiles abriera los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿En serio? ¿También tienes guardadas las uñas de tu sobrina?  
\- Nunca se sabe cuándo te van a resultar útiles las uñas de un Alfa –comentó, esperando a que Stiles le criticara lo macabro de esa tradición. Pero cuando el insulto no llegó, pues en lugar de horrorizado el chico parecía estar aliviado, comprendió por qué había estado tan nervioso cuando le propuso el plan-. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que íbamos a tener que desenterrarla y arrancarle las uñas?  
\- ¿Por qué crees que te dije que había posibilidades de que Derek nos matara cuando se enterara? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cuando el hombre lobo no dijo nada; observándole fijamente.  
\- Me sorprendes, eso es todo.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Aun pensando que ibas a tener que hacer ese sacrilegio, estabas dispuesto a seguir con el plan, convencido de que así podrías ayudar a Derek.  
\- Ya sé que estoy enfermo.  
\- Yo no he dicho eso… No tendría mucho sentido viniendo del que guarda las uñas de su hermana y de su sobrina.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Dice mucho de la clase de personas que eres. Eso es todo.  
\- ¿Ah, sí?  
\- Sí. Y esa es la clase de persona que mi sobrino necesita –le guiñó el ojo en un gesto que Stiles no supo muy bien cómo tomarse-. Pero ahora centrémonos en los detalles, antes de que nuestro querido Derek nos descubra.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, tras lo que entornó un poco los ojos.

\- La verdad, me sorprende que haya tardado tan poco en convencerte.  
\- No había nada de lo que convencerme –dijo Peter, un poco más serio-. Hacía mucho que estaba esperando poder hacer algo así por mi sobrino.  
\- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho hasta ahora?

Peter tardó unos segundos en responder.

\- Porque él no me dejaba.  
\- No entiendo.

El hombre lobo observó entonces a Stiles de tal manera que el chico tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo analizado. Y ya sabía que esa era otra de las peculiaridades de los Hale pero, en el caso de Peter y después de la conversación que acababan de tener, que lo hiciera ahora le parecía más espeluznante de lo normal.

\- Todavía no te he contado cómo conseguí recordar a Derek, cuando él todavía estaba en la estación de los Jinetes.

Stiles sintió un pequeño escalofrío al oírle pronunciar el nombre de su sobrino. Estaba convencido de que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero le daba la sensación de que nunca había sonado así viniendo de él; como si fuera algo muy importante.

\- No pensé que quisieras compartirlo… Ya sabes, los Hale y su manía de guardarse secretos… Especialmente los dolorosos, que por la cara que tienes me da la impresión de que éste lo es.

Peter sonrió como un depredador y, curiosamente, ello hizo que Stiles se relajara. Así es como estaba más acostumbrado a verle.

\- En realidad no. Lo que me hizo recordarle fue algo que ocurrió hace tiempo y que, para variar, fue bastante agradable –pasó entonces un brazo por los hombros del humano y comenzó a andar, mirando un instante atrás para asegurarse de que Derek seguía entretenido, hablando con su suegro y con Cora-. Ven, te voy a contar una historia que estoy seguro que alegrará mucho a tu ego. Todo ocurrió hace casi medio año, cuando Derek me pidió un libro que…

 

**********

Peter entró en el loft sin llamar. Nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de formalismos y menos cuando se trataba de visitar a su sobrino favorito.  
No obstante, el hecho de que Derek no gruñera al verle aparecer sin avisar hizo que la sorpresa se chafara un poco. En lugar de quejarse siguió contemplando las calles de Beacon Hills desde el gran ventanal; en esa pose que tal vez quedara muy bien como portada de un libro, pero que en el mundo real resultaba un tanto triste.  
Viéndole así, Peter se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría allí, pensando en a saber qué.

\- El libro que me pediste –anunció su presencia en el absurdo caso de que Derek no se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía visita, y dejó el libro encima de la mesa.  
\- No hacía falta que me lo dieras tan pronto –comentó el más joven, observando el libro en cuestión con desgana-. No era urgente.  
\- Es que estaré fuera todo el fin de semana.  
\- ¿Y eso? –preguntó, ya sí mirando a su tío.  
\- Voy a seguir tu recomendación de estrechar lazos con mi hija. Nos vamos de acampada –se encogió levemente de hombros-. Contigo funcionaba, así que no está de más probarlo otra vez.

Las novedades consiguieron que en el impertérrito rostro del Beta aflorara una minúscula sonrisa que apenas duró unos segundos.

\- Me alegro de que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a tu faceta de padre.  
\- Me he perdido los últimos dieciséis años. Y quién sabe –bromeó-, tal vez es lo que me hace falta para dejar definitivamente atrás mi tendencia asesina.  
\- ¿Y a Malía le parece bien?  
\- ¿Pasar un fin de semana en plena naturaleza pudiendo dejar atrás todas las reglas sociales? Este fin de semana voy a ganar muchos puntos, créeme –dijo triunfal, esperando a que Derek le diera la razón. Pero cuando éste siguió demasiado serio incluso para ser él, supuso que no estaba de más mostrar un poco de interés por la solitaria vida de su sobrino-. ¿Y tú? Te veo más alicaído que de costumbre.  
\- No es nada.  
\- Vamos sobrino. Yo he compartido un poco de mi vida privada. No tiene gracia si tú no haces lo mismo… Si es que todavía tienes algo de eso, claro.  
\- Stiles va a venir a pasar la tarde.

Lo dijo a bocajarro, lo que sorprendió doblemente a Peter Hale. Primero porque no había reaccionado a su insulto sobre su vida privada como siempre solía hacer, con una mirada asesina. Y segundo porque Derek NUNCA compartía sus pensamientos.  
Y que lo hubiera hecho ahora, sin necesidad siquiera de que le presionara, sólo podía significar que llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a esos pensamientos.  
Por otro lado, que de entre todas las personas del mundo hubiera decidido hablar con él significaba que no tenía nadie más con quien hacerlo, lo que hizo que Peter se sintiera a la vez ofendido por la poca confianza demostrada, y terriblemente triste porque su sobrino no tuviera a nadie más.

Todo ello hizo que en lugar de soltar otro comentario gracioso, como habría sido lo habitual, pasara a mostrar interés:

\- No sabía que ahora Stiles anunciara cuándo viene de visita.  
\- Necesita ayuda con una cosa que le preocupa –señaló el libro que acababa de traerle sobre las distintas fases del sueño y el poder del subconsciente que Peter tomó prestado hace tiempo, cuando estaba intentando recuperar los recuerdos que le quitó su hermana Talía-. Por eso te he pedido el libro.  
\- ¿No me digas que el Nogitsune vuelve a darle problemas?  
\- No. Pero tiene miedo de que algún día vuelva a pasar –explicó-. Y eso hace que el momento de irse a dormir a veces se convierta en una auténtica pesadilla para él… Pensé que si comprendía cómo funcionaba el mundo de los sueños al menos estaría más tranquilo, porque tendría más información que usar a su favor.  
\- Tan buen Alfa como siempre –sonrió de medio lado, con esa peculiar manera que tenía de mostrar orgullo a la vez que se metía con él.  
\- Ya no soy Alfa.  
\- Lo que tú digas… Pero ¿a qué viene esa cara? Le vas a ayudar, ¿no?  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Entonces? –el antiguo Alfa guardó silencio y Peter dejó los ojos en blanco-. Vamos Derek. Ahora somos lobos reformados, ¿no? Y nos contamos nuestros problemas.  
\- Creo que Stiles siente algo por mí.

De nuevo habló a bocajarro, por lo que la teoría de Peter de que eso era algo a lo que llevaba dándole vueltas volvió a tener todo el sentido del mundo.  
Pero esta vez, sabiendo por fin de qué iba todo aquello, el hombre lobo reaccionó con bastante menos seriedad:

\- ¿En serio? –exageró la pregunta-. ¿Sabes de otra cosa de la que me he enterado? –dejó unos segundos de pausa para atraer su atención-. Que eres un hombre lobo.  
\- ¡A qué viene eso!  
\- Perdona. Pensaba que estábamos jugando a decir lo que todo el mundo ya sabe… ¿O no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta del modo en que te mira cuando estás sin camiseta? Lo que, por otro lado, no deberías hacer tan a menudo, a no ser que quieras que le dé un derrame cerebral. –Ladeó un poco el cuello, curioso-. A no ser que sea eso justo lo que quieres, claro.  
\- No es eso… -gruñó por lo bajo-. Y ya sabía que sentía algo pero… No pensé que fuera algo serio.  
\- ¿Y ahora sí lo piensas?  
\- Creo que tarde o temprano se va a atrever a pedirme salir.  
\- ¡No me digas! –dijo sorprendido. Y esta vez sí era real-. Nuestro Stiles por fin va a echarle un par. Me alegro por él. Da gusto ver que se nos ha hecho todo un hombre y ya no es ese crío asustadizo del principio. –Se dio cuenta de que su sobrino seguía serio-. ¿Por qué sigues teniendo esa cara entonces?  
\- Tengo que tener claro lo que le voy a decir.  
\- ¿Es que no le vas a decir que sí?  
\- ¿Te gustaría que le dijera que sí? –alzó una ceja, sorprendido.  
\- Sabes que ese chico siempre me ha caído bien. Incluso le propuse convertirle cuando todavía podía hacer esas cosas… Tienes que admitir que sería todo un fichaje para la manada.  
\- No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás –advirtió, chirriando los dientes.  
\- No he dicho que lo vaya a hacer. Sólo señalo que sería un interesante espécimen de hombre lobo… Y volviendo a nuestra conversación, ¿es que tú no quieres que te pida salir?

La pregunta consiguió que Derek se desinflara. Y de arrogante pasó a mostrarse alicaído, como si no estuviera seguro de nada.  
Peter no le había vuelto a ver así desde que empezó a desarrollar sus habilidades y todavía no era capaz de controlarlas.

\- Cuando viene aquí hablamos durante horas de todo… -dijo el menor de los Hale tras varios segundos de silencio en los que intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos-. Hacía años que no hablaba tanto. Pero cuando lo hago con él me siento bien. Mejor de lo que imaginaba. Me gusta conocer cosas de él y que él sepa cosas de mí. De cómo soy en realidad y de parte de mi pasado.

Peter tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo primero que le vino a la mente: que ahora mismo parecía una colegiala enamorada. Supuso que no le sentaría nada bien después de haberse atrevido a sincerarse.

\- Me parece que ya tienes clara tu respuesta.  
\- No puedo hacerlo –murmuró Derek.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- No… debería hacerlo.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Ya sabes por qué –gruñó-. Ha pasado por un auténtico infierno. Todavía se siente responsable por la muerte de Allison… Estar conmigo es lo último que necesita ahora.  
\- Pues yo creo que es lo mejor que podría hacer. Tú comprendes mejor que nadie por lo que está pasando. Y le estás ayudando a superarlo. Y él también te está ayudando a salir de ese cascarón en el que llevas metido tanto tiempo.  
\- Sería un error, él… Él se merece a alguien mejor.  
\- Olvidas que él no es un chico corriente. Dudo mucho que salir con el capitán del equipo de fútbol sea su ideal. Aunque, por otro lado, tú fuiste el capitán del equipo de baloncesto durante un tiempo, ¿no? Entre eso, lo mucho que te gusta la lectura como a él y que eres un misterio andante, no es raro que se haya fijado en ti.  
\- Tal vez son imaginaciones mías -dijo Derek, no muy seguro pero necesitando encontrar otra explicación al comportamiento de Stiles. Otra salida-. Y últimamente está mucho tiempo con Lydia. Sería mejor que le diera una oportunidad a esa relación.  
\- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas directamente? –ofreció Peter-. Así te quitas las dudas. Y en el caso de que él quiera pedirte salir pero aún no se atreva, pues os ahorráis tiempo los dos.  
\- No. Tiene que ser él quien lo haga.  
\- No me digas que eres de los de un Alfa nunca pide salir. No sabía que estuvieras tan chapado a la antigua.  
\- No es eso. Tiene que ser él quien quiera. Yo… -dudó unos segundos-. Yo no puedo.

La duda de su sobrino hizo que Peter se cabreara.  
Sabía perfectamente por qué estaba rehuyendo y jamás pensó que le dolería tanto verle así. Hasta el punto de sentir rabia.

\- Tú no eres como ella –Derek palideció en el acto, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta. Afortunadamente Peter ya había intuido que eso es lo que haría y consiguió ponerse entre medias-. No. No salgas huyendo ahora. Sé que eso es de lo que más miedo tienes, pero estás completamente equivocado. Jamás serás como ella.  
\- Estoy interesado en un chico que es menor de edad. Y él me ha puesto en un pedestal. Es _exactamente_ lo mismo.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso tú quieres matar al Sheriff? ¿O a Scott? Mejor no respondas a lo segundo; McCall tiene algunos días en los que sí dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.  
\- No te lo tomes a broma –gruñó.  
\- Sólo si tú también recapacitas. Kate se aprovechó de un crío que acababa de perder a su novia para matar a nuestra familia simplemente porque éramos hombres lobo –señaló el libro-. Tú estás ayudando a un chico a solucionar sus problemas sobrenaturales. Y estás asustado pensando en el día en que ese chico te pida salir porque estás convencido de que tiene que haber alguien mejor para él.  
\- Es que tiene que…  
\- ¿Y no ves que no se parece en nada tu historia a la de Kate? –le interrumpió con tono lastimero- ¿O acaso crees que ella pensó por una milésima de segundo que lo que estaba haciendo te iba a destrozar y dejar secuelas de por vida? –Derek bajó la mirada para no responder pero no le dejó salirse con la suya. Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, obligándole a que alzara la vista-. Ya nos deshicimos de ella. Hazlo también tú. Quítatela de la cabeza y atrévete a ser feliz. Te lo mereces más que nadie.

Derek tragó con dificultad. Le resultaba extraño ver a Peter tan serio y hablando de un tema que abría demasiadas heridas.  
Por otro lado, él era quien mejor sabía lo que estaba pasando ahora por su cabeza.

\- No quiero hacerle daño –admitió en un susurro.  
\- Nadie dice que se lo vayas a hacer. De hecho, si ese chico ha conseguido sobrevivir hasta ahora ha sido precisamente porque ha sabido refugiarse detrás de ti cada vez que llegaban los problemas. Y sé que seguirá siendo así en el futuro, tanto si estás con él como si no.

La angustia de Derek creció cuando finalmente se atrevió a admitir la verdad. Lo que más miedo le daba.

\- No quiero que me haga daño.

Peter, por primera vez en su vida, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. No podía creer que ese muchacho que ahora estaba frente a él, tan asustado, fuera el antiguo Alfa que le plantó cara y le derrotó hace años. El mismo que sería capaz de hacerlo ahora mismo si quisiera.

\- ¿Piensas que sería capaz de traicionarte?  
\- No, claro que no. Pero… Todavía no he superado la muerte de Paige. Ni la de papá y mamá. Si le pasa algo a él…  
\- Y entonces qué ¿vas a pasarte toda la vida aislado del mundo para asegurarte de que no te afecte nada? ¿En serio crees que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?  
\- No se me ha dado mal en estos años.  
\- De acuerdo, lo diré de otro modo. Si Stiles no viene esta tarde porque resulta que ha tenido un accidente de tráfico y acaba muriendo, lo que significa que no podrás volver a verle, ¿qué sentirías?

Sólo de pensarlo Derek sintió un agujero en el pecho. Un mundo en el que no podría volver a escuchar la risa de Stiles era un mundo en el que no querría vivir jamás.

\- Querría morirme –Peter sonrió ante la respuesta de su sobrino, lo que trastocó al menor de los Hale-. ¿Ese es tu consejo?  
\- ¿No lo ves? El final va a ser el mismo, da igual si estás con él o no. Le quieres y eso ya no puedes cambiarlo. Lo que sí puedes hacer es atreverte a confesárselo y dejar de ser ese lobo tristón… Por muy atractivo que seas, los pucheros no te sientan nada bien.  
\- Yo no hago eso –se defendió con voz grave, dejando atrás el momento sensiblero.  
\- Por supuesto que no. –Le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla, a lo que Derek respondió con un gruñido-. Me voy antes de que Malía se canse de esperarme en el coche. Ya me cuentas a la vuelta qué tal fue vuestra cita.  
\- No vamos…

Peter salió del loft dejándole con la palabra en la boca.  
Al final, tras pensarlo detenidamente, decidió no terminar la frase. Mejor no negar lo que podía acabar convirtiéndose en realidad.

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer olvidé mencionarlo, pero los capítulos entre Derek y Peter son mis favoritos. Así que el de hoy, con el que me despido hasta el lunes, que es un momento 100% Hale, es uno que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir.   
> Espero que os guste ;)

Peter y Derek volvían a estar en el loft, teniendo una conversación trascendental que marcaría un antes y un después en su relación.   
Lo más sorprendente fue que cuando le explicó que la idea se le había ocurrido a Stiles, no le pareció nada extraño. Como si el hecho de que su novio pensara en las uñas de su hermana muerta no fuera algo bastante espeluznante.

Los verdaderos problemas llegaron cuando Peter le entregó el tarro de madera con el símbolo de los Hale en la tapa. Entonces aquella idea se convirtió en algo real.  
Y en algo que le aterrorizaba. 

\- No puedo hacerlo –susurró Derek sin coger el tarro.  
\- Nada te lo impide.   
\- No lo entiendes. No fui capaz de decirle la verdad cuando sólo estábamos nosotros dos… ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo ahora sabiendo que ella murió por mi culpa?  
\- Si no recuerdo mal, fui yo quien la mató. Yo soy quien más reparos tendría que tener a la hora de hacer esto.  
\- Entonces por qué quieres que hable con ella.

Peter Hale suspiró.   
Esa era una buena pregunta.   
Y la misma que llevaba planteándose desde el mismo instante en que Stiles le contó su plan. El mimo que tendría que habérsele ocurrido a él hace mucho tiempo, cuando empezó a presumir que ahora era un lobo reformado, y principal motivo por el que tardó tan poco en aceptarlo. 

\- Porque necesitas cerrar esa etapa y dejar atrás el pasado. Sólo así podrás avanzar. Yo he podido hacerlo gracias a Malía. ¿Por qué tu no?  
\- ¿Y si Laura me odia por lo que hice?  
\- Sólo tienes una manera de averiguarlo.

Derek observó el tarro de madera, sintiendo el mismo pánico que le producía ver el tarro en el que estaba guardado el último resto del Nogitsune. Ese que se había encargado de mantener bien custodiado en un lugar que sólo él conocía.   
Un último vistazo a su tío, quien asintió asegurándole de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, fue lo que terminó de ayudarle a decidirse.   
Inspirando profundamente tomó el tarro, lo abrió y volcó su contenido sobre la mesa de metal.   
Al contemplar las uñas tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa. Estaba tan nervioso que no sería extraño que acabara vomitando. 

El mayor de los Hale se encargó de todos los detalles: acercó una silla para que su sobrino se sentara en ella, colocó las uñas en la posición correcta para que pudiera clavárselas, y soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor cuando lo hizo sin perder mucho tiempo en los prolegómenos. 

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Derek a su lado, a lo que respondió con una mueca fanfarrona.  
\- No te preocupes, soy un chico duro. Pero te doy puntos por la repentina preocupación hacia tu querido tío.  
\- Yo no… -iba a quejarse cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba intentando entretenerle y que dejara de estar tan nervioso. Volvió a respirar hondo cuando Peter se colocó detrás de él, tratando de relajarse-. Espera –pidió cuando colocó una mano en su hombro-. ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

La pregunta trastocó a Peter.   
No había mentido cuando dijo que él era quien tendría que tener más reparos en hacer todo aquello, pues Derek estaba a punto de hablar con esa sobrina a la que asesinó para convertirse en Alfa en un ataque de locura. 

\- Lo dejo a tu elección –murmuró un segundo antes de clavarle las uñas.

**********

Al abrir los ojos ya no estaba en su loft.   
No le sorprendió. Cuando pudo hablar con su madre, la conversación tuvo lugar en un sitio que su madre nunca conoció en vida, como fue el loft, pero con el Nemeton sustituyendo a los pocos muebles que poseía.   
Esta vez el sitio escogido guardaba más relación con el pasado de los dos hermanos y Derek se preguntó quién decidía dónde debían ocurrir esas cosas: si era su propio subconsciente o tal vez el Nemeton volvía a ser el responsable, como buen faro que era para todo lo sobrenatural. 

Todas esas cuestiones dejaron de tener importancia cuando, junto a los restos de la mansión Hale, encontró a su hermana.   
La mujer lobo dio media vuelta, dejando a su espalda el montón de cenizas en que se había convertido su hogar, y le sonrió.   
Fue ver aquella sonrisa, tan sincera y hermosa, y Derek sintió que se le paraba el corazón. 

\- Había olvidado lo guapa que eres –dijo, ensimismado. No podía evitarlo. Laura siempre había desprendido esa fuerza y personalidad que imposible el dejar de mirarla.   
\- Tan galán como siempre –dijo ella, acercándose un poco pero sin llegar a tocarle; justo lo único que no podían hacer-. Me alegro de que en eso no hayas cambiado. Aunque tengo que reconocer que la barba te sienta bien. Te hace parecer menos frágil… Pero sólo parecerlo.

Derek terminó de hacerse a la idea de que estaba hablando con su hermana mayor, lo que significaba que allí no habría medias tintas. Además de guapa, fuerte e inteligente, la sinceridad era lo que mejor la definía, y motivo por el que tanto le dolió tener que mentirle en el pasado. 

\- Sé que no he sido un buen Alfa –reconoció con pesar-. El poco tiempo que lo fui.   
\- No me refería a eso. Tus ojos siguen tristes. Están igual que la última vez que te vi.

La voz de Laura Hale era increíblemente dulce. Siempre que había soñado con ese momento, Derek se lo había imaginado con ella gritándole y echándole en cara todos sus errores.   
Pero al parecer había vuelto a subestimar lo mucho que su familia le quería.   
Ello no hizo, sin embargo, que doliera menos decir lo que había ido a confesar: 

\- Lo siento.   
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Por todo -negó, dolido-. Por no haberte acompañado cuando volvías a Beacon Hills…  
\- Me alegro de que no lo hicieras.  
\- Pero dejé que te enfrentaras tú sola a Peter. Si hubiera estado contigo…  
\- Tal vez habrías muerto tú también. Por eso me alegro de que no vinieras.  
\- Dejé que murieras sola…  
\- Eso es pasado. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo. No creo que hablar de mi muerte sea lo que más quieras ahora…

Laura tenía razón. La otra vez que usó las garras de su madre, apenas pudo verla durante unos minutos. Y todavía le quedaba mucho de lo que arrepentirse:

\- Siento lo de Kate… -Laura no dijo nada, ni siquiera parpadeó, lo que le bastó para comprender que ya lo sabía todo. Y eso fue justo lo que necesitó para dar vía libre a todo lo que se había estado callando durante años-. Siento no habértelo dicho cuando estuvimos en Nueva York… Siento haberte mentido y que pensaras que no confiaba en ti… Siento lo de papá y mamá…   
\- Derek…   
\- Por mi culpa todos murieron… -apretó los puños con rabia-. Tenías razón. Me comporté como ese niñato estúpido que siempre presumía de ser un adulto responsable. Cómo pude ser tan imbécil y egoísta.   
\- Derek… -Laura se acercó hasta quedar a meros centímetros de él, pero sin hacer el amago de tocarle para no romper la ilusión de que estaba allí-. Eras un niño. Ese fue tu único error. Jamás podré odiarte por haber sido un niño.   
\- Tendría que haberme dado cuenta.  
\- ¿Cómo podrías haber sabido que todo era una trampa? Que sólo te estaba utilizando.   
\- Porque la gente es cruel –sentenció con voz grave-. Nadie hace nada si no es esperando algo a cambio.

A la mujer lobo le dolió que su hermano hablara así. No quería que volviera a ser ese lobo solitario que se escondía de todo el mundo en el absurdo intento de que no le hicieran daño. 

\- No todo el mundo es así –le recordó-. Ese chico con el que estás jamás te haría daño. 

Derek tardó unos segundo en comprender a quién se estaba refiriendo.

\- ¿Conoces a Stiles?  
\- Gracias a las garras he podido acceder a todos tus recuerdos –sonrió con picardía, pareciéndose mucho a Peter-. No te preocupes, sólo a los recuerdos para todos los públicos… Y ese Stiles parece una buena persona. Se ve que te quiere mucho.

Que Laura dijera su nombre provocó sentimientos encontrados en el hombre lobo. Estaba viviendo algo que jamás pensó que podría ocurrirle. Era fantástico poder compartir con su hermana mayor sus sentimientos más profundos.   
Pero por otro lado…

\- Ojalá le hubieras conocido… -se lamentó-. Pero por mi culpa…  
\- Puedo hacerlo –le interrumpió su hermana mayor-. Gracias a tus recuerdos le conozco. Y sé que es perfecto para ti –le guiñó el ojo-. Has elegido sabiamente, hermanito. Es el mejor compañero que podría haber deseado para ti.

Derek sintió el calor de una lágrima bajando por su mejilla. Jamás había sentido tanto cariño y dolor al mismo tiempo. 

\- Ojalá él te hubiera conocido. Sé que os habríais llevado muy bien. 

Laura acercó la mano a su rostro. La dejó a la altura de la mejilla, haciendo el amago de limpiarle la lágrima, a lo que Derek cerró los ojos para sentirla más cerca. Para engañar a su vista y que el resto de sus sentidos y sobre todo su corazón le dijeran que realmente estaba con él.   
Fue hacerlo y notar el calor de su mano.   
Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se encontró con ese azul profundo de los ojos de su hermana que siempre le había fascinado.   
Ella seguía sonriéndole, pero esta vez sin tristeza. 

\- Y puede hacerlo… -susurró ella-. Sólo tienes que hablarle de mí. De su familia.

*************

Al abrir los ojos y verse de nuevo en el loft a Derek le flaquearon las fuerzas. Incapaz de mantenerse erguido, y eso que estaba sentado, Peter tuvo que sujetarle para que no cayera al suelo.   
Arrodillado a su lado y mirándole con preocupación, dejó unos segundos para que su sobrino terminara de recuperarse. Se le veía confuso y agotado, con la frente perlada de sudor y respirando entrecortadamente, aunque eran las lágrimas que manchaban su mejilla lo que más le preocupaba.   
Viéndole así, después de haber experimentado una situación para la que nadie podría estar preparado, Peter se arrepintió de haber accedido tan rápidamente al plan de Stiles. 

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó cuando los segundos pasaron y Derek siguió callado; distante. 

Realmente no quería saberlo, pues intuía que él no había salido bien parado. Pero también había sido el responsable de que Laura Hale no estuviera ahora con ellos, por lo que debía afrontar las consecuencias. 

Estaba convencido de que Derek respondería con un puñetazo, como hizo después de haber hablado con Talía y descubrir que había otra Hale en el mundo.   
Esta vez su reacción fue completamente distinta: al principio se limitó a mirarle con expresión seria, hasta que de pronto se puso en pie, obligó a su tío a hacer lo mismo y le abrazó de tal modo que fue a Peter al que le temblaron las piernas. 

Porque aquel no era un abrazo como el que le dio cuando llegó al loft tras haber escapado de la estación, tan lleno de alivio por haberse reencontrado. Era uno más íntimo y delicado. Más sentido.   
Derek siguió abrazándole durante minutos. Ya había tenido abrazos tan largos con Stiles, pero era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido con él.   
Sin embargo, no le pareció extraño. Más bien algo que deberían haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás.   
Cuando se separó de él y le vio emocionado, supo que definitivamente había hecho lo correcto. 

\- Me ha dicho que nos perdona –dijo, mostrando la sonrisa más bonita que Peter había visto en su vida-. Que nos perdona a los dos. 

 

Continuará...


	26. Chapter 26

Stiles había vaciado la nevera.  
Sabía que hoy sería el día en el que Peter le ofrecería hablar con su hermana a través de las garras y llevaba todo el día de los nervios. Sobre todo a medida que pasaban las horas y cada vez había más probabilidades de que ese fatídico momento ya hubiera tenido lugar.  
Ahora sólo quedaba saber si a Derek le había parecido tan bien su maravilloso plan.

Que no hubiera parado de comer, su principal método para placar los nervios, indicaba cuál creía que había sido su reacción.

\- Me va a matar –rumió mientras se metía un puñado de patatas en la boca.

A su lado, su padre dejó los ojos en blanco y contó hasta tres. Quería a su hijo con todas sus virtudes y defectos. Pero desde que su relación con Derek había dejado de ser un secreto, lo que significaba que ahora también le hablaba de aspectos más personales, había alcanzado un nivel al que no sabía si sería capaz de acostumbrarse algún día.

\- No seas exagerado.  
\- Cómo demonios se me ocurrió algo así… -se quejó, sin dejar de comer-. No sé cómo Peter me dejó hacerlo… Bueno, él siempre ha estado loco.

Cuando Stiles terminó con la bolsa de patatas y ya estaba abriendo el armario para buscar más comida, el Sheriff tuvo que pararle. Era eso o amenazarle con apuntarle a un gimnasio porque a este ritmo iba a acabar con serios problemas de sobrepeso.

\- Estoy seguro de que Derek sabe que lo hiciste con toda tu buena intención.  
\- ¡Estuve a punto de desenterrar a su hermana! –protestó-. ¡Otra vez!  
\- Si no recuerdo mal, al final no habéis tenido que hacer nada de eso.  
\- Eso da igual. Pensé en hacerlo… ¡Y pensé que era una buena idea! ¿No ves que eso es de enfermos?  
\- Eso no te lo voy a discutir –admitió, pero sólo para que le dejara seguir hablando-. Pero lo importante es que lo hiciste para ayudarle, ¿no? Porque querías que fuera feliz.

Los ánimos de su padre, sin embargo, no consiguieron relajarle. Y de estar histérico pensando que su novio le iba a matar, se preocupó por lo que podría haber pasado.

\- ¿Y si no ha funcionado? ¿O Laura no reaccionó como él esperaba? Eso le hundiría para siempre… Y por mi culpa.

A Stilinski le mataba ver a su hijo así. Pero por desgracia, en esta ocasión no tenía todas las respuestas.

\- Supongo que sólo queda esperar –ofreció, entregándole otra bolsa de patatas.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de abrirla sonó el timbre.  
Stiles se quedó paralizado y miró a su padre con auténtico terror.

\- Es él. Dios mío, es él… ¿Qué voy a decirle?

El Sheriff esperó a que respirara hondo para relajarse un poco. Pero cuando siguió en su sitio, sin ninguna intención de moverse, comprendió que tendría que hacer algo más aparte de mirar.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a abrir la puerta? –sugirió-. No puedes dejarle fuera.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Porque es la primera vez que llama al timbre –replicó-. Y como no le abras va a volver a tomar por costumbre entrar por la ventana. Y me niego a eso.

Viéndose sin escapatoria Stiles tragó con dificultad y fue al recibidor, seguido muy de cerca por su padre en caso de que cambiara de opinión.  
Cuando se puso frente a la puerta miró por encima de su hombro.

\- Por si la cosa se descontrola, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. Has sido el mejor padre del mundo.

El Sheriff respondió a la declaración con cara de que le estuviera dando una úlcera.

\- ¿Qué crees que va a hacer? ¿Arrancarte la cabeza?  
\- Es lo que lleva prometiendo desde hace años. Tal vez hoy sea el día elegido.  
\- ¡Stiles!  
\- Voy.

No respiró mientras abría la puerta.  
Tampoco cuando frente a él se encontró con Derek Hale, hombre lobo increíblemente atractivo y, al menos hasta esa mañana, el que era su novio.

\- Hola. Antes de que digas…

Stiles no pudo terminar la frase.  
En cuestión de segundos Derek le sujetó de ambas mejillas con las manos, le obligó a caminar marcha atrás hasta que chocó contra la pared, y entonces le besó como si llevaran años sin verse en lugar de horas.  
Y como si estuvieran a solas, en vez de con su suegro viéndolo todo a medio metro de distancia.  
El Sheriff no tardó en hacerles saber que NO estaban a solas:

\- Disculpad… Ejem… ¡Derek!

Con reticencia, el hombre lobo soltó los labios de Stiles, mientras que el humano intentaba recuperar la respiración… y la cordura ante lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Aunque entiendo el motivo de esta muestra de afecto tan… sentida… -consiguió decir Stilinski-. ¿Os importaría seguir para cuando me haya marchado? –Miró a Derek fijamente, con gesto serio, y no paró hasta que no se hubo separado de su hijo al menos medio metro-. Gracias… -carraspeó exageradamente para cambiar de tema-. Supongo que esta reacción significa que todo ha ido bien –el Beta asintió-. Me alegro –se fijó entonces en su hijo, que seguía mirando a su novio como si no fuera real-. Ahora os dejo para que tengáis vuestro propio momento incómodo.  
\- Espera –pidió Derek-. Antes quería darte las gracias.  
\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?  
\- Por haberte quedado a mi lado cuando mi familia acababa de morir –explicó el hombre lobo-. Por haberme dicho que debía confiar en que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo y siempre tendría a gente que me quiere. Entonces no lo creí pero ahora sé que tenías razón. Yo… todavía no había podido decírtelo.

Sorprendido por la espontánea respuesta de Derek, siendo además una persona que nunca antes había querido compartir sus sentimientos, pensó que su valentía y sinceridad bien se merecía un abrazo como respuesta.  
Y no dejaba de ser un Stilinski, para quienes los abrazos siempre eran una apuesta segura.

\- Me alegro de haberte ayudado… -dijo tras romper el abrazo, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda-. Y bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ahora tú eres el culpable de que mi hijo tenga a su lado a alguien que le quiere tanto, sólo puedo decir que “gracias a ti”.

Derek asintió, emocionado por contar con la aprobación del que ya era oficialmente su suegro, y esperó a que el Sheriff dejara la cocina para centrarse en Stiles.  
Alzó una ceja, indicándole que ya podía hablar. Bien sabía que si no dejaba que él empezara la conversación, probablemente con mil preguntas, acabaría estallando.

\- Entonces… ¿todo ha ido bien?  
\- Muy bien.  
\- Tenía miedo de que no hubiera salido como esperabas y… que lo hubiera estropeado todo.  
\- ¿Por eso tenías esa cara cuando me has abierto la puerta?  
\- Pensé que me odiabas.  
\- ¿Por qué? -entornó los ojos, sorprendido.  
\- Porque cuando no sabía que Peter tenía las uñas de Laura pensé en desenterrarla… Creo que son buenos motivos –murmuró por lo bajo-. Por no hablar de que si no hubiera salido bien, ahora estarías hecho una mierda por mi culpa.  
\- Conseguiste que volviera a sonreír después de años negándome a ser feliz. Estoy seguro de que habrías podido hacerlo de nuevo –señaló, optimista-. Además, lo que cuenta es que quisiste correr el riesgo, pensando que eso me ayudaría. Nadie había corrido nunca ningún riesgo por mí.

Stiles soltó aire, aliviado, dando un tímido paso hacia él.

\- Así que has podido hablar con ella.  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? –se sonrojó-. Perdona. No es asunto mío.  
\- Claro que lo es… Eres parte de la familia. De hecho, hablamos de ti.  
\- ¿De mí?  
\- Pudo conocerte gracias a mis recuerdos.  
\- Oh… No había pensado en esa posibilidad.  
\- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo de ti?  
\- ¿Qué debería hacérmelo mirar?

Derek rio, dándole un corto abrazo.

\- Que le gustas como compañero para su hermano pequeño –le dio un beso-. Y que eres perfecto para mí.  
\- ¿En serio? –preguntó con una vocecita tan dulce que Derek tuvo que besarle de nuevo.  
\- Por eso he tardado en llegar. Quería pasarme antes por el búnker para coger una cosa. –Sacó su cartera y buscó algo en el interior. Una fotografía bastante antigua en la que se veía a un Derek adolescente junto a una muchacha que sólo podía ser Laura Hale, con un pelo negro brillante y unos intensos ojos claros; los dos mostraban una enorme sonrisa-. Esa foto nos la hicimos Laura y yo meses antes de que Paige muriera y… todo mi mundo empezara a desmoronarse.  
\- Er… -se interrumpió a sí mismo para cambiar el tiempo verbal-. Es muy guapa.  
\- Sí que lo es… Hacía años que no me atrevía a ver fotos antiguas, ni de ella ni de nadie de mi familia. No quería recordarles porque al hacerlo sólo podía pensar en que estaban muertos por mi culpa.  
\- ¿Y ya no lo piensas?  
\- Llevaba años temiendo que al final de su vida Laura sólo sintió odio hacia mí. Por haberme distanciado de ella en el peor momento y porque fui el crío estúpido que hizo que su familia muriera… Haber podido hablar con ella y saber que nunca me culpó y que nunca dejará de quererme ha sido…-soltó un hondo suspiro- liberador. Me siento más liviano que en toda mi vida. Por fin he podido quitarme todo el peso de los remordimientos que llevaba arrastrando desde hace años.  
\- Me alegro muchísimo –susurró, emocionado-. De verdad. Se te ve en la cara… Estás como, no sé, radiante…  
\- Ya no me siento culpable porque sé que no fue culpa mía. Que la única culpable fue una psicópata que se aprovechó de la inocencia de un niño.

Stiles le abrazó con fuerza. Al separarse tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No sabes el tiempo que llevaba deseando oírte decir eso.

El hombre lobo besó sus mejillas húmedas.

\- Quiero que te quedes con esa foto.  
\- ¿Yo? No, no puedo. Es tuya.  
\- Yo tengo muchas otras. Además, tampoco es que la vaya a perder –Le abrazó con cariño, cerrando los ojos para llenarse de la sensación de estar otra vez con él. Y esta vez en el mundo real. Y para siempre-. Tengo intención de estar a tu lado todos los días del resto de mi vida.

 

Continuará...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De esos capítulos que no puedo dejar de leer por lo adorables que son. Preparaos para una buena ración Sterek Feels <3

 

Stiles consiguió contener el grito de pavor que estaba a punto de salir de su boca. Desorientado por la pesadilla y temeroso de que en realidad no hubiera despertado de ella, sólo pudo encogerse sobre su propio cuerpo, intentando dejar de temblar.

Todo mejoró cuando, un segundo más tarde, una mano se posó sobre su cintura y, sin apenas esfuerzo, le hizo girar en la cama para refugiarse entre unos brazos que ya le estaban esperando.

\- Estoy aquí –susurró Derek-. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

El temblor del chico aumentó, siendo esta vez de alivio. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada, sabiendo que su compañero no preguntaría hasta que no estuviera más calmado. Así que simplemente se llenó de la seguridad de saber que estaba a salvo. Que ese era su presente y que nadie se lo iba a arrebatar.

Las caricias del hombre lobo sobre su espalda continuaron durante minutos, los dos sumidos en un apacible silencio. En otra ocasión ese confort habría conseguido que se quedara dormido entre sus brazos. Esta vez, sin embargo, su cabeza estaba demasiado despierta para entregarse de nuevo al descanso.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo durarán? –preguntó en voz queda-. Cuando creía que ya me había desecho del Nogitsune ahora son los malditos Jinetes los que me traumatizan.

\- ¿Qué has soñado?

\- Que estaba en la estación. Y no podía encontrarte.

\- Sólo era un sueño –le besó en la frente-. Un mal recuerdo.

\- Lo sé, pero... -se apretujó un poco más entre sus brazos, dejando que su calor y olor le reconfortaran. El loft estaba en penumbras, al ser luna nueva, por lo que debía guiarse por el resto de sentidos-. ¿Tú cuando dejaste de tener pesadillas?

Derek dudó durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad o la mejor respuesta?

\- La verdad, claro. Si no podemos ser sinceros entre nosotros ¿con quién vamos a serlo?

\- En ocasiones todavía tengo pesadillas. Pero ya no son como antes. No son tan vividas y cuando despierto no lo hago temblando. Y ahora ocurren, a lo mejor, un par de veces al año; generalmente en el aniversario de su muerte o en días señalados como su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que haces para superarlo?

\- Básicamente, lo mismo que estás haciendo tú ahora.

El corazón de Stiles latió un poco más deprisa, sintiéndose complacido. Hasta que volvió la preocupación.

\- ¿Y no te da rabia pensar que va a ser así para siempre?

\- Sé que no va a ser para siempre –dijo con seguridad-. Cuando acababan de morir era cerrar los ojos y ver la casa ardiendo, a Kate riendo y provocándome. Y cuando despertaba lo hacía gritando, llorando y odiándome... Ahora, cuando tengo una pesadilla, lo que pienso es en lo horrible que es que no estén conmigo, pero también que ellos no habrían querido que sólo pensara en sus muertes. Y entonces recuerdo algo agradable que viví con ellos y eso hace que me sienta mucho mejor. Incluso consigo volver a dormirme y recordarles de nuevo en sueños. O si no, al menos sirve para que empiece el día con más ánimos.

El muchacho recapacitó sobre la lógica de la estrategia de Derek, y decidió ponerla en práctica inmediatamente.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te llamaba Miguel en la estación? –preguntó en medio de una sonrisita-. Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que volverías a oír ese nombre.

\- ¿En serio tengo cara de Miguel? –quiso saber, intrigado, a lo que Stiles asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? –su sonrisa se tornó un poco maniática, casi espeluznante. A su lado el hombre lobo, que podía verle perfectamente pese a la oscuridad, guardó silencio porque no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando-. Si tenemos un hijo habrá que llamarle Miguel. Para seguir con la tradición.

\- Me niego a que mi hijo sea un recordatorio constante de una de tus muchas tomaduras de pelo.

El silencio que siguió a la declaración del Beta fue un poco más largo.

\- Es curioso que sea eso lo que te moleste, en lugar de que haya pronunciado la palabra que empieza por "h".

\- ¿Y por qué habría de molestarme eso?

\- Es la primera vez que hablamos de hijos... Hasta ahora no habíamos planteado esa opción. Ni siquiera a largo plazo.

\- En dos semanas estaremos viviendo en Washington porque no quiero estar lejos de ti el tiempo que estés en la Academia del FBI. Creo que a estas alturas ya ha quedado claro que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.

Stiles encendió rápidamente la luz y le miró muy, MUY, fijamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Derek.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? –el hombre lobo alzó una ceja, indicando que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería-. Soltar esos discursos con esa facilidad y encima sin que pueda verte cuando lo haces.

\- ¿Qué más da que puedas verme?

\- Porque sigo necesitando pruebas para recordarme que esto es real. Que tú eres real y que yo soy el tío increíblemente afortunado que está a tu lado.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo va a durarte eso? –sonrió, negando, pensando que era un exagerado.

Pero entonces Stiles se la devolvió de la mejor manera posible.

\- Supongo que el mismo tiempo que a ti –respondió, seguro, a lo que Derek se sonrojó cómo sólo haría una colegiala enamorada, y que en opinión de Stiles era lo más adorable del mundo. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y cambió rápidamente de tema-. Estaba pensando... Sí, lo sé, mi cerebro siempre va por su cuenta sin hacer caso de horarios... Pero estaba pensando que, cuando estemos en Washington, podríamos aprovechar algún fin de semana para ir a Nueva York. Nunca he estado... -tragó saliva, un poco indeciso-. ¿Te gustaría ir?

\- Claro. ¿Piensas que no me iba a gustar?

\- Sería la primera vez que irías allí desde que estuviste con Laura.

\- La otra vez no pude disfrutar mucho de la ciudad –admitió-. Creo que ya va siendo hora. Y estoy seguro de que a Laura le hará ilusión.

Las dudas de Stiles se transformaron en una sonrisa radiante.

\- Me gusta cuando hablas de ella en presente.

\- Sigue estando con nosotros. La siento a mi lado constantemente. Especialmente cuando te hablo de ella.

\- Cuéntame algo más... -pidió, pegándose un poco más a él. No apagó la luz, consciente de que la conversación se alargaría hasta que fuera hora de levantarse-. Pero que sea algo picante... Estamos en el escenario apropiado.

\- ¿En serio quieres que te hable de algo subido de tono relacionado con mi hermana, estando en la cama y desnudos?

La ceja inquisitoria de Derek esta vez no consiguió su objetivo, pues Stiles no se desanimó. Todo lo contrario.

\- Ella ya sabe cómo soy. Y me ha dado su bendición –le pinchó en el pecho con el dedo-. Eso significa que tengo carta blanca para ser todo lo pervertido que quiera.

Derek dejó los ojos en blanco.

\- Te prefería cuando no sabías quién era...

***************

Horas más tarde las luces del amanecer les sorprendieron, siendo conscientes sólo entonces del tiempo que habían estado hablando.

No les importó el haberse pasado prácticamente la noche en vela. El mal recuerdo de la pesadilla ya había quedado atrás y todavía quedaba mucho por hacer: Dentro de dos semanas irían a Washington para buscar apartamento, antes de que Stiles comenzara las clases en la Academia del FBI. Y aunque sólo se marcharían temporalmente de Beacon Hills, querían hacer una especie de fiesta de despedida.

Especialmente después de que Cora pidiera ir con ellos a Washington, pues no quería volver a distanciarse de su hermano; eso sí, tras haberles asegurado que se alquilaría su propio apartamento para evitar situaciones incómocodas y principalmente porque nadie mejor que ella entendía la importancia de la privacidad.

En otras palabras, en cuestión de semanas la mitad de los Hale se marcharísn de Beacon Hills. Y además Lydia y Scott irían a la universidad, lo que dejaría a Peter y Malía como los Hale protectores oficiales del pueblo.

Y eso sí que merecía una fiesta de celebración.

Cuando Stiles lo propuso su padre ofreció enseguida la residencia Stilinski pero él se negó en redondo. Nunca habían tenido una reunión familiar en el loft y ya iba siendo hora.

Por supuesto, el detalle de que iba a meter a casi veinte personas en casa no se lo mencionó a la otra parte implicada, lo que no fue bien respondido por parte del dueño oficial del loft... Pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar con una maratoniana sesión de sexo.

Pero lo que Stiles jamás imaginó fue que, tras hacerse a la idea de que iba a tener a toda la manada en el loft, y por primera vez para algo que no implicara salvar sus vidas o las del resto de habitantes de Beacon Hills, Derek se esforzaría tanto en su papel de anfitrión.

Parte de eso le quedó claro cuando fueron a comprar y volvieron a casa con veinte kilos de carne (hombres lobo, le recordó Derek). Pero la verdadera sorpresa llegó cuando el día D se plantó en la cocina a primera hora de la mañana, y eso que se había pasado prácticamente la noche en vela, intentado que su novio se olvidara de la pesadilla, dispuesto a preparar un menú que ni un restaurante de cinco estrellas.

Y para colmo, dos horas después Cora se presentó en el loft cargada con más bolsas de comida, pues al parecer ella había prometido encargarse de los postres.

Cuando todo el loft desprendía un agradable olor a carne, verduras asadas y chocolate, Stiles contemplaba atónito las bandejas de comida que habían colocado encima de la mesa que hasta ahora sólo había servido para diseñar los planes de ataque de la manada Hale... Y para otras actividades nocturnas que nadie más salvo ellos dos tenían por qué conocer.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar? –preguntó a Derek, incapaz de creer que semejante asado lo había hecho el que hasta hacía medio año ni siquiera tenía cocina.

\- No sé cocinar. –replicó-. Sólo he seguido la receta.

\- ¿En serio? A mí nunca me sale así.

\- Todos tenemos nuestros talentos ocultos –dio Cora mientras abría el horno-. El tuyo es sacar de quicio y el suyo ser todo un chef.

\- ¿Y el tuyo cuál es? ¿Decir cosas innecesarias?

\- Nop –La mujer lobo mostró triunfal su tarta de chocolate, que mejor pinta no podía tener-. También tengo el don.

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta, lo que no impidió que Stiles soltara su comentario:

\- Os odio... -gruñó por lo bajo, sabiendo que los dos hermanos le oirían, y dio la bienvenida a Malía -. ¡Hola! ¿Qué has traído?

\- Bolsas de patatas y chocolatinas –anunció sin mucha emoción, entregándole las bolsas de plástico.

\- ¿No te encargabas de los aperitivos? –recordó Derek desde el otro lado del loft.

\- Es lo que he hecho... ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que los hiciera yo?

\- Por qué no me quedé con este Hale –suspiró Stiles, llevando las provisiones a la mesa-. Nos entendemos a la perfección –de pronto un gruñido le indicó que lo último también lo había dicho en voz alta-. ¡Era broma!... Por Dios, sí que está quisquilloso hoy.

\- ¿Y te extraña? –murmuró Cora por lo bajo, aprovechando que su hermano iba a la despensa y que Malía se había puesto a cotillear la librería (reciente regalo de Stiles), al otro lado del loft-. Malía fue tu primera vez. Lo raro es que no le arrancara la cabeza la siguiente vez que la vio.

\- En mi defensa, por aquel entonces estaba poseído por un demonio japonés. No era del todo responsable de mis actos.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a excusarte en el Nogitsune?

\- ¿Hasta que se le olvide?

\- Sigue soñando...

Stiles no hizo caso a la mirada de condescendencia de Cora, pues ya estaba inmunizado gracias a Derek, y fue a atender a los nuevos invitados que acababan de llegar.

\- ¡Scotty! –abrazó a su amigo, quien llegaba acompañado de Kira-. Llegas en el mejor momento. ¿Te importaría decirle a mi cuñada que soy el mejor pretendiente que su querido hermano tendrá jamás?

\- Sólo si tú le dices a Melissa que yo soy perfecta para su hijo –comentó Kira, lo que hizo que Stiles abriera los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Significa eso que ya es oficial? –miró intermitentemente a los dos- ¡Cómo me alegro! Aunque también te doy mi más sentido pésame –susurró a Kira tras abrazarla.

\- Eres idiota.

\- Claro... -reprochó a Scott-. El tipo que te salva el pellejo ahora es el idiota del grupo.

\- ¡Queréis dejar de hablar y empezar a poner la mesa! –gritó Derek nada más regresar a la cocina, llevando dos bandejas de comida que Stiles no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde había sacado-. El resto está a punto de llegar.

Los tres obedecieron rápidamente, temerosos de sufrir la rabia del ex Alfa.

\- Le noto un poco nervioso –murmuró Scott por lo bajo mientras sacaban la vajilla.

\- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta –comentó Stiles, sarcástico-. Es la primera vez que organiza una comida en el loft. Supongo que quiere que esté todo perfecto... Lo sé. Además de sexy, inteligente y fuerte, es un maniático de la perfección. Aunque no negaré que eso es de lo más ventajoso cuando...

\- ¡Stiles!

El grito de Derek hizo que diera un pequeño saltito, a punto de tirar los platos.

\- He vuelto a desenchufar el filtro, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué no vas poniendo la mesa? –le ordenó-. Y en silencio.

Stiles obedeció en el acto, consciente de que no era buena idea sacarle más de sus casillas. Eso sí, no tuvo problemas en abandonar la tarea tan pronto como volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Y cuando Scott y Kira le recordaron que era a él a quien Derek había ordenado que pusiera la mesa, sólo tuvo que decir que esa también era su casa, por lo que su misión era la de hacer de anfitrión.

Un anfitrión, eso sí, muy poco al uso.

O eso dejó claro cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con un trío muy peculiar formado por Peter, Liam y Theo. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y les observó con una curiosidad muy mal disimulada.

\- Vaya, vaya. Mira quiénes vienen juntitos.

\- Nos hemos encontrado en la puerta –puntualizó Liam.

\- Por supuesto... Qué, ¿ya habéis comparado vuestros planes de cómo conquistar el mundo? –señaló a Theo y a Peter.

\- Eres idiota –dijo Theo, dándole un codazo mientras entraba al loft, sin haber sido invitado todavía.

\- Lo cierto es que aún nos falta un maestro de ajedrez para ultimar los detalles –fue la respuesta de Peter-. ¿Estarías interesado?

\- Lo siento –rechazó Stiles-. Si hiciera eso luego tendría que detenerme a mi mismo. Va a ser un poco complicado.

Theo iba a recordarle a Stiles que estaba como una cabra, cuando una mano apareció como salida de la nada y apretó su hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria.

\- Theo Raeken –dijo el dueño de esa mano, todavía de espaldas a él-. Creo que todavía no nos han presentado oficialmente.

El muchacho dio media vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con un Derek Hale con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No. –Estrechó la mano que el hombre lobo le estaba ofreciendo, teniendo la sensación de que estaba a punto de quedarse sin ella-. Gracias por invitarme.

\- Creo que "invitación" no es la palabra correcta –puntualizó Peter a su lado, muy interesado en lo que estaba ocurriendo-. Más bien prefiere tenerte cerca para vigilarte mejor.

\- Derek... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de nada de asesinatos? –puntualizó Stiles-. Al menos hasta que hayamos terminado de comer.

\- Sólo está bromeando –le dijo Liam a Theo, quien de repente se había puesto muy pálido-. ¿Verdad?

\- Con un Hale nunca se sabe –murmuró Peter.

\- Pero Stiles no es... –observó entonces a Stilinski, quien miraba a Theo con la misma concentración que los otros dos hombres lobo-. Olvídalo –se quejó, prefiriendo irse con Scott. Con él nunca había tenido la sensación de que le fueran a devorar.

El resto de invitados no tardó en llegar, lo que puso si cabe más nervioso al anfitrión. Por mucho que todos parecieran estar disfrutando de sus bebidas y la compañía hasta que se sirviera la comida, Derek no podía evitar fijarse en ciertos detalles.

Por ejemplo, que mientras Scott, Lydia, Kira y Stiles hablaban a voces y reían a carcajadas, a su lado Liam, Theo, Corey y Mason parecían enfrascados en una interesante conversación... y no muy lejos de allí Chris lanzaba furtivas miradas a Theo desde el grupo en el que se encontraba, junto a Melissa, Parrish y Deaton, como esperando a que el joven hombre lobo empezara a atacar a todo el mundo.

Derek le entendía a la perfección. Ya era sorprendente que estuviera tan tranquilo estando rodeado de hombres lobos con su pasado de cazador, como para tener a su lado a un espécimen que ya había dejado claro que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería.

Por su propio pasado con los Argent había ocasiones en las que todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea de que ahora no eran enemigos. Y por mucho que lo supiera y tuviera claro que podría confiar su vida a Chris, las barbaridades que hizo el resto de su familia todavía estaban frescas en su mente.

Observando al heterogéneo grupo que tenía reunido bajo su techo, seguía maravillándole lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo.

Y todo eso se lo debía a una única persona.

Mientras sacaba el asado del horno miró de reojo a Stiles, quien volvía a reírse a carcajadas.

Puede que él no hubiera comprado aquel loft, traído de vuelta a su hermana o formado una nueva manada de lo más variopinta... Pero si no le hubiera tenido a su lado hacía mucho que habría abandonado Beacon Hills, convencido de que no merecía tener una segunda oportunidad, y menos en el mismo sitio donde casi toda su familia fue asesinada.

Y ahora que todo marchaba bien era cuando decidía dejar el hogar de los Hale, al menos temporalmente, para acompañar a esa persona.

Derek meneó la cabeza, sorprendido por las vueltas que daba la vida, y fue a la despensa a por un par de botellas de vino.

Todavía estaba eligiendo la mejor opción para beber, pues entre sus invitados tenía a su suegro y quería presumir de conocimientos de enología, cuando precisamente el Sheriff asomó por la puerta.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Gracias –le tendió la botella que había escogido, optando por coger un par más al recordar que estaban de celebración, por lo que un poco de vino no haría mal a nadie. Ni siquiera a los menores de edad.

\- Cuesta creer cómo estaban las cosas hace años y cómo están ahora, ¿eh?

A Derek aquel comentario, sin venir a cuento de nada, le habría sorprendido más si lo hubiera dicho cualquier otra persona.

\- Empiezo a pensar que los Stilinski también tenéis algo de sobrenatural –comentó medio en broma-. Da miedo la capacidad que tenéis para leerme la mente.

\- Es más intuición que poder, después de toda una vida estudiando las reacciones de la gente. –Cogió la botella que su yerno le entregaba-. Y en cuanto a Stiles, es lo que tiene estar en una relación. Tu obligación es la de darte cuenta de esas cosas.

\- Supongo... Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, la verdad es que me va a dar pena irme –comentó al regresar al salón. Observó a los tres únicos miembros de su familia que le quedaban, al menos la de lazos sanguíneos, que charlaban junto a las escaleras. Pensó en lo extraño que iba a ser vivir en una casa sin que Peter aparecería en cualquier momento.

\- Sólo va a ser por un tiempo –recordó el Sheriff-. ¿O temes que pase algo mientras no estáis aquí?

\- Beacon Hills sigue siendo un faro para todo lo sobrenatural –dijo, un tanto preocupado-. Y si...

\- Tan pronto como vea que hay algo raro seréis los primeros a los que llame... -le quitó las palabras de la boca-. Algo bueno tenía que tener que ahora estéis juntos. Así me ahorro una llamada –bromeó, a lo que Derek hizo un gesto que le recordó a un cachorrito abandonado. Trató de no reírse de él. Puede que Stiles tuviera la suficiente confianza como para meterse con él, pero en su papel de suegro eso estaría muy mal visto-. Ya sabes que eso no es lo único bueno. Te aseguro que si no supiera que vas a estar con él no estaría tan relajado pensando que se va a la otra punta del país... y que va a tener acceso a armas y a material federal clasificado.

Derek sonrió, mirando de medio lado a un Stiles ajeno a su conversación.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que tardará el FBI en darse cuenta de que su nuevo alumno se va a convertir en su peor pesadilla?

\- Supongo que el mismo que en comprender que será el mejor agente que podrían haber pedido.

El hombre lobo le dio la razón con un leve asentimiento, justo en el instante en que Stiles se daba cuenta de que su padre y su novio le estaban mirando. Pero lejos de extrañarle o preocuparse les guiñó un ojo y les lanzó un beso, como si ya supiera que era irresistible.

\- Stiles es único –dijo Derek, descorchando la botella-. En eso no hay duda.

\- Y que lo digas... Y hablando de Stiles. ¿Ya le has contado tu plan?

\- Aun no –dijo, un tanto avergonzado-. Quería haberlo hecho esta mañana pero... al final no hubo ocasión.

\- Por favor, ahórrame los detalles.

\- ¡No es eso! –sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. Sobre todo al pensar que justo después SÍ hicieron eso-. Esta noche ha tenido una pesadilla y...

\- Oh. –El Sheriff se fijó con más atención en su hijo, quien estaba charlando animadamente con sus amigos-. Tal y como está ahora, no lo parece –Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-. Me alegro muchísimo de tenerte en la familia, Derek. No hay nadie mejor para cuidar de él.

El cumplido hizo que el sonrojo del hombre lobo aumentara.

\- Lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

Más relajado tras la conversación con el Sheriff, ocupó el asiento que habían reservado para él, al lado de Stiles. En seguida sintió la mano del chico apretando su rodilla por debajo de la mesa, como siempre hacía cuando quería preguntarle si todo estaba bien pero sin que el resto del mundo lo supiera.

Derek le demostró que no podía estar mejor dándole un beso en los labios que enumedió a todo el mundo... salvo a Peter, quien sólto un silbido de admiración.

\- Ese es mi sobrino.

Derek se sonrojó, siendo consciente sólo entonces de lo que había hecho, pero Stiles se repuso más rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué creíais? ¿Qué mi novio era un monje? –preguntó en general con cierto tono de acusación-. ¿Acaso no le habéis visto?

Y así, de esa peculiar manera, fue cómo la comida dio inicio. Como no podía ser de otro modo tratándose de una manada tan única.

Enseguida todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez, unos pidiendo comida y otros retomando las conversaciones que habían dejado a medias, aunque principalmente lo primero.

\- Oye, Derek –preguntó de pronto Parrish, sentado un par de sillas a su izquierda-, ¿no has pensado en ingresar tú también en el FBI? Serías un agente muy cualificado.

En lugar de responder Derek observó a Stiles, quien en esos momentos se estaba metiendo un puñado de patatas en la boca.

\- ¿Por qué le has metido en esto?

\- Ya me conoces –dijo sin haber terminado de tragar-. Cuando creo que he tenido una buena idea, que es la mayoría de las veces, no puedo evitar compartirlo con todo el mundo.

\- ¿Os importaría explicarlo mejor para los que no tenemos ni idea de qué estáis hablando? –quiso saber Chris.

\- Pensé que el tiempo que yo estuviera en la Academia Derek podría hacer algo para entretenerse. Especialmente los primeros meses en los que tendré que vivir en las instalaciones... Y le comenté que él también podía inscribirse.

\- No es mala idea –apuntó Lydia, observando con atención al hombre lobo-. Cuentas con mucha experiencia a la hora de hacer frente a situaciones de riesgo... Y con bastante más sangre fría que Stiles.

Derek se centró en la mueca de desagrado de Stiles, prefiriendo no mirar a Lydia, aunque hubiera sido ella la que había preguntado.

\- Nunca se me ha dado bien seguir órdenes. Y no sé si sería muy inteligente estar en un sitio donde me estuvieran vigilando las 24 horas del día.

\- No tendrías que preocuparte de eso... -su novio le dio un codazo conspirador-. Yo estaría encantado de servirte de coartada todas las veces que fuera necesario.

\- Creo que paso, gracias –gruñó por lo bajo, sirviéndose un filete antes de que se acabaran. Malía, Cora y Theo no parecían muy interesados en la conversación, más preocupados por llenar su estómago.

\- Entonces qué vas a hacer mientras estés allí –preguntó Liam. Y cuando todo el mundo le miró fijamente, como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad, se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. Creo que es una pregunta lógica.

\- Pues lo mismo que aquí. –respondió Stiles por Derek-. Esperar a que su amorcito llegue a casa. ¿A que sí?

\- ¿Y no te vas a aburrir?

El antiguo Alfa dejó los ojos en blanco. Había sido un ingenuo al pensar que no pasaría algo así.

\- Aunque no lo creais, puedo entretenerme perfectamente sin tenerle a mi lado las 24 horas del día.

\- Eso no te lo discuto... -convino Stiles-. ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no te haces vigilante nocturno? Como Daredevil. Te dedicarías a proteger a los inocentes pero sin llevar placa ni arma. Y así, cuando hubiera algún caso que traiga al FBI de cabeza, podría pedirte consejo para que me ayudaras a resolver el misterio.

\- Creo que has bebido demasiado vino –murmuró el antiguo Alfa, quitándole la copa que, efectivamente, había vuelto a vaciar de un trago.

\- ¿Acaso no es eso lo que has estado haciendo aquí desde que llegaste? –protestó Stiles mientras le quitaba la copa de vino a Scott-. ¿Qué diferencia habría?

\- ¿La parte de tener que disfrazarme?

\- ¡Yo no he dicho que tengas que disfrazarte!

\- Nop. Pero lo has pensado –apuntó Scott, recuperando su copa.

\- ¡No es culpa mía! –se quejó-. Es que últimamente estoy viendo muchas series de superhéroes y hay alguno que se parece sospechosamente a Derek y... supongo que me he emocionado.

\- ¿Sabes que cuando dices eso haces que me pregunte qué demonios hago contigo? –preguntó Derek, con cara de estar sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

\- De verdad, qué desagradecidos sois. Encima que intento dar ideas.

\- Ese es tu problema –apuntó Lydia, sonriendo de medio lado-. Que siempre das demasiadas ideas.

Stiles no se tomó a mal el comentario de la Banshee. Antes bien, le guiñó el ojo del mismo modo que hubiera hecho antes con Derek, especialmente cuando la pelirroja le entregó su copa.

A su lado Derek se centró en la comida como si le fuera la vida en ello, no queriendo ser testigo de las muestras de cariño entre los dos amigos.

Por desgracia, su capacidad de disimulo poco pudo hacer frente al sexto sentido que Stiles había desarrollado a raíz de conocer la existencia de los hombres lobo. Y sobre todo a raíz de que uno de ellos pasara a ocupar el centro de su existencia.

Pero precisamente porque conocía muy bien a ese hombre lobo en particular, Stilinski junior decidió olvidarse del tema por el momento y dejar que Derek disfrutara de la comida. Bien se lo había ganado después de lo mucho que se había esforzado en prepararla.

Ya habría tiempo para sacar el tema más adelante.

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry por el guiño al superhéroe. Ha sido superior a mis fuerzas XDD


	28. Chapter 28

Previously on "The Other Side":

Stiles no se tomó a mal el comentario de la Banshee. Antes bien, le guiñó el ojo del mismo modo que hubiera hecho antes con Derek, especialmente cuando la pelirroja le entregó su copa.

A su lado Derek se centró en la comida como si le fuera la vida en ello, no queriendo ser testigo de las muestras de cariño entre los dos amigos.

Por desgracia, su capacidad de disimulo poco pudo hacer frente al sexto sentido que Stiles había desarrollado a raíz de conocer la existencia de los hombres lobo. Y sobre todo a raíz de que uno de ellos pasara a ocupar el centro de su existencia.

Pero precisamente porque conocía muy bien a ese hombre lobo en particular, Stilinski junior decidió olvidarse del tema por el momento y dejar que Derek disfrutara de la comida. Bien se lo había ganado después de lo mucho que se había esforzado en prepararla.

Ya habría tiempo para sacar el tema más adelante.

*****************

 

Por supuesto, tratándose de Stiles Stilinski, para quien esperar cinco minutos era una eternidad, el momento de sacar el tema llegó apenas se habían levantado de la mesa. Enseguida se empezaron a formar pequeños grupos a lo largo del loft, donde las conversaciones volvieron a ser de lo más variadas: que si iban a seguir en el equipo de Lacrosse al año siguiente, que cuándo comenzaban las clases de la universidad o si por fin le iban a dar a Melissa el aumento que tanto se merecía.

Derek, al que se le habían quitado las ganas de hablar, usó la excusa de ser el anfitrión para apartarse del resto y ponerse a fregar los platos.

Por desgracia para él, esa excusa no servía de nada con el otro anfitrión de la casa. Y menos cuando era uno que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Al principio no dijo nada. Tan sólo se acercó a su novio y empezó a secar los platos que Derek terminaba de enjuagar, los dos en un confortable silencio.

Hasta que Lydia acercó algunas copas de vino que habían quedado por recoger, comentando que Stiles había tenido suerte de encontrar a, probablemente, el único hombre lobo con más modales que los que eran 100% humanos.

Stiles protestó, queriendo saber si acababa de llamarle animal, mientras que Derek siguió con la tarea como si no hubiera oído nada, hasta que la chica regresó junto a Kira, Scott y Parrish.

Entonces el hombre lobo movió un poco el cuello. Éste crujió escandalosamente y a su lado Stiles puso una mueca de dolor, dándose cuenta de que estaba más tenso de lo que creía.

\- Deberías hablar con ella –comentó, retomando la tarea.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Con quien va a ser. Con Lydia.

\- ¿Por qué habría de...?

Stiles le interrumpió, colocando una mano sobre la de Derek para que no cogiera el siguiente plato.

\- Porque piensa que la odias. Y no quiero que piense eso. Principalmente porque a) no creo que sea el caso. Y b) si es el caso, no tiene ningún sentido –le miró descaradamente cuando Derek no consiguió disimular el gesto de desagrado-. Derek, nunca llegué a estar con ella.

El hombre lobo soltó un hondo suspiro. No tenía ningunas ganas de tratar ese tema ahora, rodeado de tanta gente, pero sabía que Stiles no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Así que no le quedó más remedio que bajar mucho la voz, confiando en que todos los hombres lobo que les rodeaban respetarían aquella conversación privada.

\- ¿Y si yo no hubiera estado? –preguntó con pesar-. No me refiero a los Jinetes. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido?

Stiles tardó un rato en encontrar las palabras. No sólo por lo que había dicho, sino sobre todo por el modo en que lo había hecho: con demasiada pena como para ser, en su opinión, una soberana estupidez.

\- ¿En serio me estás preguntando si habría salido con ella en el caso de que jamás hubiéramos sabido el uno de la existencia del otro? –Abrió los ojos de par en par-. Ostras, yo creo en el destino, pero esto ya es pasarse... Además, creo que haber roto el hechizo sobrenatural de los Jinetes es prueba más que suficiente de que nada ni nadie va a separarnos.

Derek acabó sonriendo de medio lado. Era sorprendente lo mucho que cambiaba la cosa cuando era Stiles quien decía en voz alta lo que él había estado repitiéndose desde hacía días.

\- De acuerdo. No la odio -admitió.

\- Muy bien –le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro-. Ahora sólo te falta decírselo a ella.

\- No.

\- Derek...

\- ¿Qué más da que se lo diga? –protestó de tal manera que Stiles tuvo que recordarse que, en teoría, Derek era el adulto de los dos-. ¿No es tan lista? Ya se dará cuenta.

\- Lydia es mi amiga –le recordó-. Y la persona que consiguió que mis amigos me recordaran. Y no me apetece que piense que estoy saliendo con un cavernícola sin sentimientos.

\- ¿Y eso va a cambiar simplemente porque le diga que no la odio?

\- Nop. Ese es sólo el principio... -Se giró para buscar a la muchacha. Al verla charlando animadamente con Parrish, le dio pena interrumpir la conversación en la que los dos parecían muy enfrascados-. ¡Lydia! ¿Puedes venir un momento? –esperó a que la pelirroja llegara a su lado para darle otra palmadita a Derek en la espalda-. Toda tuya.

La pareja observó a Stiles alejándose sin dar una pobre excusa, pero cada uno con un sentimiento distinto: Lydia pensaba que Stiles era incluso más raro de lo que ya sabía, mientras que Derek lo que estaba pensando era en la manera de hacérselo pagar más adelante... Probablemente prometiéndole una noche repleta de sexo para al final dejarle a dos velas.

El hombre lobo gruñó por lo bajo, dándose cuenta de que si hacía eso él también pagaría las consecuencias, cuando la Banshee le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué podía decir para que le quedara claro que no la odiaba... Mucho.

\- Yo... -se mojó los labios, imitando sin darse cuenta el gesto que Stiles siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso-. Sólo quería decirte que... No es que... Verás...

Sorprendentemente, y pese a la "elocuencia" del hombre lobo, la muchacha le comprendió a la perfección.

\- Entiendo... No hace falta que digas nada. Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- ¿No ibas a darme las gracias por no haberme olvidado de Stiles, y a pedir perdón por haber deseado mi muerte cuando creías que estuve saliendo con él el tiempo que estuviste atrapado en el otro lado?

\- Yo... -Derek quiso criticar su prepotencia, pero fue totalmente incapaz-. Eso ha sido bastante acertado.

\- Pues eso –le dio una palmadita en el brazo-. Que no pasa nada.

Derek observó la mano de la pelirroja. Hace mucho se habría tomado aquel gesto como una falta de respeto. Ahora sólo podía pensar que ella era la única aparte de su familia que se había atrevido a tomarse esas confianzas con él.

\- La verdad, no entiendo por qué Stiles no acabó contigo –se sinceró-. Sois tal para cual. Tenéis la misma capacidad de hacer que todo el mundo se sienta estúpido.

\- Gracias. Han sido muchos años de práctica –sonrió de medio lado-. Pero te equivocas en una cosa.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En que somos tal para cual. Si finalmente Stiles se hubiera atrevido a pedirme salir y yo hubiera aceptado, habríamos acabado bastante mal. -Derek entornó los ojos, sin creerse una palabras, por lo que se explicó un poco mejor-. Tú eres quien siempre habla de la importancia del equilibrio y en ese sentido Stiles y yo somos demasiado parecidos. ¿Te imaginas cómo sería que los dos quisiéramos tener siempre razón, convencidos de que el otro está equivocado? Creo que entonces sí que rodarían cabezas... Lo que él necesita es a alguien que le sirva de contrapunto. Y ese eres tú. Os compenetráis a la perfección. ¡Si hasta termináis el uno la frase del otro!

\- Gracias... Supongo.

\- Es la verdad. Te aseguro que pedirte salir fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar Stiles.

\- ¿Por qué crees que fue él quien me pidió salir? –preguntó a la defensiva. Y cuando la muchacha se limitó a alzar una ceja, en una imitación bastante acertada de su marca patentada, negó levemente-. Creo que esta conversación debe acabar ya.

\- Estoy de acuerdo... Sólo una cosa más. –De pronto su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada fría y calculadora. Colocó de nuevo una mano sobre el brazo del hombre lobo, pero en esa ocasión Derek no sintió ese compañerismo de antes-. Como se te ocurra hacerle daño, aunque sea sin darte cuenta y una sola vez, te arrepentirás de haber conocido a Lydia Martin.

Siendo consciente del daño que podía infligir aquella muchacha de aspecto angelical, y pese a la amenaza tan directa que acababa de recibir, Derek Hale jamás agradeció tanto que Lydia estuviera de su lado.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

*******

Lydia y Derek estaban terminando su conversación cuando el hombre lobo detectó un extraño olor. Miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con un ayudante del Sheriff que le estaba taladrando con los ojos de manera muy poco sutil.

Disimuló su sonrisa, pensando en lo equivocado que estaba. Jamás habría imaginado que alguien tuviera celos de él por culpa de Lydia, lo que en el fondo le demostró que no había tenido ningún sentido que él tuviera celos de la Banshee con respecto a Stiles... Aunque bien era cierto que a él jamás se le ocurriría abrazarla ni mostrarle su cariño del modo tan directo en que lo hacía su novio; ese para quien el espacio personal estaba sobrevalorado.

No obstante, viendo que ya había acaparado demasiado tiempo de Lydia Martin y que había cola para hablar con ella, se alejó con una pobre excusa, pidiéndole antes que por favor le llevara a Parrish su trozo de tarta. Lydia lo hizo con agrado y cuando se reunió con el ayudante del Shériff éste se relajó visiblemente. Incluso le mostró una tímida sonrisa, como pidiendo perdón por haberse puesto celoso.

Satisfecho por haber solucionado el problema antes de que la cosa fuera a más, el Beta salió a la terraza. Una cosa era que estuviera más acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente e incluso se hubiera ofrecido a llenar su querido loft, santuario de su soledad, con un montón de adolescentes. Pero seguía habiendo ocasiones en las que necesitaba un poco de calma.

Desde la terraza contempló las calles de Beacon Hills. Las vistas no eran para nada espectaculares, pues el edificio se levantaba cerca de la zona industrial, pero al menos le permitían ver el atardecer. Y sobre todo podía respirar esa quietud que el apartamento de Peter, situado en pleno centro, jamás podría proporcionarle.

Una vez más pensó en las vueltas que daba la vida. Cuando compró el edificio, tras convertirse en el Alfa y comprender que Beacon Hills volvía a ser su hogar, por lo que más le valía tener una casa de verdad y olvidarse del vagón del tren, lo hizo pensando en estar lo más alejado posible de todo el mundo.

Ahora que ese lugar se había convertido en el centro de reuniones de la manada y todos sus allegados, sólo podía ver su loft como el refugio perfecto para ofrecer protección a todas las personas que le importaban. Un número que en los últimos años había crecido de manera sorprendente, aunque siempre habría una persona que estaría la primera de la lista.

Apenas llevaba unos minutos fuera cuando escuchó los pasos de esa persona en concreto. Sin necesidad de dar media vuelta para comprobar que se trataba de Stiles, el chico le tendió una copa de champán.

\- Veo que todo ha ido bien –saludó, haciendo chocar sus copas.

\- Si –dio un tragó a la bebida-. Hemos firmado una especie de acuerdo.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Yo prometo no arrancarle la cabeza mientras ella mantenga sus manos alejadas de ti. Y ella hará lo mismo siempre y cuando yo no te haga daño.

Stiles asintió, apoyando los codos en la barandilla y dando la espalda a las calles. En su opinión, ninguna vista podría compararse con la que ofrecía el hombre lobo que ahora tenía a su lado.

\- Suena bien... Pero ahora, ¿quieres decirme de una vez qué es lo otro a lo que le estás dando vueltas?

\- Yo no...

\- Mide bien tus palabras, Derek Hale.

El Beta trató de disimular el gruñido dando un largo trago a su copa.

\- Odio cuando haces eso.

\- Lo siento cielo, va incluido en el lote –parpadeó exageradamente para fingir adoración, a lo que siguió un codazo en las costillas para que respondiera a su pregunta.

\- Cuando estemos en Washington, y aunque también esté Cora allí, sí que había pensado en aprovechar el tiempo que tú estés en la Academia.

\- ¿No me digas que te has pensado lo de entrar en el FBI?

\- No. Con mi pasado y mi... condición, es demasiado arriesgado. Pero si entro en un cuerpo donde todos me conocen y donde creo que podría servir de ayuda... –esperó a que Stiles diera su opinión, pero éste prefirió guardar silencio. Así que no le quedó más remedio que ir directo al grano-. Le he preguntado a tu padre si me aceptaría como ayudante en la Comisaría de Beacon Hills.

El muchacho tardó tanto en responder, con la boca ligeramente abierta, que dudó de si le había escuchado. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se llevó una mano a la boca, y sonrió como un maniaco.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Eso es que te alegras o que te parece una pésima idea?

\- ¡Cómo me va a parecer una mala idea! –dejó la copa en el suelo para tener las manos libres y darle un abrazo de oso-. ¡¡Es fantástico!!

\- Dime que no me estás imaginando con el uniforme de Sheriff.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy haciendo! –reconoció, sin rastro de remordimientos-. Y no me mires así. Como si tú no me hubieras imaginado a mí con el uniforme del FBI...

Derek le dio la razón negando, pero sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Pero quitando eso. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Por qué crees que me iba a parecer una mala idea?

\- Porque no tengo experiencia. Y hasta ahora nunca he trabajado en... nada. Ir con tu padre puede que no sea la mejor idea.

\- ¡Pero de qué hablas! Desde hace años que eres el ayudante del Sheriff... La única diferencia es que ahora también podrás serlo a la luz del día.

El hombre lobo asintió ante el nuevo ejemplo de la aplastante lógica de Stiles, imaginándose perfectamente el día a día en la comisaría. Ello hizo que se reafirmara más en su decisión. Eso era justo lo que quería.

\- Y si hay algún caso que no podamos solucionar nosotros, siempre podremos llamar al mejor agente del FBI –sugirió, colocando una mano en la cintura de Stiles para acercarle a su cuerpo-, que casualmente tendré muy cerca.

\- Joder Derek. Es fantástico –le besó con ganas. Pero cuando rompió el beso tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, como si le estuviera dando vueltas a algo-. Dime la verdad. No has hecho esto porque te hayas visto obligado ¿verdad? Ya sé que me he metido muchas veces contigo, pero nunca voy a pensar menos de ti si no tienes un trabajo estable...

\- No –Le dio un corto beso para borrar su preocupación-. Por mucho que supiera que te iba a hacer ilusión, hago esto por mí. Hasta ahora nunca me había preguntado qué querría hacer en mi vida porque... bueno, tampoco sabía qué iba a hacer con el resto de mi vida. Pero ahora que esa parte está solucionada, me he dado cuenta de que trabajar con tu padre y con Parrish es algo que se me puede dar bien. Y ayudar a la gente hace que me sienta bien... -sonrió al tiempo que negaba para sí, recordando la conversación con Laura-. Supongo que tengo más madera de Alfa de lo que pensaba.

\- Y que lo digas, lobito –dijo con orgullo.

El nuevo beso que estaba a punto de darle tuvo que ser pospuesto para más adelante cuando el Sheriff Stilisnki entró en la terraza con una botella de champán ya descorchada.

\- Por lo cariñosos que estáis intuyo que ya se lo has dicho –Derek asintió-. Y que a ti te parece bien –dijo a Stiles, quien le dio la razón mostrando el pulgar hacia arriba-. Entonces es hora de celebrarlo.

En el acto, al trío se sumó el grupo más cercano de la pareja: Scott, Lydia y Melissa por parte de Stiles, junto con Peter, Cora y Malía por parte del hombre lobo. El resto se había marchado sutilmente, consciente de que ese era un momento reservado para la familia.

\- ¿No me digas que ya lo sabíais todos? –preguntó el futuro agente del FBI.

\- Ya sé que puede sorprenderte, pero hablo con más gente aparte de ti –le recordó su novio.

\- Sí. Y por muy bueno que creas ser, hay cosas que todavía se te escapan –añadió el Sheriff, para dirigirse enseguida a su yerno-. Pero no pienses que el que seamos familia significa que te voy a dar el puesto. Vas a tener que hacer las pruebas y el examen, como el resto del mundo.

\- Por supuesto. En Washington me esforzaré al máximo para estar lo más preparado posible.

\- No te preocupes papá. Sé que no lo parece por su espectacular físico y atractivo rostro, pero Derek también es el tío más inteligente que conozco... después de ti por supuesto.

\- Veo que el puesto de presidente de tu club de fans ya está cogido –apostilló Scott.

Derek, lejos de sonrojarse, resopló con prepotencia.

\- No ha dicho nada que no sea verdad.

 

Concluirá :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, mañana será el último capítulo del fic :(((  
> Como siempre me pasa, me va a dar mucha pena despedirme de esta historia. Y además me habría encantado seguirla un poquito más, pero se me han juntado un millón de cosas y al final no ha habido ocasión.   
> Espero que el epílogo de mañana os deje al menos un buen sabor de boca con este fic que tanto nos ha hecho sufrir ;)  
> Y gracias a todos los que habeis seguido la historia hasta el final <3


	29. Chapter 29

En el encuadre podía verse el East River de fondo con las impresionantes moles del Distrito Financiero de Manhattan destacando sobre el resto de edificios. La imagen tan propia de una postal se desenfocó durante unos segundos, mientras el fotógrafo ajustaba la cámara, y de pronto aparecieron en primer plano las cabezas de Derek y Cora Hale. 

\- Está bien. Quietos y decir: ¡Wolfsbane!

Las sonrisas que habían conseguido perfeccionar para la fotografía desaparecieron en el acto, siendo sustituidas por dos ceños fruncidos sospechosamente parecidos. 

\- ¿Es en serio? –preguntó la mujer lobo.  
\- Vamos, no seas tan quejica –protestó Stiles frente a los hermanos, sujetando la cámara-. Te recuerdo que fui yo quien permitió que vinieras con nosotros a pasar el que se suponía iba a ser un fin de semana romántico en Nueva York.   
\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y Derek no tuvo nada que ver?  
\- Ya, como si Derek fuera a hacer algo sin que yo le diera permiso primero. 

Derek, que hasta entonces había estado más interesado en la panorámica de la ciudad que se podía ver desde lo alto del Empire State, no tuvo más remedio que meterse en la conversación. A este ritmo podían pasarse todo el día allí.  
Si hubiera sabido que Stiles se habría puesto tan pesado para tomar una simple fotografía, no se lo habría propuesto jamás.

\- Olvidas que yo también estaba allí, teniendo esa conversación –recordó a su novio-. ¿Por qué mientes?  
\- Dios santo, ¿cómo es posible que esté tardando tanto en hacer una fotografía a las dos personas que más parecen estatuas el resto del tiempo? –se quejó el humano-. Jamás pensé que diría esto pero, ¿queréis callaros un ratito y sofreír? Y si es posible, que no parezca una sonrisa de asesino en serie. 

Los dos Hale obedecieron en el acto, deseando acabar con aquello, y Cora aprovechó la cercanía con su hermano para susurrarle:

\- ¿Cómo es posible que este tío tan raro sea tu novio?  
\- La verdad, cuando se pone así ni yo mismo lo sé –murmuró entre dientes, sonriendo para la cámara. 

Stiles gritó triunfal cuando consiguió hacer la fotografía, estando más que satisfecho con el resultado. Aunque en su opinión eso no era muy complicado, teniendo con él a dos de las personas más atractivas del mundo.   
Malditos genes Hale…

\- Lo he oído –gruñó por lo bajo cuando se reunió con ellos, pinchando a Derek en el pecho-. Bonita manera de hablar del tipo que consiguió que escaparas de otra realidad.

El hombre lobo atrapó el dedo de Stiles, colocando una mano en su cintura para acercarle más a él.

\- Te recuerdo que si no te hubiera salvado yo antes unas cuantas veces, poco habrías podido hacer.   
\- ¿Os importaría dejar los arrumacos para luego? –protestó Cora frente a ellos, fingiendo una arcada-. Ya bastante tengo cuando os comportáis como un viejo matrimonio.

Stiles no se dignó en responder, optando por sacar su móvil y poner la cámara en modo selfie, colocándose entre los dos hermanos.

\- Está bien, ahora los tres –la fotografía, afortunadamente, salió a la primera, tras lo que le entregó a Cora la cámara de fotos-. Y ahora una con la feliz pareja de agentes de la ley.

Derek dejó los ojos en blanco un instante, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su chico. Todavía quedaban meses para las pruebas de ayudante del Sheriff y a Stiles aún le faltaba un año para terminar la Academia, pero tenía que reconocer que de momento las cosas les habían ido bastante bien.   
Precisamente por eso ahora estaban allí, pasando un fin de semana en la ciudad de los rascacielos, y que servía tanto para descansar después de intensos meses de estudio, como para estrechar un poco más los lazos familiares. 

Al principio Derek había temido que después de años sin verse y otros tantos en los que ni siquiera sabía que su hermana siguiera viva, su relación fuera a ser un poco tirante ahora que iban a verse todos los días.   
Y es que una cosa era aceptar sin dudar su petición de irse con ellos a Washington porque no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de él después de haber estado a punto de perderle, y otra muy distinta comprender que no iba a ser fácil. No dejaban de ser dos Hale compartiendo el espacio y él, como buen Hale que era, sabía lo complicado que podía llegar a ser eso. Más aún cuando la tragedia que acabó con su familia les pilló en el momento de mayor tensión entre un hermano adolescente que sólo pensaba en pasárselo bien, y una hermana pequeña que se negaba a obedecer las reglas. 

Recordando las peleas que tuvieron de críos, y que en el caso de los hombres lobos llegaban a límites insospechados, fueron muchas las noches en las que el antiguo Alfa dudó de si había hecho bien al permitir que Cora se fuera con ellos.   
Era consciente de que para ella él era algo así como un desconocido; si contaban los años que estuvieron juntos con los que las circunstancias les mantuvieron separados, había pasado casi el mismo periodo tiempo. Y si además cuando se reencontraron su actuación como el gran Alfa Hale que se suponía que era dejó bastante que desear, pues por aquel entonces permitió que sus Betas murieran y fue apaleado un día sí y al otro también, su miedo de no ser visto como ese hermano mayor del que sentirse orgullosa estaba justificado.

Así pues, aunque deseaba recuperar esa relación con su hermana, no estaba del todo seguro de cómo iba a salir la cosa. Especialmente cuando Stiles, el único que podría poner un poco de calma a la situación (jamás pensó que un día diría eso) entre semana estaba en la Academia de Quántico, por lo que como mucho hablaban por teléfono una hora antes de acostarse.

Pero precisamente porque se le había brindado la oportunidad de recuperar a una hermana, la única que le quedaba, no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. Y al igual que le ocurrió con Peter cuando se convirtió en el asesino de su hermana pero único familiar que tenía, o cuando apareció Malía y lo primero que hizo fue enrollarse con el chico del que estaba enamorado, Derek hizo de tripas corazón dispuesto a afrontar lo que fuera necesario y a perdonar lo que cualquier otro consideraría imperdonable, con tal de no perder lo último que quedaba de la manada Hale. 

Y afortunadamente Cora demostró tener una gran madurez, quedando lejos esa muchacha que lo único que buscaba era pelea. De hecho, lo primero que hizo nada más llegar a Washington fue alquilarse su propio apartamento, tras lo que se inscribió en la Universidad y buscó un trabajo para los fines de semana. Derek le había dicho que no era necesario, pues podía pagarle la carrera sin ningún problema, pero ella se negó en redondo. Y para qué mentir, el puesto como monitora en un gimnasio cerca de su apartamento le venía como anillo al dedo para entrenarse y sacar un poco de su garra sin que se lo echaran en cara (¡incluso le pagaban por ello!), y de ese modo también se aseguraba de tener los fines de semana ocupados, que era cuando Stiles acaparaba las 24 horas del día de su hermano mayor.

Fue así como rápidamente crearon una dinámica entre los tres: entre semana Stiles debía quedarse en la Academia y ese era el tiempo que Derek aprovechaba para estudiar, habiéndose tomado muy en serio el puesto de ayudante… no es que quisiera impresionar a su suegro ni nada. Y aunque al principio le costó hacerse al nuevo horario, pues era la primera vez en años que usaba un despertador y madrugaba, las ganas de conseguir el puesto hicieron que mereciera la pena.   
Además, eso le permitía tener las tardes libres, que dedicaba enteramente a su hermana. El otro de los objetivos que se había propuesto para ese año era recuperar su relación y que dejaran de ser casi dos desconocidos y tenía el firme propósito de conseguirlo, costara lo que costase. 

Curiosamente, costó menos de lo que habría imaginado. La primera tarde que estuvieron los dos solos, mientras terminaban de montar los muebles del apartamento de Cora, esta le pidió que le contara cosas de su familia. La experiencia con los Jinetes había hecho que tuviera pánico de olvidar a sus seres queridos y en ese sentido Derek se había convertido en la principal llave para recuperar una infancia que cada vez le resultaba más lejana.  
Al principio el Beta temió que aquello fuera a ser demasiado doloroso. Pero el reciente encuentro con Laura había conseguido que recordar ya no fuera visto como una práctica de riesgo, por lo que casi enseguida se encontró riendo mientras le contaba anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños. 

Fue así como las tardes mientras descubrían Washington, corrían juntos por el parque o simplemente se quedaban en casa a pasar el rato, se llenaron de largas conversaciones que Derek no sabía cómo había podido vivir sin ellas… Y es que en cuanto Cora volvía a su apartamento y él se quedaba solo, esperando a que Stiles le llamara, no veía la hora de que volvieran a ser las cuatro de la tarde para conocer un poco más a esa hermana pequeña a la que no podía adorar más.   
Es verdad que luego tenía que soportar las bromas de Stiles, quien no se creía que dos Hale hubieran estado hablando durante horas, pero sus carcajadas eran la guinda perfecta para un nuevo día en su nueva vida.   
Y como colofón, como si no se sintiera ya afortunado por esa vida, cuando llegaban los fines de semana Cora demostraba ser una hermana perfecta al hacer mutis por el foro para que la feliz pareja pudiera disfrutar de un fin de semana libre de cuñadas y repleto de sexo. 

En otras palabras, su experimento de irse a vivir juntos a la otra punta del país les había salido increíblemente bien.   
Por eso habían decidido que era la ocasión perfecta para tachar de la lista ese viaje prometido a Nueva York. Un viaje en el que no podía faltar Cora y a la que Derek no podía dejar de mirar. Se la veía radiante, siendo una persona completamente distinta a la que encontró en el búnker, secuestrada por la manada de Alfas. 

Derek tampoco podía dejar de sonreír. Por fin tenía la sensación de estar en familia, llevando una apacible y casi monótona vida en la que su seguridad no corría peligro y donde lo primero que hacía nada más despertarse no era pensar en todo lo que había perdido. 

\- Ok. Creo que con eso es todo –dijo triunfal Stiles, guardando la cámara de fotos tras haber hecho unas cuantas panorámicas de la ciudad.   
\- ¿Cuántas fotos has hechos ya? –quiso saber Derek.  
\- Sólo cincuenta.   
\- ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! –señaló Cora, asombrada. Del hecho de que su cuñado fuera el único que seguía usando cámara de fotos prefería no opinar, porque entonces podían eternizarse.   
\- Lo que significa que hay una larga lista de sitios por visitar –Stiles desplegó el mapa que le habían dado en la oficina de turismo -. ¿Dónde queréis ir ahora?  
\- A mi me gustaría ir al Central Park.  
\- ¿En serio? Estás en la ciudad de los rascacielos ¿y lo primero que quieres ver es un parque que parece un bosque?   
\- ¿Te recuerdo que soy medio animal?  
\- ¿Podríamos pasar primero por otro sitio? –pidió Derek entonces-. No está muy lejos de aquí y sólo llevará unos minutos.

Que fuera Derek quien lo propusiera cuando hasta ahora se había dejado llevar por sus acompañantes porque, palabras textuales, su parte de Alfa también estaba de vacaciones y no pensaba tomar ninguna decisión, sorprendió a los otros dos. 

\- ¿Que quieres ver? –quiso saber Cora, a lo que su hermano le guiñó el ojo.   
\- Es una sorpresa.   
.  
********

Como había prometido su nuevo destino no estaba muy lejos de allí. En cinco paradas de metro llegaron a un humilde barrio que, aunque no parecía tan peligroso como otros más alejados del centro de la ciudad, tampoco era un muy interesante para hacer turismo. 

\- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó la mujer lobo. 

Stiles iba a hacer la misma pregunta cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba observando fijamente uno de los pequeños adosados que había frente a ellos, de dos alturas y con aspecto de tener al menos treinta años. Aunque más que “fijamente” lo que parecía era que estuviera ensimismado, viendo algo que realmente no estaba allí.   
Extrañado por su comportamiento, observó con más atención la puerta roja descascarillada que había frente a ellos, preguntándose qué tendría de especial, y de pronto encontró la respuesta a por qué Derek tenía esa cara.   
Y por qué había querido ir allí. 

\- Aquí es donde vivías con Laura. 

El hombre lobo asintió con una tímida sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos, señal de que estaba embargado por los sentimientos, pero al menos la sonrisa parecía sincera.   
Para terminar de demostrar que estaba bien alargó una mano para que Cora la tomara. Tan pronto como estrechó los dedos de su hermana se acercó a uno de los árboles que había frente a la puerta y lo observó con detenimiento, como si estuviera buscando algo.   
Ninguno de los otros dos osó decir nada el tiempo que duró esa búsqueda.

\- Aquí está –dijo finalmente, señalando una parte del tronco que había a metro y medio de altura. 

Al acercarse más Cora descubrió unas palabras que se habían grabado en la corteza: 

“Aquí vivió Laura Hale”. 

\- Laura lo escribió al poco de llegar –explicó a la muchacha, acariciando con la yema de los dedos las letras-. Quería que este sitio también se convirtiera en parte de la historia de la familia Hale.  
\- ¿Tú no escribiste nada? –preguntó ella, emocionada, buscando las iniciales D.H.   
\- No. Por aquel entonces no sentía que tenía derecho a dejar mi nombre para el recuerdo.

Cora le miró con pena y él la tranquilizó, apretando un poco más su mano. Aunque fue lo siguiente que hizo lo que terminó de convencerla de que estaba bien: transformó uno de sus dedos en una única garra que utilizó para grabar en la corteza su nombre y apellido.

\- Ahora tú –pidió a su hermana.   
\- Pero… Yo no estuve aquí.   
\- Lo estás ahora. Y también eres una Hale.

Stiles, que había observado la escena a una prudencial distancia, no osando interrumpir un momento tan importante entre hermanos, tuvo que morderse el labio para que dejara de temblarle. Si seguía así acabaría echándose a llorar y no quería preocupar a Derek.   
Sobre todo porque no había motivos para hacerlo, pues aquellas serían lágrimas de orgullo por tener la inmensa fortuna de que aquellas dos personas tan asombrosas, que tanto habían sufrido en la vida y que por fin habían dejado de recibir golpes, formaran parte de su presente y de su futuro.   
Aun así, porque les conocía demasiado bien y sabía que en cuanto los Hale se ponían un poco emotivos ya no había quien les sacara de ahí, y en teoría también estaban en Nueva York para hacer turismo y pasárselo bien, se vio en la obligación de intervenir:

\- Actos vandálicos –dijo con un deje de protesta después de que los hermanos se hubieran abrazado-. Mi parte de agente del FBI se está removiendo por dentro. 

Derek dejó los ojos en blanco, negando con fingido pesar. 

\- Cuántas veces te he dicho que hasta que no tengas la placa no puedes llamarte agente... Además, con lo que has hecho en el pasado no deberían dártela jamás.  
\- Menudeces sin importancia.  
\- ¿A qué esperas? –preguntó cuando vio que Stiles seguía alejado.  
\- ¿Para qué?  
\- Falta tu nombre –señaló el árbol.  
\- ¿Qué? –se sonrojó y dio un par de pasos atrás-. No puedo hacer eso.   
\- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Cora-. También eres familia. 

Lo dijo con ese deje de bordería tan propio de los Hale, como si Stiles acabara de decir lo más absurdo del mundo, que el futuro agente de la ley tuvo que inspirar profundamente un par de veces. 

\- Si lo que queréis es que acabe llorando… -se quejó, restregándose los ojos-. vais por buen camino.   
\- Vamos, agente –bromeó Derek-. ¿Qué van a pensar si te ven llorando?  
\- ¿Que tengo un corazón más grande de lo que la gente se cree y que en realidad soy un gigantesco osito de peluche?  
\- Pensé que ese era Derek –apostilló Cora, orgullosa por haber conseguido meterse con los dos a la vez.

Esta vez, sin embargo, a Stiles no le importó el insulto y tampoco buscó un contraataque. 

\- No lo estropees –dijo con cariño a su cuñada, antes de abrazarla. Y tras casi un minuto en el que sorprendentemente Cora se dejó abrazar sin problema, buscó al hombre lobo que les miraba con una sonrisa tan radiante y tal cara de felicidad, que era como estar mirando directamente al sol-. Ven aquí, mi lobito de peluche. 

Derek fue en pos de Stiles sin dudarlo, sin importarle que lo de seguir órdenes no fuera muy propio de un Alfa, o al menos de un ex Alfa. Aquel humano había sido el responsable de que ahora estuviera allí, feliz por comenzar una nueva vida, y además pudiera hacerlo contemplando los restos de la antigua sin que hubiera dolor de por medio.   
Y quería que Stiles, por si no lo tuviera ya bastante claro, supiera lo inmensamente feliz que era gracias a él. Así que respondió al abrazo, levantándole incluso del suelo por la efusividad del mismo, tras lo que casi acabaron en el suelo por lo efusivo que fue el beso de después. 

Tuvo que ser Cora quien le recordó que estaban en un sitio público, y además al lado de su hermana pequeña, por lo que más le valía que se contuviera un ratito.   
Una vez consiguió apartar las manos de Stiles, Derek le entregó una pequeña navaja para que pudiera grabar su nombre en el árbol. 

\- Hmmm. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que ya tenías previsto todo esto –murmuró el futuro agente del FBI, irónico, acariciando los dedos del hombre lobo mientras tomaba la navaja.   
\- Para que luego digas que nunca se me ocurren buenos planes. 

Stiles soltó una pequeña risita, reconociendo para sí que pronto tendría que dejar de usar esa excusa para meterse con su novio. Pero tan pronto como se centró en la corteza del árbol y buscó el sitio adecuado para grabar su nombre para la posteridad, la risa se transformó en una especie de congoja. Aquel era un instante trascendental y no sólo en su relación con Derek, sino en su propia vida.

Mientras grababa su apodo (ni loco iba a dejar que cualquiera pudiera leer su verdadero nombre) junto al nombre de Derek, le pareció curioso la importancia que seguían concediéndole a los recuerdos.   
Hacía poco más de un año que vivió el terror de que nadie supiera quién era, así como el dolor al pensar que los recuerdos sería lo único que le quedaría del hombre al que quería más que a nada en el mundo.  
Pero precisamente esos recuerdos fueron los que salvaron a Derek y evitaron que se pasara toda la eternidad en una realidad alejada del espacio y el tiempo. Y también, gracias a ellos, el hombre lobo terminó de superar la pérdida de su familia, y eso que en el caso de sus padres o Laura no contaba con ningún objeto que le permitiera sentirles más cerca.   
Por tanto, se podría decir que grabar sus nombres en aquel árbol no cambiaba nada. No iba a ayudarles a tenerles más presentes y, por supuesto, no iba a cambiar el hecho de que ya no estaban con ellos.

Sin embargo, saber que cualquier desconocido que pasara por aquella calle, ya fuera hoy, mañana o dentro de cien años, y pudiera leer los nombres de Cora, Stiles y Derek juntos, lo convertía en algo muy especial. Como si el simple hecho de que aquellos transeúntes leyeran sus nombres y tal vez se imaginaran por qué los escribirían precisamente allí, serviría para que siguieran vivos, incluso cuando hacía mucho que ellos hubieran dejado este mundo.   
O quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano serían ellos mismos los que volverían a aquel lugar, pero junto a sus hijos y sobrinos, para que pudieran continuar con aquella tradición.   
La primera de los Hale-Stilinski. 

Stiles terminó de grabar su nombre y en el acto Derek le rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, acercándole todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Al otro lado Cora le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue él quien pasó un brazo por su cintura, queriendo que los tres estuvieran bien juntos mientras observaban sus nombres. Juntos y para la posteridad. 

\- Quedan bien… -murmuró Stiles, emocionado. 

Lo había pensado hacía sólo un segundo, pero ya sabía que la tradición por la que cada miembro de su nueva familia añadiría su nombre en ese mismo árbol, continuaría durante generaciones.   
Y no podía sentirse más orgulloso y feliz por ello.

Entonces Derek le besó en la frente sin apartar la mirada de aquel simple árbol pero que acababa de convertirse en un elemento crucial de su historia, y tuvo la seguridad de que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. 

\- Quedan perfectos. 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acabó!  
> Puffff. Mira que ya llevo unos cuantos fics Sterek pero siempre me produce la misma tristeza poner ese punto final que indica que la historia se ha acabado. Y sí, sé que les he dejado en un punto en el que se podrían escribir mil capítulos más pero, como me gusta pensar, el mejor final es aquel que deja la puerta abierta a un millón de historias más. 
> 
> Y ahora viene la pregunta del millón: ¿cuándo habrá nuevo fic? XDD  
> La parte buena es que ya tengo una idea muy interesante en la cabeza con la que quiero ponerme enseguida.  
> La parte mala es que también tengo otras ideas para otras historias muy interesantes, pero que no pertenencen al mundo Sterek. Lo sé, soy una chaquetera, jajaja. Pero la verdad es que el fic que tengo prácticamente terminado es de una nueva obsesión que llevo arrastrando desde hace tiempo y, la verdad, me ha permitido escribir sobre otros personajes que son fantásticos para desarrollar nuevas historias llenas de drama.... con lo que poco que eso me gusta a mí ;) Y no sé si a los fans de Teen Wolf le gustará, claro está, pues sobre gustos no hay nada escrito pero... si dijera "titanes" ¿qué pensaríais? Lo dejo ahí ;)  
> Y la parte estupenda, o al menos eso pienso yo, es que algunas de esas historias en las que llevo mucho tiempo trabajando YA están hechas y muy pronto van a ver la luz en forma de nuevo libro. Es decir, una historia que podréis leer del tirón y sin tener que esperar al día siguiente para saber cómo continúa ;)
> 
> Pero como no quiero acaparar vuestro tiempo aquí, os pido que para estar al tanto de todas esas novedades (si todo sale bien la semana que viene el libro ya estará publicado en Amazon) me sigáis en TW @EricaEnfurecida
> 
> De momento eso es todo.   
> Gracias de corazón a todos los que han seguido The Other Side hasta el final, espero que os haya gustado, y nos leemos muy pronto <3


End file.
